No where to run
by Kags21
Summary: Kagome is a smart, beautiful student with great friends and family. Her life was normal until the fateful day she fell in love with a guy who was dark as night. Will her love for his darkness change her or will the dark keep a hold on them forever.Dark
1. Prolouge, How it beagn

Flashback

"Inuyasha, I'm glad you're my boyfriend. I couldn't ask for anyone better." Kagome said as she looked up at her boyfriend. Kagome and Inuyasha had been dating since they were in eighth grade. They were the most popular couple in the 11th grade. The perfect couple their friends all thought.

Inuyasha moved to stand in front of Kagome to look into her sapphire orbs, she in turn

looked into his golden ones. He pulled her against him and slowly leaned forward to kiss her red lips but when he felt her go ridged against him, he stopped to look behind him.

He saw the source of her distress.

Standing there was none other than the stoic Sesshoumaru Taski, and the cold hearted,

Naraku Misma, two seniors who basically ruled Tama High.

"What are you looking at!" Inuyasha yelled at the two.

"Why it looks like the mutt has a girlfriend," Sesshoumaru said to his friend. "Too bad you won't be together for long," he said to the couple.

Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome; he never could control his temper. "What do you

mean we won't be together long! She sure ain't going to be with you," Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshoumaru just smirked at the two and walked past them. Once both Sesshoumaru

and Naraku left, Inuyasha turned to look back at Kagome and took her tan hand in his pale one.

"Kagome I have something to tell you."

"What is it Yasha?" she said lovingly.

"Kagome I can't see you anymore. I've fallen for someone else," he said .

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was dumping her for someone else. "Who has taken your heart from me?" she asked in a shaky voice.

Inuyasha took a deep breath before looking into her eyes and said, "It's your cousin, Kikyo."

Kagome's eyes went wide from shock, but quickly became nothing more than small

slits as she glared at the man who held her hurt.

"How could you Inuyasha? I love you, and you leave me for my own cousin! You're

such a jerk!"

She screamed at him.

"Kags, please, I didn't mean for this to happen."

Inuyasha went to hug her, which was a big mistake on his part. Kagome turned around

and slapped him across the face, as she held back tears. She ran away from him and

down the hall of the school. Her world had been turned upside down and it hurt.

She ran into the music room and sat down on the piano bench. She was crying so hard

that she didn't notice that anyone was in the room. He looked at her and smiled as he slowly walked over to her.

"Why is such a beauty crying?" asked a low voice.

Kagome stopped crying. She knew that voice. It sent chills down her back. With all the

bravery she had, she turned around to face him.

"What do you want Sesshoumaru?" she asked between clenched teeth. He bent down to

look straight into the sapphire ocean that was her eyes.

"I want a lot of things' Kagome. Wealth, power, but most of all, I want you," he told her.

He slowly leaned forward and kissed the last of her tears from her cheek, taking in the salty taste.


	2. Are you okay?

After a few days Kagome forgave Inuyasha Toma, and her cousin, Kikyo Tesin. Now that they were no longer a couple, Inuyasha and Kagome are the best of friends, and are even closer then they were as a couple. Kagome and Inuyasha are not alone in their friendship there are many others that they hang with; Sango Taji, who is Kagome's best girlfriend, Ayame Mikiz, an excahnage student from America, Miroku Tensi, who is Inuyasha's best friend, Koga Wolfe,who is Mirokus's cousin, and lastly Onigumo Talin. This group of friends are in the 11th grade and all attend Tama High. Time seemed to fly by for this group of friends, three months have passed since Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship ended. And during that time other relationships grew, while others were unwelcome. Inuyasha parked his car in the school parking lot, he grabbed his book bag off the seat and exited the car and walked into school towards his locker. Turning the combination in the lock it popped open when it reached the last number. Opening his locker he placed books within it's metal interior that he did not need. As he was closing his locker a pair of small warm hands came around his waist as a body of a female became flush with his back. "Guess who?" A soft voice said. A smile graced his lips upon hearing that voice, it was his girlfriend. He turned around in his girlfriends arms. His golden eyes met those of brown.

"Hey Kikyo." Inuyasha said as he bent down to softly kissed her lips. "I had fun this weekend, with you and the guys." Kikyo told him as she let go of his waist and intertwined her fingers with his. "Yeah me too. I'm glad we can all be friends now." Inuyasha said to her as thay began to walk down the hall hand in hand. "Hey guys," Miroku and Sango said as they caught up with Inuyasha and Kikyo. The couple turned to greet their friends with smiles. Together they walked until the four of them were standing in front of their classroom. "Have you guys seen Kags?" Inuyasha asked them. "No, I talked to her last night on the phone. She's probably just running late," Sango told him as she ran her hands through her chocolate brown hair. As they were talking two of their other friends joined them. Ayame and Koga walked up to the group with smiles on their faces. "Looks like we are all here." Kikyo said. "Not quite." Miroku said to her, causing Koga to look at him as one of his eyebrows rose in question. "What do you mean?" "Kagome, and Onigumo aren't here yet." "Well we can't wait out here forever, class will be starting soon." Sango explained. Miroku nodded in response as he turned to talk to his male friends. Inuyasha , Koga and Miroku started to talk amongst themselves when Sesshoumaru and Naraku decided to make their presence known. "Well, well if it isn't the mutt face and his pathetic friends." Sesshoumaru said with a smirk. Inuyasha whipped his head around to hear Sesshoumaru's cold bartione voice. Koga instantly grabbed Inuyasha by the arm to try and stop him from doing anything that might get him hurt. But unfortunely Koga could not stop Inuyasha 's tongue. "Pathetic? You have some nerve baka. You do realize that Kagome is my friend too and yet you can't seem to leave her alone! or is it just that you are the one who is pathetic?" he said with a grin. "What Kagome and I do is none of your business, but where is she?" he asked looking through the group of people before him. Inuyasha ran his hand through his short black hair "Like I would tell you." "Get out of my way," Sesshomaru growled as he pushed Inuyasha out of the way and moved to open the classroom door. Once the door was open Sesshomaru 's golden eyes quickly searched the room for Kagome , when he did not find her he closed the door and turned his attention back to Inuyasha. "Don't mess with me Inuyasha you won't like how things turn out," Sesshoumaru growled at his warning, before Naraku and himself turned to leave. But they did not get far, before Inuyasha yelled at them "You, ass you think you're so high and mighty that we should bow down to your rich ass! Well I won't, I'm not afraid of the ice prince!" "Shut up Inuyasha." Kikyo said as she grabbed Inuyasha 's arm trying to prevent a fight. Miroku opened the class door as Kikyo pulled Inuyasha into the room, but Sango looked up at Sesshoumaru before she disappeard in the room. "Kagome 's just running late, but she'll be here." she informed him. Sesshoumaru nodded his head to her as she went into class.

Kagome woke up to her alarm beeping non-stop in her ear. She slowly opened her blue eyes and quickly closed them as rays of the sun came in her room. Kagome groaned as she got out of bed. She looked at her clock, and then looked again. Her eyes almost bulged out of her head in shock. "I'm late!" she yelled as she quickly ran out her bedroom and into the bathroom to get ready. She stepped out the shower and wrapped a towel around her naked form. She quickly blow dried her black hair, before putting on a pair of blue denim jeans, a blue top, and a pair of sneakers. She quickly threw her gym suit in her book bag, before she grabbed her jacket and ran downstairs. "I am so late mom, I gotta go." she said. She grabbed her cars keys from a near by table and ran to the front door, but never manged to get that far upon hearing her mom's voice Kagome wait." Mom I'm late." Kagome whined. Kagome's mom walked out the kitchen, brining her short brown hair and dark eyes into view, she stood just a little taller than Kagome. And within her hand she held a small brown paper bag. "Here's your breakfast, I assume that you dom't need any lunch money?" "Nope it's Sango's turn to bring lunch for all of us." She said witha smile as she took the bag and ran to the front door to leave. "Don't forget to pick up Shiori at school on your way home." her mom yelled. "I won't"Kagome yelled in response. Once she reached her car she unlocked the drivers side and threw her belongings into her car. Jumping into the car she put the key in the ingnition and started it up before she drove to school. She pulled into the school parking lot and parked her car next to a silver BMW. She got out the car as she grabbed her belongings and locked it, before she ran into the school. Running to her locker she quickly undid her lock and shoved her gym suit and unneeded books into the metal locker. Sesshomaru and Naraku had just turned the corner to see Kagome standing by her locker now eatin her rice balls. Sesshomaru smiled as he walked over to her. She turned around and closed her locker, only to look into a pair of golden eyes. "Hello Kagome." he said to her in a low voice. "Hi." she simply replied. "Where were you this weekend?" he asked her. She looked down at the ground, before she spoke. "I was.. with my friends." "I see, so when I ask you nicely to join me and my friends you don't?" he asked her. "Gomen." she said. "Don't apologize, Kagome ." He said as he took her hand into his. She took a deep breath and looked back up into his eyes as his hand gripped her wrist. She loked into his eyes she realized what he was going to do. "Please don't." She pleaded with him as she felt his nails dig into her wrist. He was punshing her for not doing what he told her. Meanwhile Onigumo was finally getting to school he parked his motorcycle next to Inuyahsa' s car. He walked into the school where he saw Kagome with Sesshoumaru and his cousin Naraku. He saw Sesshomaru's claws embedded into Kagome's wrists, causing then to bleed. He quickly walked over to the three and yelled "Get off of her!" Kagome's head turned around to see her friend, standing beside her, with a look of anger on his face. Naraku turned to see his cousin. "This doesn't concern you."Naraku said to him in a cruel , cold voice. "The hell it doesn't she's my friend!" Naraku looked at him with his unusally red eyes. Onigumo was afraid of his cousin, he knew that Naraku sensed it. But he would not back down this time not with Kagome there. Sesshoumaru let go of Kagome's wrists but not before whispering in her ear. "We, will continue this later my dear." he said to her as he licked the side of her neck. He kissed her on the forehead and walked away with Naraku not even glancing at Onigumo. "You okay?" Onigumo asked her. "I'm fine." she said as she held her bleeding wrist. Kagome opened her locker again and pulled out a first aid kit. Onigumo looked at her her. He took the kit from her. "Let me do that for you." he said . He opened the kit and cleaned and wiped her wound and hands. he placed the kit back in her locker and closed it. "Kagome this isn't the first time he's hurt you is it?" Kagome shook her head no. "Look it's nothing okay I'm fine it was just a misunderstanding that's all. she said. "Nani, why didn't you tell us?" he asked. "Because I didn't want you or the rest of you getting into a fight with him, you're the ones that will get expelled not him or his friends." she told him as they began to walk down the hall to their class. It's a good thing it was Monday longer class periods. "Just please don't tell Inuyasha or the rest of them, promise me." she said. Onigumo hated it but he promised not to tell. They walked to their class , and Onigumo opened the class door for her and they walked in and took their seats.


	3. Lunch

There was only one more class before lunch, but Kagome 's mind wasn't staying focused on what was going on in class, because she was busy thinking about her wrists. Kagome thought to herself_** "**What am I going to tell my mom? I can't tell her the truth that is for sure..."_

Trying to forget about the pain in her wrists she looked around the classroom. In the far corner of the classroom she saw two girls, that were the same age as her.  
Their names are Koharu Kono and Rin Sato. Koharu's black hair went down to her butt and was highlighted with red streaks. Rin's hair on the other hand only went down to her shoulder, and some of it was covering her forehead as bangs. Both girls were part of Sesshoumaru 's group of friends, even though they were in the 11th grade. Kagome did not really like anyone in Sesshoumaru's group with the exception of Koharu, who was going through the same thing as her, but she was dating Hiten Tonga.  
Finally lunch time came around and Kagome caught up to her friends in the lunch court.

"Hey guys." Kagome said as she walked up to them.

Sango turned around to see her best friend coming towards her. She greeted her with a smile until she noticed the bandages on her friend's wrists.  
"Kagome what happened to your wrists?" Sango asked her, as she walked over to her and touched the bandages as Inuyasha and the rest of them turned around to see what Sango was talking about.  
"It's nothing while getting out of my car I tripped, but luckily for me Onigumo helped me wrap them." She said to them.  
"You always were clumsy," Inuyasha said , as he walked over and examined both of her wrists himself.  
"Well come on guys, I have lunch let's go and sit by the tree." Sango said to them as Miroku carried the bag of food.  
Ayame handed Koga the blanket to lie out on the grass. Once the blanket was on the ground, under the groups favorite tree, everyone found a comfortable place to sit as Sango took the food out of her carrier. She had made Miso crab soup, rice balls, and brought bottled water for everyone to eat.  
"Arigatou," her group of friends told her.  
"Your welcome guys," Sango replied with a smile.

The eight friends started to eat their lunch and soon the sound of chatter and laughter filled the area. All was going well until Inuyasha growled.  
"What's wrong?" Kikyo asked him before turning to follow her boyfriends gaze.  
Sitting at a nearby table was a certain silver haired individual with his own group of friends. Kagome looked over her shoulder to also follow Inuyasha 's gaze and upon seeing her boyfriend she sighed. She cleared her throat to get Inuyasha's attention away from Sesshoumaru. Upon hearing Kagome, Inuyasha turned his head to look at her.  
"Kags, I'm sorry I know he's your boyfriend, but I can't stand him." he told her.

Kagome nodded her head in understanding of her friends feelings, before she looked back over her shoulder at her boyfriend. At the same time Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder and his golden eyes landed upon Kagome's petite form. He almost licked his lips as he looked at her curvy frame.  
_"She is all mine..."_ Sesshoumaru thought himself.  
"So, Sesshoumaru are we going to your home after school?" Rin asked him.  
Before Sesshoumaru answered he looked back at the young girl and said "Yes Rin." After answering her question he got up from his seat and walked over to the tree where Kagome 's group sat. As Rin watched this she thought I "What does he see in her?" /I Rin shook her head knowing not to question her friend, but that did not stop her from wondering. Kagome turned around to see Sesshoumaru walking toward her. He inhaled her scent as he walked over to her. She smelt of apples and cinnamon, but he could also smell her fear as he approached her. Kagome put down her food and stood up to meet him.

"We need to talk remember?" He demanded more than asked.  
"I'll be right back everyone." Kagome told her friends with a smile as she walked away.  
Sesshoumaru gave the group before him a smirk before following right behind her.  
hr

Kagome and Sesshoumaru silently walked in the music room. As Sesshoumaru closed the door Kagome sat down on the desk closest to her.  
"I'm sorry about earlier I was angry and I shouldn't have hurt you." Sesshoumaru said to her. He walked over to her, cupped her chin with his right hand and gently tilted her face so that their eyes would meet.  
"You wouldn't have gotten hurt Kagome if you had obeyed," he told her before letting go of her chin.  
She put her head down causing her bangs to fall over her eyes. "I know. Next time I will obey without any questions to anything you say or ask Sesshoumaru," she replied softly causing a rare smile to appear on her boyfriends face.  
At the same time, Inuyasha became worried about Kagome and went looking for her, when he walked past the music room and he heard Kagome talking. He looked down at the floor upon hearing the conversation as he tried to control his anger.  
_"So he was the one that hurt her. I should have known"_ He thought to himself.

In the music room...

Sesshoumaru smiled. "Don't look so forlorn." he said to her as he draped his arms across her shoulder causing her to gasp in surprise.  
"Now will you come and finish your lunch with me and my friends?" She tilted her head towards him, and sighed knowing that she did not really have a choice in the matter.  
"Yes, but first I need to tell my friends." she said with a smile.  
"Oh yes you will do that." Sesshoumaru said as his eyes stared at the door.  
_"How long has that damn mutt been there?"_ Sesshoumaru thought as he tried to suppress a growl realizing that Inuyasha had probably heard a lot, if not all of their conversation. Sesshoumaru and Kagome walked out of the music room with their fingers intertwined. Inuyasha had gone back to sit with his friends before the couple left the music room, knowing that if he didn't his anger would get the better of him. He was beyond pissed that his friend had been hurt and by her boyfriend none the less. He watched the couple enter the area hand in hand before they separated. Sesshoumaru walked over to his friends and sat down as he watched Kagome 's every step with his gold eyes. He didn't take his eyes off of her for one second.  
Kagome bent down and gathered her food and belongings when Ayame asked. "Kagome where are you going?" "I...um...I've decided to finish lunch with Sesshoumaru," she replied as she finished grabbing her things.  
Inuyasha didn't say anything he was caught between making her sit down and going over there and punching Sesshoumaru's lights out.  
"Okay, well see you at rehearsal, right?" Ayame asked.

Kagome nodded her head before she walked away over to where Sesshoumaru was. She sat down next to him as he wrapped his arm around her waist. She hated sitting here, with this group. She didn't like any of Sesshoumaru's friends. They were always mean to her, except for Koharu.  
"You're coming over to my house after school?" Sesshoumaru demanded more than asked.  
Kagome 's heart skipped a beat upon hearing his command.  
"I can't. I have to pick up my little sister from school." She told him with confidence.  
"Pick your sister up and bring her to my home or do I have to remind you of the talk we just had?" he asked her.  
"No." She whispered as she rubbed her left wrist, trying to numb the pain.

All the while, her friends under the tree...

Ayame looked at the back of her friend, as her red hair shined in the sun. Sango went to get up and walked over to Kagome when she felt a hand on her bottom stopping her from going farther.  
"Hentai!" she screamed, which was followed by an unconscious Miroku on the grass. Kagome turned around to see Miroku on the grass slowly coming too as Sango looked at her and smiled.  
Kagome returned the smile.  
"Never learn, will you?" Koga said to his cousin.  
Sango stood up and brushed her pants off and walked over to Kagome, causing Kagura, Kanna and Rin to glare at her.  
"Well if it isn't the wannabe singer." Kagura said to her.  
Rin and Kanna laughed at the girl before them as they pointed their fingers at her.  
"What did you call me, you bitch!" Sango said as she glared towards Kagura.  
Kagome looked at Sango and knew that if she didn't do something her best friend would be in the biggest catfight Tama high school has ever seen.  
"Sango." Kagome called getting her attention.  
Sango looked down at Kagome with a smile, ignoring the glares of the wind witch.  
"I came over here to remind you about rehearsal." Sango said.  
"Ayame, already reminded me." she said as she felt Sesshoumaru 's arm around her waist become a little tighter around her.  
"Right, oh can I borrow your notes for Biology class?" Kagome opened her bag and handed them to her.  
"Thanks , Kags." She said as she took the notes from her and went back over to sit under the tree with her other friends.

The bell rang which signaled it was time to resume classes. Kagome quickly grabbed her bag and stood up to leave, but Sesshoumaru stood up and held his hand out for her. Kagome took his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. Sesshoumaru walked her to her gym class. Before he headed towards his next class he pulled her flush against his chest and he kissed her lightly on her lips.

Kagome was having lots of fun in class with Ayame and Kikyo playing badminton when Kagura and Rin walked over to her. Kagura's tied her hair back as she walked over to Kagome.  
"Kagome when you come over make sure you keep the little brat out of my way." Kagura told her as she put her left hand on her hip.

"You bitch." Kagome said to her.  
Kagura went to slap her, but Rin grabbed hold of her wrist. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Kagura. If you hit her it's like signing your death certificate with Sess as your killer." Rin told her.  
Kagura turned and walked away with her head held high. Rin followed her as she shook her hair at her friend.

"This isn't over Kagome." Kagura yelled over her shoulder as she walked away.


	4. Rehearsal, Shiori, Sess's home

Koharu walked down the hall of the school with her friends that consisted of , Kagura Ikeda, Rin Sato, Kanna Kato. Also in the group were Sesshoumaru Taski and Naraku Misma. Koharu 's mind was on other things she thought about the way Kagome had looked during lunch, how her wrist had bandages on them. I wonder if Sess has marked her like Hiten marked me Koharu thought to herself. She was so deep in thought that Kanna had to yell her name to get her attention. "What did you say Kanna?" she asked her.

"I said are you coming to the game on Friday?" Kanna asked her.

Kanna looked at her waiting for an answer. Kagura walked over to her boyfriend, Naraku. Kagura and Kanna were the head cheerleaders at Tama high. Sesshoumaru and Naraku are on the football team, With Sesshoumaru as the captain of the football team. "What is wrong with you, you've been acting strange every since lunch?" Kagura asked her.

"You want to know what's wrong with me?" Koharu asked her. "I'll tell you what's wrong ,I am sick and tired of all of this crap, that all of you put other people through, Kagura you think because you're the head cheerleader that makes you better than anyone else." Koharu then turned to Sesshoumaru she pointed her finger at him. "And you what did you do too Kagome beat her because she didn't show up for a stupid party, you baka." She said to him. Sesshoumaru stepped towards Koharu which caused her to back away from him.

"Koharu be glad that you're dating Hiten or you'd be on the floor right about now." He told her. Koharu looked at all of them and ran away down the hall of the school, Kagome was closing her locker when she saw Koharu run past her. Kagome followed behind Koharu. Koharu ran into the empty art room and sat down on the bench and cried. Koharu Thought to herself I Damn, what did I do that for he's going to tell Hiten how I acted he's going to be angry knowing him he'll punish first ask questions later. /I Kagome opened the door to the art room. She walked in and closed the door behind her. Knowing she be a little late for rehearsal, but Sango and them were use to her being late. Kagome walked over to Koharu and sat down next to her.

"Koharu what's wrong?" Kagome asked her.

Koharu wiped her eyes and looked at Kagome.

"I had an argument with my so called friends." She told Kagome.

"I, know what you're going through Kagome all though it's been a while since Hiten has hurt me but after what I just did , he's going to hurt me." Koharu told her. "Kagome can I ask you something?" Kagome nodded for her to continue.

"Has Sess, marked you?"

"No, he's talked about it though he said he will when he's ready." Kagome told her.

Kagome looked at her watch she had to go too rehearsal. "I have to go Koharu." Kagome told her.

"Where are you going?" Koharu asked her.

"Well, Sango, Kikyo, and Ayame are in a singing group we go to this club Beyond practically every weekend, Inuyasha is our manger." Kagome told her with a smile.

"Would you like to try out where looking for a fifth member anyway.?" Kagome told her.

"I would like that." Koharu told her. The two girls got up and left the music room, to go too the auditorium.

"Where the hell is Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled.

Kikyo, Sango and Ayame just shrugged their shoulders.

"She's probably leaving her computer class now." Ayame told him. While they were waiting for Kagome too come to rehearsal. Miroku walked up on the stage to test the mikes. "So Friday what do we do, do we all meet up at Sango's?" Ayame asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah, we can discuss all this and more when a certain girl get's her butt here." Inuyasha growled.

Speak of the devil and she shall appear. Inuyasha thought as Kagome came walking in with Koharu. "Sorry I'm late." Kagome said as she walked up to them. "What is she doing here?" Inuyasha asked her pointing to Koharu.

"Don't be rude Inuyasha, she's here to try out." Kagome told him.

"Feh." Inuyasha said as he walked over to the stage. Sango, Ayame and Kikyo walked over to Kagome and Koharu. "So are you a good singer?" Ayame asked Koharu.

"I use to sing when I was younger, but I stopped when I got in highschool." Ayame nodded her head. "Well we all sing leads once in a while but it's mainly Kagome who's the lead singer" Sango told her. The girls were getting to know Koharu when Inuyasha's big mouth came through.

"Let's go already we only have an hour." he told them.

"So what song are you going to sing Koharu?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Here With Me". Koharu told him. "Uh before you try out Koharu, can you play any instruments?" Inuyasha asked her. "I can play the guitar." she told him.

She saw why he asked her as she saw Sango sat behind the drums, Kikyo on the electric guitar. And Ayame on the keyboard. Kagome didn't have to play anything since she was the lead singer. Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha as Koharu got up on the stage and began to sing.

I didn't here you leave, I wonder how am I still here,

I don't want to move a, thing,

it might change my memory

oh I am what I am, I 'll do what I want, but I can't hide.

I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe,

until you're resting here with me I won't leave,

I can't hide., I cannot be,

until you're resting here with me

I don't want to call my friends,

they might wake me from this dream,

and I can't leave this bed, risk forgetting all that's been

Oh I am what I am, I'll do what I want,

but I can't hide I won't go, I won't sleep,

I can't breathe, until you're resting here with me

I won't leave, I can't hide, I cannot be until your resting here with me,

I won't leave, I can' t hide,

I cannot be, until you're resting here with me.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome as the song ended. Inuyasha cleared his throat .

"Welcome to the group Koharu." Inuyasha told her. Kagome got up on the stage and welcomed her to the group.

"Now that you're part of the group we have to get you fitted."Sango told her as she got up from the drums. "Fitted for what?" Koharu asked her.

"We have these outfits that my mom made for us, can you come over this afternoon and get measured?" Sango asked her.

"I was suppose to go over to Sess 's home today, but I can blow that off, can I get a ride ? my car is in the shop right now."Koharu asked Sango.

"Yeah if you don't mind that I have to pick up my little brothers at school on the way home." Sango told her.

"Not a problem." Koharu told her.

The girls practiced for another half an hour they stopped ten minutes before the bell was to ring.

"So Kags, tomorrow remember practice at Onigumo 's " Inuyasha told her.

"I know that Inuyasha." she told him. Inuyasha watched as Kagome rubbed her wrist.

"May be you should have your mom take you to the doctor." Inuyasha told her.

"No, I..mean it'll heal on it's own." She said.

Kagome grabbed her books.

"Kagome wait for me." Sango told her as she grabbed her book bag. The group of friends went their separate ways as they went to their next class. Kagome and Sango are partners in Biology class. The class was busy working on their experiments when they heard a voice come over the speaker.

"Attention all Seniors and Juniors please report to the auditorium 7th period. Thank you."

"Damn that's our free period." Kagome told Sango. "I know, I wonder what's so important that the juniors have to be there as well?" Sango said to her.

"I guess we'll find out next period." Kagome told her. The bell rang which meant for some it was time to go too their next class, for Kagome and her friends that meant , time to go too the auditorium.

Inuyasha , Kikyo, Koga, Ayame and Onigumo were already seated, they saved three seats for Kagome, Sango and Miroku. Miroku came in first followed by Kagome and Sango. The group was talking when Sesshoumaru and his friends came in and sat across from them. Inuyasha looked over at them and turned away to talk to Miroku.

Hiten Tonga walked in the auditorium and sat next to Sesshoumaru.

"You need to talk to Koharu." Sess, told him. Hiten took his sunglasses off and pulled his black hair back in a tie. "What did you she do this time?" he asked .

"She was disrespectful, she said that we put people through a lot of crap." Hiten nodded his head. "I'll take care of it." He told Sess.

Koharu walked in the auditorium to see her boyfriend talking to Sesshoumaru, She sighed as she walked over to Hiten.

Hiten looked at her, Koharu could tell by the look in his eyes he knew what she did. Hiten moved his books out of the seat so that Koharu could sit down. "I heard what you said." Hiten told her in a low voice meant for only her to hear.

"I'm sorry I was angry." She told him. Hiten nodded his head. "Don't do it again.." he said to her.

That's it he must be in a good mood. she thought.

Sesshoumaru looked over and saw Kagome sitting and laughing with her girlfriends, his gold eyes watched

her.

"Why are we here?" Koga asked Onigumo.

"Who knows all I know is that my free period is being wasted." Onigumo told him. Koga leaned over and kissed Ayame on her cheek. Ayame smiled at her boyfriend.

"Can you come over tonight, My parents are away for the week on some business trip." Koga told her. Ayame smiled at him. "You want me to spend the night?" she whispered to him. Koga nodded his head. "And what am I suppose to tell the family that I am staying with?"

"Tell them your staying at Kagome's or one of them." He told her.

Koga blinked his blue eyes at her. "Fine but you better have protection remember the last time?" she reminded him.

Remember, how could I forget she was late, and I almost had a heat attack thinking I was going to be a father."Don't worry I am well prepared this time." he told her.

Kagura walked up to the front of the auditorium,

"Hi, everyone the reason you were all called here today is the senior class has decided to include the junior class in an upcoming trip to Honolulu, Hawaii." Kagura told them. "All information and forms will be handed out to you in your next class."Kagura told everyone. "Koga can you and Onigumo moved down here so I can talk to Kagome, Sango and Kikyo?" Ayame asked him.

"Why?" Koga asked her.

"Because I want to talk to them about shopping." She said.

Koga rolled his eyes as he and Onigumo moved so Ayame could sit next to her friends. "What are they up too?" Inuyasha asked Koga.

"Shopping." Koga said.

Koharu looked over at where her new friends and band mates were laughing and talking. She looked at Kagura, talking to Kanna and Rin. And how Hiten, Naraku and Sesshoumaru were talking to each other about the upcoming game this Friday. "So Rin, Kanna when are we going to meet your boyfriends?" Kagura asked them.

"Well, they both should have been here by now." Rin told her.

"Are they seniors?" Kagura asked.

"Well mine is, he's on the swimming team." Kanna said.

"Well mine isn't into sports." Rin told her. Kagura nodded her head as two boys walked in. One was a little taller than the other. Rin and Kanna saw the two walk in. "There they're ." Both Kanna and Rin said at the same time. "They are cute." Kagura said which made Naraku look at her. The two boys walked past them and walked over to Inuyasha and his friends.

"Hey, Inuyasha." deep voice said. Inuyasha looked up to see who was talking to him. "Hey Konou, Killian, " Konou was in the 11th grade along with Kagome and them he had short blond hair and green eyes, even though he was dating Rin he was friends with Inuyasha. As was he older brother Killian who was a senior dating Kanna. Killian's hair was blond as well but he had one blue eye and one green eye. The two brothers sat in front of Inuyasha.

Rin and Kana looked at each other. They couldn't believe that the guys they were dating were friends with Inuyasha.

"I don't believe this how can they be friends with him." Rin said to Kanna and Kagura.. " Hiten." Koharu said. Hiten turned around to look at her.

"What?" he said.

"I 'm going over there to sit with Kagome." She said to him as she grabbed her book bag. "Why are you all of the sudden hanging out with them?" He asked her.

"Well.. I um like being with them besides I joined their band." She said with a smile. Her last statement got Sess 's attention.

"What do you mean band?" Hiten asked her. "Well Kagome and her friends sing they have a band and everything and she asked me if I wanted to join and I said yes." she told him.

"I see , well I'll see you after school at Sesshoumaru's " he told her.

"I can't, I 'm going over Sango's today." Here it comes Koharu thought.

"Since when, you didn't ask me." He told her as he grabbed her by the arm.

" Please Hiten , I'm sorry just this once let me go with them please, I promise next time I'll ask you." She said to him. Hiten let go of her arm. "Go, ahead." he said to her. Koharu kissed him on his lips. I better tell him now.

"Hiten, will it be alright if I don't come over tomorrow either?" She asked.

"Why?" He asked her.

"I have practice tomorrow after school with Kagome and them." she told him.

"Damn it Koharu!" he yelled. Which made Kagome and her friends look over at them. Kagome knew what this was like to have her boyfriend yell at her in front of everyone and make her feel little. "Go, with them I'll come over later to your house." He told her. Koharu grabbed her bag and walked over to Kagome and sat down next to her.

School was now over, in the school parking lot

"Wow that was some kind of announcement." Kagome said. "Yeah, Sango and all of her friends said at the same time. "Well guys I gotta go I still have to pick up Shiori at pre-school, and show my face at Sesshoumaru 's house." she looked at her, beautiful forest green Mustang convertible. Thinking about Sesshoumaru made her rub her wrist. Ayame walked up to Kagome and touched her shoulder. "Kagome you know you can always pick up Shiori at school and meet up with us, I'm sure that Sesshoumaru won't mind that." She said.

_Yeah sure he won't mind. _Kagome thought to herself.

"I would really like to do that but Sesshoumaru is expecting me and Shiori plus I already told him that I would hang out with him and his friends today." she said this while unlocking her car door. "I'll see you guys tomorrow "k" she waved as she drove away.

Onigumo waved. _Should I tell them what I saw, I don't know she asked me not too_.little did he know that Inuyasha already knew.

In her car. _I am going to have to keep Shiori near me I don't want that bitch Kagura anywhere near her or me_. When she pulled up to lil Imperial pre-school. Kagome saw Shiori talking to a little girl the same age as her. Kagome smiled when she saw the two girls. Shiori could be her twin.. Shiori had black hair like Kagome, her hair just reached her shoulders. Her eyes were a darker blue than Kagome 's. She had on a blue dress with flowers on it. And she had on black shoes. The little girl next to her had silver hair and golden eyes. She had on white top and red skirt, red shoes with bows on them.

"You know little sister if you don't keep your guard up someone might try to steal you." When Shiori heard this she looked up to see her big sister Kagome.

"Big sister!" she said as she ran towards Kagome.

"Hi, there squirt." Kagome said to her. Kagome walked over to Shiori 's little friend. "Hi, Saya." Kagome said to her.

"Hi, Kagome." Saya said to her.

"Where's Yasha at Kagome?" Saya asked her. Saya was Inuyasha 's little sister.

"I don't know sweetie he'll be here soon, I'll stay here till he comes." Kagome told her. Kagome looked at her watch she was going to be late.

Shiori and Saya were playing while Kagome waited for Inuyasha to show up, she decided to take her cell phone out and call him when he pulled up in his red SUV.

"Sorry I'm late." He said as he jumped out the car. "Hey Kags, thanks for keeping her company." He said as he picked up Saya's book bag.

"No, problem." She said as she grabbed Shiori 's bag. Saya pulled on Inuyasha 's pants. Inuyasha looked at down at her. "Can I stay at Kagome's?" she asked him.

"I'm sorry, Saya not today I have to go somewhere maybe on Saturday you can spend the whole day with me and Shiori." She told her. Saya ran over to Kagome and hugged her. Kagome took Shiori by the hand and opened the car door for her and buckled her in. "See ya, Yasha." Kagome said as she got in the car and drove away. Kagome turned the radio on. "Shiori where going to my boyfriends house today for a little while and I went you to be a good girl for me, don't touch anything, okay." Kagome told her.

"Okay, Kagome I'll behave." she said to her.

"And I want you to call him Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome told her.

"Se-se." Shiori stammered, Kagome laughed at her sister.

"Like this Shiori, Ses-sh-ou-maru." Kagome pronounced. As they drove to his home Kagome thought about how carefree her little sister was no worries at all. This was not Kagome's first time coming to his home, but each time she came to his home, it was even more beautiful. Wow, Kagome thought his house is so big. She pulled up to the front, she rolled down the window and pressed the intercom. "Yes." his cold voice came out of the intercom.

"Sesshoumaru it's me." Kagome said.

"Oh, good you're here." with that the gate swung open.

"So she showed up did she?" Hiten said as he walked in the room.

"Yeah mine showed up I can say less about yours."

Hiten smirked at Sesshoumaru. "At least I marked mine and she can't leave no matter what." He said and walked away.

"Damn, you Hiten." Sesshoumaru muttered.

As Kagome drove in the house was a mile away from the front gate. When she finally parked she unbuckled Shiori's seat belt. She helped Shiori out of the car and grabbed Shiori's bag and her cell phone. The Mansion was huge there was a massive garden in the rear, and indoor and out door pool, there were windows everywhere.

the lawn at the Mansion was as big as a football field. Shiori grabbed Kagome's hand. As they walked up to the house. "Shiori remember what I told you, be good say please and thank you and don't touch anything." Shiori rolled her eyes. "Yes big sister I know." she told her. Kagome took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

Rin , Kanna and Kagura were sitting in the living room whey they heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it." Kagura said. Rin was to busy flipping through the tv channels. Kagome smiled as the door opened.

Her smile quickly left her face as she saw who opened the door.

"Well you finally arrived it's seems that punishment he gave you knocked some sense in your head." Kagura said to her. Kagome looked down at Shiori who was hiding behind her. "Well what do we have here a miniature you." Kagura said.

"Stay away from her." Kagome said to her. "Why are you answering the door anyway where's Mika?" Kagome asked her.

"In the kitchen." Kagura told her. "Are you going to step aside, or stand here all day?" Kagome asked her.

Sesshoumaru came out of his father 's office to see Kagura at the front door. He walked up behind her to see Kagome standing there..

"Kagura!" He yelled at her. Kagura turned around to meet Sesshoumaru's gold eyes. Kagura walked away from the two. Kagome looked at him and walked in closing the door behind her. Sesshoumaru looked down at Shiori. Kagome got ready to introduce Shiori to him when her cell phone rang. She picked up her phone and looked at who was calling her. "I'm sorry I have to take this." she said to him.

"What," she said into the phone.

"Nice way to greet your manger." Inuyasha said to her.

"What is so important that you couldn't tell me when you picked up Saya, Yasha.?" She asked him. She looked up to see, Sesshoumaru looking at her he was not happy. "I'm not home right now." She told him.

"Where are you?" Inuyasha asked her.

"I'm at Sesshoumaru's." she said to him.

"What!" he yelled in her ear. , are you out of you mind Shiori doesn't belong anywhere near that ass." he said to her.

"I am not going to have this discussion with you over the phone, now why did you call?" "Yura called and gave me some good news about Friday at Beyond." He said to her. "What did she tell you?" Kagome asked him glancing every once in a while at Sesshoumaru. "That a music producer from Tashio corps will be in the audience and if they like what they hear we might get a contract."

"Really, that's great, Thank you Yasha, I'll talk to you later bye." She said with a smile and ended the call. "I'm sorry about that."she said to him.

I will deal with her after I put her sister in a room.Sesshoumaru thought to himself. "Shiori say hi to Sesshoumaru." she told her.

"Hi, Sessho-kun." she said to him. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and raised his eyebrow. "She meant Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome said to him.

"Indeed." He said as he looked at the little version of Kagome.

"Follow me ." He said to Kagome. Kagome took Shiori's hand. A young maid came out the kitchen. "Hi, Kagome." she said to her as she walked over to her. "Hi, Mika, good to see you." Mika looked at Shiori. "And who is this darling little cutie?" Mika asked. "My little sister, Mika this is Shiori."

"Hi." Shiori said to her.

"Hi." Mika said with a smile

"Mika take Shiori into the other room and keep her occupied." Sesshoumaru told her. Kagome didn't want her sister to far from her. "I don't know she might get scared." Kagome said to him.

"She'll be fine Mika will keep her company." he told her. Kagome handed Mika Shiori's bag, Mika took her hand and led her into the other room. Kagome turned to look at him. Sesshoumaru took her by the hand and led her up to his bedroom. As they went to his room they passed several rooms, there are 20 rooms altogether not counting the servant's quarters. He opened his bed room door and stepped aside, so Kagome could enter she blushed as she walked into his room this was the first time she had been in his room. His room was beautiful, the carpet was white, the walls were painted white. On the walls were a few plaques, his bed was king size, A black comforter and beneath it was black satin sheets. Beside it was mahogany night stand, on it was a book, keys and his phone . On the other side of the room was a very sizeable desk. On it was his laptop and some pens and notebooks. On the wall was a bookcase with books, and beside it was a walk-in closet.

"Have a seat." He told her as he pointed to the bed. Kagome sat down on his bed.

Sesshoumaru locked his bedroom door and sat down next to her.

His hands slid up her arms, and rested lightly on her shoulders, thumbs stroking her the pulse in her neck. His touch sent warmth curling in her stomach. She was so small next to him, so fragile. "Do not try to leave me, pet." he said to her. His mouth fastened on hers. Sesshoumaru dragged her slender form against his male length, his body aggressive, his mouth dominating, sweeping her into a world of pure feeling. Kagome clung to him. A growl rumbled deep in his throat, animal, feral, like an aroused dog. His mouth moved to the soft, line of her throat, down to the pulse beating so beneath her satin skin. Sesshoumaru' s arms tightened, pinning her body to his as he laid her down on the bed. Kagome was on fire, needing, burning, hot silk in his arms, her body pliant, liquid heat. She was moving against him restlessly, her breasts aching, nipples pushing erotically against the thin fabric of her top.

His thumb brushed her nipple through her top, sending waves of heat curling through her body. His mouth moved again, his tongue like a flame licking over her pulse. She was pressed against him intimately, she could feel his need for her. Kagome kissed him letting her tongue slip into his mouth. "I want you.. So much," she whispered gazing up at him with her blue eyes.

"We can't my friends are here and so is your sister." he told her. "Besides I want your first time to last all night without any interruptions." Sesshoumaru said to her. He kissed into the crook of her neck lightly biting it where he would soon place his mark. His hand bunched in her silky hair, pressing his lips against hers and deepen the kiss. His hand traveled under her top touching her breast though her bra. He kissed her eyes and the corners of her mouth, her chin. She felt his breath on her throat, the stoke of his tongue a caress. Kagome clutched at his back, afraid she was being swept away for all time. She cried out with pleasure as his tongue licked her neck. She gave his lip a playful nibble. She kissed him a long slow kiss. Sesshoumaru changed positions which made her be on top of him. Her long hair tumbled down on top of him forming a curtain around their faces. Sesshoumaru pulled her mouth back to his.

There was nothing gentle about this kiss, it was hot and desperate. Kagome turned her head to the side and look at his alarm clock she saw what time it was.

" We have to stop, Sess, it'll soon be 6:00 " She panted.

He looked over at the clock and saw the time. He groaned as she got up off of him. She looked at herself in the mirror and straighten her clothes.

Sesshoumaru got up off his bed and cleared his throat.

"I'll give you time to get yourself together." He told her as he walked over to the bedroom door and unlocked it. He turned to give her one last hot sexy look then closed the door behind him as he left.

Kagome smiled at this look.

_What can I do, I think that I am falling in love. She put her head in her hands._

Well that's all for now I'll get started on the next chapter.

Thanks to Kyo for your help.

Please read and review.


	5. Time at home with Mom

Kagome straightened her clothes out and came downstairs to see Kagura and Rin sitting on the sofa looking at some entertainment news, and Kanna painting her nails. Hiten was sitting at the table and was doing his homework. Kagome walked pass them and into the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen counter. Sesshoumaru came in from the garden talking with Naraku when he saw her. Sesshoumaru walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist. She jumped when she felt his arms but quickly relaxed. Naraku went over to the refrigerator and opened it and took out a soda and walked out the kitchen to leave the two alone. Sesshoumaru sat down next to Kagome. He took her hand in his and looked at her bandage wrists, Kagome watched him to see what he was going to do. He placed her hands back on the counter. "Where's my sister?" She asked.

"She's with Mika." he simply told her. "Well I better go and check on her." she told him and got up and walked out the kitchen and into the room where Mika was with her sister. Kagome walked in on them to see Shiori starting to fall asleep. "Thank you Mika, I hope she wasn't to much trouble." Kagome said as she picked Shiori up. " No she's a little angel you should bring her over more often ." Mika told her. Mika was 45 years old, she had been working for the Taski family every since Sesshoumaru was two years old. MIka was tall, with blonde hair, and blue eyes. "Maybe but for now I better get her home so she can have dinner and get ready for bed." Kagome said to her as she grabbed Shiori's book bag with her other hand. "Take care Mika." Kagome said as she walked out the room. She walked in the living room to see all eyes on her. Sesshoumaru was talking to Hiten and Naraku at the table. He stopped and looked at her. The silence was interrupted by her cell phone ringing. She place Shiori's bag on the floor and answered the phone. "Hello, oh hi Ayame."

"Hey , you still there at his house?" she asked her. "Yeah I'm getting ready to go why?" Kagome asked her. "Oh are you coming over to Kikyo's later?"

"No, not tonight I 'm tired so I'll see you tomorrow." Kagome told her and hung up the phone. Sesshoumaru walked over to her and picked up Shiori's bag. Kagome said good-bye to his friends. Sesshoumaru walked her to her car as she unlocked it and put Shiori inside and buckled her up. She closed the door and turned around to look at her boyfriend. He handed her Shiori's bag.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school." she told him. She tiptoed and kissed him on his lips. He pulled her to him, and deepened the kiss. Kagome felt his tongue slide in her mouth. She broke the kiss and stepped away from him. "I have to go Sess." She said as she walked around to the driver's side and opened the door.. She got in her car and put the key in the ignition and closed the door. She waved at him before she drove off.

Kagome drove up to her home with Shiori seated next to her. She turned her car off and unbuckled Shiori before she got out the car. Kagome walked around to the passenger side and helped Shiori out of the car. Kagome handed Shiori her book bag, and grabbed her own as they walked up to their home. Kagome's home was no where as big as Sesshoumaru 's . It was a two-story home with four windows in the front, with a porch. Kagome took her keys out her jacket and opened the front door. Shiori ran past her and into the living room and dropped her book bag on the sofa. "Mommy, Shiori yelled as she saw her come out the kitchen. Shiori ran up to her mom and grabbed her leg.

"Hi, baby." She said to Shiori.

"Did you have a good time with Kagome?" her mom asked her.

"Yes, mommy I went over to Kagome's boyfriends house." Shiori told her as Kagome came into the room.

"Hi, mom" Kagome said as she took her jacket off.

"Hi, so you took her over to Sesshoumaru's, that must've been fun."

"It was." Kagome told her.

"Shiori go wash up for dinner." her mom told her. Shiori went upstairs to wash up for dinner. Kagome followed her mom into the kitchen.

"So how was work today?" Kagome asked her mom. Kagome's mom works at the hospital as an ER nurse.

It was fine, I have to work late tomorrow and I won't get off till at least midnight." She told Kagome.

"So you want me to pick up Shiori from school, I'll just take her to practice with me I'll call Inuyasha and asked him to bring Saya along." She told her.

"I meant to tell you mom we added a new member to the band today."

"You did what does she play?" He mom asked her as she washed the lettuce for the salad.

"She plays the guitar she has a beautiful voice. maybe Inuyasha will let me take a break. She told her mom. Kagome began to rub her wrists.

"Kagome what happened to your wrist?" her mom asked her.

"I fell getting to class."

"Do you want me to look at it?" her mom asked her.

"No, Mom I 'm fine I'll be okay." Kagome said as she took and set the table.

Shiori came back down and sat beside Kagome as the food was set before them.

"So when are you and Sesshoumaru going to get married?" Her mom asked her. Kagome coughed on her tea. "What are you talking about married mom Sesshoumaru doesn't want to marry me I'm just a highschool girlfriend that's all." Kagome told her.

"Sweetheart he's going to ask you to marry him, I know I can see the way he looks at you, when he comes over to take you out." She told Kagome.

"Listen, you don't have to worry about Shiori tomorrow I'll take her to school and I'll have your Aunt Kindra pick her up and keep her overnight, I some times forget that you are only sixteen. And you need to hang out with your friends."Her mom told her. "Mom thank you but you should know that I don't mind picking up Shiori." Shiori looked at Kagome and smiled at her, Kagome smiled back.

After Shiori was put to bed. Kagome went into her room and did her home work. Kagome's bedroom had a full bed, with pink and white sheets and a white comforter. Six pillows laid on her bed with a big stuffed white dog. On her wall were poster of different actors and musicians. Kagome walked over to her desk where her computer was, she did her homework and decided to go online to see if any of her friends were on. Sango was online.

Demonslayer: Hi

Miko: Hey

Demonslayer: So how was it at Sesshoumaru's ?

Miko: Fine, Kagura started her crap she didn't want to let me in.

Demonslayer: The bitch, want me to kick her ass?

Miko: No, you behave.

Demonslayer: Your no fun.

Miko: I know, so how did the fitting go with Koharu?

Demonslayer: Great, she's smaller than me that bites.

Miko: Get over it.

Demonslayer: Whatever

Miko: I want to talk to you about something personal and you can't tell anyone, I mean anyone.

Demonslayer: What's wrong?

Miko: I think I'm ready to sleep with Sesshoumaru.

Demonslayer: What, are u sure you guys have only been dating for like three months, I made Miroku wait seven months.

Miko: I know, but when we made out today I wanted him, I'm falling in love with him.

Demonslayer: Okay, look let's talk more about this at school tomorrow, don't forget it's your turn to bring lunch.

Miko: Damn, I forgot thanks for reminding me. I'll see you tomorrow at school.

Demonslayer: Okay night.

Miko: Night.

Kagome signed off and turned the computer off. Kagome went and took a shower washed her teeth and put her pajamas on. She remembered she had a question to ask her mom. She walked out her room and knocked on her mom door.

"Come in." she heard her mom say.

Kagome walked in the room. "I meant to show you this paper for a trip earlier."

She told her mom. Kagome handed her mom the paper.

"This is a trip for Hawaii for a whole month, do you really want to go?" She asked Kagome.

"Well I would like to Sango and them will be going."

"It's $900.00 , I'll give you $600.00 now and the rest before the it's due. " Her mom told her. Her mom took out her checkbook and wrote a check for $300.00.

Kagome walked over to her and took the check.

"Thanks Mom, goodnight." Kagome told her and kissed her on the cheek and left her room and went back to her own bedroom.

I know you were expecting a lemon, I promise one is coming soon. I want to thank you all for the great reviews, it really keeps me going and inspires me so. So keep it coming with the reviews.

I like to thank the following reviewers. Addanc-Tcs, binab86, Beth B, boodyhell16 I promise the lemon is coming, Vampire bunny , Mika Chan and Akikazu.


	6. Talk, Pratice, Girl Talk and Relationshi...

Talk, Practice, Girl Talk and Relationships

Lemon in this chapter.

Sango sat next to Kagome in Math class, Sango wrote a note and handed it to Kagome. Kagome read the note

Hey do you still want to sleep with Sesshoumaru?

Kagome looked at Sango and nodded her head, The bell rang for the change of classes and for some lunch. Kagome gathered her books and walked out the class with Sango. Sango wore a black skirt and light green top. She had her hair pulled up in ponytail. Kagome also had on a black skirt and blue top that showed some cleavage.

So you want to talk about last night?" Sango asked her.

"Maybe later, now we have lunch and you know how Inuyasha is when it comes to ramen." Kagome said as she gathered the lunch in the carrier. Sango and Kagome walked out the school to see their friends already sitting under the tree. "Hey, what took you two so long I'm hungry." Inuyasha whined. Kagome took the food out and handed Inuyasha his ramen. Kagome took out the rest of the food and handed it to her friends they were eating and laughing. When Kikyo noticed an extra container of food sitting by Kagome.

"What's with the extra container of food Kagome?"

"Oh , I totally forgot, I'll be right back ." Kagome said as she picked up the container and walked over to where Sesshoumaru friends were sitting and eating.

"What do you want over here?" Kanna asked her as she flipped her platinum blonde hair over her shoulder.

"If you must know I came over here to see my boyfriend." Kagome told her.

"As you can see he's not here, so you can leave ." Rin told her. Kagome looked at her and went to walk away when she saw Sesshoumaru walking up with Hiten and Naraku.

Kagome smiled as she saw him and walked over to him, Naraku and Hiten left the two alone and went and sat down.

"Hi, I made you a lunch ." she told him as she handed it to him he took the lunch container from her.

"Thank you." He said to her. She looked up at him.

"I want to ask you something?" Kagome said to him. Sesshoumaru began to walk over to where his friends were sitting.

"Can we talk 7th period, please since it's the only period I have free?" she asked him.

"Is it important?" he asked.

"Yes." Kagome said to him

"Very well I'll meet you up on the roof." Sesshoumaru told her as he sat down where his friends were. He looked at her and saw what she had on.

"Well I'll talk to you later then." Kagome said as she left and went and sat back down with her friends.

"You're being awfully y nice to her." Hiten said to him. Sesshoumaru looked up from his food. "She hasn't done anything to anger me I see no reason to discipline her." He told Hiten.

"So, where's Koharu?" Rin asked Hiten.

"Good question, I know she's here though." Hiten told her.

"She's over there." Kagura said as she pointed over to where Kagome was seated. Hiten looked and saw Koharu in a pair of pants that showed her every curve, and her body hugging top.

"So rehearsal this afternoon at Gumo's" Koharu said to them.

"Gumo." Inuyasha teased. Onigumo blushed at the nickname.

"Don't pick on him we can always call you by your nick name." Kikyo said to him.

"Kagome is the only one allowed to call me that." Inuyasha said as he folded his arms.

"I'll see you guys later." Koharu said. She walked over to where Hiten was and sat down next to Kanna.

"You have rehearsal today don't you?" Hiten asked her.

"Yes, but I'll be done by 6:00 p.m. ." Koharu told him.

The lunch bell rang which meant it was time to go back to class.

7th period

Kagome walked up the stairs that led to the roof she opened the metal door and onto

the roof and waited for Sesshoumaru to come.

_How am I going to ask him, will he be angry, offended, maybe this wasn't a good idea, girl. _She thought to herself.

Sesshoumaru walked up the steps that led to the roof. He opened the door to her looking at sky.

"Kagome." he said.

She turned to look at him and smiled.

Kagome walked over to him.

There were chairs on the roof mainly because the seniors would come up here to relax and sometimes make out. Kagome sat down in the chair, Sesshoumaru sat down in the chair next to hers.

"I really don't know how to ask you this, please don't get mad." She said to him.

Sesshoumaru leaned forward and took her hand in his. "Kagome you can ask me anything." He told her.

Kagome inhaled.

Howmanywomenhaveyoubeenwith?" she said in a rush.

He smiled at her he heard every word she had said.

"Could you please repeat that more slowly?" he said to her.

"How many women have you been with?" She asked.

"Do you want an exact number?" he asked.

"Just tell me please." she said.

"There have been six all together ." he told her.

Kagome sighed.

"But I have never wanted to spend the rest of my life with any of them." he said to her. "Oh." she said.

"Anything else you want to ask me?" Sesshoumaru said to her.

"No." she said.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head, he picked her up and placed her on his lap with her facing him. Kagome sat upon his muscled thighs and stretched her legs out behind him. Their bodies touched from hips to lips. She could feel his arousal. He kissed her. his mouth commanded her to open her lips so that his tongue could delve deep into her scented alcove. Kagome ran her hands through his hair. Kagome kissed the side of his neck. When she heard him purr. His short silver hair shined in the sun. Kagome stopped and looked in his eyes.

"I was wondering if you would come to my performance this Friday?" Kagome asked him.

"I have the game, what time is your performance?"

"It's start's 9:00pm and goes on till at least 1:00 am." Kagome told him.

"The game should be over at 9:00, I'll be there to see you." he told her.

She smiled at him and hugged him. Kagome got up off of him. She pulled her skirt down and fixed her top. Kagome looked down before she spoke.

"I.. can't come over today I have practice ." Kagome said to him.

"I know I heard Koharu tell Hiten."

Kagome nodded her head, and went to leave the roof when she heard him.

"Be ready tomorrow night at 7'o clock I 'm taking you out for our date." Sesshoumaru told her.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked him.

"A very exclusive restaurant." He said to her as he got up from the chair.

"Ok, I 'll be ready." she told him.

"Kagome will be going on a double date with Naraku and Kagura." he said to her.

"What, no I don't like Kagura or Naraku." she said to him. At the moment Kagome was not caring of the consequences that would follow for telling him no. "She doesn't like me and I don't like her." She told him. Sesshoumaru walked over to her and raised his hand to her face, Kagome flinched as his fingers caressed her face. "Kagome we had a deal no harm would come to you if you did what you were told." Sesshoumaru reminded her.

Kagome looked at the fingers that were caressing her face, she looked at his fingernails, knowing that, those nails had did damage to her wrists.

"I'm sorry , I'll be ready at 7'o clock tomorrow." Kagome told him. Sesshoumaru leaned down and kissed her on her cheek. Kagome opened the door and went back down to the school.

Sango, Kagome, Kikyo, Ayame and Koharu had been practicing at Onigumo's home for the past three hours. Kagome stopped singing and glared at Inuyasha.

"Why are you stopping?" Inuyasha asked her.

"I'm tired I want a break Inuyasha we all do, and If I don't get my break , I won't sing anymore songs." She threatened.

"Fine, take a break." Inuyasha said.

Kagome smiled at him and walked in the kitchen where Miroku, and Koga were sitting at the table. Onigumo was looking at some takeout menus.

"You guys done?" Koga asked.

Before Kagome could respond Inuyasha came in the kitchen.

"No, their not done, Kagome wanted to take a break."

Kagome ignored Inuyasha and walked over to Onigumo and looked at the menus he had in his hand. "Are you going to order?" Kagome asked him.

"Yeah, how many pizzas should we get ?" he asked every one.

"Pepperoni." Koga and Inuyasha said. "Cheese Kagome and Sango said .

"Koharu what kind do you want?" Onigumo asked her. "Vegetarian." Koharu told him. Onigumo nodded. "Okay so four Pepperoni, two cheese and one vegetarian pizza." he said. Onigumo picked up the phone and placed the order.

Sango walked over and sat next to Miroku. It wasn't long after Sango sat down next to him did his hand wander to her firm bottom. Sango looked at him, she slapped him across his face and stormed out the room. Leaving a hand print on Miroku's face. Inuyasha shook his head at his best friend. Sango joined Kagome, Kikyo, Ayame and Koharu on the sofa. "So tell me about you and Sesshoumaru." Sango said to her which caused the other three teen girls to look at them. "Fine, big mouth." Kagome said to her.

"Fine but this doesn't leave the five of us." Kagome said looking at Sango.

"Last night when I was over at Sesshoumaru's , and we were making out I felt it against my leg, and I told him I wanted him, I think I'm ready you guys I know we've only been dating for like three months but I've fallen in love with him." she told her friends. Ayame was the first to speak. "I think you should Kagome if you love him, I slept with Koga after only three dates and as long as you both want it I see no problem." Ayame said. "Says the girl who thought she was pregnant." Sango said to her. "Hmph ." was the response Ayame gave Sango.

"Kagome are you sure about this?" Kikyo asked her cousin.

"Yes, Kikyo." Kagome told her.

"He's taking me out tomorrow night, with Kagura and Naraku." Kagome said to them. "And you agreed to this?" Sango asked her.

_If I didn't he would have punished me._ Kagome thought to herself.

"Yeah." Kagome said to Sango.

"Where is he taking you?" Koharu asked her

"He said some exclusive restaurant" Kagome told her.

"Exclusive , hmm It's probably the Shikon, you can't even get in there unless you know or are someone important." Koharu told her.

"What are you going to wear?" Koharu asked her.

"I don't know, maybe you guys can come over tomorrow since it's half a day at school and help me pick out something."

"Of course we will and if you don't have what you need we'll go shopping." Kikyo told her. Kagome smiled at her.

The group of friends sat around and ate their pizza. Koharu looked at her watch.

"Guys I have to go I'll see you tomorrow ." Koharu told them as she grabbed her jacket and car keys. Kagome got up and walked Koharu to the door.

"Kagome don't worry I'll make sure you look great for your date so that bitch want have anything smart to say to you." Koharu told her.

"Thanks, Koharu." Kagome told her. Koharu opened the door and walked out and got in her blue Acura. Koharu started her car and drove over to Hiten's.

She pushed the intercom button , and the gates swung open. Koharu drove in and parked her car. As soon as she walked up to the house the front door came open revealing Hiten in red boxers and a black robe. Hiten pulled her in slamming the front door and locking it.

Hiten picked Koharu up and carried her up to his bedroom, he placed her on the bed, he went back and closed the bedroom door. Hiten walked back over to Koharu and began to kiss his way down her neck, licking her mating mark. Koharu moaned from the jolt of his tongue. Hiten hands roamed up to her shirt and squeezed her breasts, Koharu moaned louder, her hands explored him as well and since he only had on his boxers, Koharu lightly grabbed him feeling his manhood. Hiten groaned . He pulled Koharu's top off, and threw it to the floor.

"No bra." He hissed in her ear. His mouth hot and wet against her neck.

Hiten's hands slide over her stomach, he unfastened her jeans and pushed his way between her legs, stroking his fingers back and forth until her pelvis jerked against his hand. He thrusted his fingers rhythmically inside her until she groaned. She leaned against the pillows and gasped for air as he stopped to take his robe and boxers off. He pulled her pants and panties off of her and threw them also to the floor, Hiten reached over her and pulled a condom out of his drawer. He rolled on the condom, even though she was his mate he was in no hurry to be a father. Koharu climbed on top of him and straddled his thighs, bracing one hand on the headboard., she reached down and guided him into her. She sank into his lap , taking him deep inside of her. He took her breast in his mouth, she felt herself tighten around him. Koharu moved up and down faster and faster, fighting against his hands, which were clenching her hips. Hiten groaned and as he felt her coming the sounds sends Koharu over the edge. As they both come at the same time. They pulled apart, gasping for air, Hiten pulled Koharu next to his body kissing her neck where her mark is before falling asleep.

Kagura never really stayed at her home once she began sleeping with Naraku.

Kagura sat on Naraku's bed naked, filing her nails as he came in from the bathroom in black satin pajamas. His long wavy hair was tied back. Naraku walked over to the bed and sat down next to Kagura. Kagura layed her nail filer down on the night stand. Naraku's hands came up yo Kaugra's head and his fingers caught up in her hair as he claimed her mouth with a groan of both surprise and pleasure.

Naraku ran his fingers over every inch of her pale skin. Kagura unbuttoned Naraku's top and kissed his chest down to his stomach. Naraku removed his pants. Kagura positioned her body so that her legs were straddling his. Naraku's hands cupped her jaw, his thumb pressing against the corner of her mouth. She bent her head to his throat and breathed in his manly scent. She kissed her way down his chest to where the muscles ridged on either side of his flat stomach. Naraku traced her breasts with the lightest touches, skimming his fingers along the crease beneath each breast. His hand brought her nipple inti his mouth. He flicked his tongue against it, pulling with the perfect amount of pressure.

"Oh, Kami, Naraku," she said.

What happen next blew her mind. His hands brought both of her breasts together, and he moved his mouth back and forth between her nipples, biting her softly with his teeth. He then traced a path of kisses along the curve of her belly until he reached the juncture of her thighs. Parting her with steady hands. Naraku moved his face into her, and tasted her. Kagura let out a gasp that was almost a cry of pain.

"What is it?" he asked in a voice deep and husky.

"You're damn good." She told him.

He smiled at her.

Naraku rocked his hips, penetrating her.

She felt mindless with desire as he worked his way inside of her with each thrust.

The position forced him all the way into her. It was pleasure close to pain, but somehow, Kagura couldn't tell him. He was deep, so very deep inside of her. And each push of his hips pressed him against her most sensitive spot.

Kagura focused on his face, his grin was pure mischief. She could feel the wildness begin to take him over as he surged up inside her again, no longer cautious and gentle. He was lost in her as he kissed her from her collarbone to her mouth and back again, biting the tender flesh where her neck and shoulder met kissing her mark. Kagura gripped the muscles of his back, tracing her hands down to his firm ass as a shiver began to rocket through them both. All at once she felt his movements lift her up and up, over the peak of pleasure, as she gripped him inside as he pulsed within her until they collapsed on the bed.

Afterward, Naraku rolled onto his back and held her close. Naraku ran his hands

through her hair. And then lifted her chin so that he was gazing into her eyes.

His arms tightened around her, and his lips brushed the top of her head. Having had the pleasure of good sex. Kagura put her head back on Naraku's chest, and moved her body against his, and slept.

Thank you for all the great reviews

Special thanks ,To Kyo my Beta reader for helping me so much your ideas rock.

Please review.

I am working on a new Sess/Kag story

Called Ownership so look for it soon.

Also if you have any ideas of what should happen on the double date let me know


	7. Double Date

Double Date 

A/N : The Lemon between Kagome and Sess will be in chapter 9, And to those of my Reviewers who like Sesshoumaru on the dark side, don't worry he'll just have his nice moments, but I'll keep him dark.

Kagome sat on her bed looking at her closet, there was nothing in there to wear for her date. The door bell rang. Kagome's mom answered the door she was greeted to four teen girls.  
"Hi girls." Mrs. Higurashi said .

"Hi, Aunt Mia." Kikyo said as she came in the house followed by Sango, Ayame and Koharu. "Hi, Mrs. Higurashi the three other girls said.  
"You must be Koharu." Kagome told me about you." She said to Koharu. "Kagome's upstairs, so you girls go on up." she told them.  
Sango knocked on Kagome's door.  
"Come in." They heard Kagome say.  
Sango opened the door and walked in with Kikyo, Ayame and Koharu followed behind her. "Hey Kagome." Sango said as she sat down on the bed.  
"Hi, guys. I have nothing to wear." She said as she ran her hands through her hair. Kikyo walked over to Kagome's closet and pulled out a black tube dress. Kagome looked at the dress.  
"I can't wear that to the restaurant all those rich people will be there." "Well I guess we're going shopping then." Koharu said to them. Kagome got up off the bed and grabbed her keys and purse.  
"Mom I'll be back in a bit." Kagome said as she came down the steps.  
"Okay, honey." Her mom said to her. Kagome walked out her house with her friends. The five got into Sango's blue corvette. Sango started the car and drove to the mall. Sango parked in the mall parking lot. The girls got out and went into the mall. Sango spotted a Victoria's Secret. She put her arm around Kagome's shoulder.  
"Do you want to stop in here?" Sango asked her with a smile. Kagome looked at Victoria's Secret and rolled her eyes at Sango.  
"Hey you two stop dragging your asses!" Ayame screamed at the two as they neared the boutique. Kagome and Sango caught up with their friends and went into the shop. Kagome saw a red dress that was flared at the bottom with spaghetti straps that crisscross in the back. Kagome liked the way it looked. Sango walked up to her. "Why don't you go in the dressing room and try it on along with this." Sango said as she handed her two other dresses. Kagome went in the back and tried the dresses on. She decided to take the red one with the spaghetti straps.

"I've decided on the red one."She said to them as she walked up to the cashier to pay for the dress. After Kagome paid for the dress they walked out the store and went to a shoe store where Kagome brought some red high heels. Sango looked at her watch and checked the time. It was 3'o clock. "Let's go girls it'll soon be time for your date ." Sango said to her.

They arrived back at Kagome 's home and went inside and back up to her bedroom. Kagome left them in her room while she went and took a shower. Kagome lathered her body in scented soaps, she washed her hair with blueberry shampoo. After she rinsed her body off. She turned the shower off and stepped out the shower and dried her self off in her white fluffy towel. Kagome grabbed her blue bathrobe and put it on and walked out the bathroom. Sango was sitting at Kagome's desk checking her email on Kagome's computer.

"Let's get you dress." Koharu said with a smile. Kikyo plugged in Kagome's blow dryer and turned it on low. She blow dried Kagome's hair, after Kagome's hair was dried, Kikyo gathered all but a few pieces of Kagome's hair and gathered it into a high ponytail and wrapped it into a bun. The few strands of hair that framed Kagome's face, Kikyo curled.  
"There your hair is done." Kikyo said.  
Koharu held Kagome's dress up, Kagome stood up removed her robe. Koharu carefully helped her into the dress. Sango zipped Kagome's dress up. Ayame put some lip gloss on Kagome 's lips, while Kagome put a pair of earrings in her ears.

6:58 pm Kagome looked ay herself in the mirror.

Sesshoumaru walked up to Kagome's home and rang the doorbell, Kagome's mom opened the door. "Hello, Sesshoumaru." she said with a smile.  
"Hi, Mrs. Higurashi, nice to see you again." he said.

"Come in, Kagome should be ready." she told him. Sesshoumaru came in shutting the door behind him. Sesshoumaru wore a black suit with a black tie. He sat down on the sofa and waited for Kagome to come down. He stood up when Kikyo and Ayame came downstairs.

"Kags will be down in a sec." Ayame told him as she walked past him and sat on the sofa. Sango and Koharu were the next to come down the steps. Kagome grabbed her purse and walked out her room. Kagome came down the steps. Sesshoumaru turned to see his beauty come down the steps, he walked over and held out his hand for hers. Kagome took his hand in hers.

"You look beautiful." he said to her.  
"And you look handsome." she said to him.  
"We have to get going." he told her. Kagome nodded her head.  
"Have fun dear." Her mom told her as Kagome walked out the house with Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru let go of her hand to open the car door for her. Kagome sat down in the car as he closed the door. Sesshoumaru got in and drove off.  
Once inside the Shikon Restaurant, Sesshoumaru couldn't take his eyes of her. Naraku and Kagura arrived 15 mins later.  
"Hey did you guys order yet?" Naraku asked as he held out the chair for Kagura.  
"No we were waiting for you." Sesshoumaru told him. Kagura wore a tight black dress. As dinner was concluding Kagura started her insults.

"You know Kagome you're different from Sess's other girlfriends, wouldn't you agree Sess?" Kagura said to him.

"You're right Kagura." He said as he looked at Kagome.  
"You see I plan on spending the rest of my life with her." He said as he placed a kiss on her forehead.  
Kagome smirked at Kagura.

"Why would want a little girl when you could have a real women?" "Kagura." Naraku warned her.

"That's it, you bitch!" Kagome said and threw her noodles at her. Sesshoumaru heal back a laugh at what Kagome did.  
"Why, you." Kagura threw her rice at Kagome and in the process hitting Sesshoumaru as well. By this time the other customers were looking at the group of four. Kagome threw more of her noodles hitting Naraku in the face and hair. Sesshoumaru got pissed by this time and walked away from the table followed by Naraku. The girls were still fighting as the guys paid the bill and walked out and waited. The two girls were finally kicked out the restaurant. Kagome was angry her hair and dress were ruined. As was Kagura 's.  
Kagura went to get into Naraku's car when he stopped her. "You're not getting in my car like that." he told her.  
"What, how am I suppose to get home?" She yelled at him.  
"I really don't care Kagura, you're smart figure it out." he told her and got into his black Porsche and drove off leaving a very pissed off Kagura.  
Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome.  
"You're not getting in my car either." he told Kagome.  
"You wouldn't leave me out here, would you?" she asked.  
"No, I am not Naraku." Sesshoumaru waved down a taxi. The taxi stopped. Sesshoumaru opened the taxi door for Kagome. Kagome got into the taxi, he closed the door behind her. And paid the taxi driver to take her home. He watched as the taxi drove off. Kagura looked as Sesshoumaru drove off leaving Kagura to find her own way home.


	8. The game and the club

$$$$$ The Game and The Club$$$$$$

Kagome got home at midnight.

She went up to her bedroom and took a shower. After she showered she turned the shower of put on her bathrobe and wrapped a towel around her head. She sat down at her desk and turned her computer on and saw that Sango was online.

Miko: Hey

Demonslayer: How was your date?

Miko: Not good I had a food fight with Kagura.

Demonslayer: Wish I could have been there.

Miko: Yeah, well we got kicked out, and Sess wouldn't let me in his car, I had to take a cab home.

Demonslayer: Ouch, So what happened to the witch?

Miko: I don't know. Naraku left her to find her own way home.

Demonslayer: I'm starting to like Naraku. Lol

Miko: Yes, we won't discuss the crush you had on him in the 10th grade.

Demonslayer: You better not tell him!

Miko: I won't unless you give me reason too.

Demonslayer: Hey you have secrets too.

Miko: Okay, Okay I won't tell.

Demonslayer: Good, Now goodnight I'll see you in school, don't forget your overnight bag.

Miko: K, night

Demonslayer: Night

Kagome signed off and took the towel from off her head and laid down in the bed in her bathrobe and went to sleep.

Friday

Kagome put her overnight bag in her locker. As she was doing that Sango ran up to her.

"Hey." Sango said to her.

"I was wondering how the wind bitch got home." Sango said .

Kagome shrugged. " Probably walked " Kagome said.

Kagura heard the conversation as she walked up to them.

"What did you say Sesshoumaru's sex slave."

Kagome turned her head around to face Kagura.

"Didn't learn from last night huh?" Kagome said.

The two teens glared at each other, Sango decided to interrupt the two in their little staring contest.

"So how did you get home?" Sango asked Kagura with a slight smile. Kagura turned her head to Sango.

"Did you fly home on your broom?" She asked her with a half laugh.

"What does it matter to you?" Kagura hissed at her.

"Just wondering how the witch got home." Sango said. Kagome held back her laugh. Kagura was angry how much she wanted to slap Kagome, but knew what would happen to her if she did. " I had to take the bus!" Kagura yelled, which made the students in the hall look at her. Kagura ran off, saying how she was going to make Kagome and Sango pay.

Sesshoumaru and Naraku were in history class. When they heard their fellow classmates talking about Kagura, Kagome and Sango.

"Did you hear how Kagura got home?" one of the students said.

"I heard she took the bus home." another student said.

Naraku tapped his nails on his desk.

_Damn, now she'll be crying to me or plotting some type of revenge in her little head._

Kagome was looking for Sesshoumaru to see how he looked. If he looked angry then she would have to take what he gave, and if he didn't look angry then she would have to take that also. When she did get a glimpse of him he looked like something was wrong. Kagome walked over to him.

"Sessho." She said as she grabbed his hand. "What's the matter?"

"Kagome I was just about to look for you, I have to tell you something."

Kagome put her head down.

"Sessho I know what I did was wrong."

"No, it's not that but we will deal with that later. I have to tell you that my game's time has been changed to7pm so I might not make it to the club to see you perform." he told her.

" Oh, I really wanted you to be there." she said sadly. Sesshoumaru looked at her.

"You said you'll be at the club till 1 am right?"

"Yes." she said softly.

Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome to him. Kagome laid her head on his chest.

"I will do my best to get to the club." he told her as he kissed the top of her head.

Naraku watched as his best friend embraced Kagome. Kagura walked up behind Naraku in her cheerleader uniform. Her uniform was yellow and gold.

"So the wench is making him soft." Kagura hissed out. Naraku turned around to face Kagura. "I advise you to leave Kagome alone Kagura or you face Sesshoumaru's wrath." he told her.

"Would you really let him hurt me?" she asked Naraku.

"Yes, I would since I told warned you already to leave her alone." he told her.

"Fine , do I have your blessing to go after Sango and the rest of her friends? Kagura asked.

"Do what you want with them." he told her. Kagura smiled at this, thinking of different ways to make Sango, Kikyo and Ayame pay. Kagura intertwined her hand with Naraku's and walked off the gym room. Naraku left Kagura with Rin and Kanna, and went into the locker room to change.

"Good luck with the game tonight." Kagome said to Sesshoumaru as they walked to his locker, where he put his books in.

"Why are you so nervous?" Sess asked her.

"I always get nervous before I perform, no big deal." she told him.

Sango, ayame and Kikyo went to their lockers, they opened the lockers and placed their books in their for the weekend, and grabbed their overnight bags.

"Hey are we ready?" Koga asked them as he walked up to them taking Ayame's bag.

"Yeah we're but where's Koharu and Kags?" Ayame asked him.

"Koharu is outside with Onigumo and Miroku, Inuyasha already left said he'll see us there." He told them. As they were walking out the school Kikyo saw Kagome talking to Sesshoumaru. Kagome already had her overnight bag with her.

"Kagome are you ready?" Kikyo asked her as she walked over to the couple.

"Yeah I'll meet you guys outside in a few minutes." she told Kikyo. Kikyo nodded her head and walked out the school with Sango, Ayame and Koga.

"I 'll guess I'll see you later tonight." Kagome said to him. Sesshoumaru bent down and kissed her.

"I'll see you tonight." he told her. Kagome watched as he disappeared into the gym.

"Sorry guys I had to take care of something." Kagome said as she walked up to them. She looked around didn't see a red SUV.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked Kikyo.

"He went ahead of us." she told her.

"Great he was my ride this morning." Kagome told her. Koharu walked over to the two cousins.

"Kagome you can ride with me." Koharu told her.

"Thanks." Kagome said as she picked her bag up off the ground and walked over to Koharu's blue Lexus.

Koharu and Kagome put their bags in the trunk of the car. The two new friends got into the blue Lexus. Koharu started the car up and turned the radio on and drove off.

"So how's everything between you and Sess?" Koharu asked .

"We're good no problems, I guess you heard about what happened at the restaurant huh?"

"Yeah, Rin called me to tell me how you ruined Kaugra's dress and hair." Koharu looked at Kagome. "Must've been fun, wish I had been there, I had to hold back my laugh when Rin first told me what happened." Koharu told her with a smile.

Kagome began to smile. "She started it she kept saying I was just a girl and that he deserved a woman. I just couldn't take it any longer so I just started the fight." Kagome told her. Now laughing at what she had done. Both girls began to laugh. Koharu wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You're the first person to ever stand up to Kagura, she's the Queen B of the school and you just stood up to her. No one has ever done that besides Sess, Hiten and Naraku."

"Really, do you think than that Sess will punish me for embarrassing him at the Shikon?" Kagome asked.

"Well that depends, what kind of mood was he in when you saw him?"Koharu asked her.

"He seemed to be in a good mood when we talked not to long ago." Kagome told her.

"I'm sure everything will be alright." Koharu said to her as they neared the club. "Kagome you do know that Sess is not a regular human right?"

"Yes I know, I've known that from the beginning." Kagome told her.

"So then have you seen his demon form?' Koharu asked her.

"No, now your scaring me Koharu, have you seen it?" Kagome asked her.

"No, but don't worry I'm sure you'll see it eventfully." Koharu told her. Koharu pulled up to the club and parked in the back, and turned the car off. Koharu and Kagome exited the car and got their bags out from the trunk.

"I'm little nervous about wearing the outfit on stage." Koharu told Kagome as they walked in the club.

_(A/n: The outfits they are wearing are like Sango's slayer clothes, except the back is cutout.)_

"Don't be, I still get nervous every time I set foot on stage." Kagome told her.

Kagome and Koharu walked in to see Inuyasha, Onigumo, Koga and Miroku setting up the stage with the equipment.

"Hey guys."Kagome said as she walked over to them.

"Hey Kags, Kikyo, and the girls are in the back."Inuyasha told her. Kagome took Koharu by the hand and went in the back. Kikyo, Sango and Ayame were sitting down talking.

"Hey , you two finally made it." Ayame said.

"Yeah, so what have you girls been talking about?" Koharu asked.

"Oh, just boys." Ayame said.

"What about them?" Kagome said as she sat down in the chair.

"Oh you know how they can be jerks at times, thinking that they know everything." Sango said.

"Hmm.. Sounds familiar."Ayame said.

"Koga think he knows everything he won't even ask for directions."

"Miroku's no better he was setting up my stereo and wouldn't read the directions, and ended up blowing my speakers out." Sango said as she brushed her hair back into a high ponytail.

"How about you Kikyo?" Kagome asked her.

"Inuyasha has tried to install a cd player in my car and ended up killing my car battery, baka. I had to beg my dad to get it fixed."

"How about you two?" Sango asked Kagome and Koharu.

"Well Hiten, he.., we were going to this inn that he had found out about and on the way there he and got lost. He had forgotten to set the gpa in his car and refused to ask for directions. Why do men never ask for directions, so he finally decided to ask for directions." Koharu said.

"Well, Mrs. Taski?" Sango teased . What about you?"

"Whatever, Mrs. Tensi. Anyway he hasn't tried to fix anything." Kagome told her friends, as she got up and walked over to the mirror and combed her hair out her wrists still hurt her some. Kagome rubbed her wrist.

"Kagome maybe you should go to the doctor for your wrist.". Kikyo said to her as she walked over to her.

"No I'll be alright it's almost healed." Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru, Hiten and Naraku put their football uniforms on. their uniforms were yellow and gold with a dog on the front of it.

6:50 pm

It was almost time for kick off. Hiten and the rest of the players left the locker room and ran onto the football field. The crowds were cheering, clapping and screaming their heads off doing all the things that are done at a game. The Husky which was the team that Sesshoumaru was on had never lost a game since he became the captain of the team. Kagura and Kanna and the rest of the cheerleaders were jumping up and down. Cheering. Rin wasn't on the cheerleading squad she sat on the bleachers with the rest of the on lookers.

8:15 pm

The Husky's were winning 20 to 14 against the Panthers. It was halftime and the guys were in a huddle.

"Why don't you just throw the ball to me Naraku!." Hiten yelled at him in the huddle.

"What for so you can drop the ball butterfingers and cost us the game!" Naraku yelled back at him. Sesshoumaru was getting tired of them bickering back and forth.

"Shut up!" he yelled at both of them.

Naraku and Hiten and the rest of the players looked at Sess.

"Here's how it's going to go, Naraku I am going to intercept their wide receiver and while I'm doing that, Naraku you throw the ball to Hiten." Naraku got ready to interrupt Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru gave him a look that said you better back down. Naraku became quite.

"And Hiten, kami help you if you drop the ball."

Hiten gulped.

The broke out the huddle. Naraku ran down field, he cursed to himself. I Sesshoumaru better be right about this. /I Naraku thought to himself. He threw the ball to Hiten, Hiten caught it the football and made a touchdown which won them the game. Kagura and the rest of the cheerleaders began to cheer.

"Give me a, H"

"Give me a, U

"Give me a , S

"Give me a, K

"Give me a, Y

"What does that spell Husky!" The cheerleaders yelled and jumped up and down.

"I can't believe he caught the freaking ball!" Naraku said as Sesshoumaru ran up to him as the field was emptying. Sess took his helmet off.

"I knew he would." He said to Naraku as he began to walk off the field and into the locker room. Sesshoumaru went and took a shower. He came out the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist Naraku and Hiten came in the locker room.

"Where are you off too?" Naraku asked him

"To the club to see Kagome perform." Sesshoumaru told him.

Naraku shook his head.

"You really are smitten with her aren't you?"

"She's my girlfriend, Naraku." He told said.

"How long has it been since you had any?" Hiten said.

Sesshoumaru glared at him, Naraku laughed. Sesshoumaru pulled his shirt over his head Hiten folded his arms and waited for an answer.

None of your damn business how long it's been." He growled.

"That long huh." Hiten said.

Sesshoumaru put the rest of his clothes on and slammed his locker shut and walked out the locker room. Hiten changed his clothes and grabbed his jacket and left the room followed by Naraku. Rin was waiting by Sess's silver BMW.

"Hey, Sess can you give me a ride home?" Rin asked him.

"I'm going to the club to hear Kagome sing." He told her.

Kagura came out of the school dressed in low hip huggers and red fitted top and sneakers. Kanna came out in a black mini skirt and a top and a pair of shoes. Hiten and Naraku came out the school with their car keys in their hands.

"Why don't we all go to the club." Naraku stated as he walked over to Kagura and held her hand.

"Since when are you interested in going to a club?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"I always go to clubs just that Beyond isn't just up to my standards but if your girlfriends are performing I thought it would be nice for us all to go." he told them.

Sesshoumaru got in his car with Rin and drove off to the club.

"So how long are you going to date Kagome?" Rin asked him as she turned the radio on. Sesshoumaru looked at Rin out the corner of his eye.

"Do you not like Kagome Rin, and before you answer remember I know when you're lying to me." He said to her.

"I just want you to be happy. How is it that you're okay with Kagome being around Inuyasha and the rest of those lecherous boys?" Rin asked.

"I know I have nothing to worry about, Kagome knows better than to do anything with them." He told her. "How is Konou treating you?" he asked her.

Rin was the little sister that Sesshoumaru never had, her parents died when she was 5 years old. She was later adopted by Sesshoumaru's parent friends.

"He treats me right but sometimes I wonder if he's really serious about being in a relationship with me, he's been spending so much time with Inuyasha and them. He said that right now he has to do all he can to help the Queen's of Heart get discovered." Rin told Sesshoumaru.

"Queen of Hearts?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Your girlfriends band." she said. Rin turned around in her seat to look at him. "You never even heard her sing have you?"

"No I haven't." He said honestly.

"Hmm, tell me does Kagome know that Tashio Inc., is run by your mom?" Rin asked him.

"No she doesn't." he said.

"What are you going to do when she and the rest of them find out?" Rin asked her brother figure. Sesshoumaru didn't say anything as he parked the car in the Club parking lot.

"I guess I'll deal with that when It comes along." He told her

He got out of the car and went to her side and opened the door.

"Come on lets go inside before everyone gets here."

When they walked inside a song that Kagome had just sang was over and the next one was about to start So Sesshoumaru and Rin sat down at the nearest empty table.

The song started softly and Kagome's voice joined in.

_When I say that I want you are you listening or are you trying to _

_Fade me out of you life._

_Tell me now do you want me or should I let you go_

_Tell me now should I let you go_

_If you must be gone from my life then I will say this _

_I love you I will fight for you _

_Tell me the words that will keep you with me always _

_I love you I will fight for you_

_Remember these works I will always be here for you_

_I love you I will fight for you, I will fight for you_

_Always and forever_

_Are you listening to what I say._

The song ended and a big cheer went up. Kagome looked into the crowd and saw Sesshoumaru

And Rin sitting at a table in the back.

Naraku and the rest of them finally arrived. Parking their cars next ro Sesshoumaru's silver BMW. They walked into the club where a waitress greeted them. The waitress didn't look much older than Naraku and them.

"Hi, I never seen any of you here before." she said.

She wore a red top that showed her toned stomach with a skull tattoo on her stomach. She also had on a pair of tight leather pants that showed everything she owned. And high heels. Her hair was shot and dyed purple, she had violet eye contacts in her eyes Kagura rolled her eyes as she watched Hiten and Naraku drool over the waitress. Naraku scanned the club for Sesshoumaru. He spotted Sesshoumaru and Rin seated at a table in the back. Naraku turned back to look at Kagura and them.

"Let's go their over there." He told her as he grabbed her by the hand and walked over to the table they were sitting at. Hiten sat down next to Rin, Kanna sat next to Hiten with Kagura seated next to Naraku, and he seated next to Sess. Hiten look on the stage to see Koharu and what he saw dressed in, he didn't like. All the girls were covered except that the back was cutout. Hiten turned to look at Sesshoumaru.

"Doesn't it bother you that Kagome is showing her body?" Hiten asked him. Sesshoumaru looked at him.

"What she wears while she is performing doesn't bother me." he told him. "By the way I didn't hear you complain the other day when Koharu had on a pair of jeans that showed everything she owned." He told Hiten.

The same waitress from earlier took their order for drinks.

Club music was playing now. Kagome and the rest of them were on a 15 minute break. A woman walked over to Inuyasha, She had long black hair past her shoulders, she was dressed in a short black dress.

"Inuyasha I've been looking for you." She told him. Inuyasha turned around to her.

"Oh, hey Yura nice crowd tonight." he said.

"Thanks, come with me I want to introduce you to one of the Tashio corps music scouts." She told him. Yura led Inuyasha over to the VIP section and introduced Inuyasha to the man. The man was in his early 30's though he looked like he was no older than 23. He had grey eyes, long red hair pulled back in a low ponytail.

"Adrian Maske, I like to introduce you too Inuyasha Toma, I told you about on the phone, he manages the girls that you heard singing tonight." Yura told him.

He stood up and shook Inuyasha's hand. He was a tall man.

"Please have a seat." he told Inuyasha. Inuyasha sat down.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Yura said and left them.

"Yura has told me a lot about the girls, how long have they been singing in public?" he asked.

"Since last summer, we added a new member just this week." Inuyasha said.

Adrian nodded his head.

"The one that was singing earlier, she has an enchanting voice is she the lead?" he asked Inuyasha.

"Yes she is, although they all take turns singing. It's mostly Kagome." Inuyasha told him.

"I have to go but I liked what I heard tonight so here's my card, I would like you all to come in Monday, say 3:00p.m., Our CEO will be back from her trip by then and you'll get to meet her son who will be taking over the company." Adrian told him as he handed him the card.

"Thank you sir we really appreciate this." Inuyasha told him. The two men shook hands and Inuyasha got up and left to find Kikyo and the rest of the girls.

Kagome sat at the bar and drank her lemon flavored water, Yura poured herself a glass of red wine and sat down next to Kagome.

"So how are you tonight?" she asked Kagome.

"Great my boyfriend and his friends are here." Kagome told her.

"Ooo, where is he you've been telling me about him but I've never seen him." Yura said.

Kagome pointed to the back of the club where Sesshoumaru was seated with his friends.

"Kags, he's a keeper. He looks yummy I bet he tastes even better, he shouldn't be seated there he belongs in the VIP section." Yura told her. Yura waved over the same waitress that had flirted with Naraku earlier.

"Hey Sam those guys over there with them girls?" Yura asked her.

"Yeah I just served them some drinks."

"Why you want me to hook you up, I have dibs on the one with silver hair." Sam said to her.

Kagome stopped drinking her water.

"They're all taken," Kagome told her.

"What, they can't be." Sam pouted.

"They're sorry." Kagome told Sam.

"The one with the black wavy hair is dating the girl next to him." Kagome said talking about Naraku.

"You mean he's dating that snobby stuck up bitch, what about the other two?" Sam asked her.

"The one with the silver hair is dating me Sam." she said with a half smile.

Sam dropped the empty tray on the floor.

"Lucky girl, he's cuter than Inuyasha." Yura told her as Sam picked the tray up.

_Cuter than Inuyasha yes, nicer no_. Kagome thought to herself.

"Sam move them to the VIP section please." Yura told her. Sam nodded her head

and walked over to them.

"I'm moveing you guys to the VIP section." Sam said as she put their unfinished drinks on the tray.

"Why are we being moved?"Rin asked Sam.

Hiten looked at Rin.

"Who cares." Hiten said to her.

"I would just like to know why the change that's all." Rin told him rolling her eyes at him.

"Well if you must know it's because Kagome told myself and the manger that you're her boyfriend." Sam said looking at Sesshoumaru. Sam led them over to the VIP section of the club. Adrian was getting ready to leave when he spotted Sesshoumaru.

"Mr. Taski what are you doing here?"

"Mr. Maske, I could ask you the same thing?" Sesshoumaru said to him.

"I was here checking out the band of young ladies." Adrian said to him.

"You will be at the office Monday to meet them won't you?" he asked Sesshoumaru.

"I have too, my Mother wants me to get use to the company before I take over and the end of the school year." Sesshoumaru told Adrian.

"Well good I think you'll like the manger, smart kid he is." Adrian told him, Sesshoumaru smiled at him.

"I'm sure we'll get along just fine." Sesshoumaru said.

"Great, I'll see you Monday at 3:00 pm." he told Sesshoumaru and left.

"He works for your mom right?" Hiten asked.

"Yea, and he's will probably end up signing Kagome and her friends to a contract."

"Won't that mean that they'll be working for you?" Kagura asked him. Sesshoumaru turned and looked at her to see Kagura smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" Naraku asked her before Sesshoumaru could.

"Oh, I just would like to be there when Inuyasha and the rest of them find out that, they will be working for you." She let out one of her rather evil chuckles.

Naraku let out a hiss of breath that stopped Kagura.

"I'm sorry Naraku." Kagura said then flipped her hair over her shoulder

"You had better be."

12:30 am

"I was looking for you, I have an announcement to make." Inuyasha said as he stood in front of Kagome.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"Come on Kags, it's a surprise." Inuyasha told her with a smile.

Kagome left her drink and walked next to Inuyasha.

"Okay what's the surprise ?" Kagome asked as they were all sitting down.

"Could you hurry it up we have one more song to sing." Sango told him.

"Okay remember the man from Tashio INC that was suppose to come here tonight, well he came and we have a meeting Monday at 3:00 pm, with him and the president of the company." Inuyasha said to them.

"Are you serious, why didn't you come and get us we would have like to meant him Inuyasha!" Sango yelled at him.

"Hey, I couldn't find any of you, you were all scattered around and I didn't have time to gather all of you." Inuyasha retorted.

"Stop!", Miroku yelled.

"The main thing is you got the interview, because Inuyasha didn't screw up." Miroku said.

"Thanks, hey!" Inuyasha said.

"Well look thanks Yasha, we appreciate it don't we girls?" Kagome said.

"Still could have came and got us its not like you couldn't find us with those big eyes of yours.",Sango said under her breath.

"I heard that." Inuyasha said.

"Oh I forgot he has those big ears too." Sango said and giggled

"Look stop we don't have time for this Sango, we have to get ready to perform our last song." Kagome told them.

"Okay group hug." Ayame said.

Sango and Inuyasha wouldn't get into the group hug.

"Guys we have enough to worry about with certain other people than to be mad at each other." Onigumo reminded them. Inuyasha nodded his head as did Sango. They got into the group hug and they all hugged it was a tradition for them to hug each other before they performed.

Rin looked around the club she saw Inuyasha and them in a group hug.

_pathetic._ she thought.

Back to the group

12:37 am

Kagome and them went back on the stage.

"Hi, everyone." Came Kagome's voice over the microphone. "I hope your having an excellent time , well we're coming to the end of our songs for the night, I hope you all like this last song, I wrote it after my breakup from my boyfriend." she said.

"The Jerk, Bastard. " Some people yelled from the audience.

Inuyasha held his head down.

Sesshoumaru laughed at the names they were calling Inuyasha.

"Now, now don't call him that we made up since then and he's one of my best friends, anyway I hope you all like this song it's called "Since you've been gone."

The music began to play.

Here's the thing we started off friends

It was cool but it was all pretend

_Yeah yeah_

_Since you've been gone_

_You dedicated you took the time_

_wasn't long till I called you mine_

_Yeah Yeah_

_since you've been gone_

_And all you'd ever hear me say_

_Is how I pictured me with you_

_That's all you'd ever hear me say_

_But since you've been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin on_

_Yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you_

_Now I get_

_What I want_

_Since you've been gone_

_How can I put it ? You put me on_

_I even fell for the stupid love song_

_Yeah yeah_

_Since you been gone_

_How come I never hear you say_

_I just wanna be with you_

_I guess you never felt that way_

_But since you've been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin on_

_Yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you_

_now I get what I want_

_Since you've been gone_

_You had your chance you blew it_

_Out of sight; out of mind_

_shut your mouth I just can't take it_

_Again and again and again and again_

_Since you've been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin on_

_Yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you (thanks to you)_

_Now I get_

_I get what I want_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin on_

_Yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you (thanks to you)_

_Now I get (I get)_

_You should know ( you should know)_

_That I get_

_I get what you want_

_Since you've been gone_

_Since you've been gone_

_Since you've been gone_

12:55 am

The song ended and the crowd was cheering and clapping.

Kagome smiled at the crowd as the lights on stage went down.

Kagome , Sango, Ayame, Kikyo and Koharu went back to the dressing room and changed their clothes, They came out a few minutes later changed in their regular clothes.

"Are we ready to go?" Koga asked them.

"Yeah I'm hungry let's go to that diner and get something to eat." Ayame told them.

"Great song Kagome." Inuyasha said to her.

"Thanks." she said.

Let's go." Kikyo said. As they were getting ready to go Sesshoumaru walked over to them.

"Nice performance sweetheart." Sesshoumaru said as he kissed Kagome on her lips.

"Really, you liked it?" she asked him.

"Yes I did very much." He told her.

Kagome smiled up at him.

"Kags we have to go come on." Inuyasha said ignoring the growl coming from Sesshoumaru.

"Where are you going?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

" I was going to get something to eat and then go home." she told him

"How about I take you home." he said as he took her hand in his.

"Okay, I guess that be alright." she said to him.

Sesshoumaru smiled at her. "Great let's go." he said as he took her bag from her.

"I'll see you guys ." Kagome told her friends as she left with Sesshoumaru.

Rin got a ride home with Hiten.

Kagome looked out the window as Sesshoumaru drove she took a light nap to rest her eyes. He watched her out the corner of his eye, he smiled as he watched her sleep for she would not be sleeping tonight he had other plans for her. When he got to the house he parked the car.

"We're here."he said as he lightly shook her. Kagome awoke she rubbed her eyes and looked around.

I this is not my home he took me to his. /I she thought to herself.

"Um, Sess this isn't my home you said you were going to take me home." she said.

"I said I'll take you home I never said your home." he told her as he got out of his car and went to her side to open the door.

_Ok this is something that I've been wanting to happen so just calm down_ she thought to herself.

"Kagome lets go inside"

when they got inside he guided her up the stairs. When they reached his room they went inside and when he closed the door she kinda jumped at the sound. When she turned to look at him she saw the lust in his eyes

"Sesshoumaru please wait I don't think…" she stopped talking when he started to kiss her neck she closed her eyes in bliss.

"Kagome if you tell me to stop I will" he told her

"No don't stop!" she felt him slip his hand up underneath her shirt and stroke her breast he ran his thumb over her nipple.

"Oh Sesshoumaru please not there!"

"Where then Kagome?"

"I don't know"

"Just tell me what you want"

"take me to the bed Sess"

he lifted her up and made her wrap her legs around his waist. Kagome started to suck on his neck if it wasn't for his willpower Sesshoumaru would have thrown her down and taken her right there on the floor. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and pulled his inner demon back to what was going on in front of him he was not abut to let his inner demon come out not yet at least.

1st song by my friend Kyo-kitty

2nd song by Kelly Clarkson

chapter 9 ( is next lemon, Our time alone)


	9. Our time alone

Lemon

Warning read at your own risk

Kagome stood in front of Sesshoumaru, she pulled his shirt off over his head. Exposing the heavy muscles of his chest. His gold eyes were steady on her face, watching her with a stillness, a watchfulness of a predator.

He made no attempt to hide his desire for her.

He wanted her, he needed her.

"Take off your shirt." He said softly.

Kagome stepped back, her blue eyes widening very slowly, she pulled off the shirt, as if somewhere deep inside she knew she was giving him more than just her innocence. She knew she was giving him her life.

Kagome 's tongue touched her lips.

Her bare skin gleaned. Her rib cage was narrow, her waist small, showing the generous fullness of her breasts.

The man in him inhaled sharply, raged with need, the beast in him roared for release.

No longer able to stand the feel of his clothes against his ultra sensitive skin. A sound started deep in his throat, animal, feral, fierce savage claim, outside the wind began to rise, clouds roiled across the moon. He kicked aside his clothes exposing his body on all it's splendid glory. His body chiseled muscle and burning need.

Kagome slid the lacy straps of her bar loose, letting it fall to the floor, her breast thrust invitingly, nipples had and erotic.

He stood in front of her, he ripped her jeans off from her body with a single slash and tossed them aside.

Kagome cried out, blue eyes going smoky with fear at his intensity. Sesshoumaru calmed her with a touch, stroking his hands over her body.

"I would never hurt you." he whispered to her.

His thumb tipped back her head to expose her throat and lift her breasts to him. His hand moved slowly tracing the swell of her breasts, resting for a moment on where her mark would soon be. He traced every line of her ribs, feeding his hunger. Soothing her fears.

Sesshoumaru trailed his long fingers over her flat stomach and the ridge of her hipbones, to rest in the triangle of silky curls at the juncture of her legs.

Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up and carried her over to his bed, he lowered himself on top of her. His body was so aggressive, trapping her beneath him. That moment she had the impression of an wild dog forcing it's mate in submission.

Sesshoumaru hadn't realized how close he was to turning he really was.

He looked huge, and invincible, a dangerous animal as he crouched over her.

"Sess." Kagome said his name softly, reaching out to ease himself, needing him to go slower.

He caught and pinned both her wrists in one hand, stretching her arms above her head, and held her there.

"I need your trust Kagome." his voice was an combination of being hoarse demand and black velvet magic. She was stretched out like a sacrifice like an offering to a long- dead god. His eyes moved over her, hot glowing, burning her skin everywhere his gaze touched. Kagome moaned beneath him, her blue gaze drifted to his handsome face, his mouth so sensual, capable of cruelty, his eyes burning with need.

The fell of her soft, exposed body writhing beneath his only inflamed him more, Sesshoumaru groaned her name, his hand sliding up her thigh, finding her heated core.

"Trust me, Kagome."

His fingers sought velvet, probed, claimed, producing a rush of hot liquid. He bent his head to taste her skin, the scent of her.

She cried out softly when his hot mouth found her breast, his fingers probed deeper in her center, her body rippled with pleasure.

He moved lower, tracing the earlier path of his hands with his tongue. Every stroke of his body tightened, and the beast became stronger, a mate, his. His tongue slid across her slowly, a long caress.

She moaned from the feel of his tongue.

He pushed her knee apart exposing her vulnerability to him. His eyes holding hers in warning, he lowered his head and drank.

A part of him knew she was too innocent for this particular brand of wild lovemaking, but he was determined that she would know pleasure from their union, pleasure he gave her. She would be his for all time.

He released her wrists, bending to kiss her mouth, her eyes.

"You're so beautiful Kagome, belong to me." He told her.

Kagome looked at him.

Sesshoumaru caught her small hips in his hands. "I will be as gentle as I can, my love. Do not close your eyes, stay with me."

Kagome was , ready for him, but as he eased his hard long length into her, he felt her protective barrier. Kagome gasped, stiffened. "Sesshoumaru." There was real alarm in her voice.

"Just for a moment Kagome and then you will never feel this type of pain again." She nodded her head to her consent for him to continue. He kissed her full on her lips as he surged forward, burying himself in her tight, fiery sheath. She moaned softly, and he bent his head down to find her mouth again, to erase the pain with his tongue.. He kissed gently. He moved slowly and carefully at first looking at the expressions on her beautiful face.

His beast demands began to surface his eyes were flashing between gold and red. Fire licked along his skin.

He dragged her closer, claiming her for his own, his body burying itself in hers over and over, intent on sating an insatiable hunger.

Kagome's hands moved to his chest, fluttered there as if in a protest. He growled a warning, bending his silver head to the spot on her right breast. Satin skin, he burned, the beast now in control drove harder, seeking relief the only way it could.

They would be one before the Sun was to come. Kagome moved again shifting her body a breathless cry voicing her fear of the rippling pleasure Kagome her.

He growled again, the beast protesting sinking his strong teeth in her neck, she screamed as he marked her., he lovingly licked the blood away from the mating mark that would be there in the morning. Sesshoumaru's mouth slid from her neck to her throat, finding the steady beating of her heart. To her full inviting breasts. His tongue stroked her harden nipple, returning to the swell of her breast, once, twice. His body taking hers again hot and fast, insatiable in his sexual frenzy.

Her taste was sweet clean and very addicting. He craved her more and more burying himself deeply in her, pushing her towards a shattering release as his came seconds later.

Kagome did not recognized this Sesshoumaru, the beast whose emotions were pure and sensual hunger and ravenous appetite. Her body responded to him, endless in its need for his. His mouth burned and tortured her skin, fed an endless, spiraling climax.

Sesshoumaru rolled off of her, he pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around Kagome's , his body curved protectively around hers. He nuzzled into her neck kissing her mating mark.. Kagome turned around so her body was facing hm she kissed hin on the tip of his nose. Before they both fell asleep.

you can also go to my profile and click on the link to No where to run on single spark, penname Kags21


	10. The Morning After

The Morning after

Kagome awoke the next morning sore, she turned to face Sesshoumaru, her small hand traced his face. Sesshoumaru's eyes slowly opened, Kagome hadn't noticed yet.

"Morning Kagome." Came Sesshoumaru's silky voice.

Kagome tilted her head to look into a pair of golden eyes. "Morning. :" she said to him

Sesshoumaru propped himself up on one elbow taking the time to study her face, her long dark thick lashes, her flawless skin.

"Are you okay?" he asked her as he ran his hand through her hair.

"I'm ok. I... this is just all so new to me." Kagome said to him. Sesshoumaru leaned forward and buried his face in her hair, he moved her hair to the side to give him better access to her neck, he gave her feather light kissed along her exposed skin.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

His thumb began stroking the soft swell of her breast, and sending shivers of excitement down her spine. Kagome needed Sesshoumaru wild and untamed. She wanted to lose control. Sesshoumaru bent his head to her harden nipple beckoning him, his tongue touched her, he kissed the velvet peak, drew her into the moist hot cavern of his mouth. Kagome sighed softly, she closed her eyes. His hand stroked her flat stomach, he moved lower to her midnight-black curls.

This time he would be more gentle than the first time, he gently pushed her legs apart, he shifted once more above her blocking out everything else, with his broad shoulders. He took her breath away with his size and power, strength and beauty.

Very gently the way he should have the first time, he eased into her. Kagome gasped, she would never get over the way he filled her, stretched her, the way he turned her body to liquid fire. Every deep stroke built a heavy craving for more, an urgency that had her hands caressing the chiseled muscles of his back, her mouth moving over his neck, to his chest.

Kagome's mouth was driving Sesshoumaru mad, the feel of her fingers on his skin. He could feel the beast in him fighting to get free. Her finger nails dug into his back.

"I love you." She said softly.

Sesshoumaru rolled off of her.

"Are you hungry?" he asked her.

"A little." She told him.

Kagome pulled the covers over her as Sess got out of the bed, he was putting on his silk pajama pants, when he turned around to Kagome what she saw was his wonderful manhood, and it was large.

_Oh my god how did that fit in me_.Kagome looked up to meet his eyes. He smiled at her.

"I'll be back." He told her, he walked over to the bedroom door and opened it and left the bedroom shutting the door behind him.

Sesshoumaru went down into the kitchen and to his surprise he saw his father sitting at the kitchen counter.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

His Father turned to look at him, his father had long silver hair, golden eyes, just like Sesshoumaru.

"Nice to see you too." His Father said.

"When did you and Mom get in?" He asked his dad.

"Late last night, your mother received an email from one of her workers about some new band that they had discovered. Have you ever heard of this band?" His dad asked him.

"Yes I have, its Kagome's group."

"Well you know that Kagome 's group will get the best deal and treatment with your mom." He told Sesshoumaru. He looked at his son to see him smiling. He knew that when his son smiled it wasn't good that he was planning some type of devious plan.

"What are you up too?" he asked Sesshoumaru.

"Nothing at all." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"Don't nothing me, what are you planning?"

Sesshoumaru sat down next to his dad.

"Kagome doesn't know that mom owns Tashio Inc." He told him.

"Son, you have to tell Kagome if she's anything like all the women in the world she won't take kindly to being kept in the dark, and when she finds out she will make you wish you weren't born." His father told him.

"Trust me. I don't have to worry about Kagome threatening me." He told him.

His father shook his head at him. "Fine have it your way he told Sesshoumaru.

Kagome slowly got out of the bed.

"Oh man no one said I'd be this sore." She said aloud.

She looked at her jeans well what was left of them.

_he owes me a pair of jeans_.

Kagome came down stairs wearing only Sessho's too big shirt. She followed the sound of his voice. She walked in to see him standing by the entry.

"Sess.." Kagome stopped when she saw his dad sitting at the kitchen counter, she started blushing and hid behind Sesshoumaru His dad looked at him, Sesshoumaru arched an eye brow at him.

"Good to see you again Kagome." His dad said to her.

"You too, Mr. Taski." She said from behind Sesshoumaru.

Mr. Taski got up from the kitchen counter he cleared his throat. "Please my dear I told you before to call me Inutashio." He told her as he walked out the kitchen.

" That was embarrassing." Kagome said as she walked over and sat down at the kitchen table. Sesshoumaru looked at her in his shirt. He walked over to the fridge and took out a carton of eggs. Kagome turned around to see him turning the stove on, as he began to crack some eggs in a bowl.

"You cook?" Kagome asked him a little surprised.

"You think rich boys can't cook?" he asked her not turning around.

"You just surprised me that's all." Kagome said.

After Sesshoumaru cooked breakfast for her and himself, he handed her the plate, she had eggs and sausage and a glass of orange juice. She waited till he took his first bite and then she began to eat.

"Mmm, this is so good who taught you how to cook Sessho?"

"Mika, taught me well more like I watched and caught on" he said to her and then took another bite of his breakfast.

"Can I ask you a question?" she said to him. Sesshoumaru nodded his head for her to continue.

"Now that we've made love does that mean that I won't be punished anymore?" she asked him.

"I tell you what if you do what we agreed upon, when we talked earlier this week the only time you will feel my hands on you will be in a loving way ." He told her.

"I have to take a shower and get going." She said to him as she got up and placed her plate in the dish washer.

"Why the hurry?" he asked.

"Well. My mom most likely thinks that I am at Sango 's." she said to him.

"I would like you to stay a little longer. I'm not ready to let you out of my sight." he said to her as he pulled her into his lap.

"You owe me a pair of jeans." Kagome said getting his attention.

"Do I?" he asked

"Yes you do those jeans cost me fifty bucks."

"I'll buy you 15 pairs of jeans to make up for it." He told her. "As a matter of fact I'll take you shopping today." He told her Kagome turned around and kissed him.

In the Bedroom

Kagome unzipped her overnight bag and pulled out her pink boy shorts that had black lace on them, and her black lace bra. Sesshoumaru sat on the now changed bed. Kagome pulled out all her essentials' products she needed for her shower.

"I'll try not to take to long." She said with a smile and went into the bathroom. She pulled the shower door back and turned the shower on. She dropped the shirt to the floor and stepped in the shower. She hummed a song to herself as she showered. Kagome didn't her the bathroom door open, Sesshoumaru pulled the shower door back and stepped into the shower. All of the sudden two strong hands were on her hips.

"Sesshoumaru?" she said.

To answer her question he began to place kissed on her wet back, he reached around with his hand and took the sponge out of her hand and began washing her back.

"Turn around." He said to her. Kagome obeyed and turned around to face her lover.

Sesshoumaru moved his hands up to her full breasts, cupping them in his hands feeling the weight of them. He backed her up against the wall of the shower. Kagome was feeling a bit more secure, so she let her fingertips brush his velvet tip, her small fingers curled around the heavy thickness. Sending his body into a rage. His hands grasped her wet hair. Sesshoumaru 's mouth moved over her throat.

"I need to be inside of you." He said to her breathing heavy.

He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Sesshoumaru let her slide down him slowly as the water hit his back, Kagome 's arms went around his neck. Her legs on his hips.

He lowered her body over his, long thick length.

Her nails clawed in his back.

"You're so tight." He said as he slowly began to enter her.

"No, You're too big." She said in a panic.

"Relax my love." He said as he slid into her, he began to move in her in a slow rhythm, claiming her body.

"Harder, oh god Sesshou please don't stop!" she threw her head back as she cried out in pleasure, he drove deeper into her. Kagome thrust her breast in offering to him.

He lifted her small hips for better access. The touch of his lips on her breast suckling her nipples like a newborn babe. A soft growl of satisfaction rumbled deep in his throat. His tongue licked her mating mark. He slammed into her filling her stretching her body. She screamed in ecstasy as she came, not much longer after that Sess came as well biting into her mating mark.

Few hours later

Kagome held Sess 's hand as they walked down the street. Sesshoumaru stopped in front of a large white building called Crimson. Kagome looked at the clothes in the window. She, Sango, Kikyo and Ayame would look through this window and window shop. Kagome turned to look at Sesshoumaru.

"We can't go in there. It's to expensive." Kagome told him.

"Not for me come on." He told her as he held the door open for her. Kagome walked in.

An older woman walked up to the couple.

"Afternoon, Mr. Taski. We had the store cleared for you as you requested."

Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome.

"Well go on and shop the lady will help you with anything you need." He said to her.

Kagome walked off with the lady and began picking out clothes, she tried on different skirts, jeans' tops, she picked out a blue green dress with short sleeves.

Kagome went into the dressing room to try on the clothes, while Kagome was trying on the clothes Sesshoumaru's cell phone rang. It was Rin calling. , Sesshoumaru answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Sess, I didn't mean to call you but I didn't know who else to call." Rin said as she began to cry.

"Rin what's wrong?" he asked her.

"My parent's were all set to meet Konou and he just's dumps me, right over the phone. I just don't want to be home right now can you pick me up?"

"Rin, I'm out with Kagome right now." he told her. Rin's crying became louder hurting Sesshoumaru's sensitive ears. "Rin I'll be there." he told her and hung up the phone. Sesshoumaru went in the back and knocked on the door before he walked into the fitting room to see Kagome in her panties and bra.

"Sesshoumaru what are you doing in here?"

"I have to go somewhere real fast. I'll be right back." He told her. He placed a chaste kiss on her cheek and left.

Sesshoumaru drove up to Rin 's house, Rin was sitting on the front steps when he pulled up, Rin got in his car and he drove off.

"I'm sorry to bother you." She said.

"It's okay Rin." He told her as he drove back to Crimson.

Rin and Sesshoumaru walked into Crimson.

"You want anything?" he asked Rin.

"No, Sess I'm ok." She told him.

Kagome came out of the changing room with the clothes she picked out, Sesshoumaru walked over to her.

"Do you have everything you want?" He asked her.

"Yes, what's Rin doing here?" Kagome asked him.

"She was dumped by your friend." He told her as he handed the sales clerk his credit card.

"Konou dumped her, that's so unlike him I wonder what she did to make him dump her?" she said to him. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her. Kagome took her bags from the clerk.

"I only say that because Konou is so sweet and kind hearted, when he dates a girl he goes all out for her. It was him who gave Miroku and Inuyasha the courage to ask Sango and I out in the beginning." Kagome told him. Sesshoumaru grabbed her hand when she mentioned Inuyasha' s name.

"Hi, Rin ." Kagome said to her when she and Sesshoumaru walked over to her.

"Kagome." Rin simply said.

Sesshoumaru placed Kagome's bags in the trunk of the car and closed it. He then held the passengers' door and the back car door for the two girls.

I I have to go home, mom probably wondering where I am. /I

"Sess, I have to go home." Kagome told him.

Sesshoumaru looked at her out the side of his eye.

"Why are you so hell bent on going home Kagome?"

"My mom has to go too, work and I have to watch Shiori, I'm not trying to make you angry, it's just that there's no one else to watch Shiori." Kagome told him. But left out the part where she had promised to take Shiori and Inuyasha's little sister Saya out.

"Fine, I'll take you back to my house first so you can get your bag." He told her as he drove back home. Rin got out of the car when they got to Sesshoumaru ' s home and went inside the house. Kagome followed Sesshoumaru into the house and went upstairs and grabbed her overnight bag and came back downstairs, with her bag in one hand and her cell phone in the other.

Sesshoumaru took Kagome home.

Kagome went to open the car door when Sesshoumaru grabbed her by the hand stopping her from leaving.

"I might stop by later Kagome." Sesshoumaru told her. Kagome just nodded her head.

"Mom, I'm home!" Kagome yelled as she came in the house. Kagome's mom came down the steps already dressed in her blue scrubs for work.

"Hi sweetie, what did you do spend the night at Sango's?" her mom asked her.

"Uh, yeah I'm sorry I didn't call." Kagome told her.

"It's ok. Are you still taking Shiori and Saya out today?" she asked Kagome.

"Yes, just let me take my bag upstairs." Kagome said.

I I guess I should be glad she didn't notice the bags from Crimson /I she thought to herself as she placed the bags in her closet.

While upstairs, Kagome called. Mrs. Toma, Inuyasha's mom to let her know she was on her way to pick up Saya.

Kagome helped Shiori into her seat belt and drove off to Inuyasha 's home.

"Stay here Shiori I'll be right back."

"Okay Kagome."

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha 's home and rang the doorbell.

Inuyasha opened the door.

"Hey Kagome what are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I'm here to pick up Saya remember I promised her earlier this week."

"Oh well come in." he told her.

"I left Shiori in the car." she told him.

"Oh, well let me get the brat." Inuyasha told her.

A few minutes later Saya came running to the front door dressed in a white shirt and jeans and sneakers, with her hair white hair pulled into a high ponytail.

"Hi, Kagome." Saya said to her.

"Hi, Saya you ready to go?" Kagome asked her.

"Yes." Saya said as she took Kagome' s hand. "See you later Yasha." Saya said as she left with Kagome. Kagome smiled at him.

"Bye Inuyasha." Kagome said as he waved at him before taking off.

Kagome took Saya and Shiori to the zoo to see the animals, they had been there for a while now and Kagome had taken them into the cat house to see the Tigers, Lions, and other big cats.

"Look at that one Kagome." Both girls said as they pointed to the white tiger.

"Yeah I see she's pretty." Kagome said as she walked with the two. Later Kagome sat on a bench while Shiori and Saya rode ponies, while Kagome was sitting someone came at sat down next to her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked

"I was bored at home so I came here." He told her.

Konou it's good to see you." Kagome said.

"You too, so I heard you have an appointment this Monday with Tashio Inc.

"Yeah we sure do who told you?" Kagome asked.

"Miroku told me you know he can't keep a secret." He said with a smile.

"True, hey Konou did you breakup with Rin?"

"Yeah, why?" he asked her.

"Well I was out with Sesshoumaru today and Rin told him how you dumped her, and I know something had to happen for you to dump her."Kagome said to him.

Konou cleared his throat.

"Well I tried to date her she was really cool in the beginning but then she tried to change how I dress and whom I hung around, I couldn't take it so I broke up with her." He said.

"When did you exactly break up with her?"Kagome asked him.

"Uh, today actually." he said.

"You broke up with her today, God Konou."

"What, was she crying?" he asked her.

"She looked like she had been to be honest with you though Konou I know how she and the rest of them can be with the exception of Koharu." Kagome told him.

"I know, too. Bad she's taken."He said to her.

"So now you and Onigumo are now only one single."

"Yup, and I like it that way." He said with a smile, so what are you now babysitting?" he asked her.

"Yeah sort of, I promised that I would take Shiori and Saya out." Kagome said as she checked her watch.

"Well I better get them home." Kagome said as she got up from her seat.

"Yeah ok, hey if you're not busy tomorrow why don't you, Inuyasha and the rest of you come over to my place." Konou said to her.

"Ok, I'll tell them and we'll see you tomorrow, what time?" she asked him.

"Noon." He said and walked off.

Kagome took Saya home and then drove herself and Shiori home. Kagome played with her little sister. Kagome was tickling her when the door bell rang. Kagome stopped tickling her and went and opened the door to see Inuyasha standing there.

"Inuyasha what are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Can I come in Kags?"

"Sure."

Shiori was sitting on the couch drinking her milk.

"Hi, Yasha." She said with a smile.

"Hey, cutie, can you go upstairs and play while I talk to Kagome about something important?" he asked her.

"Okay, I'll be back Kagome". Shiori said as she went up to her room.

"What's so important that my sister had to go up to her room?" Kagome asked him as she sat down on the sofa.

"Kagome I heard something earlier this week about a friend of mine." He said.

"You did who is it?" she asked him.

"Well this friend, she's dating this guy that basically controls her." Inuyasha said to her.

"Really do I know her?" she asked him.

"Yeah, she's you." he told her.

"What, are you talking about it's me?' Kagome yelled at him. Hurting his ears.

"It's you I know all about what happened to your wrist, why didn't you tell me?" he asked her.

"I'm going to kill Onigumo he promised he was going to tell." Kagome said.

"Onigumo knows, what the hell is going on here, I'm your best friend and you tell him and not me!" he yelled.

"I didn't really tell him he found out when he got to school and saw what was going on. If Onigumo didn't tell you than how did you find out?" she asked Inuyasha.

"Well I was worried about you when Sesshoumaru came over and told you, you two had to talk. Well after a while I was worried so I came looking for you and I heard you in the music room and what he said to you, why didn't you tell me?" Inuyasha asked her.

Kagome began to feel tears coming in her eyes. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want to bother you, we're not dating anymore I'm not your problem." she told him.

"Kagome you're my best friend and if something is wrong I want you to tell me, true were not dating but I still care what happens to you." He told her.

"You have to break up with him." Inuyasha told her.

"I can't." She said as she looked at her hands.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to say." She said to him.

"Tell me."

"Fine. The reason is I .. I."

"Kags, spill it!."

"Fine I gave myself to him!" she yelled.

"You did what?" he yelled.

"I'm sorry Inu, I will not be breaking up with him for you or anyone else." she told him.

Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and showed them to her.

"Even if he did this to you, what if he does worse?" he asked her. Kagome looked at him.

"Are you that afraid of him Kagome, tell your mom?" he said.

Kagome shook her head no.

"I can't please just let it go." She said to him with tears began to form in her eyes. Kagome then began to cry.

"Shh, I'm sorry to make you cry I won't tell, Kikyo, Ayame, Sango, Koga or Miroku, I promise." He said as he hugged her.

"Thank you she said between sobs.

The doorbell rang again and Kagome looked up then she remembered Sesshoumaru was supposed to be coming over.

"Inuyasha you have to go." Kagome said to him.

"Why?" he asked her.

"It's Sesshoumaru he said he was going to stop by." She told him.

Kagome opened the front door. "Hi Sesshoumaru I'm glad you came over." She leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss Sesshoumaru on the cheek. He was kind of surprised that she didn't kiss him the right way after what they just did a couple of hours ago. When he looked over her shoulder, he noticed Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru raised his left eyebrow at him. Inuyasha frowned at Sesshoumaru.

"What is he doing here?"

"Oh he was just leaving." Kagome turned around and started to push Inuyasha to the door.

"Remember what I said if he ever.."

Inuyasha didn't get to finish what he was going to say.

Once Kagome had Inuyasha outside, she held his hand for a moment. "Inu, I know that what you heard seemed like Sesshoumaru was being mean to me but I will say this I know he only does these kind of things to keep me out of trouble."

Inuyasha growled.

"And what about this." He grabbed her wrist and pointed at the bandage on it.

Kagome pulled her wrist away from him. "I did this to my self if I had just did what Sesshoumaru told me."

**"WHAT!"** he shook his head ."You know it looks like no matter what I say your still going to push it aside." he looked down at the ground. "Ok Kagome I'll leave you and him alone but remember if you need me I'm here." He reached out and put his hand over her cheek and smiled.

"I'll see you at school." He jumped in his car and drove away.

When Kagome went back into the house Sesshoumaru was sitting in the livingroom waiting for her.

"Sesshoumaru about Inuyasha."

"I don't want to hear about it." He said.

She looked down "Oh god he's mad."

When she looked up at him, he was pointing at the seat next to him. She could feel her wrist start to ache. When she looked at him, his eyes were tinted red. She walked over to him and sat down. He leaned toward her and kissed her. This kiss was different when he leaned back she looked up at him.

"Sleep." He said to her.

She fell into his arms. When she was outside with Inuyasha his darkness started to take control of him and now that Kagome was his mate he knew what had to do. He rolled her onto her back and gathered some of the darkness into his finger and placed it on her forehead it wiggled around and then took the shape of a crescent moon. He knew that the darkness would change her too much. "Now we're one you will never get away from me no matter how hard you try." He leaned down and kissed her.

"Kagome ." said a little voice. "I need some water." Shiori came down the stairs looking for her big sister. "Hi Sessho-kun where's my sister."

"Shhh! She's sleeping." He pointed to the couch. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yeah I need some water." Shiori rubbed her eyes.

Sesshoumaru got up from the couch walked over to Shiori and picked her up and walked to the kitchen.

Kagome woke up sometime later.

"What happened?" she said as she sat up and looked around the room. She saw a figure in the kitchen. Kagome slowly got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen.

"Sesshou, what happened?" Kagome said as she walked over to him he was looking out her backyard.

He turned around to look at her.

"You fell asleep Kagome. I didn't want to wake you." He said as he put his arm around her waist.

"Oh no I forgot about Shiori she's upstairs, I need to fix her dinner." Kagome told him.

"I fed her, but she wouldn't go to sleep she said she was going to wait for you." He told her.

"Kagome looked at her watch it was 9:00

"Thank you for feeding her I'll be right back I'm just going to make sure she's in bed." Kagome told him.

She went up to Shiori's bedroom.

Shiori' s bedroom was painted light pink. She had unicorns on the wall a dollhouse in the corner of her room with dolls and some teddy bears on the floor. On her night stand was lamp shaped like a princess.

"Shiori." Kagome said softly.

Shiori was half asleep she yawned as she saw Kagome.

"Kagome your woke. Sessho-kun fed me."

"I know." Kagome said as she walked over to her bed and sat down next to her. "Would you like me to read you a story?" Kagome asked her.

"No, I'm sleepy. I just wanted to say goodnight to you." Shiori said. Kagome kissed Shiori on the lips.

"Night, Shiori." Kagome told her. Kagome turned the lights off and left the bedroom door open, in case Shiori called for her. Kagome went down the stairs. She didn't see Sesshoumaru in her living room. She went into the kitchen to see him on her kitchen phone talking. Kagome opened the refrigerator door and grabbed two soda for her and him.

"Yeah Kagome and I will be there tomorrow.": Sesshoumaru told the person he was talking to on the phone. Sesshoumaru hung up the phone to see Kagome walking back into the living room with the sodas in her hand.

"Where are you and I going tomorrow?" She asked him as she sat down on the sofa.

"Naraku 's birthday party." He told her as he as he drank some of his soda.

"I uh, I kind of made plans for tomorrow Sess." Kagome told him.

"With whom?"

"I.., Konou invited, Miroku, Sango Kikyo, Ayame, Koga , Onigumo, Inuyasha and myself over."

"You're not going." He told her as he turned to look at her. Kagome sighed as she listened to him, Now was the time Sesshoumaru would see how well that the darkness that he put in Kagome worked.

"Sessho, I just wanted to spend the day with my friends, besides I don't really know Naraku but if you don't want me to go I won't." She told him.

Sesshomaru smiled at her.

Kagome moved close to Sesshoumaru, she laid her head down on his lap and closed her eyes.

Inuyasha decided to pay Onigumo a visit instead of going home. Inuyasha parked his car in front of Onigumo's penthouse, he parked his car and turned it off, He got of the car and went up to the building. Once inside Inuyasha took the elevator to the 12th floor. Inuyasha stepped off the elevator and walked to the door and rang the door bell.

Onigumo was watching a boxing match when he heard the bell.

Onigumo grudgingly got up from his comfortable spot on the couch to answer the door, he opened the door to see an angered Inuyasha.

Inuyasha walked passed him and into the penthouse.

Onigumo closed the door behind him.

"What's your problem Inuyasha Kikyo dump you?"

Inuyasha turned around and growled at him. "No Kikyo didn't dump me."

Onigumo walked passed Inuyasha and sat back down on the couch.

"We need to talk." Inuyasha said to him.

"About what?" Onigumo asked him.

"How about the fact that you didn't tell me what was going on with Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled at him. Onigumo turned the T.V. off, and turned to look at Inuyasha.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me I know all about what that bastard did to Kagome, why didn't you tell me where suppose to be friends, I take all of you guys for my family."Inuyasha told him.

Onigumo stood up, he ran his hand through his dark brown hair.

"I think of you guys like family, I wanted to tell you and the rest of the guys but Kagome begged me not too, she knew if you found out you would get in a fight with Sesshoumaru. She felt that we would get expelled from school while he and his friends just got detention. So how did you find out?" Onigumo asked him.

"Remember Monday when he came over while we were eating and told her they had to talk, well I got worried about her and decided to see where she was and that's when I overheard him tell her she wouldn't got hurt if she had obeyed." Inuyasha told him.

Onigumo nodded his head.

"Does Kagome know that you know?" he asked Inuyasha

"Yeah, I confronted her today and she broke down and told me everything, she won't even tell her mom, I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone else." Inuyasha said.

"I left her a half and hour ago, Sesshoumaru came over so she asked me to go." He told Onigumo.

"So what are we going to do to help her?" Onigumo asked him.

" I don't know honestly." Inuyasha told him.

"How about after we go to Tashio INC. on Monday we all go out and celebrate regardless of the outcome whether we get a contract or not." Onigumo said to him.

"Yeah I think the girls would like that." Inuyasha said with a half smile.

"I think if we don't pressure Kags, she'll tell Kikyo, Sango and Ayame and Koga and Miroku, and maybe even her mom." Onigumo told him.

Kagome awoke the next morning in her bed wearing a blue night gown. She blushed at the thought that Sesshoumaru had changed her. She got out of bed and went and took a shower and brushed her teeth. She changed into a pair of shorts and a sleeveless T-shirt ands a pair of sandals. She came down the stairs and walked into the kitchen and a note on the refrigerator door.

_Dear Kagome,_

_You were sleeping so soundly I didn't want to wake you so I took Shiori out for the day. Have fun with your friends._

_Love, Mom_

Kagome after reading the note dialed Sango on her cell phone.

"Hello." Sango said

"Hey Sango."

"Hey Kagome what's up?"

"Not much I'm free today my mom took Shiori out."

"Great, Kikyo and Ayame are her just hanging out." She told Kagome.

"That reminds me I ran into Konou yesterday and he invited all of us over to his house today." Kagome told her.

"Okay well I'll tell Kikyo and Ayame, and then we'll call our sweet boyfriends and let them know." Sango told Kagome.

"Okay. I'll call Onigumo and tell him, I'll see you there." Kagome told her.

"K, sweetie see you there." Sango told her and hung up."

Kagome called Onigumo

"Hello." came his smooth voice.

"Hi, Onigumo." Kagome said.

"Hey, Kags what can. I do for you ?"

"Well how do you feel about going over to Konou House this afternoon?" she asked him.

"That sounds good. By the way Inuyasha came over to my place yesterday." He told her.

"He did, I guess he yelled at you about me huh?"

"He did, but I am glad that he knows." Onigumo told her.

"Hey can you come and get me on your way to Konou's , I don't feel like taking my car."

"Yeah Kags, I'll be there in half and hour." He told her.

"Okay see you then." Kagome told him and hung up the phone.

Kagome sat down at the kitchen table, her head began to hurt, it wasn't an ordinary headache, it was more like a piercing pain in her head.

_I don't care what he said I am going to be with my friends for a change_. she thought to herself.

Kikyo, Ayame and Sango arrived at Konou and Killian' s house.

"Relax. Sango they'll be here soon." Ayame told her as they walked up to the house.

The house was a two-story with a white fence. Kikyo yawned as Ayame rang the doorbell. Killian opened the front door.

"Hey ladies come in." Killian said.

"Konou went to the store to pick up some things he should be back soon." He told them as he closed the door behind him. As soon as he said that the doorbell ran again.

Killian opened the door to see Inuyasha, Koga and Miroku.

"Hey guys, where's my girl?" Killian said with a slight smirk.

"Better not let Sesshoumaru here. You say that." Inuyasha told him as he walked in and over to Kikyo and kissed her on her lips. Kagome rode on the back of Onigumo' s motorcycle, her small arms wrapped around his waist. Kagome and Onigumo arrived at their friends home. Kagome took the helmet off and handed to Onigumo.

Inuyasha opened the door for the two.

"You two finally got here what took you long enough!"

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha.

"Be nice." She said as if she was scolding a child, Inuyasha' s ears went flat against his head. Kagome went and pulled Sango to the side.

"So where were you Friday, I called you on your cell but you never answered.

"Well after we performed, I went to Sesshoumaru' s house and spent the night."

"Oh my god did you two do it!" Sango said aloud.

"Shh, I don't want everyone to know."

"Are you okay, was it everything you hoped it would be?" Sango asked her.

"It was wonderful I was sore the next day but other than that he took care of me Sango, I know he was my first but it was unbelievable." Kagome told her.

"I see you can't get that goofy grin off your face."Sango said with a smile.

Kagome blushed.

"So when's the next time you two are going to get together?" Sango asked her.

"I..I don't know I guess we'll work it out." Kagome told her.

The group of friends sat out in the back by the pool, Kagome, Kikyo, Ayame, and Sango changed into their swimsuits. Inuyasha, Koga, Miroku, Onigumo Killian and Konou changed into some swim trunks.

"Are you still dating Kanna?" Miroku asked Killian as he jumped in the pool.

"I dumped that frosty bitch two days ago." Killian told him as he handed them all bottles of beer. Kagome took a sip of her beer.

Kagome groaned. "You too, Killian." Kagome said as she placed her beer by her side.

"What Konou dumped Rin." He said pointing at his younger brother.

"Besides that now gives me time to focus my attention on my hobbies." He said as he winked at Kagome.

Konou changed the subject before Killian made an ass out of himself.

"So Monday you guys are going to Tashio Inc.?" Konou asked,

"Yeah if all goes well, we'll have a Contract." Inuyasha told Konou

9:00 pm

Naraku' s birthday party.

The Hotel floor where Naraku' s party was being held was on the 20th floor. Music played in the background as the guest arrived.

"Happy birthday my friend." Hiten said as he placed Naraku's present on the long table. Koharu looked out the window of the hotel, she wore a light-green dress that came to her knees.

Sesshoumaru drove over to Kagome's house, he saw her car parked in the front of her house so he assumed she was at home. He rang the doorbell.

"Get back here Shiori!" Her mom yelled. "Your luck someone is at the door." She said as she went and opened the front door.

"Oh hello. Sesshoumaru what are you doing here?"Mrs. Higurashi asked him.

"Hi, Mrs. Higurashi, I'm here to pick up Kagome." He said.

"Kagome isn't here." She told him.

"What do you mean she's not here?" Sesshoumaru said suppressing a growl.

"Well she wasn't here when I came home and that was at 2:00, she's most likely with her girlfriends but I won't say they're home. You can always call her on her cell phone." Mrs. Higurashi told him.

"Yes I think I will, goodnight Mrs. Higurashi." Sesshoumaru told her and left, he got in his car and drove off.

Kagome, Sango, Kikyo, Ayame, Onigumo, Koga, Inuyasha, Miroku, Killian and Konou were all drunk they each had consumed three beers a piece

Kagome was laying next to Kikyo when her cell phone began to ring. Kagome grunted as she fumbled with the phone, she looked at crosseyed before she finally answered it.

"Hello." She said in a low voice.

"**Where the hell are You!"**

"Mom?" Kagome said.

"No, this is not your mother." Sesshoumaru said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, Sesshy, hi." She said happily.

"Where are you Kagome?" he asked again.

"Oh I can't tell you it's a secret." Kagome said in a low whisper.

"Woman." He said with a growl.

"My name is Kagome, got that buddy. And while whereon the subject I don't appreciate being told who I can and can't see, you. **You arrogant jerk!** " She screamed in the phone and hung up on him.

Sesshoumaru was very angry now he was very close to letting his beast take over, but he decided he would wait till Monday to deal with his mate. So he went to Naraku' s birthday party alone.

Thank you for all the great reviews, and to those of you who love Ownership I will soon be updating it.

Please review

Thanks


	11. What!

(a/n) Slight lemon in this chapter)

Thanks for the woderful reviews

Kagome woke up the next morning with a major hangover. Her head was still pounding.

"Oh man that's the last time I drink." Kagome said as she looked around her bedroom. She slowly got out the bed and went into the bathroom to get ready for school. She took a quick shower, she wore the blue-green dress that she had picked out when Sesshoumaru took her shopping. She grabbed her book bag and cell phone and ran down the stairs.

"Morning Mom," she said as she came into the kitchen.

"Morning honey, you came in late last night where were you?" her mom asked her.

"I was late, sorry mom." Kagome said. "I won't be able to pick up Shiori this afternoon, on count of the meeting at Tashio Inc."

"I know Kagome, good luck sweetie." Her mom told her she hugged Kagome and kissed her on the cheek.

Kagome grabbed her car keys and left. , She jumped into the car and started it up and drove to school. When she arrived at school, she drove into the school parking lot, she parked her car next to Miroku' s car. Kagome noticed a cherry-red Cadillac Deville in the parking lot. She grabbed her book bag and got out the car. She made sure her car door was locked and that she had everything and went inside the school. She was early for a change, so she went to her locker and put what books she didn't need for now in her locker, she looked at the pictures that were hanging in her locker of her friends there was a photo of them all together when they had attended her cousin Bankotsu 's together ceremony to his longtime love Jakotsu, she remembered the day he told everyone he was gay his parent's nearly had a heart attack, their grand father did, but eventually the rest of the family came around. And now they all love Jakotsu.

_I should call them two, or email them. _

Kagome thought as she closed her locker, she walked down the hall and went to her first class. She took and sat down at her desk, she was so devastatingly tired from last night. She really was early there was only one other in the classroom with her none of her friends had arrived yet.

Rin was standing next to Kagura' s locker. She wore a black top and pair of dark jeans and sneakers. Her hair was all combed out.

Kagura wore had on a red top that read Queen btch on the front and a pair of black pants, and black low-heel shoes.

"Have you seen Kagome anywhere today?" Rin asked Kagura.

Kagura closed her locker.

"No, I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't show up at all today, Sess looked pissed when he arrived at the party last night." Kagura said.

Rin ran her hand through her hair. "I know I hate to be in her shoes when he confronts her." Rin said.

Kagura turned toward Rin.

"Well that's her problem not ours." She told Rin.

On the other side of the hall Koharu was walking to her class with Hiten beside her.

"Hiten could you talk to Sesshoumaru?" Koharu asked him.

"About what?' Hiten asked her.

Koharu stopped walking and looked at Hiten.

"I know Sesshoumaru is angry with Kagome for not coming to the party last night. I just don't want her to get hurt over not coming to the party." Koharu said.

"I'll talk to him but I can't make you any promises." Hiten told her.

Hiten kissed Koharu on the lips and left to go to his own class, Hiten had Feudal history with Sesshoumaru and Naraku, Hiten walked in to see Naraku and Sesshoumaru talking.

The teacher hadn't yet come into the classroom.

Hiten walked over to his two friends, he sat down at his desk which was behind Sesshoumaru 's.

"Sess, can I talk to you about something important" Hiten asked him. Sesshoumaru turned around and looked at Hiten he was sitting on his desk.

"What is it Hiten?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Well um it's about you and Kagome." Hiten said.

"What about Kagome and Me?"

"I know she didn't come to the party last night but that's not a reason to punish her." Hiten said to him.

Sesshoumaru looked at Naraku before. He spoke.

"Why all the sudden interest in what happens between me and my mate?" He asked Hiten.

"Koharu asked me to talk to you, she likes Kagome the two are friends and band mates, she doesn't want Kagome to get hurt over not coming to the party, and by the way I still think it's a bad idea in not telling them that your mom owns Tashio Inc." Hiten told him.

"Just forget about that, and far as me hurting Kagome, I'm not going to hurt her for not coming to the party, however I am going to have a talk with her about hanging up on me." Sesshoumaru told Hiten. Hiten nodded his head.

Kagome waited in the hall for her friends she had been to three classes and still no sight of them. Then she heard someone call her name.

"Hey Kagome!" Koga yelled as he walked up to her.

"Hey Koga, where's everyone?" She asked him.

As Koga got ready to answer her, Sesshoumaru walked up behind her placing his hand on her shoulder. Kagome turned around to look at Sesshoumaru.

Kagome got read to say something when Sesshoumaru placed his finger on her lips.

"You can tell the rest of your pathetic group of friends that she will join you shortly for lunch." Sesshoumaru told Koga.

Sesshoumaru took Kagome by the arm and walked away from Koga.

A few minutes later Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Onigumo and Kikyo showed up.

"Hey." Ayame said as she walked over to Koga.

" Hey honey." Koga said as he kissed Ayame.

"Where's Kagome?" Sango asked.

"She went to talk to Sesshoumaru she'll meet us outside for lunch, or in the words of Sesshoumaru and I quote. "You can tell your pathetic group of friends that she will join you shortly for lunch." Koga said.

"Why that jerk, Where is he I'll pound him to the ground for calling us that!" Sango said as she got ready to go and find Sesshoumaru.

Miroku grabbed his fiery girlfriend by the arm.

"Sango love You can't go around beating up guys especially your best friend's boyfriend." Miroku told her.

"But he called us pathetic!" Sango yelled.

"I know but if you were to go and pick a fight with him, then I would have to get involved and I hate to resort to violence." Miroku told her.

"In other words he doesn't want to get his ass kicked by Sesshoumaru." Koga said.

Miroku's eye twitched at what his cousin said.

"Come on guys lets go Kagome will find us." Kikyo said.

The friends went out side and sat down by their favorite tree.

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about Sessho?" Kagome asked him.

"Do you remember what last night was?" he asked her

"Last night, actually I don't remember much of anything from last night." Kagome told him.

"You don't remember me calling you and you calling me an arrogant jerk and hanging up on me?" he asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I said that to you, I am so sorry I know I drank a lot last night with Sango and them." She said.

Sesshoumaru walked towards Kagome backing her up against the wall, Sesshoumaru sniffed her neck to see if any other male had touched her, there was no other scent mixed with hers which pleased him.

Sesshoumaru lifted his head and looked at Kagome.

"Next time you scream in my ear on the phone you will be punished." He told her.

Kagome' s mind was not on the warning Sesshoumaru has just given her. She met his gaze.

**( Slight lemon)**

Kagome' s hands went to the zipper of Sesshoumaru' s jeans, Kagome unzipped his jeans, her hand cupped his dick

Sesshoumaru lifted Kagome' s dress up to her waist, he growled as he saw her panties, he quickly ripped them off. He positioned himself before her and thrust into her earning a moan. He touched her lips, licking, nibbling tasting her, he wanted to touch her bare breasts but knew there wasn't enough time too. How he wanted so badly to suckle on her nipples. She writhed and gasped out unintelligible words.

"Sess...houm..aru." She choked out as he pounded into her enjoying her warmth.

Sesshoumaru covered Kagome's mouth with his own as she screamed his name She came. Sesshoumaru came with a violent force as his seed spilled inside of her.

She trembled as her body came down from the high. Sesshoumaru kissed her swollen lips.

"Wow!" she told him in a husky whisper.

Sesshoumaru growled in contentment.

He pulled out of her and fixed his clothes, he straightened his shirt out and ran his hands through his hair.

He looked at Kagome she was fixing her dress, her hair was disarray.

"Kagome I want to see you tonight." He told her.

"I'll try Sess it's just that I um have no idea how I will feel when we find out what will happen after the meeting at Tashio Inc." Kagome told him.

He smiled at her.

"I think you will like the outcome at Tashio Inc." He said to her.

He took her hand in his as they walked out the Art room Kagome looked for her friends as they came outside. She saw them sitting under the tree Inuyasha and Onigumo seemed to be in an intense conversation.

"This is where we part ways." Kagome said to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru let her hand go and watched as she went over to her friends.

"Hey guys." Kagome said as she walked over to them.

"Done with you talk?'Kikyo asked her.

"Yeah." Kagome simply said.

Kagome went to sit down when she realized her panties were gone!

"I'll be right back!" Kagome said as she got up and ran back inside the school.

"What's wrong with her?" Koga asked.

"She probably forgot something." Kikyo told him.

Kagome ran into the art room frantically looking for her panties.

"Where are they, no this can't be happening!" Kagome didn't see them anywhere.

She came out the art room and walked back out to her friends. Kagome walked over to Sango and bent down and whispered in her ear. Sango spit out the soda that was in her mouth and onto Ayame.

"Hey!" Ayame yelled which made people look at the group.

"Sorry." Sango said as she stood up.

"Now what am I suppose to wear to the meeting!" Ayame yelled at Sango. By this time Sesshoumaru and his friends were looking at them.

"Catfight!" Inuyasha, Koga, Miroku and Onigumo said with a grin.

Kikyo stood up as well.

"I wish we had popcorn." Miroku said as the thought of all the girls ripping each other's clothes off.

"Lecher." Inuyasha said to him.

Ayame and Sango were busy arguing back and forth.

"Yeah least my boyfriend isn't afraid of me!" Ayame yelled at her.

"You slut, you were so easy you've been pregnant twice!" Sango yelled back at her. Kagome looked around to see students staring at them.

"Come on guys stop we don't need to do this." Kagome said.

"I wonder if we'll get a fight out of them?" Kagura said to no one particular. Koharu held her head down. Kagome pulled Sango by the arm and pulled her towards the school.

"Get back here Sango!" Ayame yelled.

Ayame turned to look at Koga only to see him on the ground from falling out.

"What happened to him?"Ayame asked

"He fainted after Sango said you were pregnant twice." Onigumo told her.

"You know it was an accident she didn't mean to get you wet." Miroku said to her.

"I know, I better go and apologize." Ayame said as she ran to where Sango and Kagome had just went.

Koga was coming, too.

"You four should be ashamed of yourselves." Kikyo said to them.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Catfight!" she yelled at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha hid behind Onigumo.

Kagome and Sango looked for the panties in the art room.

"Ha ha, I can't believe you did it on school grounds." Sango laughed.

"It's not funny Sango." Kagome said.

Sango looked near a desk and saw the panties.

"I found them." Sango told her.

Kagome walked over to where Sango was, Kagome' s smile turned to a frown, her panties were shredded.

_Second time he's ruined something of mine_

Kagome picked them up and put them in her purse..

The two friends shared a laugh as they walked back out Ayame ran up to the two.

"Sango I'm sorry about earlier." Ayame said.

"Me too, I had no right to say that out loud." Sango said to her.

The three came back out to join her their friends.

"Everything okay now?" Kikyo asked.

Sango and Ayame smiled and nodded.

"So we'll meet outside by our cars at 2:35." Inuyasha told them.

2:35 p.m.

Kagome got in her car while everyone waited for Koharu to show up.

"Sorry I'm late everyone." Koharu said.

Koharu got into Kagome's car while Kikyo was in Inuyasha' s, Sango, Ayame, and Koga got into Miroku' s Black rav 4. Miroku started the car and turned the cd player on. Will Smith' s song 'Switch'

They followed Inuyasha car to Tashio Inc.

They parked their cars and got out, and walked across the street to see the Tashio building.

"Wow." Was all that was registered in everyone's mind.

The building was huge. It looked to be 20 stories high. The building was navy blue with what looked like thousands of windows. In the front were two huge white double doors.

"That must be the entrance!" Koga yelled.

"Yeah.. how long..long did it take you to figure that out, no wait, Don't tell me ...10 minutes!"

Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Yeah.. Hold on, No!" Koga yelled.

But it was too late Inuyasha started cracking up.

"Really, Haha, then ho-w-co- ha-me y-ou, s-s- said haha yeah haha haha!"Inuyasha managed to say while laughing.

"Why you.."

And so the 'fight' began. Inuyasha and Koga throwing insults at each other while everyone watched with HUGE sweat drops.

After about 10 minutes, Kagome yelled at them. Both Inuyasha and Koga just stared at her with wide eyes. (An/) (00) this is what their eyes looked like.) After five minutes of them staring at Kagome, Kagome got annoyed and pulled them both by their ears to the building, everyone else walked behind them with another sweat drop.

When everyone walked into the building, Inuyasha and Koga were mumbling and muttering all the way, they were greeted to a huge lobby. ( That instantly shut Inuyasha and Koga up)

The lobby' s floor was white marble that was so shiny Miroku could see the girl's butts indirectly without them noticing, allowing him to look without seeming perverted. The walls were a light red, with beige chairs that were lined up against them on the side of the double doors. Light brown oak, glass tables were located in the corners, each with a set of magazines and such.

In the middle of the room towards the back was a huge desk shaped like a giant U, where the secretary was.

All around the walls were paintings and records.

Everyone sat down while Inuyasha went up to the secretary. After about 10 minutes, the secretary told them to take the elevator to the 20th floor, make a left go straight until they were in front of a set of huge double doors that had the name Sakura Tashio on the door.

After five minutes the group arrived at their destination. Kagome knocked on the doors three times.

"Come in." Was heard from the inside, so the group pushed through the double doors to come face-to -face with the shock of their lives Sesshoumaru?

"What the fuck are you doin here Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshoumaru had a blank face on and Sakura Tashio looked shocked.

"Excuse me!" Ms. Tashio asked.

"Sesshoumaru...What..what are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru turned his blank stare to Kagome and sighed.

"I'm here because someday I shall own this place." Sesshoumaru said as if he was stating the weather.

Everyone just stared at Sesshoumaru for a minute with confusion, each with their own thoughts.

Number One being

_Why out of all the fucking people did captain fluffy have to inherit the place, Why fuckin why_?

(Can you guess who that was?)

Kagome looked at the floor. Hurt, confusion and a little angry at Sesshoumaru.

Hurt that Sesshoumaru didn't tell her, confusion as to why he didn't and Anger because he didn't tell her.

Did he not think he couldn't trust her or something!

"Kagome." Sakura Tashio called her name.

Kagome raised her head to look at Sesshoumaru's mom.

"Yes?" Kagome asked.

"Why didn't you tell me you were in a singing group?" Ms. Tashio asked her.

"I..I didn't feel it was worth stating." Kagome told her.

"I see." Sakura said with a raised eyebrow.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru's mother, now he knew who Sesshoumaru took after in attitude, Inuyasha cleared his throat.

Koga broke the silence.

"Maybe it's better if we went somewhere else, this maybe a bad idea." Koga told them.

Inuyasha turned to look at Koga.

Onigumo spoke up.

"Look Inu, you guys go and talk and Miroku , Koga and I will wait in the lobby." Onigumo told him. Inuyasha nodded his head. Onigumo, Koga and Miroku left the office.

"Please have a seat." Ms. Tashio said to them. Inuyasha sat down next to Kikyo, who was seated next to Kagome, to her was Sango, Ayame and Koharu.

Sakura sat with her hands folded on the desk, Sess hand' s were on the top of the blue folders.

"So I came up with an offer for the five of you." Sakura told them. Sesshoumaru handed them each a folder. The girls opened the folders and read the contract.

The contract stated that The group 'Queen of hearts'

Will make four albums for Tashio Inc in over a period of four years, and that any of them could be replaced if Tashio Inc didn't like the image.

Ayame spoke first. "I don't understand this how can we be replaced when we formed this group ourselves?" Ayame asked.

"Is that so dear, well whether you know it or not I already realize that but in the music Industry image is everything and if we feel that one of you are hurting the group from becoming famous you will be replaced." Ms. Tashio told all of them.

"Such as what?" Sango asked her.

Ms. Tashio looked at Sango, her golden eyes giving Sango a cold glare before she spoke.

" Such as any of you gaining too much weight." she told her.

"What if we were to get pregnant in the future?" Kikyo asked. Which made Inuyasha have sweat drops.

"If any of you were to become pregnant that would be the only exception."

"Now are there anymore questions?" Sakura asked them.

"The contract says 1 million dollars is that for all of us to split?" Kagome asked her.

"Usually that would be the case, but I am making an exception and giving you each a million dollars, plus royalty cheeks each time your song plays on the radio. The studio will handle all the publicity." Sakura told them.

"When would the girls go into the studio?" Inuyasha asked her.

Sesshoumaru turned his gaze toward Inuyasha.

"Most likely after the class trip to Hawaii, so if there are no more questions please sign the contracts." Sakura said to them. As she handed each girl a pen.

"Before Kagome and them sign one more question when does your son take over Tashio Inc?" Inuyasha asked her.

"My son will be taking over this June." Sakura told Inuyasha.

"So basically they will be reporting to Sesshoumaru right?"

Sakura nodded her head.

Koharu was the first to sign followed by Kikyo, Ayame and Sango, Kagome bit her lip as she took a look at the contract.

_Should I trust then will he take out his anger for me on them?_

Kagome come on sign." Sango said to her. Kagome looked at all of them.

She put her pen down on the desk.

"I'm sorry I can't." Kagome said and ran out the room.

"I'll go and check on her." Inuyasha said and got up and left the office.

Inuyasha looked around he didn't see Koga or any of them.

"Where the hell did they disappear too?" he wondered. Inuyasha walked down the long hallway where he saw Kagome leaning against the wall. Inuyasha walked over to her.

"Kags, what's wrong?"

Kagome looked at him as she wiped her eyes. "Why didn't he tell me Inuyasha doesn't he trust me?" she asked.

Inuyasha sighed.

"Kags, don't cry it's not worth it but the contract is good it's a great deal." he told her trying to reassure her.

"I just feel that the moment I sign it something is going to happen." Kagome told him.

"Kagome everything will turn out all right I promise." he told her.

Kagome nodded her head.

"Now let's go back before they think we ran off together." Inuyasha said with a smile.

The two walked back to the office, Inuyasha held the door open for Kagome. Inuyasha closed the door behind them.

Kagome walked over to the table and picked the contract up and the pen.

She looked at Sesshoumaru and his mom.

"So if any of us become pregnant that will be okay right?" she asked looking at Sesshou.

"Yes Kagome." Sakura told her.

Kagome signed the papers and handed them to Sakura.

"Wise choice" Sakura told her.

Kagome nodded her head.

Sango , Kikyo, Ayame, and Koharu stood up.

Nice doing business with you Ms. Tashio."

When the door closed Sesshoumaru turned to his mother.

"Well what did you think of her?" he asked.

"Hmm she seemed like a good enough girl. Although why did she leave like that?" Ms. Tashio looked at her son. "_Could he have something to do with her getting upset like that?"_

she thought and looked down at the contracts.

"_This is good _." Sesshoumaru thought. Little did Kagome know was that Sesshoumaru put something in her contract that was different then the others. And he was going to hold Kagome to it no matter what she said or did.


	12. Trip pt 1

Trip pt 1

One week later

"Will the Juniors and Seniors please report to the auditorium 7th period." Was heard over the speakers.

"Why do they always pick our free period?" Sango said as she walked with Kagome, Kikyo, and Ayame. The four girls ast under the tree.

"Where are the boys?" Kagome asked.

"Who knows as long as their staying out of trouble." Sango said as she started chewing on a chocolate chip cookie.

"Hey you know what we should go to the mall after school and go shopping for some swimsuits for the trip." Ayame told them.

"Yeah I like that." Kagome and Kikyo said.

Sango was busy munching on her cookie.

"Sango are you sure, you should be eating that?" Kikyo asked her.

"Yeah why?" Sango asked.

"You read the contract no extra weight gain unless we're expecting." Kikyo told her.

"I know I'll exercise extra tonight." Sango said. Kagome looked over at Sesshoumaru' s table where he sat with his friends. Inuyasha , Miroku, Koga and Onigumo finally showed up with some bags of food.

"Hey ladies." Onigumo said as he, Inuyasha, Miroku and Koga sat down.

"Hey where have you guys been?" Ayame asked.

"We snuck out and went to Kaede's and brought back some burgers and fries and for dessert chocolate cake." Inuyasha said with a grin.

"We can't eat that!" Kikyo yelled at Inuyasha.

"What why not?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because we can't gain any extra weight." she told Inuyasha.

Ayame frowned.

"Screw it I'm going to eat my burger and that's that." Ayame said taking her burger and taking a bite out of it. Sango, and Kagome followed suit and began to eat as well. Kikyo wouldn't eat any of it she just chewed on her carrot stick.

"So my place after school?" Onigumo asked

"Sorry we can't we're going shopping for the trip." Kagome told him.

"What for?" Miroku asked.

"Swimsuits." Sango said to her perverted boyfriend.

"Really can I come?" he asked with a grin.

"No!" all four girls yelled.

"Come on sweetie I'll behave." Miroku told her.

"No you can't be trusted."Sango told him.

Miroku silently ate his burger and smiled as he imagined Sango in a string bikini.

"Did you all pay for the trip?" Koga asked.

"No I have to pay the rest today." Kagome told him.

"Me too." Sango said.

7th period

Kagome and her friends came in the auditorium the only seats that were left were those in front of Sesshoumaru and his friends.

Inuyasha grudgingly sat down in front of them.

Kagome felt someone tap her on the shoulder, she turned around to see Sesshoumaru.

"Sit back here with me." he told her.

Kagome hesitated at first and then looked at her friends and that back at him. There was no empty seat next to him, where was she suppose to sit on his lap.

Kagome looked at him.

"On your; lap?" she asked.

He looked at her as if she was stupid.

"I can't do that." she said to him.

Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat, Kagura smiled she knew Sesshoumaru was going to be pissed at what Kagome just did, he was going to make Kagome pay for disobeying.

Sango laid her head down on Kagome' s shoulder.

Sesshoumaru flexed his hand, his eyes were tinting red, Naraku saw the look in his friends eyes.

"You can't do that here." Naraku whispered in his ear.

Sesshoumaru's eyes slowly turned back to golden, he turned his head slightly to look at Naraku.

"You can always teach her a lesson later, besides you have the whole month in Hawaii to make her submissive. "

"All those who have not yet paid for the class trip please come to the front with your payment." The Vice Principal said.

Kagome, Sango and Hiten went up to go pay.

Kagome and Sango paid the balance for the trip and were on their way back to their seats, when Hiten caught up with them.

"Kagome can I speak with you for a second?" he asked her.

"Uh, sure I guess, I'll be right there Sango." Kagome told her.

Sango nodded her head and went back to her seat.

"What is it Hiten?" Kagome asked him, she looked in the back as Hiten started to talk to her, Sesshoumaru was looking at her and Hiten.

She turned to face Hiten.

"Kagome I know that you probably don't know a lot about demon coupling right?"

"Yes, that's true." she said to him.

"I thought so, look Kagome I know I don't really know you, but you seemed to help Koharu open up and she's finally has real girlfriends, instead of bitches who are only concerned about themselves. But what I wanted to talk to you about was that Sess, is someone who demands respect and I know that he has already punished you before right?" he asked.

Kagome nodded her head.

"For your sake and your well being just do what he says and you'll be fine." Hiten told her.

Kagome' s mind went back to when she was in Sesshoumaru' s home.

FLASHBACK

"I tell you what if you do what we agreed upon, when we talked earlier this week the only time you will feel my hands on you will be in a loving way ."

END OF FLASHBACK

"I guess you're right Hiten. Thank you she said.

Hiten gave her a rare smile and went back to his seat. Kagome walked back to her seat and sat down, she smelled chocolate cake, she looked to her left to see Kikyo eating a piece of the cake.

"I thought you didn't want any cake?" Kagome said with a half grin.

Kikyo smiled as she licked her lips.

"So how's the part-time job going?" Kikyo asked her.

"Very tiring, the tips are good you know but with school and everything it's making me tired." She told Kikyo.

"Do you have to work tonight?" Kikyo asked her.

"Yeah. Which means that after I come from the mall I have to go straight to work"

"The trip is next week, I just feel so worn out, even though my mom paid for the trip I still had to buy a passport, and some personal items." Kagome told her.

"One last announcement, please make sure that you're at the airport at 7 a.m., Monday morning so that we can make sure that everyone is present who is going on the trip." the Principal told them.

Kagome sighed she had to work till 9p.m.

The bell rang and the students left the auditorium.

Kagome went to her locker to opening it and grabbing her history book. She closed her locker and turned to meet a pair of golden eyes.

"Sess about earlier I'm sorry I just didn't think it was appropriate to sit on you lap." she said to him.

"I am not here about that, I want you to come over tonight my parent's will be out bat some charity event." he told her.

"I... can't come over I have to work tonight and by time I get off it'll be late." she told him.

Kagome waited for his reaction.

"What! You never said anything about a job." he yelled at her.

Kagome looked at him clutching her book.

"How did you expect me to be able to go on the trip, sure my mom paid for the trip itself but there are things that I need to buy." she told him.

Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome to him.

"I expect to see you at my home tomorrow night regardless of your damn job." he told her. Before Kagome could retort Sesshoumaru had walked away leaving her in the hall of the school holding her book.

Kagome went to her next class where she sat next to Koharu.

"Hey Kagome." Koharu said .

"Hey." Kagome said back.

"You ok?" she asked Kagome.

"Yeah, hey would you like to the mall after school, with us?" Kagome asked her.

"Yeah sure." Koharu said with a smile.

After school was over Kagome, Kikyo, Sango, Ayame and Koharu went to the mall to go shopping for swimsuits.

Sango found a blue floral bandeau bikini, that had a detachable straps, she also picked out a one piece bandeau suit that had the same designs as her bikini.

Kikyo picked out a black-white swimsuit. Ayame brought a pink floral bikini, and also a red handkerchief tie halter bikini.

Koharu picked out a tie-neck halter suit in leopard print ,A beaded bikini with a sarong in orange.

Kagome picked out a one-shoulder suit with a deeply scooped back in black, she also picked out a backless halter suit with the sides cut out and a deep V-neck in silver. And a string bikini with beaded crescent moons in lemon.

After the girls paid for their suits, the five of them went to the food court and brought some snacks.

"So maybe we'll stop by later tonight at Kaede's." Ayame told her as she sipped her milkshake.

Kagome checked her watch it would soon be 4:00 p.m.

Kagome got up from her seat, "ok girls I have to go so I'll see you later." she told them and grabbed her bags and left for work.

Kagome drove off to work, she parked her car and went inside and went straight to the back to change into her waitress uniform.

Her uniform was a light pink, with silver cap sleeves, the uniform it self came to her knees.

Kagome grabbed her pad and pen and began to wait on customers.

A few hours later

True to their word.

Sango, Kikyo and the rest of Kagome's friends came into the dinner. This had become their regular hangout now that Kagome worked here. The customers mostly consisted of mostly the students from school and some business people.

After Kagome waited on the other customers, she went over to where her friends were seated at the booth.

"Hey guys what will it be the usual?" she asked them.

Everyone nodded their heads except for Inuyasha.

"No I'll the double cheese burger and fries and a large coke." he told her.

"God Yasha, it's a wonder you're not fat." Kagome told him as she walked away and put their order in.

"Did she just call me fat?" Inuyasha asked them.

Koga chose the moment to make Inuyasha mad.

"Well you know you're looking a little chunky." Koga said to him.

"What did you say you skinny wolf!" Inuyasha said to him.

"Not again." Ayame and Kikyo said.

As the two were throwing back insults at each other, more customers came in. Kagome came back over to her friends table and placed their drinks before them.

"Stop you two before I throw you out!" Kagome yelled at the two boys.

Inuyasha and Koga both stopped and looked at Kagome.

"Sorry Kagome." Inuyasha and Koga said.

"That's better your food will be out in a few minutes." she told them and went to take another order.

"I still can't believe that we now work for Sesshoumaru." Sango said as she drank her soda.

"Maybe it's good that we do, we know that he'll treat us right because of Kagome." Ayame told her.

Kagome came back and places their food on the table and left them to eat.

Closing time came and everyone was leaving, Onigumo decided to stick around and help Kagome with closing.

"So how are you doing?" he asked her as he helped her wipe down the counters.

"Okay I guess, Sesshoumaru wants me to come over tomorrow regardless of the fact that I have to work ."

"So what are you going to do?" he asked her.

"I don't know if I don't go you can kinda guess what will happen." she said as she sat down.

"It's time for you to stand up to him, Kagome like I know you can. Remember how you use to hit Inuyasha if he was late for your date, or the time that it was your Grandmother birthday party and you left him with a huge knot on his head." Onigumo reminded her.

"I remember that , but Sesshoumaru isn't Inuyasha." she said to Onigumo.

"So what are you going to do?" he asked .

She sighed. "I don't know."

Kagome locked the dinner and walked to her car as Onigumo hopped on his motorcycle and went home, Kagome got in her car and drove home to get ready for school the next day.

When she went into the house she went straight upstairs to see her mom' s bedroom light still on. She knocked on the door, she heard her mom say come in.

"Hey you, how was work?" her mom asked her.

Kagome walked over and sat down on her mom's bed, while her mom pulled out some boxes from her closet.

"Ok." she told her mom.

Her mom turned around to look at her.

"Kagome is something wrong, you've been quite lately, when's the last time you've went on a date?" Her mom asked her.

Kagome looked at her mom.

"I guess before I took this job." she told her.

"I see do you have to work this weekend?" she asked Kagome.

"Yes, I asked Kaede for two extra days." she told her mom.

"Hmm, I was going to suggest that you spend the weekend with your boyfriend." her mom said to her.

"Are you feeling alright mom?" Kagome asked her as she put her hand on her mom's forehead.

"I'm fine and when I say spend, I mean go out not sleep over. I don't want any grandchildren just yet, although I know they'll be the cutest babies. With both your looks and his hair, I can see it now little Kagome's running around with silver hair." Her mom said grabbing and hugging Kagome tight.

"Mom, I can't breathe." Kagome managed to say.

"Sorry sweetie." she said as she let her go.

"Well I better go to bed." Kagome told her as she got up off her mom's bed.

"Night Mom." Kagome said and kissed her on the cheek. Kagome went into her room and she changed into her pajamas and went to sleep.

Next Morning

Kagome showered , put her uniform in her book bag, she grabbed her cell phone and came downstairs.

"Bye mom!" Kagome yelled as she ran out the house.

She jumped into her car started it up and drove to school. Kagome parked her car next to Sesshoumaru's silver BMW.

Kagome walked into the school, she was walking to her locker when someone pulled her into an empty classroom.

Kagome looked up and saw who had pulled her into the classroom.

Before she could say anything Sesshomaru crushed his lips against hers.

The kiss was long and overdue, since Sesshoumaru had slept with Kagome his inner beast yearned to be near her, inside of her.

Sesshoumaru broke the kiss leaving them both panting.

"I need to see you Kagome." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"I know you do." she said to him.

"I can't see you tonight Sess, I am so sorry." She said.

He lifted her chin to look into her eyes.

"I see." he said as his hand touched her face. "Tell you what Kagome I'll make you a deal with you I won't get angry if you promise that when we get to Hawaii, you spend your time with me." he said to her.

"But what about my friends?" she asked.

"Your friends will be busy with their other halves." he told her.

"Why do you dislike my friends?" Kagome asked him.

Sesshoumaru was taken aback by her question.

"I never said I disliked your friends." he said to her.

Kagome didn't say anything.

"Now back to our discussion do you agree yes or no?" he asked her.

"I..I don't know what to say."

Sesshoumaru was growing impatient.

"Yes or no!" he yelled at her.

Kagome jumped at the sound of his voice.

She wrapped her arms around his waist , she laid her head on his chest.

"If I say no you'll punish me, if I say yes I won't spend time with my friends." she said as she looked up at him.

She backed away from him.

"My answer is neither yes or no." she told him and walked out the classroom.

Sesshoumaru growled as he stood there looking at the door that Kagome just exited.

Kagome sat under the tree with her friends thinking about what she did a few hours ago.

She felt good about herself for a change, once she didn't let Sesshoumaru control her, tell her what to do. She was smiling for the first time a genuine smile, she hadn't smiled like this in a long time.

"Hey what are you smiling about Kags?" Koga asked her.

"Hmm, oh I'm just happy Koga that's all." she told him.

Inuyasha and Onigumo looked at each other at the sudden change in their friend.

"Hey guys what do you say we skip the rest of our classes and leave."Kagome told them.

"Where would we go?" Miroku asked.

"Let's go to Onigumo's penthouse since his parent's are never home." Sango said with a grin.

"Fine let's go , but I have a suspicion that if I wasn't rich you guys would ignore me." He said as he stood up.

Kagome stood up and walked over to Onigumo, and patted him on the shoulder.

"You know that's not true, besides we keep you around because you're cute." she said with a grin as she walked away from him.

"Stop flirting, you too." Sango said as she and Ayame folded up the blanket.

"Hey keep it up Sango and I'll tell who your secret crush is." Kagome said in a singsong voice.

Miroku looked at Sango.

"Who do you have a crush on?" he asked her.

"No one." she growled as she looked over at Kagome.

Kagome smiled at her and turned her head towards Sesshoumaru's table, Sango followed Kagome's eyes .

Kagome just grabbed her bag and smiled, and waited for Miroku , Inuyasha, Koga to put their trash in the trash can.

The eight friends gathered their things they had and walked passed Sesshoumaru' s table to go to their cars.

Kagome could feel eyes watching her, she turned her head to see Sesshoumaru glaring at her.

Kagome kept walking not caring for this day maybe only she would be free to do what she wanted.

The teens drove to Onigumo's penthouse, once there they went inside. Onigumo turned the stereo on.

"Where are your parent's Onigumo?" Ayame asked.

"They are on an extended honeymoon, said something about when they come back they have a surprise for me, whatever that means." he said.

"I think it means that you're about to become a big brother." Sango teased.

Onigumo shuddered at the thought.

"Sango I don't need to think of my parent's having sex." he told her.

"Hey I was thinking how about instead of all your parent's driving you to the airport why don't you guys stay here over the weekend and we can all leave together." Onigumo said to them

"I don't think my parent's will mine."Sango told him.

"Mine either." Kikyo said to him.

"Or mine, Koga and Miroku said.

"How about you two?" Onigumo asked Kagome and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha took a drink of his water.

"My mom doesn't care she'll be glad to get me out of the house." Inuyasha told him.

"I'll talk to my mom, first before I give you and answer."Kagome told him.

Onigumo nodded his head

Mrs. Higurashi was sitting at the kitchen table talking on the phone to her sis ter Kindra when the doorbell rang.

"Hold on sis, someone's a my door." Mia told her.

She went to the door and opened it to see Sesshoumaru at the door.

"Hi, Sesshoumaru come in." Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile. Sesshoumaru walked in and closed the door behind him.

Sesshoumaru walked into the living room, he looked around the room and saw pictures of Kagome, her mom and Shiori. He smiled to himself at the thought of Kagome caring his pups.

Kagome' s mom hung up the phone and came into the living room with two cups of tea. She saw Sesshoumaru looking at pictures of Kagome.

"So Sesshoumaru what brings you here?" She asked him as she handed him the cup of tea.

"Thank you." he said.

"Well I just stopped by I know Kagome is at work right now and I wanted to talk to you about Kagome and I." he told her.

Mrs. Higurashi sat down on the sofa while Sesshoumaru sat in the chair.

"Well what is it you want to talk to me about Sesshoumaru?"

"Well Mrs. Higurashi I want to throw Kagome a birthday party when we come back from Hawaii." he told her.

"I think that's a wonderful idea, but I won't be there I don't want to embarrass her." She told him with a smile that reminded him of Kagome.

"You might want to talk to Sango and them they know her better than I do." she told him.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head, not really wanting to talk to Inuyasha and them more Inuyasha than the rest of them.

"Yes I'll do that." he said.

"So is that all you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked.

"Well actually I wanted to invite you, Shiori and Kagome over to my house this weekend, so we all can get to know each other better." He told her.

"I'll talk to Kagome about this when she comes home tonight." her mom told him.

""Great well I better be going he said as he stood up and placed his cup on the table.

Mrs. Higurashi walked him to the door.

"What time this weekend Sesshoumaru?" she asked him.

"Noon, I'll send a car to pick you up." he told her as he opened the door and walked out.

Kagome was walking to her car when her head began to hurt, the same pain she had right before she went over to Killian' s, she stood by her car waiting for the pain to subside.

When the pain left she got in her car and drove home, she parked her car across the street from her home, she took the key out of the ignition and got out the car and locked it. And went into her home.

Her mother was coming downstairs from just putting Shiori to bed, when she saw Kagome sitting on the sofa.

"I'm glad your home I want to talk to you about this weekend." Her mom said.

"What about it mom?" Kagome asked her.

"Well while you were at work Sesshoumaru came over and we talked." Her mom said.

"What did you talk about mom?" Kagome asked her

"Well he invited us over his house this weekend so we can get to know each other better." Her mom said not telling her about the surprise party Sesshoumaru was planning for her.

"Mom you know I can't I have to work this weekend." Kagome reminded her.

"I know Kagome, what time do you have to go in to work?"

8:00 a.m. to 1:00 P.M.."

"I see, so just meet us at Sesshoumaru's house when you get off." Her mom told her.

"Okay, I guess I can do that." Kagome told her.

Kagome yawned she was tired. " Night mom I'm beat." Kagome said as she got up from the sofa and went up to her room and changed her clothes and went to bed.

The week went by pretty quickly for Kagome it was already Friday.

School was only half a day so Kagome went into work earlier than expected, she had just come in from the back of the dinner to see Kagura, Rin, and Kanna seated at one of the tables. She sighed as she walked over to them and handed them menus.

"Can I take your orders?" She asked them.

"I'll have a cheery coke." Kagura told her.

"A chocolate milkshake." Rin told her.

"And I'll have a diet coke." Kanna said.

Kagome wrote it down on her pad,

"Will that be all?" She asked them.

Kagura put on a bright red lipstick., "For now until our friends arrive." Kagura told her.

Kagome walked away to go and get their drinks.

While Kagome was getting their drinks , Kikyo and Ayame came into the dinner and sat at the counter.

Kagome took the drinks over to Kagura and them and went back to serving others.

"You'll never believe what I'm doing tomorrow with my mom and Shiori." Kagome said to Kikyo and Ayame.

As she placed two sodas in front of them.

"What are you doing with you mom and Shiori?" Ayame asked.

"We're going to be spending the day with Sesshoumaru and his parent's"

"Wow this is getting serious do I hear wedding bells?" Kikyo said with a grin.

"No." Kagome told her.

"Hey where are the boys and Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Sango had to go home she has to babysit her darling twin brothers, Souta and Kohaku

in order to be able to spend the night over at Onigumo's this weekend. And the boys are at Onigumo' s said something about male bonding." Ayame told her.

"Which means they are looking at porn, and eating pizza and telling dirty jokes." Kikyo said.

Naraku, Hiten and Sesshoumaru walked into the dinner and sat at the table that Rin and them were seated.

"I'll be right back ." Kagome told them.

Kagome grabbed her pad and pen and went over to their table to take their order.

"Hi, what can I get you?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru looked at what she had on.

"I'll have burger and fries." Sess said to her.

"And to drink?" she asked.

"I'll have a coke." he told her.

She wrote it down and looked over at Naraku.

"And you?" she asked him.

"Lemonade and the chicken salad." Naraku told her.

Hiten looked at her, he felt sorry for her he knew that Sesshoumaru was angry that she was working as a waitress.

"I'll have the double cheese burger and a strawberry milkshake." Hiten told her.

Kagome nodded her head.

"And you three." she said as she looked at Kagura , Rin and Kanna.

"Chocolate cake!" all three girls said loud so Kikyo and Ayame could hear them.

Kikyo and Ayame turned to look at them.

"You know since we don't have to watch what we eat, like some other people." Kagura said as Kagome walked away and put the order in.

"That's it." Kikyo said as she got up and walked over to their table.

The diner was half empty only a few costumers were had remained.

"Kikyo stop! their not worth it." Ayame yelled.

"This coming from the girl that has been pregnant to many times to remember." Kagura said to Ayame.

Ayame stopped and looked at Kikyo, Kikyo knew this was a tough subject for Ayame, she was still hurting from the miscarriage she had it had taken her a long time before she had even told Koga.

Kagome came over with their drinks, she place them on the table.

She looked at Ayame, and saw tears in her eyes.

"Ayame what's wrong?" Kagome asked her

"I'... I have to go." Ayame said and ran out the dinner.

Kagome looked at Kikyo.

What happened Kikyo?" Kagome asked her.

Kagura brought up Ayame's miscarriages."

Kagome turned to look at Kagura.

"How can you be so cold, you have no idea of what went on with Ayame and Koga, what happened is none of your damn business." Kagome told her and walked away, with Kikyo following behind her.

"Kagura I'm warning you now, I don't care what you say or do to Kagome's friends but

you had better keep that viper tongue in your mouth when talking to her while I'm here," Sesshoumaru said while he waited for his food.

Kagura looked at him she was about to say something back to him when she felt Naraku dig his nails into her thigh. She turned her head to look at him he shook his head at her. Then dug his nails in a little deeper. She let out a little whimper. She knew better then to disobey him.

When Kagome caught up with Ayame she grabbed her shoulder "Ayame you know that Kagura is a bitch. And you know that we all love you and we'll always be here for you no matter what." She said

"I know Kagome but I really wanted a family with Koga and this time I thought it was going to happen." Ayame said with a sob in her voice.

"I know its hard but we will help you get through this, and to hell with them back there." She pointed back at the restaurant

"Your right Kagome to hell with them." Ayame smiled at her

After her little pep talk to Ayame Kagome headed back inside. The day had started off so good to bad they had to come and ruin it.

Kagome came back in the dinner and walked straight over to Kikyo.

"Everything ok?" Kikyo asked.

"Ayame will be fine, she's just going home to pack for the trip." Kagome told her.

"Let me give them their food, I'll be right back."

Kagome took the food over to Sesshoumaru's table, she placed it down on the table and left not wanting to talk to any of them.

After the teens had finished eating they paid their bill, Kagome was wiping down the tables when she heard his voice.

"Kagome did you talk to your Mother about this weekend?" he asked her.

"Yes I know about this weekend." she said.

"Good, than I expect you to be there on time." he said to her.

""Yes." she said.

Kagome locked the diner up and went home.

Saturday

Kagome went to work the next morning she had to work from 8:00 to 1:00 . Knowing her mom she would be getting up at 10, to get Shiori up and be ready on time.

Mia Higurashi got out of bed and went to wake her younger daughter up. After a few I don't wanna's and it's Saturday Shiori finally got up and dressed.

While Shiori was eating breakfast her mom was getting dressed looking for something to wear.

She picked out a cream top and cream colored pants.

She brushed her hair and looked at herself in the mirror to make sure everything was right before she came down the steps.

She came down to see Shiori sitting in front of the T.V. looking at cartoons.

"Sweetie did you put your bowl in the kitchen sink?" her mom asked her.

"Yes, mommy." Shiori said.

"Mommy?"

"What is it Shiori?" her mom asked her.

"Can I tell you something about Kagome?"

"Of course Shiori but not if you were listening to her phone calls." Her mother told her.

No, it's just that Kagome was crying in her room a couple of days ago." Shiori said to her mom.

"Crying about what?" Mia asked with concern in her voice.

"She was just saying Don't hurt me, don't hurt me over and over again." Shiori told her.

"Hmm." Her mom went into her own thoughts on what Shiori had just told her.

_What is going on with her, she's been acting different for the last couple of days. I'll have to talk to her about this later in private_.

The door bell rang and Mrs. Higurashi went to answer the front door. An older man was at the door he had grey hair he wore a black suit and tie.

"Afternoon miss, I am here to take you to Lord Taski's home." the driver said to her.

"Of course, Shiori come on." her mom said.

"I'm sorry but I was told that there were three of you." the older man said.

"Yes Kagome, she'll be joining us later." Mrs. Higurashi said.

The man nodded his head.

Mia Higurashi and Shiori followed the man to the limo, he opened the door for them Shiori smiled as she got in the car. "Thank you Mia said as she got in behind Shiori. The driver closed the door. And went around and got in the limo and started the limo and drove off back to the Taski residence.

"Mommy is Kagome going to marry Sessho-kun?" Shiori asked her.

"I don't know Shiori, why do you want Kagome to marry him?" her mom asked her.

"Yes Mommy I like Sessho-kun." Shiori said as she moved closer to her mom.

"We'll see honey." her mom said.

The limo arrived back at the Taski residence, the driver turned the limo off and got out and went around to open the door for Kagome's mom and sister.

"Here you're madam just ring the bell." he told her as he left to go and put the limo in the garage.

Mia took Shiori's hand and walked to the huge white doors. She rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer the door.

Mika answered the door.

"Welcome it's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Higurashi. and hello to you again Shiori." Mika said to her.

"Thank you.?" Mrs.

"Oh no just call me Mika. I work here please this way the young master is here, his parents will be back shortly." Mika told her as she led her into the living room. As soon as Shiori saw Sesshoumaru she ran to him.

"Sessho-kun!" Shiori said with excitement as she ran to him.

"Why hello there Shiori. I trust you all got here safe?" he asked her.

"Yes Mommy and I had fun in the limo." Shiori told him.

At this time Mrs. Higurashi had walked into the room.

"Hello Sesshoumaru." Mrs. Higurashi said.

Sesshoumaru stood up.

"Hello, Mrs. Higurashi where's Kagome at?"

"Kagome didn't tell you?" she asked him.

"Tell me what?" he asked.

"Kagome had to work today, she won't be off for another hour."

"No she didn't tell me." Sesshoumaru said to her as he looked down at Shiori.

"Oh well don't worry she'll be here soon." her mom told him.

"Where back." Inutashio said as he came into the room with his wife by his side.

"Oh, hello." Inutashio said as he saw Kagome's mom.

"Hi." Mia said.

Sakura walked over to Mia and shook her hand.

"Hi nice to meet you Mrs. Higurashi." Sakura said to her.

"Oh please call me Mia."

"Very well, I'm Sakura and this is my husband Inutashio." she said introducing her husband.

"No need to The moment I saw you I knew you were Kagome' s mom she looks so much like you." He said to her with a smile.

"Speaking of which, where is Kagome?" he asked Mia.

"She had to work." Sesshoumaru said.

"Oh I see well I hope she doesn't plan on working when you all come back from the trip." Sesshoumaru' s mom said.

"I think she's going to quit." Kagome's mom said as she sat down. "She really only did this to pay her own way she didn't want any help."

"I admire that." Inutashio said to Mia.

"Well what do you say we go out to the pool for a swim." Sakura said to everyone.

After everyone had changed into their swimming attire they went out to the pool. The pool was an Olympic sized.

Sess, helped Shiori into the pool, everyone seemed to be having fun.

Kagome had just gotten off from work, she changed in the back of the diner.

_Work was so rough today. _Kagome thought as she headed to her car. "Now all I have to do is make it through dinner with Sesshoumaru and his parent' s were they even going to be there."

When she reached the house she took a deep breath and got out of her car. She knocked on the door and waited, when the door opened she was surprised to see Sesshoumaru.

He smiled at her. "Hi Kagome everyone is out back swimming so why don't you go and get changed and meet us there."

"Ok Sesshoumaru." she loved the way he looked only in his shorts and no shirt, she wanted to run her hands up his chest. After changing Kagome made her way to the pool, when she got there her mom waved at her.

"Kagome how was work?"

"Fine mom." she sat down next to her.

"Are you sure honey you look tired." Her mom pushed her bangs away from her face.

"I'm fine." Kagome said looking over at Sesshoumaru he didn't seem angry.

It was now time for dinner everyone had changed back into their clothes. Kagome was seated next to Sesshoumaru she was nervous, she had dinner with Sesshoumaru before , but this was their parent's.

"So Kagome are you ready for the trip?" Sakura asked her. As she passed the bowl of rice to Mia.

"Yes all set, I'm really looking forward to it."

Shiori felt it was to quiet so she asked a question.

"Kagome when are you and Sesshou-kun going to get married?" Shiori asked her.

"Shiori!." Kagome said becoming embarrassed .

"We'll see." Sess said to Shiori which made her smile.

After dessert was served the parent's went and talked Shiori fell asleep. Sesshoumaru and Kagome were left to themselves.

He took her out to the garden.

"Thank you for not getting angry about me being late." Kagome said to him.

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything at first.

"If I was angry at you Kagome you would know."

Kagome sighed.

"Kagome." she heard her mom call as she came out to the garden.

"Yes mom?" she said.

"I'm going home Shiori is going to sleep so I'm going to take her home." Her mom told her.

"Oh, okay I'll get my things." Kagome said getting ready to go.

"No, sweetie you stay here and enjoy yourself okay just be home before 6." her mom told her.

"Sesshoumaru thank you for inviting us over." her mom told him.

"It was a pleasure Mrs. Higurashi." he said to her.

"Goodnight you two." her mom said and went back inside.

"Looks like I have you all to myself." Sesshoumaru said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Sesshoumaru rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Kagome my dear I went you to quit that job." Sesshoumaru told her.

"I had planned to Sess." she said to him.

"Good." He said stroking her hair.

Kagome laid down on Sesshoumaru's bed, she was so tired, Sesshoumaru went into the bathroom to change his clothes. When he came out the bathroom he saw Kagome sleep on his bed.

He smiled as saw her small form cuddled up on his bed, hugging his pillow. He climbed in bed and pulled her to him wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her mating mark before he went to sleep himself.

Kagome woke up feeling refreshed.

"Mmm, that was a nice nap." she looked to see Sesshoumaru still asleep she kissed his forehead. Kagome looked at his alarm clock. 7:00 am it read.

"Oh no my mom is going to kill me." she said to herself. She tried to get out of bed but Sesshoumaru had a tight grip on her.

"Sessho, please wake up.": she said as she patted his arm to get him to wake up. He wouldn't wake up

Kagome kissed him on his neck, her tongue licking his collarbone. She heard him moan he was waking up.

Sesshoumaru woke up feeling Kagome's tongue on his neck.

"Morning my love." he said turning to look at her.

"Sess, I over slept my mom is going to kill me!" she told him as she felt him loosen his grip.

"Kagome you sure know how to ruin the mood don't you?" he said sitting up in the bed.

"I'm sorry but we have all month together I'll be all yours Sess, so please don't be mad." Kagome said to him.

Sesshoumaru grunted as he got out the bed pulling on his shirt.

"Come on I'll walk you downstairs to your car." he told her.

Kagome put her shoes on and followed him down, Kagome yawned as she walked out the house to get to her car.

Kagome unlocked her car and got in she rolled her window down to talk to him.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the airport." She told Sesshoumaru as she started the car and got ready to drive off.

"How are you getting there?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

" My mom will be bringing me." Kagome told him and drove off.

Sunday night

Kagome was in her room packing her bags for the trip. Her mom came in her bedroom knocking on the door first.

"Hi, Kagome you almost ready for tomorrow?"

"Yeah mom, I'll just sleep on the plane." Kagome said as she zipped her last bag up.

"Kagome you know if anything is wrong you can tell me, you know that honey right?" Her mom said to her.

"Yeah, I know mom but nothings wrong with me okay so don't worry." Kagome told her.

"Okay honey." Her mom told her.

Kagome ran her hand through her hair as she watched her mom leave her room. Kagome sighed.

Onigumo , and Inuyasha walked outside his penthouse to talk in private.

"What are we going to do about Kags while where on this trip?" Onigumo asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sighed. " I don't know I can't be around her every minute Kikyo would want to know what's going on and it's not like I can tell her that her cousin is in a abusive relationship, I could but I promised Kags that I wouldn't." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah I know and it's not like I can be with her either Sesshoumaru is going to make sure that he has her to himself or with his friends." Onigumo told him.

"I know I guess we'll figure it out once we get there." Inuyasha said to him.

Monday morning 6:30 am

Kagome was up dressed she brought her four suitcases down last night , they were sitting in the hallway. Kagome ate a small bowl of cereal as she waited for her mom to come downstairs. Her mom came down stairs with Shiori in her arms. "You ready?" her mom asked as she walked in the kitchen setting Shiori down on the floor.

"Yeah mom, just waiting for you." Kagome told her as she put her empty bowl in the sink.

"Come on let's go." her mom said.

Kagome and her mom put her suitcases in the back of her mom's trunk.

Shiori jumped in the back seat and buckled her self in., Kagome made sure she had everything for the trip before she got in the front seat of the car. Her mom got in and started the car and drove off to the airport.

Kagome closed her eyes she was going to enjoy this trip .

Kagome was sleeping when her mom parked the car in front of the airport..

"Kagome wake up honey where here." He mom said to her softly.

Kagome awoke after hearing her mom soft voice.

"Where already here?" Kagome said as she looked around.

Her mom popped the trunk and got out as did Kagome. Kagome helped her mom get her bags out. As she was doing that Inuyasha and the rest of her friends pulled up.

"Hey Mrs. Higurashi." Inuyasha said as he got out the truck.

"Hello, Inuyasha." she said to him.

Kikyo, Sango, Ayame, Miroku, Koga and Onigumo got out the truck grabbing their bags.

"Hi, Aunt Mia." Kikyo said as she walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hi, I see you all are ready for the trip.."

"Yup, we sure are." Koga said to her.

"Well you guys be careful over there." she told all the teens.

Kagome kissed her mom on the cheek, Shiori was waking up she saw Kagome hugging their mom.

"Kagome!" she yelled.

Kagome turned around to see Shiori looking at her. Kagome opened the back door and bent down to Shiori.

"Hey, Shiori. I 'm going to miss you, you take care of Mommy for me till I get back." Kagome told her.

"I will Kagome, bring me back a toy please?" Shiori asked her.

"I'll try." Kagome told her as she kissed her

"Well we better go." Miroku said to them.

Kagome hugged her mom before taking her bags in the airport.

Inside the airport.

7:00 am

Kagome sat in the chair talking to Sango, Ayame and Kikyo. While the rest of the students came in. Kagome looked around she didn't see Sesshoumaru.

Sango saw the worried look on Kagome's face . "What's the matter Kagome?" Sango asked her.

"I don't see Sesshoumaru anywhere." she told her.

"He's over there with Naraku." Ayame said to her.

Kagome saw him, he was wearing a black shirt and khaki pants and white sneakers.

Sesshoumaru felt someone watching him he turned to see Kagome looking at him. He walked away from Naraku and over to her.

"Kagome come on let's go." Sesshoumaru said taking two of her bags.

Kagome looked at her friends, and then at him.

"I'll see you guys on the plane." she said getting up taking her two smaller bags following behind Sesshoumaru.

Kikyo looked at her cousin as she walked off with Sesshoumaru.

"Is it me or does he always take her away from us when where talking?" Kikyo asked Sango.

After the teacher made sure that everyone was present the students boarded the plane. Kagome went to her seat she waited to see who was seated next to her.

Kikyo came on the plane and sat across from her, next Sango came in she was seated in the seat behind Kagome, Ayame came in with Koga right behind her they sat in front of Kikyo finally Miroku, Inuyasha and Onigumo came on Inuyasha was seated next to Kikyo Miroku next to Sango and Onigumo next to Kagome.

"You better not try anything while where on this plane Miroku." Sango warned him.

"Sango my dear it hurts that you don't trust me." Miroku said as his hand touched her breast.

""Hentai!" she screamed before she slapped him across the face. Just as she did that Sesshoumaru and them were coming on.

"You let your girlfriend beat you?" Naraku said as he walked passed them.

"Keep walking you jerk!" Sango said as Miroku was rubbing his abused cheek.

"What did you say bitch?" Naraku said to her.

Onigumo groaned.

"Look just leave her alone Naraku." Onigumo said.

Naraku turned his attention to Onigumo he walked over to his seat.

"What did you say?" He asked Onigumo.

"I said leave her alone." he said to him.

"Onigumo please don't get into a fight with him." Kagome said touching his arm.

Sesshoumaru was right behind Naraku, he saw Kagome . Naraku smiled at his cousin. "I'll deal with you later little cousin." Naraku said as he walked to the front to go to his seat.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome he didn't say anything he just gave her a look and went to his seat.

Kagura didn't say anything as she looked at Kagome, remembering the threat she received from Sesshoumaru.

When the plane took off Kagome undid her seat belt and began talking to Inuyasha and them.

"Can you believe a whole month without any parent' s" Kikyo said

"I know how cool is that."Ayame said.

"So what kind of swimsuits did you girls buy?" Inuyasha asked.

"You'll just have to wait till we get there won't you." Kikyo said rubbing his ears.

"I told you to do that in private." he said to her.

Kikyo kissed him on his lips.

Five hours later

When the plane landed everyone was in a really good mood. Kagome was happy that she was able to get the funds that she needed for the trip. She let out a sigh.

"This is going to be a great class trip." she thought as everyone started to get off the plane.

flash back

"Kagome are you sure your ok?" her mon asked she was worried because her daughter had dark bags under her eyes.

"Yes mom its just that my part-time job and school are making me tired." Kagome put her head down on the kitchen table. "But I need to do this if I want to go on the trip." she smiled.

"I know sweetie but if it's to much for you I can get extra hours at work and..." she stopped talking when Kagome interuppted her.

"No! I won't let you do that mom I can handle this." Kagome looked at the bowl of cereal that her mom put in front of her. It was hard with a job plus Sesshoumaru got pretty mad when she told him that she wasn't going to be able to see him as often as he would like. If he wanted her to go on the trip he was just going to have to be mad at her for a while. Kagome ate her cereal and left for school.

End Flashback

Kagome closed her eyes she had never been this far from home before and it felt good being on her own.

"Hey Kagome let's go!" Sango yelled as she grabbed Kagome' s arm and pulled her to the exit of the airport.

(This being a school trip after all so the boy' s were put in a different wing of the hotel then the girls. Much to the boy' s dismay)

"So how is your room?" Miroku asked when they came downstairs.

"It's great you should see our view!" Sango said to him.

I know long over due So sorry please review


	13. Trip pt 2

part 2

Kagome walked out on the beach with her friends in their new swimsuits, Kagome wore her one shoulder black one piece which had a deeply scooped back.

Sango wore her blue floral bikini which of course Miroku liked. Kikyo had on a black and white swimsuit, while Ayame wore her pink bikini. This was a sight to see for Inuyasha, Koga, Miroku and the rest of the friends.

Sesshoumaru was already in the water along with Hiten, Koharu, Naraku, Kagura and Rin. Kanna was lounging in the chairs getting a tan.

Kagome, Kikyo, Sango and Ayame decide to play a little volley ball. While they were playing Kagura and Rin came out of the water, Kagura wore a red halter bikini, Rin wore a green halter suit with a plunging neckline. Rin and Kagura sat down next to Koharu.

Kagura looked over at Kagome and her friends. "I want revenge." Kagura told Rin and Kanna.

"I don't know Kagura, Sess told you to leave Kagome alone." Kanna told her.

"Not Kagome, I meant Sango and those two other wannabe ." Kagura told them.

"What did you have in mind?" Kanna asked liking the idea already.

"Hmm, something to embarrass them in front of the whole junior and senior class." Kagura said.

Koharu had gotten out of the water and was walking past Kagura when she heard what Kagura , Rin and Kanna were planning on her fellow friends.

"We'll have to wait till Kagome is away from them." Rin said.

Kagome took a break from playing volley ball., while Sango played two against one with Ayame and Kikyo.

Sesshoumaru came out of the water his hair slicked back on his head.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha, Miroku and Koga were pointing at Onigumo. She looked to where they were pointing to see her friend talking to a girl their age.

Onigumo left the girl and walked over to Inuyasha Miroku and Koga.

"Hey guys." Onigumo said as he began to walk down the beach with them.

"So who's the girl?" Miroku asked.

"Her name is Alean she goes to our school." he said

"When do we get to meet Aelan?" Inuyasha asked him.

"Tonight she's going to join us for dinner and you better behave yourself Miroku!" Onigumo said to their lecherous friend.

"Trust me I only have eyes for Sango."

"Yeah but hands for every other female." Koga said to him.

"How is it that you two are related yet Miroku is a pervert?" Inuyasha asked.

"Cause Miroku is wired that way." Koga said.

"So then we're all on for the night then right?" Onigumo asked.

"Yeah not sure about Kagome though." Inuyasha told them.

Kagome was sitting by herself when Sesshoumaru came over and sat down next to her.

"Hi honey." He said.

"Hi." Kagome said back to him.

"You wouldn't be trying to avoid me now would you?" he asked her touching her hand.

"No I was just sitting here." She said to him.

"Come on then you and I are going out." He told her standing up holding out his hand for her. Kagome stood up and took his hand.

"Where are we going Sess?" she asked him.

"I rented a boat, you and I are going to spend some time alone." he told her.

Kagome walked with Sesshoumaru, he took her to a dock where boats were, Kagome followed Sesshoumaru onto a Yacht.

Kagome relaxed as Sess sailed the Yacht, the yacht was small beautiful with a cabin and navigating unit he sailed to an secluded beach Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru.

They came to the secluded beach, It was beautiful tropical trees, some with coconuts hanging off of them, the sea it self was sea-green the sand was white.Sesshoumaru sailed the yacht over an anchored it next to the beach.

"Do you like?" He asked her.

"It's breathtaking, I've never seen such a beautiful place , no wonder they call it paradise." Kagome said to him.

Kagome really did love him but if he would just only try to be a little kinder.

"Kagome let's go." Sesshoumaru said to her. Kagome grabbed the towel that was folded on the floor of the yacht.

Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up and carried her off the yacht once on the beach he let her go.

Sesshoumaru took the towel out of her small hands and unfolded it and laid it on the beach Kagome sat down on the towel Sesshoumaru sat down beside her.

They were alone no friends around them, this is what Sesshoumaru had wanted after all, to spend time with her Kagome relaxed in Sesshoumaru's embrace.

Sesshoumaru pulled her hair away from her neck he touched the mating mark that he had given her, Kagome shuddered at the touch. Sesshoumaru smell her arousal.

"You know I was thinking that maybe we could collect some seashells." Kagome said to him.

"I have a better idea in mind." he said to her as he lifted the weight of her hair from the nape of her neck and brushed a kiss along her neck.

"I love everything about you." he said to her.

Kagome stood up and walked over to the trees, she leaned against it.

He stood up and walked over to the tree where she was leaning against.

**LEMON ALERT**

His hands were on her body, taking in the shape of her, in the swimsuit she wore, with his left hand he slid the one strap of her swimsuit off her arm. Kagome's body went weak at his touch, his mouth fastened on her exposed breast. His eyes drifted over her with so much lust and hunger, everywhere his gaze traveled. her body burned for him, aching for his touch.

Her hands roamed over his heavy muscles she felt him tremble under her touch.

His hands were everywhere as were hers Sesshoumaru pulled her swimsuit the rest of the way down Kagome stepped out of it. Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome back over to the towel and laid her down on it.

His fingers found her moist and open to him, Sesshoumaru lifted her hips, so he could join them.

The harder and deeper he thrust the softer and more welcome she became. Her body was hot and tight, accepting him.

Sesshoumaru' s mouth found hers in long, drugging kisses he moved to her throat, her breasts. Kagome moved in his arms.

Sesshoumaru smiled at her.

"Sess." she said as he eased in and out of her.

He entered her again, Kagome lifted her hips as he stretched her to her very core their bodies moved in rhythm.

Her body clenched, she cried out over and over again, her moan of pleasure sent him over the edge.

"Kagome!" he growled her name out as his seed poured into her body.

Sesshoumaru rolled off of her, he ran his hands through her silky hair, kissing her tenderly.

Kagome turned to face him.

"Next time we use a bed to make love in." she said as she brushed a stray lock of his hair away from his face.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked her.

Kagome smiled at him. "No It'll just be nice to ne in a bed the next time." she said to him. As she caught her breath.

"Let's rest a while and then we'll head back." he told her. Kagome nodded her head the two lovers fell asleep in each other's embrace.

Inuyasha and Kikyo sat together on the beach, Kikyo laid her head on Inuyasha's shoulder as they watched the sun set.

"We should get ready for dinner." Kikyo said to Inuyasha.

"I guess , Onigumo wants us to meet Aelan have you ever talked to her?" Inuyasha asked Kikyo.

"I seen her around in school that's about it." Kikyo told him.

"Well let's go and get ready." Inuyasha said to her.

The two walked back to the hotel.

"So I'll meet you and rest of them down here in 15 minutes?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Make it 20." Kikyo said. As the elevator door came open. And the two walked in, Kikyo got off on the 6th floor, while Inuyasha got off on the 10th floor and went to his hotel room.

Inuyasha walked in the room he shared with Onigumo.

"Hey Onigumo, your already dressed, you must really like this girl don't you?"

"Yeah I do." Onigumo said.

"Well let me go and take a shower." Inuyasha said as he grabbed his things and went into the bathroom.

Sango had just finished combing and doing her make up. She was dressed in a white top and black capris pants with sandals on. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail. At the same time Ayame was putting on a red dress, her red hair was gathered on top of her head in curls, she grabbed her red shoes and put them on while Kikyo was putting on her makeup.

"Have you seen Kagome today?" Ayame asked Kikyo as she finished putting on her lipstick.

"I haven't seen her since earlier when we were playing." Kikyo said.

Kikyo grabbed her purse she wore a light green dress, and sandals.

Kikyo and Ayame grabbed their purses and walked out the hotel room.,Kikyo and Ayame walked to Sango' s hotel room and knocked on the door.

Sango opened the door to see her two friends.

"Good you guys are ready I was just coming to your room." Sango said as she closed the door behind her.

"Where's Kags?" Ayame asked.

"I don't know haven't seen her." Sango said.

"Did you check to see if she was with Onigumo or Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"I know she wasn't with Inuyasha because I was with him, but she could have been with Onigumo." Kikyo said as they pressed the elevator button for down.

"Hmm, or she could be with Sesshoumaru." Ayame said as they got on the elevator and pressed one.

The elevators door opened and the girls got off.

Inuyasha, Koga and Miroku were waiting in the lobby when the girls came in and walked into the lobby.

"Hey boys." Ayame said as she walked over to Koga and hugged him.

"Are we ready to go?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah let's go." Koga said as he took Ayame's hand in his.

"Inuyasha and Kikyo followed behind Miroku and Sango, they entered the Restaurant. Onigumo was already seated with Alean by his side.

Aelan's hair was medium length, dark brown hair, she had sea-green eyes. She wore a white dress that clung to her body showing off her curves.

"I hope your friends like me Onigumo." Alean said as she drank some of her water.

"They will my friends are pretty accepting, their like family." he said to her as he saw people coming in the restaurant.

"Where's the baby?"" Inuyasha asked as they walked inside.

"Didn't she tell you to not to call her that?" Sango asked Inuyasha.

"I'm just asking where she's at ?" Inuyasha said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"The baby as you call her is with her boyfriend." Sango said.

"Why do you call her the baby anyway?" Ayame asked him.

"She's the youngest of all of us, Onigumo and I began calling her that when we were in junior high." Inuyasha told her as he spotted Onigumo sitting at the table with Alean.

"What took you all so long?" Onigumo asked as his friends took and sat down at the table.

"We had to wait for them." Inuyasha said pointing to Kikyo, Ayame and Sango.

"Oh, where's that baby?" Onigumo asked.

Aelan raised an eyebrow. "You guys bought a baby on the trip?" she asked.

"No, sorry that's what we call Kagome since she's the youngest of the group." Onigumo told her.

"I see." Aelan said.

"Let's order. Sango said. "I left a note in our hotel room to let Kagome know where we are." Sango told them.

"Everyone ordered and while they waited they got to know Aelan.

"So Alean what do you do for fun?" Ayame asked her.

"Oh I go to a lot of the football games do you guys go?" she asked.

"No." They all said.

"Onigumo I thought you go to see your cousin play?" Aelan asked looking at him.

"Naraku and I don't get along." he told her.

As he said that, said cousin came in the restaurant with Kagura, Hiten and Koharu.

Naraku sat down with Kagura to his right and across from him sat Koharu and Hiten.

He was looking at the menu to see what they had, he closed it and placed it back down on the table. He looked around the restaurant to see Onigumo and his friends.

Naraku smirked. He didn't see Kagome which meant she and Sesshoumaru hadn't returned yet.

"Why don't you leave them alone." Koharu said to Naraku.

Naraku looked over at the small girl. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"What goes on between my cousin and I is none of your concern." Naraku told her.

Hiten looked at Koharu and then Naraku.

"Maybe for the night you could let him be." Hiten said to his friend.

"Don't tell me your going soft." Naraku said.

"I just don't see a reason to bother him that's all." Hiten said.

The whole time Kagura kept quiet.

Sango looked over and saw Kagura and them, she frowned when she looked at Kagura. Her gaze shifted and landed on Naraku she couldn't help but blush, no one knew of her crush on him except for Kagome.

"Sango why is your face all red?" Miroku asked her.

"Oh, it's nothing." Sango said drinking her glass of water.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru finally got back to the hotel Sesshoumaru walked Kagome to her hotel room.

"I'm going to take a shower I'll meet you down in the lobby shortly." Kagome said to Sesshoumaru.

"Don't be too long." he told her.

Kagome nodded her head, she took out her key and opened the door and went inside closing the door behind her.

Kagome grabbed her towel and her body wash and went into the bathroom she turned the shower on while she took off her swimsuit. She stepped into the shower and opened her body wash and poured it onto her sponge. And began to cleanse herself of all the sand and sweat from her earlier activities.

Kagome turned the shower off and stepped out the shower, she grabbed her towel and put it around her body, she squeezed the excess water out of her hair and went back into the bedroom. Kagome pulled out a light blue-green dress and blue-green slides with a heel.

Kagome blow dried her hair, she put on a small amount of perfume.

She stepped into her dress, the dress had a drape neck in the front with a scoop back., she then put on her slides she took a look at herself in the mirror.

She brushed her hair down straight to hide her mating mark, and some bites she had received earlier on the beach from Sesshoumaru, Kagome looked on her bed and saw a note that was from Sango.

Kagome read the note after she read the note, she folded the note and put it back on the bed..

She picked up her purse and her hotel key, she put the key in her bag and opened the door to her room and left closing the door behind her. She walked down the hall and pushed the elevator button for down.

While she waited for the elevator she thought about what had gone on so far. She and Sesshoumaru had been having a good time he wasn't angry at her or really telling her what to do.

The elevator doors came open and Kagome walked in she pushed the button for the lobby.

The elevator doors opened and Kagome got off. She walked into the lobby and saw Sesshoumaru reading a brochure she walked over to him and touched his shoulder.

"You ready to go?" Kagome asked him.

Sesshoumaru took her hand in his and walked out the hotel they walked to the restaurant, the restaurant wasn't that far. The restaurant was called Duke's Waikiki.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome walked into the restaurant, Sesshoumaru saw his friends seated already. Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked over to the table Sesshoumaru pulled the chair out for Kagome to sit down.

As Kagome was sitting down she heard someone call her name Kagome turned around and saw Sango waving her over.

Kagome got up and walked over to her friends.

"Hey guy's." Kagome said as she sat down in the empty seat next to Sango.

Kagome looked over and saw Aelan looking at her.

"Hi, I'm Kagome." Kagome said introducing herself.

"Aelan nice to meet you." she said to her.

Kagome smiled at Onigumo.

Inuyasha cleared his throat to get her attention Kagome looked at him.

"What is it Inuyasha?" She asked.

"Your boyfriend is looking over here at you, I think you better get going." he said to her.

Kagome looked over at Sesshoumaru.

"Why does she have to go?" Koga asked.

"He's probably hungry and wants to order so I better go, hey! How about we hangout tomorrow , Aelan you can join us if you want." Kagome said to her as she got up.

"Okay I will it be nice to get to know all of you better." Alean told Kagome.

Kagome nodded her head and walked back over to where Sesshoumaru was seated.

Kagome sat down next to him she picked up the menu and opened it and looked at what they had to eat.

The waitress came over to there table.

"Hi my name is Iokina, I'll be your waitress this beautiful evening, may I start you all off with drinks?" she asked them.

Everyone but Kagome was still looking at their menus.

""I'll have the Strawberry Punch." Kagome told her.

Kagura looked up from her menu to glance at Kagome.

"Mmm, that sounds good, I 'll have that too." Koharu said.

Iokina wrote down the order. "Anyone else?" she asked

After the rest of the group ordered Iokina went in the back to place the order for their drinks

"Sess do you want to come with me tomorrow?" Kagome asked him.

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

"I'm going with Sango and the rest of my friends to start our project, and get to know Aelan." she told him.

"No you go and enjoy yourself, after your done come to my room." he told her.

The waitress came back with their drinks, Kagome tasted her strawberry punch. The waitress took their food orders.

Kagome ordered the Jumbo Scallops, with a Thai peanut sauce, Macadamia nut and coconut risotto. Koharu ordered the Vegetarian Entree. Which was grilled eggplant, with sliced tomatoes, with Swiss cheese, and toasted pine nuts. Sesshoumaru ordered Filet Mignon, Naraku ordered the Roasted rack of lamb black roasted peppers. Hiten ordered the Chicken Parmesan served over fettuccine.

Kagura ordered the Opah, a Hawaiian moon fish served with Hawaiian salsa.

Dinner was going well no complaints, Kagome could hear her friends laughing, she heard Ayame giggle.

Then she heard "Pervert!" except it wasn't Sango that yelled it was Kikyo.

Kagome turned her head to see Miroku with a red hand print on his face.

"Miroku you pervert stop touching my girlfriend's ass!" Inuyasha yelled at him.

"Not my fault she was the one bending over." Miroku said in defense.

"Tell me Kagome why do you hang around with such low-class people ?" Kagura asked her.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagura, he had warned her about bothering Kagome.

"My friends aren't low-class as you call them just because they aren't stuck up doesn't make them low-class!" Kagome yelled.

Naraku looked at Sesshoumaru neither wanted a repeat performance of what went on last time they were at a restaurant.

Naraku stood and grabbed Kagura by the arm and took her out the restaurant.

"You were warned to leave her alone, Kagura what part of leave alone do you not comprehend!" Naraku yelled at her.

"All I did was asked her a simple question, why are you so angry at that?" Kagura asked him.

"She is Sesshoumaru's mate, leave her alone before you end up dealing with him." Naraku told her.

Kagura huffed and walked back into the restaurant and sat down, Naraku came in and sat down as well.

Kagome had finished her dinner as had everyone else, The waitress came back over to their table.

"Would you like Dessert?" she asked them.

"No, I'm to full." Koharu told her.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. "Want to share dessert?" she asked him rubbing her hand on his thigh.

Sesshoumaru looked at her, and then the waitress. "Give her what she wants." he told the waitress.

Kagome ordered Double Chocolate Brownie. The waitress bought back her dessert. It was served warm with vanilla ice cream, white and dark chocolate ganache, raspberry coulis, with fresh raspberries.

Kagome fed Sesshoumaru some of her dessert, she licked the chocolate off his lips.

"Get a room." Hiten said to the two.

After dinner was paid for Kagome went up to Sess's suite. His room was spacious that was to be expected he had the room to himself. Kagome sat down on the bed.

Sesshoumaru went into the bathroom and took a shower. While he did that Kagome took her shoes off. She rubbed her tired feet.

Sesshoumaru came out the bathroom in a black bathrobe He looked at Kagome and saw her rubbing her head.

"What's the matter Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

Kagome turned to look at him. "I've been getting headaches a lot lately that's all."

Sesshoumaru knew what was going on it was the darkness that he had put inside of her a while ago it was beginning to change her.

Sesshoumaru walked over to her and sat down next to her on the bed.

He pulled Kagome to him, he kissed his way up her neck.

"The pain will go away." he said to her he kissed her on the forehead.

Sesshoumaru looked at her she still looked the same, if you looked closely you could see a shadow of the shape of a crescent moon on her forehead. Kagome yawned.

"I'm so tired." she said between yawns.

"Stay here tonight." Sesshoumaru told her.

"I can't if my teacher finds out that I'm out pass the curfew I'll be shipped back home."

"Kagome you're dating me there is no way you'll be shipped back home." he told her.

She was to tired to argue with him, she took her dress off, she was left in her panties and bra.

"You make it very difficult to leave you alone and let you rest." He said to her as his hands roamed over her body.

He moved away from her and pulled the sheets down he got into bed with her. Kagome moved her body close to him, Sesshoumaru kissed the top of her head before she went to sleep.

The next morning

Kagome woke up she stretched, her hand had hit Sesshoumaru in the face she had completely forgotten she was in his bed , till she heard a slight growl. She turned around in the bed to see him looking at her.

"I'm so sorry I forgot I was in your bed." she told him.

Sesshoumaru sat up in bed.

"I better get going I have to shower and change my clothes and then start working on this project." Kagome told him as she grabbed her dress and put it back on. She kissed him on the lips and left his room.

Kagome went to her room she used her key to get in not wanting to bother Sango.

She came in the room to hear the shower running. Kagome went through her things and picked out a top and a pair of shorts and sneakers while she waited for Sango to come out the shower.

Sango came out the bathroom dressed.

"And where were you last night?" Sango asked her.

"Spent the night with Sess." Kagome said as she grabbed her towel and bathing products and went into the bathroom, to shower. After Kagome showered she and Sango went down and meant Inuyasha and the rest of their friends. "Let's get this stupid assignment done so we can have some fun." Koga said. Onigumo took Aelan's hand in his and they all walked to a building and looked around. Oni what are we doing here" Aelan asked.

"Already calling you pet names." Miroku said.

"Oni oni oh yes oni" Inuyasha moaned making the others laugh

"Are you guys always this cheerful?" Aelan asked..

"No, sometimes we fight, like any other family." Ayame told her.

"Really, any secrets ?" Aelan asked as she watched Kagome walked over to Kikyo, .

"I don't trust her" Kagome said.

"Why not she seems cool?" Kikyo said to her.

"But why Onigumo and why now?" Kagome asked.

"Well he is the only one of us who has been single, it's time he had a girl let's just get to know her first." Kikyo said to her.

"Besides the boys seem to like her." Kikyo told her as they began to walk over to the group.

After the group wrote down some notes for their project. Onigumo, Kagome and Inuyasha walked away telling the rest of them they be back.. When no one was looking Aelan followed the three Aelan heard the three talking.

"You doing okay on this trip?" Inuyasha asked Kagome as they sat down on a stone bench.

"Yeah, he hasn't hurt me, so you two don't have to worry but I've been thinking of telling my mom what has been going on, I have a feeling she knows something is up." Kagome told Inuyasha and Onigumo.

_"I gotta tell Kagura" Aelan thought_.

"And if you did tell your mom she would call his parents and then who knows what would happen your life at school would be hell." Onigumo said.

"Look let's go back, and not worry about this." Kagome told them as the three got up Aelan quickly went back to the rest of the group.

After the group had spent the day getting to know Aelan. they went back to the hotel.

Kikyo had booked a day at the spa for her, Sango, Kikyo and Ayame.

The guys decided to go swimming. Aelan had told Onigumo she would see him later she had to take care of some things.

She looked to see if the coast was clear and called Kagura on her cell phone. When Kagura answered .

Alean told her she need to talk to her and her friends. Kagura told her to meet her in Naraku's room.

So Aelan took the elevator up to the 10th floor the boys were on and knocked on the door Naraku opened the door .

Aelan walked in to see Sesshoumaru, Kagura, Rin and Kanna Hiten was busy with Koharu.

"What did you find out?" Kagura asked her.

Aelan leaned against the wall.

"Apparently Sesshomaru can't handle his mate" Aelan said.

Sesshoumaru stood up and walked over to her.

Naraku put his hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

"What are you getting at wench?" Sesshoumaru growled.

"I heard her talking to her ex and Onigumo, she's thinking of telling her mom about you." she told him.

"But I don't think she will Onigumo talked her out of it." She said looking at him and then Naraku.

"I can tell she doesn't trust me, she has Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru wrapped around her finger did you know they call her the baby?" Aelan asked him.

"No I didn't." He said

"Hmm, they say because she's the youngest of the group anyway that's all I have for now." she told them.

"Where is she now?" Sesshoumaru asked her

"With her cousin getting her nails done." Aelan told him.

Sesshoumaru was going to have a talk with Kagome soon even if she did tell her mom there was nothing her mom could do because she was his mate.

After Aelan left Sesshoumaru went out side to the beach and thought about how to approach Kagome.

Kagome sat in her room and finished her project, she was able to finish since Sango decided to go and spend time with Miroku. she was getting ready to take a bath when there was a knock at her door.

Kagome went to the door and opened it she smiled when she saw it was Sesshoumaru

he walked in the room, Kagome closed the door behind him.

"Hey I was just on my way to your room." she told him.

"You're lying." he told her.

"No I was going to take a bath and then come to you." she said.

"Anything you need to tell me about you and your ex?" he growled at her.

"No." she told him.

"Kagome don't make me hurt you?" Sesshoumaru said to her.

Kagome backed away from him.

"P..please don't Sess, I promise you nothing is going on between me and Inuyasha." Kagome told him.

Sesshoumaru walked over to her, He kissed Kagome on her lips Kagome opened her mouth to give him entrance.

Sesshoumaru's hand went under her top.

Sesshoumaru licked the tip of Kagome's ear.

Her mom would kill her if she knew , she was having sex but not for having sex but not talking to her about it.

Inuyasha was in his room reading trying to figure out the project so he could get a passing grade, Onigumo had left to go be with Aelan.

Three weeks later.

It was the day they were to leave Hawaii and come back home, Kagome was glad to return home she had a lot of things she couldn't wait to do. Her birthday would be coming up soon.

Kagome had finished packing, she and Sango took their bags down to the lobby, and waited for the rest of their friends. One by one they came down Onigumo came down holding hands with Aelan. The bus came and took them to the airport. Kagome sat next to Sesshoumaru so Onigumo could be with Aelan.

Kagome slept the whole way back to Japan, when the plane landed Sesshoumaru woke Kagome up.

This time Kagome didn't hit Sesshoumaru in the face.

Everyone got off the plane and were greeted by their parent's Kagome's mom was waiting for her on the outside of the airport. Kagome saw her mom and ran to her.

"Mommy." Kagome cried. "I missed you." she said to her.

Sesshoumaru watched on as Kagome clung to her mom.

"Where's Shiori?" Kagome asked.

"She's spending the day with your grandparents." Her mom told her.

Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome and her mom. " Hello Mrs. Higurashi." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"Hello Sesshoumaru, I hope you all had a great time." she said to him.

"We did I look forward to many more times of fun with Kagome he said as he kissed her on her cheek Kagome blushed she turned red as cherry.

"Well we better go, I'm sure you and Kagome will be talking on the phone later." she said to the two.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head.

Kagome's mom got in the car.

"I'll call you later." Kagome told Sesshoumaru as she threw her bags in the back of the car. Kagome got in the front seat of her mom's car and left with her mom.

Sesshoumaru saw that the rest of Kagome's friends had not left yet now was the time for him to invite them to the surprise party for Kagome.

Sesshoumaru walked over to them. "I like to ask you all something." Sesshoumaru said to them, they all turned around to look at him.

"What is it Sesshoumaru?" Ayame asked.

"I'm throwing A surprise Birthday party for Kagome and I know it would hurt her if you weren't there to enjoy the party with her so I like you to come." he said to them.

Ayame and the rest of them thought about it for a second.

"Sure we'll come when is it and where is it?" Kikyo asked cutting Inuyasha off.

""Her birthday falls on next Friday so I was thinking that Friday at 9pm at my home." he told them.

"We'll be there don't worry we won't ruin the surprise." Sango said.

Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha and Onigumo and walked away.

"Wow a party at Sesshoumaru's I heard he throws the best parties." Ayame said.

Inuyasha or Onigumo didn't say anything they would just watch and see what happens.


	14. Kagome's birthday

Kagome's Birthday

Sango, Kikyo, Ayame and Koharu were gathered in the music room to talk about what they were going to get their fellow band mate for her birthday.

"So what are you getting her Kikyo?" Sango asked.

"I saw this really cute top in the store that says Miko on it, I think she might like it." Kikyo said. "What about you Koharu?"

"I don't know her as well as the rest of you do, but I thought that I buy her some earrings from rocker girl store that just opened not to long ago." Koharu told them.

"Sango what about you?" They all said.

"Well you know that Kilala had kittens a few weeks ago, so I'm going to give her a kitten tonight at the party."

"I saw this really cool belt with a white dog on the buckle, and since she is dating a Inu Youkai, I thought it be the perfect gift." Ayame said.

Kagome walked out the school and over to the tree that she and her friends sit under during lunch time. today was her birthday she was 17 years old.

She didn't see any of her friends around, nor did she see Sesshoumaru.

Kagome sighed to herself. Inuyasha saw Kagome sitting by herself and walked over to her and sat down.

"Hey Birthday girl." Inu said .

"Hey, Yasha." she said to him.

"What's wrong Kags?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Nothing , It's just hard to believe that I'm 17 now." she said

"I know it seems like just yesterday that we shared our first kiss." Inuyasha said with a grin.

"Better not let Kikyo hear you say that." Kagome said.

"I'm sorry Kagome this is all my fault." Inuyasha said to her.

Kagome turned to look at him. "What's your fault?" Kagome asked.

"If I had never broken up with you, you would never be going through all of this." He told her.

"Yasha, I'm ok, Sesshoumaru and I are doing fine." she told him.

"So tell me what do you really think of Aelan?" Inuyasha asked her.

"She's ok I just hope that she doesn't hurt Onigumo." Kagome said to him.

"I'm sure she won't but you know Onigumo values your opinion, I think it would bother him if you didn't try to get to know her."

"Don't worry I'll be nice to her." Kagome said with a smile.

"So what do you have planned for your birthday?" he asked her.

"I thought that was your jobs to make sure I have a great birthday." she said to him. Inu thought about the surprise party Sesshoumaru was throwing, he hoped everything turned out ok.

"Heh, must of slipped my mind." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru came out the school to see Kagome laughing with Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru came out the school to see Kagome laughing with Inuyasha. Inu felt someone looking at him, he turned around to see Sesshoumaru looking at him and Kagome.

Kagome looked over to where Inuyasha was looking and saw Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru began to walk over to Kagome and Inuyasha when Naraku walked up to him and handed Sesshoumaru a small brown envelope.

"Here's the info you asked me, I hope you appreciate this I had to blackmail some freshmen girl." Naraku told him.

"Like you didn't enjoy blackmailing the girl." Sesshoumaru said with a half smile.

"That I did." Naraku said.

Sesshoumaru put the envelope in between his books and left Naraku to walk over to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Happy birthday Sweetheart." Sesshoumaru said to Kagome.

Kagome smiled up at Sesshoumaru. "Thank you Sesshou."

Sesshoumaru looked down at Inuyasha.

"Kagome why don't you go to my locker I left you something in it." he told her.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and then Sesshoumaru. "But.., Sess ."

"Kagome go I'm not going to hurt the whelp." Sesshoumaru said to her.

Kagome stood up and walked over to Sesshoumaru, he whispered his combination into her ear.

Kagome went into the school leaving the two alone.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Inuyasha asked him.

" I know you will be at my home tonight, dress properly, in something decent unlike what you're wearing now." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Sure just keep your hands off of Kagome, I know you know, that I know." Inuyasha said to him.

"So you know Inuyasha, so does your friend Onigumo it doesn't make a difference to me." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Kagome is my mate she has to understand that there are certain things she is not allowed to disobey." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Mated, what do you mean mated?" Inuyasha asked him.

"I mean mated as in she bares my mark on her neck." Sesshoumaru told him.

Koga, Miroku and Onigumo came out the school to see Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru talking.

"Tell your friends to dress properly as well Sesshoumaru told him and left.

"Inuyasha, Miroku called as he, Onigumo and Koga walked over to where he sat.

"What did Sesshoumaru want?" Miroku asked him.

"Nothing just for me tell all of you to dress properly." Inuyasha told them.

"Where are the girls?" Koga asked as he sat down on the grass next to Miroku.

"Don't know haven't seen them since this morning." Onigumo said to them.

"So are you bringing Aelan to the party tonight?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, I think she might be the one." Onigumo said to Inuyasha and them. Inuyasha looked at him.

"Are you serious, you've just the meant not to long ago, are you sure that you want to spend the rest of your life with her?" Inuyasha asked him.

"Why is that so hard for you to believe that she could be the one?" Onigumo asked him.

"It's not that I don't, it's just that you haven't known her for to long that's all." Inuyasha said to him.

"Look if you feel she's the one than, who are we to judge, I mean I knew Sango was the one the moment she slapped me." Miroku said.

Kagome opened Sesshoumaru's locker where she saw pictures of his friends, and his books, but she saw nothing in there that looked like a present for her. Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome.

"Looking for something?" Sesshoumaru asked her as he placed his hand on the small of her back.

She turned around to look at him. " I can't find what you left me." she said to him. Sesshoumaru reached in his locker and pulled out a jewelry box and handed it to Kagome.

Kagome looked at him.

"Open it." Sesshoumaru said to her with a smile.

Kagome looked at the box it was a little bigger than a ring box. Kagome opened the box and inside was a gold necklace diamond heart. Kagome looked at the necklace and then at Sesshoumaru.

"Thanks Sess, but this is too much we've only been together for 6 months." she told him.

"You do not like it?" Sesshomaru asked

"No, I love it's just that this must have cost you a lot of money, that's all." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru looked at her.

"Most girls would be proud to wear such a thing." He said.

Kagome could tell she was making him mad by the sound of his voice. She took the necklace from the box and placed it around her neck.

"Your right Thank you I love it." She said and tiptoed on her feet and kissed him..

At the same time Kikyo, Ayame, Sango and Koharu came out of the music room to see Kagome kissing Sesshoumaru.

"Looks like someone got an early birthday present." Kikyo said to them.

Kagome pulled away blushing she kept her eyes on the ground.

"I..I better go my mom is picking me up early today since it seems my friends aren't throwing a party ." Kagome told him and walked off to get her bag.

Later that day...

Kagome was looking through her clothes when her mom came in the room with some gifts for her.

"Kagome, don't look so sad I'm sure your friends haven't forgotten about your birthday." her mom said to her. "Here sit down I have something that I'm sure your dad would have given you if he were still alive." Her mom told her as she handed her a small box.

What is it?" Kagome asked giving the box a gentle shake

"Open it honey." her mom said..

Kagome opened the box inside the box was a bracelet with message on it that said "Daddy's little girl forever." Kagome put the bracelet on.

"Thanks mom for saving this all this time for me." Kagome told her.

As Kagome was about to open the gift her mom had for her the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Her mom said.

Her mom want downstairs and opened the door to see Sesshoumaru .

"Hi Mrs. Higurashi I'm here to pick her up for tonight." he told her.

Meanwhile Kagome had just opened her mothers gift.

"Mom, you brought me the bow and arrows that I always wanted.." Kagome said as she ran down the stairs with the bow in her hands. Kagome hugged her mom and then looked to see Sesshoumaru standing there looking at her, Kagome let go of her mom. "What are you doing here Sesshoumaru?" She asked him.

"We are going out." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh. I um hold on a sec let me change, should I wear something casual?" she asked him as she looked at her mom who was now smiling at her.

"Something better than school clothes but not too fancy." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome went up to her room and looked around, to find something to wear, then she saw a pair of leather pants and a red top that Sango had left over when she had spent the night. "Hmm I'll wear this and some earrings and pair of black heels with it." She said to herself ,after she dressed she didn't have time to curl her hair so she put it up in a ponytail. she grabbed her keys and came back downstairs. Shiori was sitting in Sesshoumaru's lap talking to him.

"I'm ready." Kagome said..

"Big sister you look real pretty." Shiori said..

"Thank you Shiori, now let Sesshoumaru go so we can go out." Kagome told her. "Where are you going?" Shiori asked Sesshoumaru.

Sesshomaru leaned over and whispered into Shiori's ear. The young girl smiled and did a lock over her lips pretending to throw away the key.

"Night Kagome." Shiori said and went into the kitchen with her mom.

Sesshoumaru stood up from the sofa and walked over to Kagome and took her hand and led her out of the house and to his car . "What did you say to her to make her smile?" Kagome asked him as he started up the car.

"Just a little secret between her and me." Sesshoumaru told her.

Meanwhile at his home where the party was going to take place.

Hurry they will be here any minute" Sango yelled at the others.

"I still say we could have just thrown her a party at Beyond." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Inuyasha let it go, you should be thanking Sesshoumaru instead of being rude." Ayame said to him.

"I think it's sweet of him to do all this." She said to him.

"For all he has done to her he should buy her a mansion not just throw her a party." He growled..

Onigumo walked over to him, "Inuyasha." Onigumo said.

"What are you talking about Inuyasha?" Sango asked him.

"I uh mean, nothing I just don't like him." Inuyasha said quickly.

"Stupid." Onigumo said.

Just as Sango was about to make Inuyasha talk.

Koharu jumped in "Their here everyone hide!" She said.

Onigumo was next to Inuyasha hiding. "Are you crazy you promised Kags you wouldn't tell anyone now that you said, what you said Sango is going to ask Kagome if she's ok, in her relationship, and have you forgotten that they all signed a contract with Sesshoumaru's mom's record company?" He said to Inuyasha.

"Look I'll just get to Kags first and warn her ahead of time." Inuyasha told him.

Kagome entered the room followed by Sesshoumaru.

"Surprise!" everyone yelled. Kagome was shocked all her friends were there, Sango and them didn't forget her.

"You didn't forget." Kagome said softly then louder as she repeated it.

Ayame and the rest of her group walked over to her,

"Of course we didn't silly we just had to keep it a secret from you, this was all Sesshoumaru's idea." Ayame said to her.

"I don't know what to say no one has ever thrown me a surprise birthday party thank you." she said to him.

Sango grabbed Kagome by the hand. "We'll be right back ." Sango said to them pulling Kagome away.

"What is it?" Kagome asked

"Kagome is everything ok between you and Sesshoumaru?"

"Uh what do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha said something about the way Sesshoumaru has been treating you, what did he mean?"

"You know that Inu, doesn't like Sesshoumaru, he was just probably saying things that's all." Kagome said.

"Sango look this is my party can we have some fun please." Kagome said to her.

"Okay but this conversation is far from over." Sango said.

Kagome looked smiled at her and went to find Inuyasha when Sesshoumaru called her over to where he was.

"Is everything ok?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Yeah every things fine, how about we open some presents ." She said to him.

"Its up to you, you're the birthday girl." He said.

"Yeah, uh just let me go and find Inuyasha I need to tell him something first."

Kagome said and quickly walked away and in the process of looking for Inuyasha she bumped into Kagura.

"Watch it slut." Kagura growled

"Slut, are you mistaking me for yourself, I've only been with one guy you on the other hand have slept with practically the whole school." Kagome said to her.

Rin walked up on the two. "Kagura you know you can't Naraku and Sesshou would hurt you if you touched her."

"If you were not a total moron you would know that this is my birthday party you know a celebration between friends so why don't you and your friends get out!" Kagome growled.

Kagura smiled.

"You would like that wouldn't you but Sesshoumaru invited us and you know what would happen if you were to act like a spoil brat don't you?" Kagura said to Kagome.

"If Sesshomaru invited you then me and my friends are leaving." Kagome said.

"By all means please tell him that." Kagura said to her.

"Tell me what?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome looked up at him, Kagura smirked she knew Kagome wouldn't say but so much to Sesshoumaru.

"It seems me and my friends are unwelcome here." Kagome said.

"Why would you say that?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Because you invited Kagura and them here, that's why." She said to him.

"Is that a problem?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No I enjoy being called a slut at my party!" She yelled, by then everyone was watching them.

Inuyasha and Onigumo looked up from eating to hear Kagome.

"We better go and get her and get out of here before things really get violent". Inuyasha said to him.

"This is nonsense Kagura knows not to run her mouth." Sesshomaru said.

"Forget it I'm leaving!." she said to him. Inuyasha and Onigumo quickly walked over to the two.

"Kagome uh, let's go it's getting kinda of late." he said to her..

"I'm leaving with my friends." Kagome told him and walked away from Sesshoumaru. Aelan watched the whole thing.

Sesshoumaru blocked her way he looked down at her. "Kagome talk to me in private please?" he asked her.

Kagome looked at her friends , but left with Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru took her into his Father's office closing the door behind him.

"What do you think you're doing!" he yelled at her.

"She called me slut, and I'm not a slut." She cried. Sesshoumaru looked at her he walked over to her and hugged her. He was going to kill Kagura he had warned her once before to leave Kagome alone as had Naraku.

"I'm sorry that she hurt your feelings she will be dealt with I promise you that, I invited my friends because I invited your friends I wanted them all to get to know each other as it seems that they both will be in our lives." he told her.

Kagome looked up at him.

"This party is for you so don't go besides I have more gifts for you." he said as he kissed the top of her head. Kagome smiled at him.

"Don't worry I'll take care of Kagura." he told her.

Kagome smiled up at him. "Ok." she said.

Sesshoumaru smiled at her he took her by the hand and walked back out side to the party.

Sesshoumaru let go of Kagome's hand and went to find Naraku. He found Naraku outside in the garden smoking. "Naraku we need to talk ." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"Let me guess Kagura." he said.

"What did she do or say to Kagome?" he asked her.

"She called her a slut." he growled out.

Naraku walked pass Sesshoumaru with his cigarette still in his mouth and went inside the home to find Kagura it didn't take him long to find her laughing it up with Rin and Kanna.

Naraku walked over to Kagura. Kagura saw him and knew from the look in his eyes

that he had talked to Sesshoumaru, "Kagura come with me." he ordered her. Kagura slowly got up from where she was sitting and walked over to her angry mate.

"Na..Naraku please it was an accident." she pleaded with him. Naraku didn't listen to her pleas as he dragged her back out to the garden. Where Sesshoumaru was waiting.

"You have been warned and now you will be punished." Sesshomaru said

"You can't do that I'm not your mate!" she yelled at him.

"But I am." Naraku said "And I am given him permission." That's when Kagome came out and up to the threesome.

"Is it necessary to punish her?" Kagome asked.

All three turned to look at her.

"Kagome go back inside." Sesshoumaru told her.

"Sesshomaru please." Kagome said as she gave him her best puppy dog face.

"She has insulted you and shall be punished." He told her.

"Yes she did, but it's only words I'm fine please leave her alone."

"That would taint my honor and yours." Sesshomaru said.

"I'm willing to taint my honor." Kagome said.

"Don't argue with him Kagome, it won't be the first time that Naraku has let him punish me. don't be surprised if he let's Naraku punish you." Kagura told her.

"Sesshomaru you wouldn't would you?" Kagome asked with no answer from him she turned to Kagura.

"I guess we have a mutual understanding both are mates choose honor over love." Kagura said.

"What are you going to do to her?" Kagome asked him. Kagura looked at Naraku with pleading eyes.

" How can you do this I gave myself to you!" Kagura told Naraku.

"You were warned Kagura, I do this because I love you, you must learn." Naraku said.

Kagome could see the fear in Kaugra's eyes and held nothing but sympathy for her enemy turned acquaintance. _'Maybe after this we may become friends' _Kagome thought

"How dare you, you jerk, You two are worst than Hiten!" She hissed as Naraku grabbed her by the arm.

"After all I did for you two." She said as she thought about how she talked Aelan into spying on Kagome and her friends.

Kagome walked back inside not wanting to see what Sesshoumaru and Naraku were going to do to Kagura, she herself had yet to really face Sesshoumaru's wrath.

Kagome went inside to see her friends acting like their normal selves The only one that knew Kagome was mated to Sesshoumaru is Inuyasha.

She wanted to know what goes on with a demon mating but who could she ask She saw Koga.

She could ask Koga and when Koga ask her why she could say she was just wondering.

"Koga." Kagome called out to him

He followed the sound of his name being called and spotted Kagome walking over to her with his trade mark wolfish grin.

"Hey Kags what's up?" He asked.

"I was wondering once mated to a demon are there ways to be unmated ?"

Kagome asked.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked her.

"Well I was just wondering you know just curious." she said to him.

"Well uh, usually there is no way out demons mate for life unless the demon was to die, or lose interest in his mate." he told her.

"Lose interest, hmm thanks." Kagome said .

Kagome found Kagura in the kitchen with her back to her. "Kagura?" Kagome said as she walked over to her.

"Please leave me alone Kagome, this is my own fault I should have left you alone." Kagura said still keeping her back to Kags.

"I forgive you." Kagome said . "I wasn't an angel to you neither."

"Hmm, true but he never warned you." Kagura said as she turned around to face Kagome. Kagome gasped at what she saw. "What did he do to you?" Kagome asked as she walked over to her.

"Punishment" Kagura said.

Kagura had dry blood on her face now, her lip was slowly healing but wouldn't be healed till at least another day. "Is there anything I can do?" Kagome offered.

"Just leave me alone little girl." Kagura hissed.. "

" I was just trying to help you." she said to Kagura.

"Don't." Kagura told her.

Naraku came into the kitchen looking at the two young women.

"What are we discussing ladies?" Naraku asked.

"Nothing, " Kagura said as she held her head down.

Kagome looked at Naraku "Why do want to know so you can tell Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked him.

"Not quite, I punish those who deserve it, permission is not needed to me." Naraku said

"You ever touch Koharu than?" Kagome asked him. Kagura looked at her.

Kagura didn't want anything else to happen so she walked over to Naraku.

"Can we go?" she asked him.

He nodded but before following Kagura out he whispered for only her to hear.

"Punishment is not always painful." Naraku said to Kagura.

Kagome sighed and went back to the party she saw Sess laughing with Hiten, Koharu walked over to Kagome. "Nice party huh?" Koharu said. "

"Yeah I feel bad for Kagura I had no idea Naraku let Sess hurt her, does Hiten let them do the same to you?" Kagome asked her.

"No." Koharu said "He has only punished me and that was only a few times."

"I see." Kagome said.

"Cheer up next week we go into the studio to start recording our first cd." Koharu told her.

"I do love him you know." Kagome told her.

"Then what's wrong?" Koharu asked.

"Kagura looked so hurt and lost at what Naraku let Sess do to her." She told her.

"Oh I feel sorry for her." Koharu said sympathy laced her words and filled her eyes.

"I told him not too, and that it was nothing but he said his honor and mine would be tainted if she went unpunished." Kagome said.

"Something else is on your mind." Koharu said ."What is it?"

" I was just thinking about the contract that we signed we're signed to Tashio Inc for 4 years." Kagome told her.

"So isn't that a good thing?" Koharu asked.

"I hope ." Kagome said as she left Koharu and walked over to Sess.

Well Nowhere to run is coming to and end review please.


	15. Contract, Goodbye mom

The following week Kagome went into the studio with Kikyo, Koharu, Sango and Ayame. The girls went into the studio and one by one a voicing coach checked their voice range. A small woman with glasses and her hair pulled back in a tight bun came into the studio and asked for Kagome.

"I'm Kagome." she said to her.

"Please follow me you're needed down the hall one of the head executives would like a word with you."

Kagome looked at her friends with a frown but followed the woman down the hall. The secretary knocked on the door. "Enter." Was heard from inside.

The secretary opened the door for Kagome, Kagome thanked her and walked in.

The secretary nodded her head and closed the door behind her and left Kagome alone in the room.

The man in the chair was facing the window slowly he turned around to face Kagome. when Kagome saw who it was she was shocked.

"Sess, what are you doing here?" she asked him as she walked closer to his desk.

"Did you forget that I will be taking over in June?" he asked her while he shifted through some papers on his desk.

"Why did you call me in here?" she asked him, she waited for him to tell her to sit down.

"To discuss your contract, did you read it all the way through?" he asked her. He looked up at her and nodded his head towards a chair across from the desk.

"Umm not exactly." Kagome said sheepishly then She sat down.

Sesshoumaru smiled at her as he opened the folder that contained her contract with Tashio Inc.

"Here read it." he said as he laid it on his desk.

"Ok." Kagome said as she began reading she was on the 6th paragraph when her eyes became big

She looked up at him after she read it, she would have to meet with the acting head of the company twice a week until she and her band "Queen of hearts." were up and on their way in the music biz.

"Why isn't the rest of band included in this" she pointed at the paragraph "why is it only me coming to these meetings?" Kagome asked, her anger rising.

"Well you're the leader aren't you." he said

"And if I don't show up? "She asked him.

"No deal then." He said. Sesshoumaru shifted the papers again he knew she wouldn't give in.

"What!" Kagome laid the contract back down on the desk. "Fine whom do I have to meet twice a week?" she asked.

"Me." he told her.

She frowned "Why you?" Kagome asked

"Because my dear I own the company, and you signed the papers." he told her

"And what will we be doing in these meetings" Kagome asked

"I'm glad that you asked, you will be learning how to be poised for future interviews."

"And that's gonna take how long?" Kagome asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Don't know as long as it takes for your group to put out their first CD."

"Any chance we could do that tomorrow?" Kagome asked, not liking the fact she was going to be wasting valuable time not in the studio.

"You start recording today, and tomorrow you will start meeting me here from 3 to 6 so I suggest you tell your mom you won't be coming home early." he told her.

"Fine" Kagome said.

" Till tomorrow my dear, Now you can go back to your group and start singing." he said to her.

Kagome was about to head out the door when she just had to know. "How did you sneak that into contract without me noticing it?" she asked him.

"I didn't sneak anything in, you just didn't read it all the way through." He said.

Kagome frowned at him

"What do I tell my friends?" she asked him as she looked at her watch it was really late she needed to get back to the studio.

"What ever you want." he told her. "But would you really like the truth why I put that in your contract?"

"Yes, I'd like the truth." she said to him.

"I want you to myself seeing as every time I try to get you alone you're always ready to hang around that damn hanyou or little Onigumo tell me are you trying to get back with Inuyasha!" he asked in his icy voice.

"No." She answered truthfully; he detected no lie in her answer.

"What about Onigumo?" He asked.

"No I wouldn't do that to a friend." She said.

"Aelan is your friend?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No." She said.

"Onigumo is, and Inuyasha is only my friend and manger nothing more, Now can I get back to work on my CD?" She asked him.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head for her to leave. She slammed the door behind her, as she left hearing a deep growl come from him. She smiled "that's what he gets" she though to herself.

Kagome went back into the studio and began practicing. "You know I wrote a song that would like to sing for the first track." Kagome said to everyone in the room.

"Seriously." Sango said "Lets hear it then."

Sango, Ayame, Kikyo and Koharu followed Kagome into the booth, as the girls got on their instruments, Kagome handed them the sheet music with the song on it.

"You're So Cold"

Lord only knows  
Why I love you so  
You're a heartless man  
I don't understandWhy you gotta be  
Why you need to be

So cold  
How can you be  
So cold  
So cruel to me  
Ice cold  
Don't even feel  
Your kiss is like fire  
But deep down inside  
You're so cold

You play games with my mind  
Cheat and lie time after time  
And I know you'll never change  
But I just can't break away  
I don't know why I let you treat me  
The way you do  
You're just no good for me  
I wish I never fell for you

So cold  
How can you be  
So cold  
So cruel to me  
Ice cold  
Don't even feel  
Your kiss is like fire  
But deep down inside  
You're so cold

So many times  
You keep me waiting around endlessly  
You just laugh as I drown in despair  
Never a worry, never a care  
I don't know why I let you hurt me the  
Way you do  
You've got a spell on me  
I'm hopelessly in love with you

So cold  
How can you be  
So cold  
So cruel to me Ice cold  
Don't even feel  
Your kiss is like fire  
But deep down inside  
You're so cold

Made of stone  
Oh you're wicked to the bone  
I give you my heart  
You tear me apart  
You're like a devil  
In disguise

So cold  
How can you be  
So cold  
So cruel to me  
Ice cold  
Don't even feel  
Your kiss is like fire  
But deep down inside  
You're so cold

As Kagome was almost done the song Sesshoumaru walked in to hear some of it.

"_Is that song about me?"_ He asked himself with a frown.

"Well ladies let's call that a wrap for today I'll see you all tomorrow". The music director said.

That's when Kagome's cell phone rang.

"Hello." Kagome said. She heard crying on the other end.

"Shiori what's wrong?" she asked. This got everyone in the rooms attention.

"Mommy is hurt she's in the hospital, Aunt Kindra is here with me, Kagome help." She said to her.

"Shh Shiori, calm down I'm on my way there." Kagome said, hanging up with her sister she looked towards her friends and mate.

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked when he saw the look on her face.

"My mom, she's in the hospital" With that said she started to faint Sesshoumaru reached out and grabbed her and pulled her to his chest as she started to cry.

"Shh, let me take you to the hospital." he said to her as he let his nose rub against her mating mark trying to soothe her.

Kagome nodded her head and let him lead her out of the building and into his car with Sango, Kikyo, Ayame and Koharu following behind in their car. On the way Sango called Miroku to let him know what was going on.

When they arrived at the hospital, Kagome ran inside something wet attached itself to her legs, she looked down to see Shiori holding on to her for dear life sobbing.

"Shiori it's ok I'm here now." Kagome said as she bent down and picked her up.

"Aunt Kindra won't let me see Mommy." She cried. Sesshoumaru came into the hospital followed by all of the others.

"Kagome what Happened?" Inuyasha yelled as he ran in pushing Sango and Kikyo out of the way. As he was asked her that Kikyo's mom. Kagome and Shiori's Aunt walked up to them.

"Kagome can I talk to you in private?" she said to her.

Kagome nodded her head and handed Shiori over to Sess. She walked away with her Aunt Kindra. "Kagome your mom was hurt pretty bad she was on the elevator when it fell" she paused and took a deep breath "now they were able to get her in an operating room, but things don't look good they don't expect her to make it through the night."

Kagome closed her eyes in anguish as tears fell from her already swollen eyes; she fell into a chair that was close by. She really felt like fainting for the would be second time in less than a half an hour.

Her friends rushed to her they were all trying to calm her but not even Sesshomaru could get her to keep calm, Shiori slipped out of his hands and went to sit in her sisters lap Kagome hugged her close as they cried together. When Shiori was all cried out she fell asleep in her sister's arms

When she looked up at them all she was glad they were there and she didn't have to face this alone.

"I..I need to see her for myself." she said as she got up looking down at her sister. "Do you want us to come with you?" Sango asked her. She shook her head no.

"Can Shiori stay here with Sessho?" he nodded his head and took her from Kagome's arms. Kagome walked down the hall to her mom's hospital room when she reached the door she stopped and took a deep breath then opened the door and walked in.

Nothing prepared Kagome for what she saw when she walked into her mom's room it was a shock to see her with IVs in her arms She gasped at the sight. A nurse was in the room with her mom checking to make sure she was free of pain.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know that you were in here." The nurse said to her.

"I'm her daughter." Kagome said to her.

"Oh ok well you can stay as long as you like Miss." The nurse said

Kagome closed the door behind her as she came all the way into the room; tears came in her eyes as she looked at her mom. "Can she hear me? is she in pain?" Kagome asked the nurse.

The nurse smiled "Yes Miss she can hear you and no she has no pain we gave her some medicine for that, the doctor will be back in a few minutes to answer any more questions that you may have." The nurse told her and walked out the room closing the door behind her.

Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes as she walked over to her mom's bed.

"Mom." she said softly.

Mia Higurashi opened her eyes to look at her daughter.

"Kagome, you came." She said in a whisper as she looked at her and smiled.

"Oh mom, I'm so sorry I wasn't a better daughter." Kagome cried as she fell to her knees next to the bed.

"No. No. You're a perfect daughter there's not a moment I regret." she told Kagome.

"Mom there are so many things I wished I had told you." Kagome cried.

"Shh, my darling you can tell me now, I know something has been on your mind. Kagome got up and sat down in the chair next to her mom's hospital bed.

"Mom I..I don't know how to tell you this but., Kagome took a deep breath, Sesshoumaru he uh, has been abusing me, for a while now and I didn't know how to tell you, I was afraid of what you would do or say." she said to her mom.

"Why don't you leave him?" Her mom asked

"Were mates, I can only be free if he dies or doesn't want me anyways he hasn't hurt me in a while." Kagome said

"You slept with him, where is he now?" Her mom asked her.

"In the waiting room with Shiori." she told her.

" I see, Kagome I know I won't be leaving this hospital alive, and there are things I need to tell you." she told her. "There's a savings account in yours and Shiori's name there is at least a $100.000 in there for you both, the house is paid for you can stay there if you like." she told her.

After Mia said everything that she needed to the doctor came back to the room.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Miasma." he said as he shook Kagome's hand.

"I'm Kagome." She said. "Misama? are you related by any chance to Naraku Miasma?" she asked.

"Yes he's my son." he said with a smile. to look at Dr. Miasma was to look at Naraku, he was an older version of his son his hair was black but short. "Are you a friend of Naraku's?" he asked her.

"No he's my boyfriend's best friend." Kagome said.

"I see he said as he opened up her mom's chart. "Mrs. Higurashi are you having any pain?" he asked her.

"No doctor I'm ok." she said. Dr. Miasma turned to Kagome. "Is there anything you wish to ask me?"

"Yes can I bring my sister in to see my mother?" she asked him.

"Of course." he told her.

"Mom I'll be right back." Kagome told her Naraku's dad followed Kagome out of the room.

"Kagome." He said.

She turned to look at the doctor.

"I'm sorry to say this to you but your mom won't make it through the night." He told her.

"I know, I knew the moment I looked at her." she told him as he walked her down to the waiting room.

"May I ask how old is your sister?" he asked her.

"She's 4." Kagome told him.

"So young." was all he said with a shake of his head, "well kagome it was nice to meet you." He reached out to shake her hand then he continued on to check with his other patients.

Kagome walked into the waiting room. To see Inuyasha and Onigumo sitting in there with her friends she didn't however see her sister or Sesshoumaru.

"Where's Shiori and Sesshoumaru?" she asked them.

"Right here." Sesshomaru said from behind her.

"What did you do buy the whole gift shop?" Kagome asked, looking at the various flowers, balloons and other items.

"You could say that, Shiori wouldn't stay here with them." he said as he looked over at Inuyasha and the rest of her friends.

"How's your mom doing?" he asked her.

"Okay. she said as she looked at Shiori holding Sess's hand.

"Shiori you want to go and see Mommy now?" Kagome asked her with a smile. Shiori nodded her head, Kagome held out her hand for her. But Shiori pulled closer to Sesshoumaru.

"No I want to go with Sessho-kun." she cried.

Sess, looked at Kagome then he kneeled down so that he was level with her. "Shiori don't you want to see your mommy?" he asked her.

Inuyasha looked at Shiori she had never acted that way with him.

"Can't you come too?" Shiori asked, Sesshoumaru he could see the tears welling up in her eyes.

Sesshoumaru looked into those blue eyes that were so much like Kagome' s and felt his heart give way just a little.

He looked up at Kagome she shook her head "Yes I'll come too." he told her.

"Lets go then." Kagome said. She held her hand out for her mate to take.

As they watched them walking down the hall, the others decided to give the family some time alone before they paid their respects to Mia.

They went back into Kagome's mom's room. Sesshoumaru walked over to her mom's bedside setting down the flowers, and other gifts. "Mrs. Higurashi." Sess said. Mia Higurashi turned her head to see Sesshoumaru.

Kagome wondered if her mom would say anything about what she had told her earlier.

She smiled a strained smile at him "Sesshomaru, make my daughter happy, don't break her heart, her spirit or her body." Was all Mia said, her voice wasn't angry but pleading.

"I promise you I will take good care of her." he said as Shiori looked at him then her mom. "You want to go too your mommy?" Sess asked her. Shiori nodded her head. Sesshoumaru picked Shiori up and sat her on the bed. Shiori kissed her mom on the cheek. Shiori laid down next to her mom Mia started to rub her head Shiori smiled and fell into a light sleep.

Sesshoumaru turned to look at Kagome.

"Let's go outside." he said to her.

"I'll be back mom." Kagome told her. Mai nodded her head and smiled

As they exited the room, Sesshomaru shut the door.

"Why did we leave?" Kagome asked.

"So your mother can talk to Shiori" Sesshomaru said. "They need some time alone too."

"What am I going to do, I'm 17 years old how can I raise a 4 year old?" she asked him.

"I'm not sure my love but I will be there to help you along the way." Sesshomaru said as he pulled her to his chest and rested his chin on the top of her head.

Kagome smiled in to his chest, "It's getting late I'll guess you'll be going soon huh?" She asked Sesshoumaru.

"No I'm staying here with you and Shiori." he told her.

"Well I better go down to the cafeteria to get Shiori and I some type of dinner." she told him

"Stay with your mom, I'll get you both something to eat." he told her.

Kagome kissed him on his lips and went back into the room; Sess waited for her to go inside then he pulled out his cell phone and called home.

After explaining the situation to his parents he hung up with a promise to give Kagome their love and Mia their blessings.

Sesshoumaru was on his way to the cafeteria when he saw Naraku's dad, "Mr. Miasma I didn't know you would be working tonight."

"Oh hey Sesshoumaru I'm getting ready to leave, I'm sorry about your girlfriends mom, I worked with her on occasions. So sad first her husband dies, and now her, I hope that she has somewhere she and her little sister can live". He said to Sesshoumaru.

"If not she and Shiori are welcomed to stay at my house." Sesshomaru said.

"Humm.. That's Good, well I'll tell Naraku what's going on, do you need anything before I go?" he asked.

"Yes, do you know how long?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's hard to say, could be anytime now, we did the best we could in the operating room." he told him.

Sesshoumaru went down to the cafeteria and brought some food for Kagome and Shiori.

After Kagome and Shiori ate, Sesshoumaru noticed something different about Mia's scent, she was dying. He had to get Kagome and Shiori out the room.

Sesshomaru calmly stood and gestured for them both to stand as well.

"We have forgotten dessert." Was Sesshoumaru's explanation?

Kagome looked at him strange but followed behind him, Sesshomaru heard a faint thank you before the smell of death reached his nose he closed his eyes now was the time to be strong for his mate.

As soon as Sesshoumaru got them out the room the heart monitor went off, Sesshoumaru heard it go off, Kagome turned as she heard the beeping.

"What is that?" Kagome asked. She went tried to go back in the room but Sesshoumaru grabbed her by her waist

"Sesshomaru." Kagome said. And tried to pull away from him

"What is that noise, what's wrong with mama?" Shiori asked. She clutched tighter to Sesshoumaru's hand

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru, "No, please don't let that be true she can't die!" Kagome screamed as the nurses and doctors ran into the room to try and save her mom.

Sesshoumaru managed to grab Shiori as she pulled away from him, "No little one." he said to her softly and reached down and picked her up.

The Doctor that took over after Dr. Miasma left came out the room.

"I'm sorry we did everything we could for your mother Miss." he said to them.

Kagome cried, she was so hurt; she hugged Sesshoumaru as Shiori laid her head on Sessho shoulder and cried.

For now on things were going to be different she was going to have to not only support her self but also Shiori, She knew Sess would help her, but things were going to change drastically in her life.

Sesshoumaru called his parents and let them know that Kagome and Shiori' s mom had passed away.

One week later after the funeral Kagome decided for now to stay in her home,

Kagome took care of Shiori, but she wasn't paying attention one night and Shiori had burned her hand trying to fix her own dinner. She felt so bad at her stupidity and had cried herself to the sleep. For the rest of the week Kagome gave her sister a gift for each finger that was burned out of her carelessness.

But one day her Aunt Kindra decided to take Shiori just for a while till Kagome was able to take care of Shiori and not break down every time something unforeseen happened to her.

_A/N:_

_Song that Kagome sang in the studio was by Mariah Carey._


	16. Shippo your story, My story

Ch 16 Shippo your story, My story

It had been a month since Kagome's mom had passed away, and Shiori was still staying at their Aunt Kindra's home. Sesshoumaru had decided to let Kagome have sometime to herself. He would come over and see her every now and then but for the most part he left her alone.

Kagome sat in the kitchen looking around it, it was so quiet without Shiori being there, Kagome missed her mom a lot, and now she had Shiori to take care of. So she decided it was time to take back her life she walked to the window to look out.

It was raining outside but Kagome didn't care, she put her jacket on and grabbed her umbrella and went out into the rain. She walked instead of taking her car. She walked to the park no one was there except for some homeless people. As she walked in the rain

she thought about her mom. She walked by a tree and would have kept going if she hadn't saw a small figure huddled on the grass. She bent down to see a little boy, she didn't see anyone around that seemed to be with him, so she picked him up and decided to take him back to her home so she opened up her jacket and put him inside.

Once she got him home she washed him the best she could and put him in one of the old shirts that she had around. She watched as he slept she noticed he had red hair and a few freckles on his face. Kagome went and took a shower while he slept.

Kagome wasn't hungry so she just climbed into bed and went to sleep.

The young boy awoke the next morning to find himself in a warm bed.

Kagome came into the bedroom to see the little boy looking around the room. She carefully walked over to him

"Hi." She said softly and smiled at him.

"Hi, where am I, who are you?" he asked Kagome.

"My name is Kagome, what's yours?"

"My name is Shippo Xian." he told her.

"What were you doing in the park alone?" Kagome asked him.

"I ran away from the foster home." he told her as he looked at his hands.

"Kagome walked over to him and sat down next to him on the bed.

"Shippo do you want to tell me why you ran away?"

"Shippo looked at her, his eyes were green as an emerald. He nodded his head.

"My mom and dad died not to long ago and since I didn't have any close family I was put in a foster home, everything was fine in the first home I was in, but I had to leave there because there were too many kids in that home. So I was placed in another home run by a man it started out ok but then the man had started treating me different, he began to touch me and one day he took me into his bedroom. " Shippo told her as he began to cry. Kagome herself was beginning to cry.

"Shippo you don't have to tell me the rest if you don't want to." she told him.

"No I wanna tell you." he said.

"He took me in his room and he began to kiss me, but he stopped when the doorbell rang he told me not to move he got up and went to answer the door. And while he did that I put my clothes back on and ran out the room and out the back, and since then I've been living on my own." He told her.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that, do you mind me asking how old you're?" Kagome asked him.

"I'm 7 years old." Shippo told her.

"How long have you been living on the street?" She asked.

"For a month now." he told her as he scratched his head.

"Well if you want to you can stay here with me." Kagome told him.

"Really, you don't mind?"

"No I don't." she said smiling at him.

"So I told you about me what about yourself?" Shippo said to her.

Kagome sighed. "Well I'm 17, My mom died not to long ago my dad died when I was 13. I have a younger sister named Shiori who's 4, who right now is staying with my aunt till I'm able to care for her. I'm also in a band called Queen of hearts, and what have I left out ah yes I have a boyfriend that controls and hits me." Kagome told him.

"Your boyfriend hits you?" he said as he crawled over to her.

"Yes, he hits me if I do something he doesn't like or approve of."

"Then why don't you leave him?" Shippo asked her.

"I..I can't we're bonded." she told him.

"Oh I see you're mated he's demon isn't he?" Shippo asked.

"How did you know that your only 7?" Kagome asked him.

"I'm a fox demon I know something about it my parents after all were demons." He told her.

"Kagome is he a powerful demon?" Shippo asked her.

"He's a dog demon his family has plenty of money." she explained.

After Kagome and Shippo talked she decide to call Onigumo over and ask him for some advice.

Onigumo came over a hour later, "What's up Kagome?" he asked her

"Hey Onigumo." Kagome greeted, she felt someone tug on her pant legs

She looked down to see Shippo, who had on his now clean pants,

"Kagome is this your boyfriend?" he asked .

Shippo let out a small growl "Don't hurt Kagome" Shippo said protectively standing in front of Kagome barely reaching her thigh.

"No, Shippo this is my friend Onigumo, he's nice, He won't hurt you." she told him. Onigumo looked at the small boy. "Who is he Kags?" Onigumo asked her.

"He's the reason I called you over here, she said as she walked over to the sofa with Onigumo and Shippo following behind her.

Onigumo watched as Shippo sat down next to Kagome.

"Shippo why don't you go and get us some sodas ok." she said to him.

"Are you going to be okay?" Shippo asked her.

"I'll be just fine." She assured him.

Shippo got up from the sofa and went into the kitchen.

"So Kags what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I want to adopt Shippo can you help me?" Kagome asked him.

"Kagome why do you want to take on something like this after all that you have just been through?" he asked her.

"Because I need to do this so I can prove to my Aunt that I am responsible then I'll get Shiori back. And plus Shippo has no one both his parent's died and the home that he was staying in the man abused him." Kagome told him.

Onigumo sighed he wasn't going to win this argument . "Alright honey I'll call my lawyer and get the papers work started." he told her as he pulled out his cell phone and called his lawyer.

Shippo came in from the kitchen with three cans of sodas he sat them down on the coffee table.

Shippo how do you feel about meadopting you?" Kagome asked him.

"Really I would like that a lot, to be able to stay here with you. Can I call you mama?" Shippo asked her.

Kagome rubbed the top of his head.

"Yes you can." Kagome said with a smile.

Onigumo finished his phone call and walked over to Kagome and Shippo and sat back down.

"He wants to come over here tomorrow, he'll bring some papers for you to sign. Of course he'll want to talk to Shippo but other than that you're good to go." He told her as he took a drink of some of his soda.

Kagome looked at Shippo he would need some new clothes and at the moment Kagome was broke.

"I don't have any clothes for him." She said to Onigumo.

"Hmm how much money do you need?' he asked her.

"I don't know." she told him.

"Well let's take him shopping now." Onigumo said to her as he got up and pulled his car keys out his pant's pocket.

"Ok I'll be right back then." She said happily as she ran up the stairs to get her house keys and purse.

Shippo waited until Kagome was up in her room then he turned to Onigumo.

"Why do you let Mama's boyfriend hurt her?" Shippo asked him.

"Squirt, I don't let him, she does and she won't allow me to confront him on it." Onigumo said he kneeled down to be even with Shippo. "Between me and you I use to have one hell of a crush on your mom but now it's more of a brotherly thing and I'll do anything for her, you and Shiori."

he told him Onigumo stood up and smiled and patted him on the head.

Kagome heard what Onigumo had said. She had a crush on him too when they were younger.

"Ok I'm ready she said as she walked over to them.

The three got in Onigumo's jeep and drove off to the mall.

Kagome and Onigumo told Shippo to pick out anything he wanted. While Shippo was busy picking out clothes. Onigumo turned to Kagome to see that she was smiling.

"So have you told Your mate what you're doing?" he asked her.

"No, is that a problem?" Kagome asked

"For you, it could be." Onigumo said seriously.

"You don't think he will get angry over me adopting a child do you?" Kagome said as she watched Shippo pick out some jeans.

"You have also adopted him a son as well" Onigumo said

"I know but. Maybe he'll understand I'm not putting Shippo in his name he'll be in my last name, and Sesshoumaru, seems to love Shiori, wouldn't he like Shippo as well?" she asked Onigumo as Shippo took all his new clothes up to the register with some help from the sales lady.

"It's Sesshomaru were talking about here, expect the unexpected." Onigumo said walking over to cash register and handing the sales attendant his credit card not caring to look at the receipt he put both in his wallet while he waited for more directions from Kagome.

Kagome dragged Onigumo and Shippo around to a few more stores and finally the three went to the food court and ate some lunch afterwards Onigumo drove back to Kagome's home.

Onigumo helped take all the shopping bags into the house before he went home promising to be at the house tomorrow when his lawyer came over.

After the lawyer came and talked to Shippo Onigumo told Kagome that he would stay with Shippo while she went and talked with her Aunt Kindra.

When Kagome got to her Aunt's house she rang the doorbell. Her aunt came to the door.

Kagome I'm glad to see you how have you been?" she asked as Kagome came in the house closing the door behind her.

"I've been fine how' s Shiori doing?" Kagome asked her.

"She's doing fine she's in the yard playing."

"Aunt Kindra the reason I came here was to take Shiori back home with me where she belongs." Kagome told her.

"I don't know Kagome the last time you had her she burned her hands." she told her.

"I know but I'm better now I even adopted a little boy." she told her aunt.

"Kagome how could you do something like that how can you support this child, Shiori and yourself?" she asked her.

"I'll get a job I have a contract with Tashio Inc, I will be able to support them." Kagome told her.

Shiori came in from the yard to see Kagome talking to her Aunt. Shiori ran in the room and jumped into Kagome's arms.

"Kagome! you're here, are you going to take me home?" Shiori asked her.

Kagome looked at her Aunt, her Aunt Kindra sighed she saw how happy Shiori was to see her big sister.

"Shiori go and pack your bags your going home with Kagome." Their Aunt Kindra said to her.

Shiori got off of Kagome's lap and ran up to get her things.

"Thank you Aunt Kindra." Kagome said.

Shiori came back down with her bag's, Kagome walked over to Shiori and took her bags from her.

"Come on Shiori let's go home I have a surprise for you." Kagome told her as she took her small hand in hers.

Kagome made sure Shiori was secure in her seat belt before she drove off.

Kagome came home she parked the car in front of the house and helped Shiori out of the car. Shiori ran up to the door Kagome smiled at her.

Kagome took her key out and unlocked the door.

"I'm home." Kagome said as she and Shiori walked inside the house. Onigumo came out the kitchen with Shippo following behind him. Shiori saw Shippo walk out with Onigumo.

Shiori walked over to Shippo.

"Hi" she said with a smile.

"It's okay Shippo this is my sister Shiori." Kagome said to him Shippo stepped out from behind Onigumo.

"She looks like you mama." Shippo said as he looked at Shiori.

"Mama?" Shiori repeated she looked at Kagome. "Did welcome and Sesshou-kun have a baby Kagome?" Shiori asked her.

"No sweetheart I adopted Shippo." Kagome told her.

"So is Shippo my nephew Shiori asked her.

"Yeah I guess so." Kagome said to her.

"Well I'll be going." Onigumo said as he took out his car keys.

Kagome walked Onigumo to the door.

"Thanks for everything." She told him.

"Your welcome what are friends for, just take care of your family Kags, I'll see you soon." he told hand left.

Kagome locked the front door and turned around to see Shippo and Shiori watching cartoons on the T.V., as she looked at them she thought about how she was going to tell Sesshoumaru that she adopted Shippo.

After Kagome fed the kids she decide that for the night both kids could sleep with her, and tomorrow she would begin the task of moving into her mom' s room and give Shippo her bedroom.

After a few days Kagome had cleaned out her mom's room, as well as her old bedroom with help from Shippo and Shiori. With a heavy heart She moved a lot of her mom's things into the basement .

2weeks later

Kagome enrolled Shippo into Patrick's elementary school and the good thing was the Shippo's school was only a couple of blocks form Shiori' s preschool.

After she dropped Shippo and Shiori off at school, Kagome drove to her school. She parked her trusty old green convertible in the school parking lot. Kagome grabbed her purple book bag out the passenger seat and went inside the school.

Kagome went inside the school and went to her locker and opened it, she wasn't to far behind in her schoolwork thanks to her friends bringing the work home for her or emailing to her.

Kagome placed her books she didn't need right now in her locker and closed it. She went to her first period class and took her old seat.

Class had not yet started students were still coming in the classroom.

Koharu walked in and saw Kagome reading, Koharu walked over to her.

"Kagome hey, I didn't know you were coming back today." Koharu said as she sat down in the desk next to Kagome' s.

"Oh Koharu, I hadn't planned on coming, I was going to stay at home but I decided with Shiori back in school I should go too, no need to stay home and just lay around the house." she told her.

"So then Inu, and the rest don't know you're here then?" She asked.

"Nope I wanted to surprise them." she said with a smile.

Kagome and Koharu were talking when Rin walked in the room, she saw Kagome talking very intently to Koharu. Kagome looked at her, Rin walked passed the two and took her seat in the back.

The teacher came in and the student's took their seats, before the class was over Kagome had a project due next Friday and a test next Monday. She was going to have to figure out how to do her work and help Shippo and Shiori with theirs.

The bell rang singling it was time to go to the next class.

Kagome walked out the class and went to her next class which was Feudal History.

Inuyasha, was sitting in his seat when he saw the raven haired beauty, "Kagome!" he called.

Kagome smiled as she walked over to him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back today?" He asked her as she sat down in front of him.

"I wanted to surprise all of you." she told him.

"So how are you feeling?"

"I'm good I have a test, I didn't see Onigumo in class is he here today?" she asked Inuyasha.

"I think so." he told her.

Kagome went to her classes it was now lunchtime Kagome reacquainted herself with her friends.

"We missed you Kags." Ayame said as she hugged her.

"I missed you guys too." Kagome told them.

Onigumo walked over to his friends he saw Kagome hugged him.

Onigumo sat down and it was like old times, Miroku getting slapped, Inuyasha eating his ramen. Alean came out the school to see Kagome sitting next to Sango.

Alean walked over to them.

"Hey Kagome." Alean said as he sat down next to Onigumo kissing him on the lips.

"Hi Alean." Kagome said to her.

So she's back." Kagura said.

Rin nodded her head. "Does he know?" Kagura asked Rin.

"I don't know." Rin told her as they walked over to their table. Kanna and Koharu were already seated.

Sess, Naraku and Hiten came out the school and were walking to their table when the scent of apples and cinnamon came across his nose. He stopped in his tracks and slowly turned to see Kagome sitting with her friends. Inuyasha turned his head to see Sesshoumaru looking his way.

Kagome felt someone looking at her, she turned around to Sesshoumaru in all his glory, he was wearing a black short sleeve shirt that showed off his muscles. Kagome stood up and ran to him. She buried her head in his chest, it was the first time she had seen him since her mom 's funeral, Kikyo smiled.

"I missed you Sessho I'm sorry I didn't call you and let you know I was coming today." she said as she looked up at him finally.

Sesshoumaru looked at her, he ran his hand through her hair.

"It's okay Kagome you needed time alone." he said to her.

"I want to spend my lunch time with you alone." she said to him.

Sesshoumaru smiled at her he went over to where her friends were and picked up her bag and walked back over to her, he took her hand in his and the two walked away from their friends and went and sat down under a empty tree Kagome sat down between his legs.

"How is Shiori doing?" he asked her.

"She's doing ok, she's back home with me." She told him.

Sesshoumaru pulled her closer to him he smelled her hair it smelled of strawberries.

"It's been so long since we made love koi." he said as he licked the side of her neck.

Kagome turned around to him, she kissed him on his lips, he opened his mouth their tongues meant. She ran her hands through his hair, her hand slid down to his pants, she began to unzip his jeans.

"We can't do this not with all these people around." he told her.

She nipped at his lip. "No but don't you want to?" she said and grinned at him.

It was becoming difficult for him his beast wanted to come out and take her here, before them all. He kissed her hard and lifted her off of him, the bell was getting ready to ring.

The bell rang ending the lunch.

Kagome walked with Sesshoumaru back inside the school she wanted him but she would have to wait.

He walked her to her class.

"Oh I wanted to tell you Sesshou that I want to go back in the studio and finish recording the album." she told him.

"Are you sure you're ready for that?" he asked her.

"Yes." she said and kissed him and went into her class.

School was over now and Kagome left and went to go and pick up Shippo and Shiori.

Kagome was coming out of Patrick elementary with Shippo they were the last two out the school since Shippo couldn't find his book so they were late they walked to her car when she saw Sesshoumaru pull up and get out his BMW.

Kagome grabbed Shippo by the hand and hurried him into her car

"Who is that?" Shippo asked her as he got in the car.

Kagome went to get in the driver's side when Sesshoumaru grabbed her by the arm.

She reached her other arm behind her searching for the car door handle grasping it she yanked it opened and pulled her arm free of her mates grip getting a mean cut by his deadly claws.

Kagome quickly got into the car and slammed her foot onto the gas and headed to Shiori's school.

"Mommy your bleeding." Shippo cried as Kagome pulled up to Shiori's pre school.

"Stay in the car Shippo, I'll be right out." Kagome told him she ran inside the school

she helped Shiori put her jacket on. Kagome picked Shiori up and came out the school to see Sesshoumaru waiting for her.

"Shit." Kagome cursed, "Shiori don't talk to Sesshomaru get in the car with Shippo."

Shiori looked at Kagome, but did as she was told Shippo helped Shiori in. Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome.

"Who is that child?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"My son." she said to him.

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow at that, "Your son?" he repeated. Kagome looked to see Shiori and Shippo watching them.

"I adopted him." she told him backing away.

Sesshoumaru was angry, she adopted some child without asking him first.

"You adopted a child without asking me!" He yelled at her.

"I was going to tell you." she said him.

In the car Shiori wondered what Sesshoumaru and Kagome were talking about.

"Shippo what's going on?" Shiori asked him.

"Their arguing...about me." Shippo said..

"Why? what did you do?" she asked him.

"I was adopted." Shippo said sadly.

"I'm not asking you to help me with Shippo, Sess, I adopted him because he needed a home someone to look after him, now I have to get them home so they can do their homework and have dinner." she told him.

"How can I have nothing to do with my mates son" He growled.

"Then why don't you act like it instead of getting angry!" she yelled at him.

Before Kagome could apologize Sesshomaru back handed her his claws leaving four gashes on her face.

Tears came to her eyes as she touched her face where it was bleeding. Shiori was crying she saw Kagome get hit, Shippo went to get out the car, when he saw her get hit.

"No Shippo don't go." Shiori cried.

Kagome was angry she slapped Sesshoumaru back.

She covered her mouth in shock that she just hit Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru growled in anger that she hit him.

She ran to the car got in and drove off with two crying kids, she wasn't going home right now.

She went to Koharu's house.

Kagome was sobbing hysterically as were the kids as she drove to Koharu's house.

Although the pain in her face was immense she couldn't help but feel some pride in the fact that she struck back.

She pulled up to Koharu's house and rang the doorbell. Koharu was inside doing her homework when the doorbell rang.

She went to the door and opened it to see Kagome, Shiori and Shippo crying and Kagome bleeding. "Oh my god Kagome what happened?" she said as they walked inside, closing the door.

"Sesshoumaru and I got into a fight." she said as Shiori had finally stopped crying.

Shippo wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Over what?" Koharu asked

"Me." Shippo said.

"Here let me help you." She told her Kagome put Shiori down.

Koharu turned the tv on for the two while she took Kagome into the bathroom to help her with her wounds.

"These are pretty deep and he seems to have used some of his poison for it to scar." Koharu said.

"He must have been pissed no make up around here will be able to cover this up, he did this to you so his friends could laugh and know that you had crossed their leader."

"I slapped him back Koharu and it felt good, and when I go to school tomorrow I know he's going to come at me, but I'll be ok, afraid but ok." she said as Koharu cleaned the wounds and put some bandages on them.

"You can stay here tonight and borrow some of my clothes for school tomorrow." Koharu told her.

"What about my son and my sister?" Kagome asked.

"I have some clothes I think will fit Shiori, and if your son doesn't mind my cousin left a pair of jeans and a shirt here." she told her as Kagome stood and looked at herself in the mirror, she blinked when she saw what was in the middle of her forehead. A crescent moon.

Koharu looked and saw it too.

"You belong to him." she said to Kagome.

Kagome walked out the bathroom Shiori had fallen asleep.

Shippo was still awake. "Shippo I want you to know that what you saw does not change the fact that you're my son. I won't give you up no matter what he says." Kagome told him hugging him.

"Where going to stay here tonight and I'll take you two, to school but my Aunt Kindra will pick you two up I have practice". Kagome told him.

Next Day

Kagome was dressed in one of Koharu's tight white old navy tops and lowrise hip hugger jeans.

Kagome pulled her hair forward hoping to cover her scar. Shippo and Shiori were in the kitchen eating cereal. "Mommy you look pretty". Shippo said to her.

"Thank you Shippo." Shiori got up from the table and hugged Kagome.

"Please don't leave me like Mommy did." Shiori told her.

"Oh Sweetie I'm not going anywhere I promise". She said her.

"Come on my little Chibi." Kagome said "Its time to go too school, Koharu are you driving with us?" Kagome asked her.

"Yeah." Koharu said as she grabbed her book bag.

The four of them got into Kagome's car and drove off Kagome dropped Shiori off first.

Kagome kissed Shiori on the cheek as she left her at school.

She did the same for Shippo reminding him that her Aunt would be picking him up.

After that Kagome and Koharu went to school Kagome to a deep breath as she parked her car.

It seemed everyone was staring at her.

"What are they staring at?" Kagome asked Koharu.

"Could it be the crescent moon on your forehead? or the four gashes on your skin that reek of Sesshomaru?" Koharu asked.

Kagome walked passed them and into the school, she went straight to her locker. she grabbed her books that she needed and the ones she didn't she put in the locker.

she slammed her locker shut , she saw Naraku and Hiten coming her way. Koharu had left to go too her gym class.

"What do you two want?" Kagome growled out jerking her head up making her scars visible.

"You should watch that mouth of yours, isn't that what got you in trouble yesterday?" Naraku asked her.

Kagome looked at them, "Just wanted to tell you that Sess, says that you better be at our table at lunch or else." Naraku told her.

Kagome walked away from them and went to her class, she got a note from the teacher and went to go too the bathroom. she went and looked at herself in the mirror, her scars weren't as bad as they were yesterday. She washed her hands and re bandaged her wounds.

She walked out to the bathroom and went to go back to her class when she bumped right into Sess.

"Just the person I was looking for." he said.

"Leave me alone." she told him.

Sesshoumaru pushed her against the wall. "Get rid of that boy." he ordered her.

"No, I love him." she said.

"Don't you love me?" he asked her.

"You know I love you!" Kagome yelled.

"The real question is do you love me?" she asked

"Yes I love you I told you that a million times." he told her.

"Look what you did to me." she said. she pushed him away and ran.

She ran into Onigumo. "Kagome?"

Kagome ran into his arms Onigumo hugged her, he kissed her on her cheek,just as Sesshoumaru came around the corner to apologize, he had felt a pain in his heart when she ran from him.

"Kags." Onigumo called to her "Kags what happened to your face?"

Sesshoumaru saw Kagome in the embrace of Onigumo, his eyes flashed red, he stalked over to them and pulled Kagome away form Onigumo.

"Let me go!" Kagome yelled.

"Quiet!" Sesshoumaru yelled at her.

"No leave him alone, he was just comforting me." she said to him.

"You touched what's mine?" It was more a statement than question.

Onigumo narrowed his eyes at him.

"I wouldn't had to touch her if you hadn't hurt her." he told him. The next thing the two were fighting in the halls.

"Stop it Sesshomaru!" She screamed..

Unknown to the three all the classrooms around had come out once the fight broke out.

Inuyasha, Miroku and Koga jumped into the fight along with Naraku and Hiten, Sango, Ayame , and Kikyo came and saw what was going on.

"Stop it!" Kagome screamed

"What are you looking at bitch?" Kagura said to Sango.

Sango jumped her, causing them to fight it took a couple of teacher's to pull them off each other.

"Enough!" One of the teachers yelled..

The group stopped and was taken to the principal' s office.

"Mr. Taski I am very surprised at you." He said to Sesshoumaru.

"I expect this behavior from those four." he said as he pointed to Inuyasha , Onigumo, Miroku, and Koga.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he looked at Kagome.

Kagome looked at Onigumo his eye was turning black, she wouldn't look at Sesshoumaru his shirt was torn his lip bled a little but that was about it..

The principal turned to her. "Ms. Higurashi would you care to tell me what happened?"

"It was a misunderstanding." she said.

Kagura's hair had been pulled out of place, Kanna clothes had been ripped, Rin had a black eye. Kikyo had a scratch on her face, Ayame's hair had been pulled as well.

Sango's hand was wrapped in a bandage. Inuyasha's nose was bleeding.

Koga had some bruised ribs. Miroku had a bump on his head. Both Naraku and Hiten had black eyes.

"And what pray tell was that misunderstanding about that led to an all out battle against opposing scenes?" The principle asked

No one spoke.

"Well since no one wants to tell me what happened you all have detention. for the rest of the week.." The Principal told them.

"I expect all of you there after school today." He dismissed them.

"I'm sorry." Kagome apologized, she took turns hugging each of her friends.

No one went to lunch.

School was now over but 13 teens had detention one by one they came in the empty room.

Inu sat next to Onigumo, Miroku sat next to Koga, Sango sat next to Kagome, Ayame next to Kikyo

Naraku sat next to Sess, while Hiten sat in front of them.

Rin and Kanna and Kagura sat next to each other.

Every now and then Kagura would glance over at Kagome.

Naraku was mad he knew it was Inuyasha that had hit him in the fight.

he also knew he would be getting a mouthful once he got home for fighting with family.

"What is your dad going to say when you get home?" Naraku asked Sesshoumaru.

"Nothing because he's not going to find out, and neither will your dad not with the money our parent's give this school every year." Sesshoumaru said to Naraku.

Naraku's cell phone went off he looked at who was calling him it was his dad.

"Are you going to heal her?" Hiten asked Sesshoumaru.

"I used my poison." Sesshomaru said

"Anyways I doubt Kagome or her little protectors will let me near her to even try to heal her."

"They won't be at the studio, and didn't she sign a contract where she has to meet with you everyday?" Naraku asked as he answered his phone.

"If they show." Sesshomaru said.

"Dad what a surprise, what made you want to call me?" Naraku said as he looked at Kagura.

"Oh you and mom are going out of town for the week, yes I'll make sure the house is in one piece." Naraku said. Thinking about the party he was going to throw now that his parent's would be out of town. Naraku hung up the phone.

"Party?" Hiten asked.

"Yeah, tonight they're leaving now."

Naraku looked at Kagura he saw her hair was back in place now but she had a bruise on her left cheek. She would be okay he knew it, his eyes scanned the room and landed on Sango. Thanks to Alean, Naraku and his friends all knew that Sango had a crush on him.

"Do you two know how much trouble you would be in if your dad' s knew what you did to your mates." Hiten said with a smirk.

Hiten started laughing., he was laughing so hard tears were coming in his eyes." I'm so glad my dad stays out my life." he said as Naraku narrowed his eyes at him.

"What if your mom found out about how you do Koharu." Naraku hissed shutting Hiten up instantly.

"I don't leave marks on mine, what if your dad found out about Kagura?" he retorted.

Naraku groaned.

"I would be rendered unconscious and neutered to put things lightly." he said.

Sesshoumaru's cell went off, he slowly answered it. he knew it was his dad, he could sweet talk his mom.

"Hello father." Sesshomaru said

"No I won't be home tonight I'm staying over at Naraku' s I'll come and get something, she's fine." he said as he looked at the back of Kagome' s head. "Yes I'll tell her." sesshoumaru said to his dad.

"Your Mother and I bought you the graduation present you so desperately wanted though you won't get it till after graduation." his dad told him."

"Thanks Dad, I'll talk to you later." Sesshoumaru told his dad and ended the call.

"My dad brought the home for me." Sess told Hiten and Naraku.

"Wait the home you were looking at last week?" Hiten asked.

"Yeah though I can't have it till after graduation." he told him.

Kagome rubbed her face

"Kags we don't have to go too the studio if you don't want to." Kikyo told her. "No I want to go I said I would and I am." she told her.

Inu was still mad Naraku had hit him his nose, It had finally stopped bleeding.

Koga rested his head on the desk. Onigumo looked up to see Alean standing in the doorway.

He waved her over to them she just gave a half smile and walked over to him.

"Oni, what happened to you?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"I got into a fight with Sesshoumaru." he told her.

Naraku looked at Alean as did Sesshoumaru.

"Oh my poor baby I'll, make you feel better later when I come over." she whispered in his ear.

"Well I'll see you later then." Alean told him and stood up.

Alean walked out the room but not before handing both Kagura and Naraku a piece of paper.

Sesshoumaru looked at his watch detention would soon be over. He got up and walked over to Kagome.

She looked at him out the corner of her eye. "What do you want?" Kagome asked

"Can I talk to you alone please?" He asked her.

"So you can hit me?" she said.

"No." Sesshomaru said sadly.

Kagome looked at him, she bit her bottom lip, she noticed his lip had healed. She got up and walked with him out in the hallway.

"I'm sorry that I hit you like I did, I will never hit you like that ever again, I love you, I was just angry at seeing Onigumo touching you that way."

"And I'm going to apologize to Shiori when I see her again." he said as he touched the marks on her face that he gave her. "I would like to try and heal this for you." he told her.

"And what about to Shippo, he's been through so much and he blames himself for me getting hurt." Kagome said.

"Yes I'll apologize to him and let him know I was upset that you didn't tell me about him, if you give me the chance I like to get to know him." he told her.

"You won't hurt him?" she asked him.

"What, no I mean it I want to get to know him, I care about Shiori, you know that just give me a chance with Shippo, we'll all go to the Carnival tomorrow night." He told her.

"I'm not doing this for you, but for Shippo." Kagome said as she returned to the room.

Sesshoumaru was going to have to be on his best behavior at least till after he graduated,. He walked back in the room he pulled Kagome to him before she could leave and licked her wounds, his tongue seemed to stop the pain.

Her wounds were healed almost from his tongue he looked at her there was only slight scar now barely visible.

Kagome bit down on her tongue stopping the moan that threatened to be released as she pulled away and walked over to her friends.

Sesshoumaru gathered his things the bell was getting ready to ring.

Naraku looked at Sesshoumaru he was in a good mood all the sudden.

"What the hell are you so happy about now?" Naraku asked him.

"Let's just say I'm back on her good side." he said with a smile.

"You're smiling that's never good what are you planning now?" Naraku asked him.

Sess didn't answer.

" What's that a little love letter from Alean?" Sess asked Naraku as Naraku opened the note.

" Why don't we get together meet me later at the spot." Naraku and Sesshomaru read silently.

"You going?" Sess asked him.

"Maybe, speaking of tramps I saw your ex in the gym." Naraku told him.

"Which one?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Kohana." Naraku said.

"Kohana" Sesshomaru said remembering the time he had with brown haired beauty

"She was a pretty good lay, so what about her?" he said.

"She's still afraid of you, rumor is she's looking for Kagome so she can tell her how you treated her." he told him as they walked out the classroom. Hiten walked with them to the car.

"You know all the guys won't date her because their afraid of what you'll do if they try to date Kohana." Hiten told him.

"Who cares about what that bitch does." Sesshomaru said

"Did you not hear me say she's looking for Kagome?" Naraku said to him.

"She doesn't have the guts to say anything to her." Sesshomaru said.

"And if she does then what?" Hiten asked as they watched some of the senior girls walk pass them, smiling at them.

"She won't, simple as that." Sess said.

"So sure of yourself huh, well here she comes." Naraku said as Kohana was walking to her car.

Sess watched as Kagome and her friends drove off as Kohana walked by.

"Hey Kohana been running that mouth of yours lately?" Hiten asked.

"If your talking about Kagome that's where I'm heading now." Kohana said getting in her car and driving off.

Sesshoumaru got in his car and left speeding after Kohana,

Kohana made it to Tashio Inc.

Sesshoumaru arrived a few minutes after her, after almost hitting another car. Sesshoumaru ran in the building.

Kohana saw a girl with black hair go into a room. With his demon speed Sess caught up to Kohana and put one hand on her mouth and the other around her waist. He dragged her away into an empty office room.

"You can do all you want to me, but I will speak to her." She said.

"And tell her what, that you were a greedy bitch and all you were after was my money!" he yelled.

Kohana looked at him. "You bastard you took everything from me!" she yelled.

"As I remember you loved it, you even begged for it." he said as he circled her.

"Let her go Sesshoumaru don't do her like you did me and other girls." she said.

"She's my mate, I will only let her go if I die or I find another." Sesshomaru said.

"So you marked her huh, none of us were worthy enough just her?" she said.

"Because of you no guy will date me, do you know how much that hurts?" she asked him.

"I did them a favor." Sesshomaru said.

Kohana cried there was no way she could stand against Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru watched as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

She wasn't strong like Kayami who had dated Sesshoumaru in the 9th grade, then there was Akina she was small like Kagome. Sesshoumaru had dated her in the 10th grade but before the 10th grade was over he had begun dating her.

Kohana looked at him. "I'm going home I know what it's like to be in your grasp." Kohana said to him as she went to open the door.

"Kohana." Sesshoumaru called. Kohana stopped and turned to look at him.

"If I find out that you talked to Kagome your last two months at school will be hell." he warned her.

Kohana opened the door and walked out the room. Sesshoumaru walked out the room and went into his office and thought about Kagome.

Kagome, Sango, Ayame, Kikyo and Koharu had been practicing for 4 hours. Kagome stretched as they finished for the day they had put down six songs on the album.

"Koharu can you get a ride home Sango?" Kagome asked her.

"Yeah, are you ok?" Koharu asked her.

"Yeah just something I have to do." Kagome told her.

Kagome watched as her friends went home, she walked down to Sesshoumaru's office.

She knocked on the door before walking in, Kagome walked in to see Sesshoumaru eating, he wiped his mouth.

"Practice over already?" he asked.

"Yeah four hours is usually enough." Kagome said flatly.

Kagome sat down in the chair in front of his desk, "Why don't you ever talk about any of your ex girlfriends?" she asked him.

_'Does she know...damn I hope not if so Kohana will pay_. Sesshomaru thought.

" I mean you never say anything about them , like why you broke up, did you love them? you know what happened between me and Inuyasha. She said.

"No I didn't love them" Sesshomaru said "They were just toys I kept around for the 'ride"

"I see, I heard they were beautiful, I never saw them though. if we're going to be together, and have kids of our own eventually. I need to know that you will treat Shippo and Shiori right." she said as her cell phone rang.

Raising her hand to silence Sesshoumaru's answer she took the call.

"Hello Aunt Kindra? is there something wrong with the kids?" Kagome asked.

"Hi, Kagome no, they just wanted to say hi to you." her Aunt said.

"Hi Mama, when are you coming to get us?" Shippo asked her.

"I'll be there soon ok, let me speak to Shiori?" she said to him. "Hello." Kagome heard Shiori say. " Hello my chibi, you being a good girl?" she asked Shiori.

"Yeah Kagome are you okay?" Shiori asked "Is Sesshomaru there?" Kagome almost cried as she detected the fear and hurt in her sisters voice.

"Yes my little chibi , Sesshoumaru's there but don't worry okay he wont hurt me." Kagome tried to reassure her.

"You promise?" Shiori asked her.

" I promise." Kagome told her and hung up the phone. "I hope your happy Shiori is afraid of you." Kagome told him as she put her phone back in her bag.

Sesshoumaru looked at her and cleared his throat.

"Lots of people fear me." He said though she could tell knowing Shiori feared him was a blow to his ego and self respect.

"I will make it up to her." he told her, and to answer your first question Shippo and Shiori will be treated with the respect they deserve." he told her.

"I have to go and pick them up, can I go?" she asked him.

"You are excused" Sesshomaru said as Kagome walked out of the room and a lone tear fell.

"What about me?" Kagome asked quietly "When will I be treated with the respect I deserve?"

Kagome got into her car and drove to her Aunt Kindra's home when she got there she parked the car and rang the doorbell. Her Aunt opened the door. Kagome walked inside. " Are they ready?" Kagome asked her.

"Shippo, Shiori, Kagome is here." she said calling them the two kids ran out form the kitchen and ran to Kagome hugging her legs.

"Okay you two get your coats so we can get going." Kagome told them.

The kids grabbed their coats and said their goodbyes to Kagome's aunt and left with Kagome on the way home Kagome told them that they would be going to the carnival with her and Sesshoumaru.

Shippo growled at the mention of Sesshoumaru's name and Shiori whimpered.

"It'll be okay he wants to apologize to you two, I'll be there the whole time." Kagome tried to assure the two young ones as she pulled up to their home. Shippo and Shiori followed her into the house.

Kagome helped Shippo with his homework, there wasn't much for Shiori to do but practice writing her name. After she fed them and gave them a bath she tucked them into bed and went into her room to change and prayed that tomorrow things would go smooth at school and the carnival.

Next day at school:

Kagome was at her locker when Kagura and Kanna walked over to her. "So Kagome going to the carnival tonight with Sesshoumaru?" Kagura said to her.

"Why do you want to know, it's none of your business what I do with him." she said to her. "I be careful if I were you, you don't want to end up like the last girls he dated.."

Kagura said with a smile. "Well see ya, we have graduation practice." Kagura said and left.

Kagome went to class, while the seniors went into the auditorium for practice.

"What happened to the other girls" Kagome wondered aloud "Was she warning me or what?"

In the auditorium, Kagura and them were already seated when , Kohana, came in followed by Kayami and Akina.

"Akina have you gained weight?" Kagura asked.

Akina turned her head and looked at her, she had black hair and grey eyes.

"Kagura what are you on your 6th or 7th abortion of this year" Akina said

Kagura growled, Hiten laughed." You little twit how dare you, least I have a guy." Kagura said to her.

"Kagura why don't you shut up!" Kayami yelled at her.

"Make me whore!" Kagura growled.

Kohana spoke, "Let it go Kayami just ignore her, you have better things to do then worry about that so called cheerleader, she's just upset that she's not as popular as she once was, since Kagome came along." Kohana said.

Kagura growled but knew better than to insult what was Sesshoumaru's.

Kayami turned her gaze towards Sesshoumaru. "What no hello for your former girlfriend?" Kayami said to him.

"Girlfriends" Akina corrected

"Sessho only wanted a wam bam thank you mam." Kohana said bitterly "Who knew that thank you would be scars."

"Of course how could one forget, how long before you dump Kagome?" Kayami asked him.

"You can't dump a mate Kayami" Kohana said "You can disown her."

"So you mated her, how sweet will she have your heirs?" Kayami said.

"You know Kohana , you have a lot of mouth all the sudden do not forget what I told you yesterday." Sess told her as the bell rang.

Sesshoumaru left the auditorium and left to go and find Kagome.

He walked outside the school and found Kagome sitting with her friends eating lunch.

"So what's going on with you and Kagome?" Hiten asked him.

"Nothing" Sesshomaru said truthfully.

"Aren't you going to the carnival tonight though?" Hiten asked him.

"Yes she's bringing that kid she adopted, the problem is every time I look at her I want to have sex with her, the last time I was with her was on the trip." he told them.

"So hit it tonight" Hiten said.

"Hard to do that with kids in the house." Sesshoumaru said "Besides I hardly think she wants to."

"She was pissed over you fighting her friends and how you marred her face" Naraku said

"Her face is healed now, I just need to be nice to the kid, Shiori won't be that difficult to get back on my side." he said as he saw Rin, Kagura and Kanna walking over to them.

"You're a daddy now he's your son." Hiten said to him.

"My what, he is not my son." he growled.

"He is your mates son. and from what I heard from Koharu he hasn't had it easy" Hiten said

He thought about it "I'll see how I feel after tonight." he told him.

"Right now I need to deal with three exes."

He told them as he saw Kohana, Akina and Kayami talking.he got up from the table and went to confront them.

Sesshoumaru walked over to the three girls and sat down beside them and looked at them before he spoke.

Kagome approached him to ask him about their carnival 'date'.

" Sess about tonight what time should I be ready?" she asked him.

That's when she noticed the three girls

He turned his head to her and stood up, "7", he told her as he moved her away from Kohana and the other two.

"Who are those girls?" Kagome asked him.

"You must be Kagome." Kohana spoke

Kagome looked at her, "Who are you?" Kagome asked her,

"Kohana" The girl answered "That is Akina and Kayami."

"Kagome we'll talk later why don't you go and finish eating with your friends." Sesshoumaru told her.

"Why do you want me to leave" Kagome asked

"Be cause if you must know these are my ex girlfriends and you don't need to be around them." he told her.

"Yes I must know...what do you mean ex. girlfriends I thought you said they were just toys?" Kagome asked

Sesshoumaru dragged Kagome away, as he glared at Kohana, he was going to make her pay for this later he pulled Kagome inside the school, and into the music room.

"Stay away from them." he said to her as he watched her confused face.

"What for, Kagome asked "Unless your still with them." she said.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "I'm not Inuyasha I don't cheat." he told her as he walked over to her.

"Your right, your not Inuyasha, Inu would never hurt me." Kagome said, taking one step back.

"No, didn't it hurt to find out that he wanted your cousin instead of you?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Not as much as having you hit me in front of my son and my sister...not as much as you choosing your friends over me..not as much as you dictating my life." Kagome said.

"I was wrong to hit you, and I have never chose my friends over you, the only part of your life I am dictating is your music career which you signed the papers too." he yelled at her.

"Oh and telling me where to sit at lunch..when to be at your house..and dragging me around like a doll is not dictating?" Kagome said "And you do too choose Kagura and Rin over me any day!"

"Kagura is nothing to me, Rin is like a sister, this conversation is over I'll see you tonight." he told her and left the room.

"See there you go again!" Kagome screamed after him.

That afternoon Kagome was at home. "Shippo, Shiori I want you to be on your best behavior tonight." Kagome told them. "If Sesshoumaru comes while I'm in the shower let him in ok." she told the two as she went to get ready.

Kagome had only been in the shower ten minutes before there was a knock on the door.

Shiori sat on the sofa as Shippo went to the front door and answered it.

Shippo answered the door to see Sesshoumaru looking at him.

Shippo growled loudly at Sesshomaru as a warning before sitting on the Sofa protectively guarding Shiori.

He walked in closing the door behind him.

Sesshoumaru walked over to the two. " Shiori, I'm sorry that I scared you." Sesshoumaru said to her as he bent down to her.

Shippo growled and bared his fangs at Sesshomaru.

Puffing his chest out he stood on the couch, his tail twitching back and fourth.

Sesshoumaru looked at him but turned his attention back towards Shiori, who was looking at him with her blue eyes that reminded him so much of Kagome.

"Sessho-kun you hurt Kagome." she said to him.

"I know little one, I was angry I should have never hurt her." he told her.

Shiori slid off the couch and stood in front of Sesshoumaru she placed her small hands on his face. Shippo watched from his seat.

Shiori put her little arms around Sesshoumaru's neck and nuzzled it with her nose.

Sesshoumaru put his arms around her.

"Am I forgiven?" he asked her.

Shiori looked at him and nodded her head.

Sesshoumaru picked her up and sat down with her on his lap while he sat next to Shippo.

Shippo didn't care if his aunt forgave Sesshomaru or not, it would take hell to freeze over before he ever forgave the demon that caused harm to his mother.

"Are you mad at Shippo?" Shiori asked Sesshoumaru.

"No Shi, I'm not mad at your nephew." Sesshomaru said.

"Since Shippo is your son now, does that mean that I won't have anymore nephews or niece's ?" she asked Sesshoumaru.

Kagome finished getting dressed, she put some lip gloss on and grabbed her keys, and came down the steps to see Shiori sitting comfortable in Sesshoumaru's lap.

_One down, two to go_. Kagome thought.

"Hey, glad to see you made up with her." Kagome said as she handed Shippo his jacket. "Kagome, Sessho-kun is taking us to the carnival tonight, can we go now please she said as she let Sesshoumaru put her jacket on.

Yes, Chibi were going." Kagome said.

Shippo groaned. "Mom I don't feel good." Shippo moaned going into a fake coughing fit.

"My foreheads hot." Shippo mumbled. as Kagome went to feel his forehead he mumbled 'foxfire'.

Sesshoumaru heard every thing, as Kagome felt his forehead.

"You do feel warm, I guess we can't go." Kagome said. Shiori didn't like that.

"But I want to go." Shiori cried looking at Sesshoumaru.

Shippo did feel bad about disappointing his aunt, but in his mind he made a note to make it up to her, there was no way he was gonna let this demon hurt his mom.

"I'm sorry Shiori." Kagome said to her. Shiori took her coat off,

"Sessho-kun, can you stay for dinner then?" Shiori asked him.

_'Please say no please say no_. Shippo chanted in his head

"Of course Shi.." he said as he locked eyes with Shippo.

"Darn it." Shippo muttered.

Shiori smiled, " Come on Shippo let's get ready for dinner or are you to sick?" she asked him.

"Hai, lets get ready." Shippo and Shiori went and washed their hands, while Kagome and Sess went into the kitchen, he took some vegetables and began chopping them.

"I'm sorry that Shippo isn't feeling to well, poor Shiori was so hurt by this maybe we can do something special for her birthday." Kagome said as she helped him with the salad.

Shiori came down followed by Shippo. as dinner was being served Shippo who was normally talkative was quiet.

"Kagome I was thinking that after I graduate that you, Shippo and Shiori would move in with me, at my new home." He said to her.

Shiori was beaming, but Shippo only scowled.

"I guess that would be okay." Kagome said.

"Would they have to change schools?" Kagome asked him.

"Once I fully adopt Shippo, yes." Sesshomaru said making the kitsune gag.

Kagome smiled at him. "Really you want to adopt him?" Kagome said as she got up and hugged Sesshoumaru. "Okay when do you want to do this?" she asked Sesshoumaru as she poured him another glass of lemonade.

"Once the Kit agrees." Sesshomaru said.

Shippo looked at the two adults, he saw the look in his mom's eyes, she seemed to want this, and it would be away to keep his eye on Sesshoumaru. " Agree on one condition." Shippo said.

"And what condition would that be?" Sess asked him.

" You have to be nicer to Mama." he said.

"Define your view on nicer." Sesshomaru said

"Hmm, no hitting or making her cry." He said to Sesshoumaru.

"Is that all, you request from me?" Sesshomaru asked

"Yes". Shippo said.

"Then it is settled now all we need is a date and to start planning the party." Sesshoumaru said.

Read and review please. Story coming to an end only 10 chapters to go. I plan to do a sequel.

Kags21


	17. Graduation and Shiori's birthday

Thank you for the great reviews, It means alot to me that this was not done in vain.

Wolviegurl:Thanks, hope this is fast enough.

Vam-girl: Thanks I hope you like this chapter.

Glassdragon: Thanks for the review.

Lady Akina: The headaches will return.

Doughnut: I am so happy that you love it. I guess you'll get your answer about Naraku in this chapter.

Ch 17 Graduation, Shiori's birthday and changes

**Lemon in this chapter**

One month later

Shiori' s birthday party was to take place , the same day as Sesshoumaru's graduation.

Inuyasha, Onigumo, Koga, Miroku, Sango, Kikyo and Ayame were at Kagome's home.

"I can't believe that you're moving in with Sesshoumaru." Kikyo said to her cousin.

"I know me neither , I mean I always knew we end up living together, but not this fast., but the kids will have a nanny and going to a private school." Kagome said as she waited for the movers to come and get her boxes.

"Chibi, Ship its almost time to go" Kagome yelled

"So who's paying for Shiori' s party?" Miroku asked as he saw the movers truck drive up.

"Sesshomaru he wants to gain her trust back" Kagome said

"Trust for what she already seems to have a crush on him." Koga said.

Not wanting to tell Koga what was going on, she said. "He yelled at her, and she cried so this is his way of making it up to her." she said.

The demons smelled the lie but didn't push it.

Miroku opened the door for the movers, one by one they took the boxes out to the big white truck, Shiori and Shippo came down and saw the two men taking boxes out to the car.

"Kags, you can go and we'll stay here until their done taking the boxes." Onigumo offered.

"Ok, thanks guys." Kagome said handing Sango her house and car keys as a black limo pulled up outside.

"Make sure you go to Sessho's new house." Kagome said.

Sango nodded her head. Kagome picked Shiori up and help Shippo's hand as they walked over to the limo, the driver waited holding the door open for them.

"Lady Kagome is there anywhere you need to go before we head to the ceremony?" the driver asked her.

"No sir" Kagome said

With that Shippo, and Shiori got in followed by Kagome.

"Kagome where is Sessho-kun?" Shiori asked her. Shippo huffed and folded his arms.

"Sessho is at his graduation ceremony and that's where we are headed." Kagome said frowning at Shippo's very noticeable hatred towards Sesshomaru.

"Ship, I know you don't like him but he is trying , please be nice today, besides afterwards you get to play, and didn't he promise to let you pick out what you wanted for your new room." she said to her young son. And once you meet his dad you'll see a big difference in the two." she said to him.

"Love my grandfather, hate my father" Shippo said "It's a win ,win situation."

The limo arrived at the school, The driver got out and opened the door for them. Kagome got out with Shippo and Shiori. The graduation was outside they were using the football field.

Kagome saw Sesshoumaru's father and mother. "Hello Inu tashio, Mrs Sakura. " she said to them.

"Oh Kagome this must be Shippo." Sakura cooed.

"I have a grandson, but I do hope you and Sesshoumaru plan to have more?" Inutashio said as he picked Shiori up. Kagome blushed.

"We've talked about it probably after I graduate next year." she said to them as they took their seats. waiting for the graduation to start.

"When does it start, I don't want to sound selfish but its Shiori's birthday and I have to make it 'special."' Kagome said emphasizing the word special.

"Don't worry my dear soon, I hate these things as well." Inu tashio said. "I saw what he has in store for her today I believe she'll love it." he said to Kagome.

The music began to start and one by one the graduates marched down taking their seats.

"I hope so." Kagome said, her voice tinged with sadness.

As the ceremony started Shippo began to move around in his seat, he looked down at the graduates and saw Sesshoumaru and some of his friends laughing.

"I can't see." Shiori said as she tried to see Sesshoumaru.

"Up we go little one" Inu Tashio said, lifting Shiori onto his shoulder

"I see him.". she said happily. "Can I call him do you think he will hear me grandpa?" she said innocently.

"You can try". He said

"Sessho-Kun." she yelled. Sesshoumaru heard that voice his golden eyes met blue ones he waved at her.

Shiori smiled, Kagome looked at Shiori she was glad that Shiori was happy , she looked at Shippo he seemed to be okay , she watched as he yawned.

Kagome's mark on her face had completely disappeared , she hoped that Shippo would make friends at his new school.

Kagome yawned as Kagura spoke, she one time thought Kagura and her would be friends after what happened at her birthday party.

Three hours later the Graduation was over Kagome left Shippo and Shiori with her soon to be in-laws while she went to the ladies room. Sesshoumaru came and saw his parents with Shippo and Shiori.

"I'm so proud of you." His mother said as she kissed him.

"Thank you mother." he said as he kissed her cheek.

"Where is Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked as he picked Shiori up. Shiori laid her head on Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

"She's in the ladies room." Inu Tashio said.

Kagome fixed her make-up and came out the bathroom and walked out to see Sesshoumaru holding Shiori and Shippo standing next to him. She walked over to them. "Congratulations." Kagome said as she leaned up on the tip-toes and kissed him on the lips.

Kagome took Shippo's hand.

Inu tashio and Sakura took Shippo and Shiori with them to the limo.

"So Honey did the movers come?" Sess asked her.

"Yeah, I left Sango there to make sure everything was done right." she said.

Well then shall we get this party started" He asked

"I thought you did everything isn't it going to be at the house?" she asked him as she saw Kagura and Koharu coming there way.

"Everything is done and all that is needed is Shiori and her guests" Sesshomaru said

"Well we better go then, you do know that Inuyasha will be there since Shiori and his sister Saya are best friends." she said as she began to walk to the limo.

"It is Shiori's birthday, her party, her guests" Sesshomaru said

"Hey you guy's aren't coming to Naraku's party?" Kagura asked while she held her gown and cap in her hand.

"No, I have a birthday party to attend." he told Kagura.

"What, you rather go to some dumb little 5 year old party then your best friend?" Kagura yelled at him.

"That dumb little five year old happens to be my mates sister, and my sister-in-law and yes I would rather attend her birthday than Naraku's party." Sesshomaru said

"Koharu, Shiori would be ecstatic if you came she really seems to be smitten with you" Kagome said

Kagura growled, while Koharu smiled. "Do you mind if I bring Hiten?" she asked Kagome, he has a little brother around Shiori's age." Koharu said

"Sure, we better go we'll see you there." Kagome said and left with Sesshoumaru.

Kagura turned to Koharu. "What makes you think Hiten will agree to go?" Kagura asked her.

"Because Hiten has come to like Kagome, Shiori, and Shippo along with Sesshomaru being his friend and me his mate-to-be/mate" Koharu said

" You do know Sesshoumaru is not going to stay nice like this." Kagura told her and she left to go to Naraku's party. Koharu found Hiten talking to Naraku about his graduation party. "Yeah I'll be there as soon as I say good-bye to my parents, make sure you have plenty of beer". Hiten said.

Hiten" Koharu greeted happily, giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

"What is it Koharu, something wrong?" he asked her. "Well I just told Kagome and Sess that we would come to Shiori's party at his new home and that we could bring Maten to the party." she said looking at Naraku.

"Koharu" Hiten whined "I don't wanna go to a kiddie party"

"Hiten, it's one party it's not like you'll be alone Sess will be there, come on Manten will like it , and if you do this for me I'll make it up to you. Naraku doesn't mind do you ?" she asked looking at him.

The limo pulled up to the far from simple three story house the driver pushed in the access code to open the gates. Shippo stayed next to Inutashio, and wouldn't look at Sesshoumaru, Shiori on the other hand sat in Sesshoumaru's lap. "What did you buy me Sessho-kun?" she asked as the driver came around and opened the limo door.

"It would ruin the essence of having a party if you were not surprised by your gifts" Sesshomaru said

Kagome leaned over to whisper in Sesshoumaru's ear. "I feel terrible" She whispered making sure he was the only who heard.

"Why is that?" Sesshomaru whispered back.

"I was blinded by the simple fact that it was Shiori's party and I forgot to get Shippo something I'm a terrible parent. Every parent knows it is a cardinal rule on a child's birthday to get the other child a gift as well or else that child will feel unloved, left out and jealous." Kagome all but sobbed.

"It's not his special day Kagome, he'll understand." He told her and got out the limo with Shiori following behind him. Kagome got out the car and watched as Shippo got out loosening his tie.

"Shippo are you alright?" Sakura asked him as her and Inu Tashio walked next to him.

"I've never been to a party, my old mama and papa didn't have a lot of money so we couldn't waste it with birthday parties and Christmas" Shippo said

"Have you ever received a gift?" Sakura asked him

"No." he told her.

"Well, we will have to tell your father that then won't we." she said as She watched Sesshoumaru go into the house.

Sesshoumaru led them to the back of the house.

"Close your eyes Shiori." he told her. Shiori put her little hands over her eyes.

"Open them" Sesshomaru said, and as Shiori did she let out an audible gasp.

She saw a merry go round that had dogs to ride on instead of horses, a big cotton candy machine, ponies were walking around, there were clowns, she saw some of her friends running around.

She saw her best friend Saya, "Thank you Sessho-kun." she said and hugged him before she ran off to play.

That's when his parents approached him.

"Sesshoumaru may we have a word with you." his parents said. Sesshoumaru followed his parent's into the house. "What is it?" he asked them. as the doorbell rang, he saw a maid answer the door.

"Its about your kit." Sakura began

"What about Shippo?" he asked as he saw Hiten walk in with Koharu and his little brother. " Don't you think he should have a present, they way you act, as if Shiori is your daughter and he isn't your son." she said.

"That is already taken care of." Sesshomaru said "Some one once said it is a cardinal rule and every parent should know it"

"So what are you going to do about it?" she asked him.

"I'll go and get him something after I change clothes." he told them.

At the party: Onigumo walked over to Kagome. "Hey Kags nice party, I think she's going to be spoiled by him." he said.

"I know, I only hope she is not the only one he spoils" Kagome said spotting a highly depressed kitsune she knew all to well..

Sesshoumaru changed his clothes, and came back out to the party, Sango's twin brother's Souta and Kohaku were trying to get Shippo to play as was Hiten's little brother. Sesshoumaru walked over to the children.

"Shippo come with me." he told him. Shippo looked at him.

"What for?" Shippo asked

"You and I are going for a ride so tell your mom bye." he said as he walked over to Kagome who was talking to Inuyasha and Kikyo.

Shippo ran over to the adults and into Kagome's arms as crocodile tears poured from his eyes.

"Don't let him take me mommy, I promise I'll be good, I wont fake sick, and I'll play with the other kids but please don't take me back" He cried

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. "What did you say to him?" she asked.

"I told him we were going for a ride that's all." he said trying not to get angry.

Inuyasha got ready to say something when Kikyo put her hand over his mouth.

"Shh, calm down Shippo, no ones taking you from me, I wont let them not even Sesshomaru can take you from me." Kagome cooed.

" I wasn't taking him from you, I was taking him to get a gift." he said locking eyes with her, that clearly said don't push it.

Shippo's tears slowly stopped at the mention of a gift.

"A gift? your not taking me away then?" he asked.

"No, now do you want to go or stay here?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Go." Shippo said hurriedly.

"Well then shall we be on way or are any more interrogations needed?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome whispered something in Shippo's ear, kissing him on the cheek for reassurance she pushed him towards Sesshomaru.

The two left. "I think that's sweet don't you Inu?" Kikyo asked him. "Now I can talk?" Inuyasha said as he watched the two leave.

Hiten walked over to Kagome. "Hey Kagome where did Sess go?"

He took Shippo to get a gift" Kagome said

"That's nice, seems my little brother has a crush on Shiori." Hiten said.really talking to Kagome for the first time.

Sesshoumaru drove around with Shippo thinking of where to take him.

"Where are we going 'father'?" Shippo asked.

"Taking you to get some toys." he told him as his cell phone went off. "Hello." he said "

"Hey Naraku yeah a party, you sound bored." he said to Naraku.

"I am Kagura 's getting on my last nerve." he said.

You plan on hooking up with Onigumo's wench?" Sesshomaru asked

"What's hooking up mean?" Shippo asked

Sesshoumaru looked at Shippo, "Being friends." he said to Shippo. " Naraku hearing him laughed.

"Now that's not what that means." Naraku said to him.

"Shut it Naraku it is the correct definition to a child, so are you or aren't you?" He asked again.

" I don't know, Kagura won't leave my side, she talking about having babies and stuff. " he said to him. Maybe after I move into my new home." he told Sess.

"You better hope she doesn't catch you, you know the saying hell has no fury like a woman scorned and Kagura will be well past scorned." Sesshomaru said. "Why would she be mad if she found out he was hooking up with Onigumo's' old wench?" Shippo asked

Sesshoumaru drove up to the toy store and parked, Shippo unbuckled his seat belt and got out as Sesshoumaru took his hand as the two entered the store with him still talking to Naraku. "Pick out what you want." he told Shippo.

"You really shouldn't have said that." Naraku and Shippo said simultaneously.

"Shut up Naraku." he said as he watched Shippo run off down one of the aisles. "You'll be doing it soon yourself." he said.

"No, I don't think so."Naraku said.

"That my friend is what birth control is for." he added.

As Sesshomaru watched Shippo run up and down aisles he felt his back account take a blow every time he picked up a toy, that's when he noticed Shippo go to the girls side and pick up a few things for Shiori.

Shippo had the workers bring the toys to the cash register. as he watched the total come up he groaned.

"If this is what it will cost for one child, birth control might just be the smart thing to pick up Naraku." Sesshomaru said, handing them one of his many credit cards

"Although Kagome and I are not on speaking terms if you catch my drift."

"Poor you one month without sex, " Naraku said. Sesshoumaru had one of the workers take the toys outside to his car as he opened the trunk and the back door.

"Hopefully no longer than that one month or I might resort to dishonor." Sesshomaru said, as he helped Shippo into the car and made sure he buckled up before getting in the drivers seat and heading home.

Once home Sesshoumaru had the workers bring the toys inside the house. "Take the toys up to his room." he told one of the servants "Can I open one?" Shippo asked him.

"Take all but one up and leave the dolls down here as well." he told them.

Sesshoumaru took the toys out to the back, Hiten saw him and helped him put the toys with the rest of the gifts on the long table. Shippo came out with a box as well and put it next to the presents.

Kagome walked over to Sesshoumaru. "How much did you spend?" Kagome asked him.

"Enough." he said.

"I have a call I have to finish I'll be back out before they cut the cake and she opens her presents." Sesshoumaru told Kagome.

Hiten walked away with Sesshoumaru.

"Naraku' s thinking of sleeping with Alean." Sesshoumaru told him as they walked in his office.

"How is he planning on doing that?" Hiten asked as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"In the new home I bought." Naraku said on the phone.

"He says in the new home he bought" Sesshoumaru told him.

"What new home?" Hiten asked.

" I bought a home couple blocks from you more like my dad did, come over and help me move." he said to Sesshoumaru.

"I'm not sure Hiten's going to help, he's still mad he didn't get any beer." Sesshoumaru told him. Hiten glared at him.

"How do you too both get new homes and I don't?" Hiten said.

" Did you ask your parents?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"No, do you think there are anymore homes in this neighborhood available?" he asked.

"You'd have to ask my dad." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Come over later the party will soon be over just don't bring Kagura, I'm having enough problems with Kagome as it is." he told him and hung up the phone.

The kids were becoming restless. Kagome went to go find Sesshoumaru when she saw him coming out,

"Where's the birthday girl?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

Shiori went to run by him when he grabbed her by her waist. "Come on Shiori time to blow out the candles." he said to her as the cake was being brought out.it was a big round chocolate cake with five candles on it.

After they sang happy birthday, the cake was cut and given to the children and then the adults.

"I must say son you have out done yourself, let her open the presents your mom and I have to get ready to go, on our vacation." his father said to him.

"In a hurry are you?" Sesshoumaru asked as he turned to look at his father.

"Yes, since you're no longer in school we're going to the summer home, no need for us to be here you're now the CEO of Tashio INC. and I am going to retire from modeling and spend more time with my wife." he told Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru was in a giving mood so he had the kids gather around so Shiori could open her presents. Shiori opened her gifts, Kagome gave her a necklace one of their mom's, she wondered what her mom would have done if she had lived.

"Thank you Kagome." Shiori said and hugged her.

Sesshoumaru took Shiori by the hand and led her over to where there was a white tent over a big object. The servants removed the tent under it was a big doll house that was painted pink, it was more like a little castle than a house.

Shiori squealed with delight, Kagome was speechless, all the gifts were opened but the one Sesshoumaru had brought Shippo.

"Shippo open your gift." Sesshoumaru told him.

Shippo open his gift it was a yellow truck the kind you could ride in. He was happy and at the moment he had no reason to be mad with new father. "Thank you father." Shippo said to Sesshoumaru.

"You're welcome." Sesshoumaru told him.

The kids had finally went home Shiori had played so much that she fell asleep on the sofa.

"Someone's tired theirself out." Onigumo said as he looked down at Shiori, Shippo was busy playing in the back.

"I know, I'm going to take her upstairs." Kagome said as she walked over to the sleeping girl.

Hiten had went into the kitchen where Sesshoumaru was.

"Did you ask my dad?" Sesshoumaru asked him as he sat down at the kitchen counter.

"Yeah he gave me the number to his realtor, I left a message on their machine." Hiten told him.

Sesshoumaru gave Hiten a beer, the two were talking when the doorbell rang.

A maid answered the door. ""Hello Naraku-sama." she said to him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama is in the kitchen." she told him. Naraku left her to go in the kitchen, he walked passed his cousin, Kagome had went upstairs to put Shiori in bed.

"Finally made it." Hiten said.

"I see Onigumo is still here." Naraku said to Sesshoumaru.

"They won't be in this house much, Kagome and I are going to have a talk about this later, the only reason they were even allowed in here today was because of Shiori's birthday." he told him.

"I just dropped by to see what you guys were doing, I'm going to stop by my new home." he told them as he pulled his keys out.

"I hate you Naraku." Sesshoumaru growled.

"Cheer up Sesshy, he said knowing he was making him mad, "It's only a month." Naraku told him.

"Wait, will Alean be there?" Hiten asked him.

"What do you think." Naraku said.

"Well goodbye gentlemen." Naraku said and left.

Everyone left leaving Kagome and Shippo alone with Sesshoumaru.

"I'm tired Mama." Shippo said to her.

"Oh ok, honey, do you know which one is your bedroom?" she asked him.

"Yes, mommy." Shippo told her he kissed her on the cheek and went up to his bedroom.

Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome and sat down next to Kagome and touched her hair, " I have to tell you something." Sesshoumaru said to her.

Kagome looked at him, "What is it Sessho?" she asked.

"Kagome you and I have not slept together in over a month, and while that maybe alright with you, it's not with me and I would hate to go too drastic measures with you but if we don't make love soon, I will." he told her. Kagome looked at surprised at what he had just said.

"Are you saying that if I don't sleep with you soon, you're going to force me?"

"I'm stating a fact." he told her and got up and went upstairs leaving Kagome with a lot to think about.

**Lemon**

Alean arrived at Naraku's new home.

Nothing was spoken between the two as Naraku led Alean to his bedroom he opened the door to his bedroom, purple and black satin sheets adorned the king size bed. Alean stared into Naraku's lust filled eyes, Naraku ran his hand through Alean's silky dark brown hair, her pulse quickened. In a husky whisper, he asked, "Have you fucked my cousin Alean?"

"No." she said.

"You're not to speak of this to anyone." he told her.

Alean stared at Naraku' s handsome face. Should she do this? her body screamed yes

But her mind said no, i Naraku won't leave Kagura for me. /I

She threw caution to the wind and leaned in and kissed him, giving herself over to him.

Naraku's tongue swept into her mouth. The feel of his hands through her thin blue dress made her ache with desire. She pressed her body close to his, wanting him inside of her, even though she didn't know where it would lead.

With the sensation building between her legs, Alean straddled his lap as they fell on the bed. Naraku yanked his shirt over his head, revealing a hard muscular chest.

She explored his body and ran her tongue along his stomach. Slowly, Alean undid the buttons on Naraku's jeans and pushed them down his legs. Once they were off, as well as his boxers, Naraku wrestled with the zipper on the side of Alean's dress and let the flimsy material fall onto the bed. He paused and undid her bra.

"I want to taste you," he whispered, sending shivers down Alean's spine. He brushed his hands over her hard nipples before he kissed her breasts, and Alean found herself trembling with anticipation.

Naraku rolled on top, and Alean lay underneath him. He pulled her against him so her belly and thighs touched his hot skin.

Then he removed her panties and his hands touched where she craved it most. When he found her most sensitive spot he slipped his fingers inside her, Alean gasped at the first tremors of ecstasy that overtook her. She moaned his name. "Na..Naraku." she said with desperate need wanting him to take things further he pulled his fingers out and licked them.

When they repositioned themselves, and he eased into her, she cried out from each of his powerful thrusts no matter how gentle he was being.

He began thrusting and a surge of bliss coursed through him a feeling he never had with Kagura. Alean wrapped her thighs around his waist getting use to the feeling, lifting her hips to meet each delicious motion.

Every nerve in her body was on fire as she finally climaxed. Soon, Naraku froze above her, his face a tight mask of pleasure as he let go.

Afterward, he held her, following the path of her spine with his fingers.

Their breathing slowed, Alean's eyelids grew heavy. Naraku sat up on the bed. He smiled down at her over his shoulder.

"Can I spend the night?" Alean asked, Naraku grinned.

"Don't ask dumb questions." he said, She laughed, then rose up behind him and kissed him. She was tired but she was ready for more so she ran her hand down his chest and down to is navel where she grabbed on to his penis and started to stroke it his head fell back. "This was going to be a good night." he thought to himself as he let out a moan.


	18. Love and New Relationships

ch 18 Sex, Love, and New Relationships

Lemon in chapter

Naraku awoke with Alean in his arms he looked at the girl who had given him her innocence last night. he wondered what he would do with her, would he keep her as his mistress or dump Kagura. Sleeping with Alean had been different he had never slept with a human before.

He kissed her shoulder he could just imagine the look on his cousin's face. when he found out that he had taken his girlfriends innocence.

Naraku took his arms from around Alean and got out the bed, he needed to take a shower and go back to his parent's house and get his clothes and his other belongings. He went into the bathroom and showered. After Naraku showered he looked at his self in the mirror, he had been debating on whether or no to cut his hair.

Alean had woken up not long after Naraku had went in the bathroom. she was sore, she tried to sit up.

Naraku came out the bathroom in his boxers, he saw that Alean was up he sat down on her side of the bed.

"I hate to cut this short but I have to go and get my belongings from my parent's home." Naraku told her.

Alean managed to sit up. "I won't see you again will I?" She asked him.

"Alean you know that I am with Kagura, but I would like to continue seeing you." Naraku told her.

Alean ran a hand through her hair she pulled the sheet around her body as she got out the bed to get her dressed

"Why so shy Alean?" he asked her.

"I have to go home.": She said with sadness and regret in her voice.

Naraku looked at her, as she slipped back into her thin dress. "Alean don't feel regret about last night, I don't." he told her. She looked at him as she zipped her dress up.

Naraku walked over to her, and tilted her chin up to look into his eyes.

"Alean don't be upset you've made me feel things that I never felt before, I wish for you to come back tonight." Naraku said and leaned in and kissed her.

He pulled back to look at her.

"When you go home make sure to wash my scent off, before you see Kagura." he told her.

Alean nodded her head, Naraku walked her downstairs and out of the house he watched as she drove off in her car.

Naraku finished getting dressed and went back to his parent's home to meet Sess and Hiten.

Hiten and Sess waited patiently for Naraku outside his parent's home waiting for him to show up.

"How's the wife?" Hiten asked.

"She's still holding out." Sesshoumaru told him.

'So what are you going to do about it?" he asked Sess.

"I told her last night that if she doesn't come to me willingly that she won't like the outcome." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"Hmm, that's almost what happened to me and Koharu." Hiten told him.

"What did you do?" Sess asked him.

"Well she managed to come to me before I forced myself on her. "he told him.

"Naraku said that he forced Kagura one time." Sesshoumaru told him.

As they were talking Naraku drove up.

Naraku parked his car and walked over to his friends, "Where have you been, we've been here for half an hour waiting for you."Hiten told him Naraku smiled.

"Oh I was doing something that Sess, hasn't done in a month." Naraku said to Hiten.

Sesshomaru glared at Naraku heatedly. "The better question is, who were you doing?" Sesshomaru asked

"I was with Alean last night, I must say that now I know why you two like to sleep with human females, their more expressive and more willing to try new things." Naraku told them as he took out his house key and opened the front door of his home. His mother and Father were in the main living room, talking when he came in with Sesshoumaru and Hiten.

"Naraku where have you been?" his mom asked him. She had long straight black hair, hazel eyes.

" I told dad last night that I was going to check out the house, I fell asleep there." he told her as his father looked at him.

"Kagura called here for you, she was worried you didn't answer your cell." his dad told him.

"Shit." Naraku cursed. "What did you tell her?"

"Busted." Sesshoumaru said.

"I told her that you were probably with Sesshoumaru and Hiten." his dad told him,

"Why did you do something wrong?" his dad asked him.

"No not really." Naraku said as he looked at Sesshoumaru. "Well I'm get my things." Naraku told his parents.

"Naraku before you go and start packing, you should know that Onigumo's parents your Aunt and Uncle are coming back tomorrow and I went you here with Kagura, I already told Onigumo to bring his new girlfriend." His mom told him.

"Oh Sesshoumaru, Hiten bring your girlfriends as well." she said to them.

"Tomorrow will be interesting" Hiten said before busting into laughter

"Will it be okay with you if I bring two little ones along Mrs. Misama?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Of course." she said . "Well you boys go and help my baby pack." she said embarrassing Naraku.

Naraku went up to his room, most of his things were already packed Hiten picked up a box as did Sesshomaru, when Naraku's phone rang. he looked at who was calling him.

"What is it Kagura?" he asked .

"Where were you?" Kagura asked concern and anger evident in her question.

"I don't have to explain myself to you Kagura, ." he told her.

"What I'm your mate Naraku I have a right to know where you're!" she yelled in the phone hurting his ears.

"I was at my new home checking it out anything else you need to know?"

"You're a jerk Naraku." she said. "Your mom called me this morning and invited me over for dinner tomorrow night, since your cousin's parent's are coming home, I want you to come and pick me up." she told him.

"Pick you up for what?" Naraku asked

"The dinner, how do you expect me to get there?" she asked him.

"Your broomstick" Hiten said in the background

Naraku heard him and chuckled. " Be ready by 7:30." he told her and hung up.

"So what was Alean like?" Hiten asked him as they picked up some boxes and took them downstairs and to his car.

"Made Kagura look like a 10-year-old virgin." Naraku said

"Hmm, wonder what she's going to tell your cousin, if they sleep together, I'm sure he thinks she's a virgin." Hiten said.

"Shut up both of you." Sesshoumaru said as he put the last box in the car.

Naraku went back inside said goodbye to his mom and dad and left with Sesshoumaru and Hiten.

Kagome sat out by the pool while Shiori swam, Shippo sat down next to Kagome. "Shippo you want me to teach you to swim?" she asked him.

Yes" Shippo said excitedly! "Mama and daddy never had time to teach me" he said.

Kagome got into the pool first, and then helped Shippo in. "Don't be afraid Shippo." she said to him.

"Kick your legs." she told him, Shippo copied what she did. Kagome was surprised when he went under the water, she was scared when he didn't come up at first. When Shippo came up he was smiling .

" This is fun Mommy." he said told her. You're a quick learner Shippo." she told him, an hour later Shippo , Kagome and Shiori were all playing in the water when the maid came out with the phone in her hand.

"Lady Kagome, you have a call." she told her.

" Who is it?" Kagome asked her.

"Sesshoumaru-Sama." she told her. Kagome got out the pool and took the phone from the maid.

"Sess what is it, the kids and I are having a good old time playing Marco polo" Kagome whined.

"How nice, don't make any plans for tomorrow night, we're spending it at Naraku's parents, so make sure the kids have something to wear if they don't look in my office and take my credit card your name is on it.. And I hope you thought about what I said last night." he told her.

"Thought about, will think about it some more" Kagome said "Well gotta go love, me and the squirts have shopping to do."

Kagome hung up the phone handed it back to the maid, okay Chibi, Ship get out the water, and changed in dry clothes we have shopping to do Kagome told them. The two emerged from the swimming pool. "Where are we going Mama?" Shippo asked her.

"To a very casual dinner tomorrow night" Kagome said.

"So we have to get you too some new clothes." she said as she hurried them into the house.

Shippo went into his bedroom, took a quick shower, Kagome helped Shiori get dressed before she went and changed. After every one was dressed Kagome took the kids into Sesshoumaru's office and got his credit card, she saw his car keys to his prized Jaguar, he never let her drive it.

"Well I'm taking it today." she said as she took the keys.

"Where are we going Kagome?" Shiori asked

"We're going to Beyond, for me and down the street is a store called Von, which has clothes for you two." she said as she helped them into the Jaguar and making sure they both had their seatbelts on.

Kagome decided to go too Von first and get the kids the proper outfits.

Once Kagome and her charges entered the store she was attacked by workers barring fake smiles.

"Hello how can we help you?" one of the women workers said. she wore a grey suit that was too tight for her.

" I need some clothes for a dinner gathering tomorrow night for these two." Kagome told her.

"Of, course how much are you willing to spend for perfection?" she asked Kagome.

"I'm the mate of Sesshomaru Taski I have no limit, neither does my son or my sister" Kagome said in an arrogant voice.

"I see, well Mrs. Taski right this way." she told her .

"Mommy why are you talking like Father ?" Shippo asked her. as the sales lady led them into the private section of the store for the V.I. P.

"Because Shippo that' is the way to talk to these people in this type of store." she told him.

Shippo tried on 10 different pairs of jeans and shirts, he settled for five pants and five tops, Shiori got 3 dresses and three pants sets.

After she paid for the clothes which came to $2000.00

"Are we going to get you new clothes to mommy" shippo asked

"You, bet ." she said as Shippo and Shiori carried some of their bags, Kagome stopped at the car and opened the trunk and put the bags in there, and locked it , the three then went to Beyond. Kagome hadn't been here since Sess took her shopping a while ago when her mom was still alive.

When she entered it she heard the workers murmur "Its Sesshoumaru's latest wench"

Shippo heard it and growled. "My Mommy is not a wench !" Shippo yelled.

Kagome looked at the workers. Shippo reached in Kagome's purse and pulled out her cell phone, he turned on her phone and looked at her contacts when he came to Sess's name he hit the call button.

Sesshomaru answered the phone. "Yes Kagome?" he said.

"You have to come to the store." Shippo cried they hurt Mama." Shippo said to him,

"Shippo what are you talking about? "

The lady at the store called Mommy a wench." he told him .

Shippo heard Sesshoumaru growl over the phone.

Kagome was crying when Sesshomaru arrived growling through their mark he could feel her emotions and he was beyond pissed.

"You dare insult my mate!"

"Mr. Taski we meant no harm please accept our sincere apology." one of the sales women said.

"Kagome take the kids outside." Sesshoumaru told her.

Kagome quickly took Shiori and Shippo outside.

Her sobs had quieted down to silent tears as she watched from the clear glass door.

"I could kill you for what you just did, He said as he walked over to the two women, both women were shaking with fear. "Please Mr. Taski spare us it won't happen again." The women told him. Sesshoumaru got ready to strike, but he looked at the window and saw Kagome, Shippo and Shiori watching him, his hand retracted.

"Be glad your lives were spared today." he told them

When Sesshomaru exited the store, Shippo poked his head in, chest out and gave a petty growl.

"No one makes my mommy cry" He yelled, sticking his tongue out he joined his parents and aunt.

Sesshoumaru took Kagome by the hand, "I have to get you something to wear ." he said as he looked around at other clothing stores, then he recalled Koharu and Rin talking about a new store called Angel.

Sesshoumaru picked Shiori up, while Kagome held Shippo hand with her other hand. Sesshoumaru took her into the store called Angel.

Sesshoumaru saw that the women seemed to be around Kagome's age. " "Hi welcome to angel." Young sales girl said as she walked over to them. "Aww, what a cute fox." she said as she bent down and pinched Shippo's cheeks. "Hi, Kagome said in a rather sad voice. "what's wrong, are you okay would you like some tea?" she asked Kagome. "No thank you ." Kagome said to her. "My name is Kia." by the way she said. What can I help you with?"

"My wife need s a dress for a dinner party tomorrow night." he told her.

"Okay right this way." Kia said Taking Kagome away from Sesshoumaru and the kids. Kia picked out three dresses for Kagome to try on while she went and got three pant suits, Kagome didn't like the dresses , but did like the cream color pantsuit Kia picked out.

"Okay now you need some hot underwear, how about these?" Kia asked her, she handed Kagome a black satin thong, lace hip huggers, "I don't know you think he would like it?" Kagome asked Kia.

"Yeah, but to be honest I would go commando." Kia told her.

"Okay I'll get them, ring me up. Kagome told her as she handed her the suit and panties. after her clothes were paid for Kagome drove Sess car back home while he followed her in his other car.

The next Day Kagome slept to 3 pm, She woke up in the bed alone.

Sesshoumaru wasn't in the bedroom, Kagome decide to take a shower and get ready for the dinner.

Once finished with her Shower, Kagome contemplated about her undergarment situation and decided to take Kia's advice and go commando.

Kagome came out the bedroom after getting dressed she wondered if he would know the difference. She came down to see Shippo and Shiori playing. "Hey you two I want you guys to start getting ready." Kagome told them,

"Wow mommy you look beautiful." Shippo said.

"Thank you sweetie, now two go get dressed."

By time the two kids were dressed it was 6:30.

Shippo put on a green shirt and black pants, Shiori wore a light blue dress with a blue ribbon in her hair.

"Are we all ready?" Kagome asked

"No where's daddy?" Shippo said

Kagome noticed he wasn't there. "Where is he." she wondered. She went into his office to see him hanging up from a phone call.

"Kagome you look beautiful." he said as he walked around from his desk to see what she had on.

He looked her up and down, his eyes stopping on her butt he smirked.

"No underwear?"he said.

"How can you tell?" she asked him. "Is this embarrassing you, do you want me to change?" she asked him.

"No just don't bend over." he told her.

Kagome blushed "I'm gonna kill Kia"

He led her out of the office

Kagome ushered the kids out of the house and into Sess' s Silver BMW. Kagome got in while Shippo helped Shiori with her seat belt. "Why did Naraku's parent's invite us?" She asked as he drove.

"Really don't know." he said to her.

"We've been friends every since we were in the third grade." she said as he turned the corner.

Koharu , Kagura and Alean were all talking together when they entered the room, Sesshoumaru saw Naraku was staying away from both Alean and Kagura. Koharu saw Kagome and left Kagura and Alean to talk too Kagome.

"Hey Koharu." Shippo and Rin chanted

"Hey guys, she said, you two going to be good tonight?" she asked them, Shiori and Shippo nodded theirs heads. Sesshoumaru left Kagome to see how Naraku was handling everything.

Onigumo walked over and talked with Kagome.

"Hey Onigumo how are you and Alean doing?" Kags asked.

"Great, I think I'm ready to take it to the next step with her, I know she's the one Kags." he told her. Naraku saw Onigumo and Kagome talking. "I'll be glad when this night is over." Naraku told Sesshoumaru.

"Where are your parent's?" Sess asked him

"They went to go and pick up my Aunt and Uncle from the airport." he told him, Hiten smiled at Naraku,

"Aren't you going to say hi to your playmate?" Hiten asked.

"No."" Naraku said.

"Where back." came the voice of Naraku's mom.

"You want to switch places?" Naraku asked Sess.

"Not on all the strip and sake joints." Sesshomaru said

Benika Okaa-San, Masaru Otou-San" Kagome greeted, Shiori chiming it warmly

"It has been a while." she said to them.

"Hello, my dear, I'm so sorry to hear about your mom, if you need anything just ask." Onigumo's mom told them.

"Oh, my pooky pumpkin." his mom said as she grabbed him and hugged him, did you miss mommy?"

"Mom." Onigumo whined. "Stop calling me that."

"Oh come now Onigumo." Kagome said "You use to love that nick name I remember in third grade..." Kagome was cut off as Onigumo's hand cupped her mouth

"Come now everyone dinner is ready." Naraku's mom said..

Naraku groaned, he just wanted to go home, Sesshoumaru left him as Kagura walked over to him.

"Naraku why are you so quiet?" Kagura asked him

Naraku didn't answer her, he just took her hand and waited for dinner to start.

After everyone sat down, the food was served, Alean would glance at Naraku every once in a while.

Kagura watched both Naraku and Alean carefully. Something was up and she'd be damned if she didn't find out.

"So Alean how long have you been dating Onigumo?" his father asked her.

"Yes and do you two planned to get married and give us grandchildren?" his mom asked which made Naraku choke on his food.

"Mom please." Onigumo begged.

"Oh come now." His mother said, starring at Alean awaiting her answer.

"I uh we've only been dating for a little over two months."she told his mom

"Aunt Benkia this is not proper conversation in front of kids". Naraku said to her

"I'm sure they have heard worse living with Sesshomaru and Kagome, am I right Kagome-Koi" Benkia said.

Hiten laughed at them, " Well uh, maybe." Kagome said looking at Sess.

"Aunt Benika who's to say Alean will stay with Onigumo." Naraku said.

"And why would that be Naraku?" Onigumo asked.

"Maybe she'll find someone that's more of a man , you're after all still a virgin."Naraku said.

"Naraku!" his father growled.

"She's a virgin too." Onigumo defended.

Hiten and Sesshoumaru chocked on their water, Kagome took Shiori and Shippo out the room.

"This sucks" Kagome said "Damn human hearing." Kagome growled as she moved her head from the door "Oh Shippo what I wouldn't do to have demonic hearing"

"I think their about to get better Mommy." he said as walked over to the door.

"Want me to tell you what they are saying?" he asked her

"Okay." she said as she put her hands over Shiori's ears.

"Naraku you're on thin ice. " his dad warned him.

Shippo repeated every word said and added his facial expressions and hand gestures he thought fit what was said.

"Dad I don't live here anymore, not my fault he's still a virgin, I mean you're surrounded by five beautiful women for what the past 6 years and you never tried to get with any of them, you even dated Kagura.." Naraku said to him.

"And everyone knows she's easier than pushing that red button at staples." He added..

Kagura stood up and slapped Naraku, "How dare you talk about me that way!" she screamed, and ran out the room. Naraku's mom and Koharu went after her.

"Naraku what has gotten in to you?" his dad growled at him.

"Kagura wait!" Koharu called.

"I can't believe he said that." Kagome said behind the door

Naraku looked at Alean, and then Onigumo. "Alean if you grow tired of the virgin, give me a call I know some guys, who will give you what you want." he told her and stood up to go check on Kagura.

Alean was blushing furiously her head cast down in shame, she caught the double meaning of his statement.

"Shippo I think that's enough of playing glass cup." Kagome said, letting go of Shiori's ears

"But that was fun, it's not over mama." Shippo said to her.

Kagome looked at him, "Yes it is I shouldn't have even let you listen you're to young to hear that." Kagome reminded him.

Naraku found Kagura crying with Koharu, while his mom tried to calm her down.

"Mama." Shippo whined "I'm not to young."

"If your not too young to listen to grown folks business then how come your young enough to whine?" Kagome said.

"Yes you're only seven after all." she said as she opened the door. "You two stay in here." she told him. Kagome closed the door behind her and went back into the main dinning room to see Sesshoumaru and Hiten talking amongst themselves.

Kagome looked at Onigumo, she knew what Naraku said had hurt him, she never understood why the two cousins could never get along. Onigumo had always wanted to get along with his older cousin, be around him. But Naraku would always say or do things to him.

Kagome stuck her head in the door "Phst phst Oni," Kagome whispered come here."

Onigumo heard her as did Sesshoumaru.

Onigumo excused himself from the table and went in the other room where Kagome was. "Hey don't let him get to you, you know that he's always been like this." Kagome said to him. "Maybe he's right Kags, look at me I'm still a virgin." he said.

"It's not that all of you, Inu, Miroku, Koga, Sango, Kikyo, Ayame and you lost it, I'm the only one left." he said. "

Onigumo we all found the special person first, if you feel she's the one then go for it." she said.

"There are a lot of girls out there, that admire that in a man, I do besides just because you don't want an STD or knock up some girl doesn't make you any less of a man." she added

Onigumo hugged her. "Thanks Kag I think I'm take Alean home." he told her.

Koharu and Naraku's mom left Naraku and Kagura alone to talk. "Go away you bastard." she hissed.

"Such an idle threat." Naraku said "You're my mate Kagura, I own you and everything you do and say revolves around me and nobody makes a fool out of me besides me."

"You wouldn't dare hit me with your parent's in the next room." she said to him,

"How could you talk about me that way, you're such a fool, what do you care what Alean does, she's none of your concern Naraku." Kagura said as she stood up to face him.

"I wouldn't dare strike you?" Naraku grinned evilly, "I tend to take dares seriously, and I always follow through."

Kagura backed away from him. "Hit me so I can tell Onigumo that you, put Alean up to pretending to like him," she threatened.

"Back to threatening are we, blackmail doesn't scare me you know what they say 'Bloods thicker than water." Naraku said.

"Not when the bloods tainted and the water no longer pure." Kagura spat.

"Hmm, by all means Kagura tell him, and when you do remember that what Sesshoumaru did to you at Kagome's party will be ten time worse when I am through with you". he said as he backed her up against the wall.

Kagura couldn't stop herself, she screamed letting everyone in the house know she was in trouble.

Everyone in the other room heard it, Sesshoumaru looked at Hiten, as Naraku's father stood up and went to see what the problem was. .

Kagome walked over to Sesshoumaru. "Maybe we should go." Kagome said to him.

"We will leave once the reason for Kaugra's distress is stated." Sesshomaru said

"Since when do you care?" she asked him. Hiten looked at Koharu.

"I'm take Koharu home." Hiten said standing up helping Koharu with her coat on. "Goodnight." Hiten and Koharu said and left the home.

"Since when don't you?" Sesshomaru asked

"She's not my friend, besides did you not hurt her at my party?" she retorted. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her.

"Look the kids are tired it' s past their bedtime, and I have to get up tomorrow and go into the studio to finish the songs." she told him.

"You tended to the well being of your friend, so let me tend to mine." Sesshomaru said

Kagome, didn't say anything else she just sat down and waited. Naraku's dad walked into the room where Naraku and Kagura were.

"What is going on in here?" his father asked as he looked at a crying Kagura.

"Nothing father." Naraku said

"Nothing, then why is she crying and screaming?" his father asked him.

"She's just not well." he said

"Kagura why are you crying, "Kagura is this true, are you not well?" He asked

Kagura looked at Naraku, and then his father. "I'm ok Mr. Miasma, just upset at what he said earlier that's all."she said.

Naraku's dad knew she was lying. "Kagura why don't you go back in the other room, I like to have a word with my son." he told her.

Kagura walked into the living room to see that Onigumo and Alean had left along with his parents, as had Koharu and Hiten. All that was left was Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

Kagome knew she would feel stupid after her little petty argument with Sesshomaru but she couldn't help it. "Kagura are you okay? did he hurt you?" Kagome asked

"What do you think, he's a jerk just like someone else in this room." Kagura said looking at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru just looked at her. "Maybe if you would learn respect you wouldn't keep getting hurt." he told her.

"Maybe if you learned how to treat a woman you wouldn't have blue balls." Kagura growled out

Kagome knew what was coming, "Sess let's go and take the kids home please." She said to him. Sesshoumaru growled at Kagura.

"You know Kagura, I'd be careful if I were you, you never know what Naraku is plotting." he told her and walked away.

Naraku was in the room with his father, Naraku looked at his watch he had plans tonight and they didn't include Kagura. "Can I go?" he asked his dad.

"You are dismissed but this conversation is far from over." His father commanded

Naraku left the room , Kagura was putting on her jacket when Naraku came into the room, "I hoped you enjoyed yourself.", Kagura said as he went to walk out the house and away from him. "Have you forgotten I drove you here." he said to her.

"Yes but I haven't forgotten how to walk" Kagura said

"You're not walking, Kagura and so you know now I 've already talked to you dad and he's agreed to let you live with me." he told her.

"My father may have agreed to me moving but that does not mean I'm leaving." Kagura said.

He smirked. "Really, when you get home tell me if there is anything left in your bedroom he said as he took his car keys out. Sesshoumaru came out the other room with Shiori in his arms, while Kagome had Shippo in hers. They were heading to their car when they heard the outburst.

"'I'm not going with you." Kagura wailed "I'm not moving in with you neither!"

"You don't have a say in the matter as I told you earlier you belong to me and if you scream I'll make the punishment worse." he warned her.

"Punishment" Kagura mimicked "Being mated to you is punishment enough."

Naraku opened the passenger side door of his car and threw her in. Sesshoumaru put Shiori in the car and walked over to Naraku. "Are you sure you want her at your home?" he asked as he watched Kagome get in the car after putting Shippo in.

"Of course not." Naraku said. "But where else can she go without running away?"

"She's going to fight you all the way." Sesshoumaru told him." As he looked at Kagura trying to open the door. "I'll tie her up tonight and then call Alean and see when she is free." he said as he opened the driver's side door.

Sesshomaru knew his friend was doing something drastic he was about to call out that he would keep her over night and 'punish' her for her comment on his person before thinking about it.

"I'll take her tonight, just make sure you come and get her in the morning." Sesshoumaru told him. Naraku looked at him. "You know her and Kagome don't get along." Naraku said to him.

"Yes I know, but Kagura made a comment about my person as we were parting and I must punish her for it." Sesshomaru said

"Hmm, ok." Naraku said as he walked back around to the other side and pulled Kagura out the car. "Let me go!" she yelled at Naraku.

"Shut up Kagura, I'm not taking you home, you're going to stay at Sess' s tonight." he said with a grin.

"No!" Kagura cried "That's worse than staying with you."

"I don't care Kagura that is where you're going I'll pick you up in the morning." he told her as he pushed her to Sesshoumaru and got in his car and drove away.

"Asshole" She screamed after the car "Stupid short dick man" Kagura stood yelling after the car not noticing Sesshoumaru had begun the slight hike back to his own car.

She turned to see Sesshoumaru was at his car now holding the back door open , putting Shiori in Kagome's lap.

"Let's go Kagura I have things to do." he said to her.

"I'm not going leave me the hell alone!" she yelled at him.

Within a blink of an eye Kagura was thrown over Sesshoumaru's shoulder and ran to car before being placed none to gently in the car.

Kagome kept quiet, Sesshoumaru made sure Kagura was in he slammed the car door, and then got in slamming his door. "Why isn't she with Naraku?" Kagome asked him.

"Because she's bitch and he didn't want to deal with her tonight ." he said as he started the car and drove home. Shiori and Shippo woke up when they were halfway home. Shippo saw Kagura in the car seated next to him "Why are you here?" he asked her.

"I'm not sure Kit im just glad I'm not with my mate." Kagura said

Why?" Shippo asked her. Shiori looked around. "Can I stay up tonight?" Shiori asked not caring if Sesshoumaru or Kagome answered her.

"I don't know sweetie." Kagome said.

"Please, I'll stay in my room, you won't even know I'm awake." she said. Shiori saw Kagura in the backseat. "Why is she here Sessho-kun?" Shiori asked.

"She's staying all night." Kagome said "It's like a slumber party sis."

"Can she stay in my room then?" she asked. Kagura got ready to talk when her cell phone went off.

"Hello Rin." she said.

"Where are you?" Rin asked her. " I'm in the car with Sesshoumaru." she said.

"Why, where's Naraku at?" Rin asked her.

"Who knows." Kagura said "He just threw me into the lions den."

"Tell Sess to drop you of at your parents, or my place my parent's went on vacation. so I'm here by myself except for the help." Rin told her.

"Rin you know he wont let me" Kagura said sadly.

"We'll see, hold on ." Rin said as she called Sess on her three-way Sesshoumaru answered his cell, since he was at a red light. "Hello." he said. "Sess can you drop Kagura off at my place please?"

"Naraku will not allow it Rin." Sesshomaru said

"Then take her home then." Rin said to him.

"Rin It's not going to happen so drop it." he said and hung up on her, glaring at Kagura in the mirror.

"Wasn't me" Kagura said with an innocent smile.

When they got home Kagome got out the car with an now excited Shiori, and a tired Shippo. Kagura got out the car slamming the door. Causing Sesshoumaru to growl at her. Kagura walked passed him and went inside the house as she watched Kagome take the kids upstairs.

Kagura was standing in the living room taking in the sights waiting for her 'instructions'.

"Do you think I'm let you have a peaceful sleep Kagura?" he asked her as he walked over to her.

"Why not you offered to bring me here, instead of taking me home or to Rin' s."

"Have you forgotten your comment at Naraku's parents house already?" Sesshomaru asked

Kagura backed away from him. "I'm sorry Sesshoumaru I was angry." she said hoping to not get hurt twice in one night.

He really was in the mood to deal with her he had someone else on his mind and he needed her, he sighed as he looked at Kagura.

"Come I'll show you to the guest room." he said as he begin to go up the steps. Kagura followed behind him unlike Naraku one never knew when Sesshoumaru was going to lose his temper, with Naraku it was a glint in his eyes that let you know you were in trouble.

After Sesshoumaru showed Kagura to the guestroom , he shut the door and went to check on the kids, finding each one sound asleep in their bed he closed the doors and went into his own bedroom.

Kagome was laying in the bed she didn't say anything as he walked in closing the door behind him.

He took his shirt and pants off and climbed into bed in just his boxers. Kagome moved close to his body.

"I love you." she said to him.

Sesshoumaru looked at her, Kagome kissed him on his lips Sesshoumaru growled as Kagome pulled her lips away from him.

"Maybe tomorrow I have practice in the morning." she said and laid down in the bed putting her arm around his waist.

Sesshoumaru hand touched her face, it was two days left in the month and if she didn't come around soon, he was going to have to force her.

Naraku pulled up to Alean' s parent's home , he found Alean sitting on the steps .

"Alean." Naraku said as he approached her.

Alean looked up to see Naraku standing over her.

"Hi Naraku." She said as she stood up she still had on her dress from tonight's dinner.

"Are you ready to go or are you having second thoughts?" he asked her.

"No, I'm ready." she said as she picked up a small bag.

"Come there is much more that I need to teach you." he said as he took her hand and led her to his car, holding the door open for her after he got in he drove back to his home .

**Lemon**

Naraku couldn't wait to get to the bedroom he had to have her right then and there. Naraku grabbed Alean and pulled her to floor, Alean yelped from the surprise.

Naraku began kissing his way down her neck, sucking on the left side of her neck. She moaned as his teeth grazed her neck.

She tasted like sweet honey, Naraku let Alean sit up so he could remove her dress.

"You're so beautiful." he said as his hands roamed over her flat stomach, he undid her bra and quickly removed her panties.

Alean unzipped Naraku's pants, his mouth watering muscular build was just as she remembered, she wanted to taste him, she wanted to be taken., she lifted her hand and laid it on his chest.

"I always had a crush on you." she said to him.

Naraku smiled at her, " Why didn't you ever say anything?" he asked.

"I thought I was out of your league." she said honestly.

"I see."

"Take me." she said.

"No one is ever to touch you but me." he told her.

"You don't have to worry about that." she told Naraku.

He kissed her, a long meeting of lips that lingered until every nerve in her body was vibrating. He traced his fingertips on her neck, flicked his tongue over her nipple.

He felt he might just die if he didn't plunge into her.

He eased her back.

"Naraku I can't take this."

_But she would_ he thought.

"I haven't even begun."

His eyes darkened as he watched her face, the trembling of lashes and lips.

He closed his mouth over her breast and built her relentlessly toward her peak. Heat was pouring out of her. The need to show her he was the only one who could bring her pleasure.

His hands and lips were everywhere, each time Alean thought he was finish he began anew.. She was aware of her body and his the melding and the contrast. The taste of him was potent like a drug that seeped into her blood

He plunged into her making her scream him name at the top of her lungs.

Her eyes were hazy, she had the taste of him in her mouth and the solid feel of him beneath her.

There were now in his bedroom, she raised her head to look at him.

His gorgeous eyes of his were at half-mast. The mouth that had so recently sent her into overdrive was softened with a faint smile. He was she decided, the perfect picture of a satisfied male animal.

"What will happen between us?" she wondered aloud.

"I don't know but I don't want to let you go."

"Then what do we do?" she asked.

"We'll talk about it." he rolled her over and took her mouth in a deep kiss.

"But first." he picked her up off the bed, and into his arms.

"Shower and then breakfast."

Morning

Kagome awoke Sesshoumaru wasn't in the room, she took a quick shower and hurried downstairs.

Sesshoumaru was in the kitchen watching as Kagura and Shiori talked to each other.

Kagura drank her tea, as she waited for Naraku to show up.

Kagome came down. "Morning." Kagome said as he walked over to Sesshoumaru and kissed him on the lips.

"Morning." he said as he waited for Naraku to show up.

"So I' m get ready to go." Kagome said as she grabbed a bottle of water

Kagome kissed Shiori and Sesshoumaru and left the house.

"Sesssho-kun are you going to?" she asked him.

"I will as soon as Kagura is gone." he said as he looked at his watch.

Naraku dropped Alean off and drove to Sesshoumaru' s , he parked his car and got out and rang the doorbell a servant let him in and, he walked in the back to see Kagura.

"Let's go Kagura." Naraku said to her.

"Well goodbye Shiori." Kagura said as she walked over to Naraku.

"Wait outside." Naraku ordered her.

Kagura walked passed him and went to wait outside.

"Sorry I'm late had to drop someone off." he said.

"Hmm, not a problem seems Shiori and Shippo like her." he said as he picked Shiori up.

"Well I'll talk to you later, we need to talk I need your advice."Naraku told him and left.

"Shiori, I'm leaving you behave for Carrie." he told her as he put her down.

Shippo came down still in his pajamas. "Listen to Carrie Shippo ."Sesshoumaru said as he walked out the house leaving the kids with their nanny.

When Sesshoumaru sat in his office going over different contracts he looked at his watch it would soon be time for lunch which meant Kagome and them would be taking a break.

Kagome and the rest took a break. Kagome walked down to Sess' s office.

Sesshoumaru sat his desk he was lusting for his mate, he longed for her, .he got up from his desk and looked out the window.

Kagome flung the door open, he turned to look at her as she closed the door.

Sesshoumaru looked into her beautiful face, she looked in his he looked so desirable, with his broad shoulders.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Nothing I just needed to see you." she said as she walked over to where he stood.

He gave into his basic desires and put his arms around her.

"I need you." he said.

Kagome struggled out his embrace

"You only need me just to sate your desire." she said. "Come here." Sess reached for her again, but Kagome drew back.

"Why does my body burn?" she asked him.

"Come here." Sesshoumaru reached for her, but Kagome drew back.

"Answer me." she demanded.

"Calm down." he told her.

"No, what is going on with my body?"she shouted.

It hit her Sess, was keeping something from her. "You're changing you body is use to mine, and since we haven't been together in a while your body is calling to mine, it's what's mates do when they have been apart." he explained to her as he walked over to her.

"Why didn't you tell me!"

"You wouldn't listen I tried to tell you two days ago." he said.

She let her hands fall on Sess' s powerful biceps.

Their eyes locked. Kagome placed her lips on his in a slow, irresistible kiss. Sesshoumaru laid his hands on the center of her chest, giving her a gentle push against the wall.

His lips followed in hot pursuit. She felt his tongue plunge into her mouth.

Sess, gathered Kagome's blouse and pulled the tucked material out of her jeans. He eased her the shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor. His fingertips caressed her flushed skin and stroked her breasts covered with silk.

His hand moved to her back and fiddled with her bra' s metal clasp.

The wanting of Sesshoumaru' s touch set Kagome' s body on fire.

After her bra fell to the floor, he began to suck gently on her right nipple, when Kagome gasped with pleasure, he moved to her other breast. He then kissed a blazing hot trail down to her stomach.

His tongue flirted with her belly button as his hands slid to her hips.

After unbuttoning her jeans, he placed a tender kiss just above the pink lace then tugged off her panties.

His mouth went lower, and Kagome groaned with arousal when his tongue ran against her flesh. As he continued to please her with log, lustful licks, she gasped.

Before Kagome went over the edge, Sess found his way back to her face and pulled off his shirt.

He guided her fingers across his nipples and down to his midriff. She leaned forward and placed her lips on his skin. As her kisses moved over his warm body, she peeled the pants down his strong legs, and took off his boxers.

Once he was naked before her, she ran her tongue against his hard , throbbing member.

Passion seeped from his every pore.

When he couldn't take it anymore, he drew Kagome up and kissed her fiercely. Heat rippled through her in small waves, causing her to lean against the wall. In one swift movement, Sess lifted her to him, pinning her there. He pulled her knees up, wrapping her long legs around his waist.

A small cry escaped her lips when she felt him fill her, it had been so long, since she felt like this. She buried her head in his neck as Sesshoumaru clutched her gently with both hands and pulled her away from the wall.

He balanced her on him as he bought her over to the large desk.

Each step buried him further inside of her, their hips pumping in a tantalizing movements.

Both savoring the moment of the delicious ride. They made it to the desk, pushing things onto the floor, the pleasure was so intense that Sesshoumaru went down on his knees and Kagome found herself sitting on the desk

They continued to grind in unison, and when she finally cried out, he let go a moment later.

Caching their breath, Kagome sat up as Sess leaned over and tenderly kissed her.

"Let's not wait this long again." He whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

Kagome smiled. " No let's not."

Please review, Thanks for the great reviews.


	19. Heartbreak

I own nothing except for Alean.

ch 19 Heartbreak

Two months later

Kagome had been doing fine with Sesshoumaru no fights no yelling, or anything Sesshoumaru finally adopted Shippo. The album for Queen of hearts was now complete but there was no release date yet.

Kagome sat on her bed Sesshoumaru had went away for the week on a business meeting and was coming back today. Shiori and Shippo were out in the back playing.

"Shippo why are you quiet around Sessho-kun?" she asked him.

"Because he doesn't spend time with me like he does with you." he told her.

"Oh you have to know how to go too him like whenever I see him I run to him and give him a hug, he likes that." she said.

"Yeah but you look like mama." Shippo said.

Shiori looked over at him, "It's okay Shippo I'll help you." she said.

Onigumo had invited Alean over to his penthouse since his parents were spending the day with his Aunt and Uncle. Alean had decided to go seeing as she stilled had to play like she liked him.

Alean didn't want to be with Onigumo, she hoped Naraku and Sesshoumaru would hurry up and get all the information they needed. She knocked on Onigumo's door and waited for him to open it.

"Hey Alean, I'm glad you could make it." he said.

"Like I could stand being away from you koi." Alean said, swearing in her head she could taste bile rise up into her throat at saying the sentence.

"I'm sorry that my cousin ruined dinner, he can be a jerk sometimes." he said as he kissed her on her lips. "Alean tried to imagine that it was Naraku she was kissing. "So honey what are we doing today?" she asked as she sat down on the sofa.

Onigumo blushed and stuttered on his words. "I..I..we.."

"Maybe we could move our relationship further." he said as he sat down beside her. She looked at him,

"Do you mean sleeping together?" she asked him.

"Yeah I love you Alean." he said to her.

"I love you too." She lied

But she remembered that Naraku had told her that no one was to touch her but him. "It's too soon Oni how do I know you won't treat me like Sesshoumaru and Hiten treat their girls." she said . as she thought up different excuses in her mind.

" I would never harm you physically, mentally or emotionally." Onigumo said

"I can't." she said just as her cell phone rang, it was Naraku. she looked at who was calling her. "I have to take this she said as she walked out to the balcony.

"Yes koi" She said

"Where are you?" he asked.

"I'm at Onigumo's ." she said

"Naraku I can't take this you and Sesshoumaru have to end this please." she cried.

"Why can't you take it?'' He asked

"He want's to make love to me , I can't keep saying no I gave you all the information I could on all of them just end it." she said as she watched Onigumo go into the other room.

"Your mission is not complete we have yet to find faults on the entire group." Naraku said

"Kagome is clean Sesshoumaru knows all there is about her, you know Sango has a crush on you, Ayame had miscarriages, Koga has no faults, everyone knows that Inuyasha is a hanyou, Kikyo took Inuyasha from Kagome, and Miroku is a pervert . What else is there to find?" she asked.

"And what about my dear cousin?" Naraku said

"He has a crush on Kagome and would do anything for her, just like Inuyasha." she said Not yet telling him of the new information she had just found out..

"Hmm, I wonder if Sesshomaru knows his mates best friend is an admirer." Naraku said

"Well that's all I know can you stop this now please before I end up sleeping with him." she said

"Alean come on let's go." Onigumo said as he walked out onto the balcony Naraku heard him.

"Alean your mission will be over shortly, good bye." And with that he ended the conversation.

Alean turned to Onigumo. "Where are we going?" she asked as she put her phone back in her purse.

" I thought first we go and pick up a gift for Ayame, seems she's pregnant" he said as he took her hand. "Though I don't think Sesshoumaru is going to like it since they just finished their album ." he said as they walked out the penthouse.

"Pregnant" Alean said "How lucky she is, in time maybe Kagome will be with child."

"Yeah I think she went's one too she knows about this, she hasn't told Sesshoumaru about Ayame being pregnant." he said as he opened the door to his car for her.

Alean got in she had more information for Naraku and Sesshoumaru.

"That can't be good to lie to her mate." She said

"Not lying, if she doesn't say anything to him." Onigumo said to her. "Least I know you can keep a secret." he said as he started the car and drove off.

_Shows how much you know_. ' Alean thought.

Onigumo drove to a baby store and got out Alean following behind him. "What do you think we should get them?" he asked her.

"How about a stuffed animal." Alean said.

Onigumo pulled her along as he found a big white teddy bear,

Alean looked around she was bored.

"How about this one?" Onigumo asked Alean

"Yeah sure." she said as he picked them up handing her one.

Kagome came down the stairs to get Shippo and Shiori when the front door came open. Kagome looked to see Sesshoumaru coming in the house. "Sessho." She said as she put her heels on. He looked at how she was dressed. she wore a blue dress that came to her mid thigh.

"You look beautiful koi." Sesshomaru said "Where are the children?"

"Uh in the back, I'm getting ready to go out." she said just as the kids came in the house.

"Daddy!" Shippo yelled.

"Sess!" Shiori yelled.

Sess bent down as the kids ran to him. "We missed you." they both said.

"You can keep us company while Mama goes out." Shippo said.

"Speaking of going out, Koi where are you going?" He asked

Kagome wanted to think of something good to say knowing he could tell if she was lying or not wanting to have a fight with him. "Sango invited me out.." she said as she looked around for her purse and cell phone

"Koi" Sesshomaru said, handing her purse and phone to her, "The children and I may or may not be here when you come home."

"What , why?" where are you taking them?" she asked panic in her voice.

"No where Koi, that is unsafe." Sesshomaru said "I just thought the kids would have fun going out."

"Ok make sure they eat I'll try not to be too late." Kagome said she kissed and hugged the kids, and kissed Sesshoumaru and left.

"Where are we going ?" Shippo asked him.

_I have no idea'_ Sesshomaru thought "Where ever you want?" he said

"Can we go and pick up Manten-kun?" Shiori asked him, as she thought about Hiten's younger brother. Shippo rolled his eyes.

"As you wish Shi." Sesshomaru said

"Would you like to pick up a friend son?" Deciding to press his luck, Shippo gave a half fake grin. "Can we go to Inuyasha's house and pick up his little sister, I like her."

Sesshoumaru groaned not wanting to see Inuyasha. "Very well let's go." he said he stopped at Hiten's parent's house first picking up Maten he then drove to Inuyasha's he got out the car and rang the door bell, for it to be opened by Inuyasha. "What do you want?" Inuyasha asked him as he fixed his tie.

"My son requests the presence of your younger sister for a date out on the town." Sesshomaru said.

"Feh, what ever I'm going out to be with my friends." he said Sesshoumaru looked at him,

"Oops" Inuyasha said. "Saya Shiori is here come on!" Inuyasha yelled. A young girl the same age as Shiori came to the door.

"Hey Sessho." She greeted "Where's Shippo?" She asked with a blush, making Inuyasha gag.

"In the car." he said looking at Inuyasha. Saya ran to the car.

"Tell Kagome not to be late." he said and walked away.

"How the hell did he know that." Inuyasha muttered before screaming "Your son better not touch Saya I don't care if he's Kags's kid or not, nobody messes with my little sister!"

"Don't worry just keep your hands off of what's mine."he said as he helped Saya in the car. Inu growled as he grabbed his car keys and left to pick kikyo up

Inuyasha muttered the whole way to picking up Kikyo and the whole way to meeting the others.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Kagome asked him getting tired of his mumbling.

"Saya's on a date." Inuyasha said

"Aww that's so cute, with who?" She asked

"Your son." He growled

"Come to think of it." Koharu said. "Hiten said Maten was on a date as well."

"Do I dare ask with who?"Sango asked

"Nah but I'll tell you anyways" Koharu said. "Shiori and Maten sitting in a tree..." She began singing the others joining in adding the second verse consisting of Shippo and Saya.

Inuyasha growled. "This is your fault Kags." Inuyasha said. "Inu honey relax we're here to have a good time." Kikyo said as Onigumo and Alean came in.

"How's it my fault?" Kagome asked

"How's what your fault?" Onigumo asked

"That my son and sister are on dates with Hiten's and Inuyasha's siblings." Kagome said

"Because it is Saya never thought about boys until that fur ball came along,"

"That fur ball happens to be my son." Kagome scolded "And how is it Shippo's fault that your sister happens to swoon over him?"

"Because she's only 5!" he yelled.

"So my son's only 7." Kagome said "2 years isn't that much, how much older are you from Kikyo?"

" Five months and you know that!" he yelled.

"Well so what its just two years, just like its five months between you two." Kagome said "Sesshomaru is older than me, though that's not the best example." Kagome sweat dropped.

"Yeah well she better not end up pregnant." he said. Kikyo slapped him upside the head. "Stop it Inuyasha." Kikyo said

"Remember Inuyasha's she is five give her at least 8 more years." Kagome said

"Kagome that makes you sound just as bad a parent as Inuyasha a brother." Sango said. Kagome retracted her tongue and gave a fake laugh rubbing the back of her neck

"Look we 're here to celebrate our friends and one new addition to the group." Onigumo said.

"Right." Kagome said. "So have you thought of any names Ayame?" Kagome asked.

"No not yet." Ayame said as she kissed Koga' s hand.

"Sesshomaru is gonna have a field day with this." Kagome said "'Were gonna be on hiatus for at least nine months and then you'll need maternity leave, oh dear."

"So who want's to tell him? Miroku said looking at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at him, "Why me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well seeing as you're soon to be related I thought you should do the honors." Miroku said

"Why me, what's wrong with you or Koga?" he asked looking at Koga who was talking to Onigumo.

"You're the manger." Sango said

"Kagome's his mate." Inuyasha whinned "Why can't she do it?"

"Why me, I have yet to have little puppies." she said. Onigumo looked at them, Alean spoke.

"I have an idea why not let me tell him or you could draw straws." she said. Ayame rubbed her belly.

"Alean can do it." They all but screamed.

Alean smiled. "I'll tell him tomorrow I'll drop by his office." she said.

"Thank you." Sango said with that they ordered dinner.

On The Date W/ The Kids

Shiori kept blushing as Maten looked at her, Shippo smiled at Saya, While Sesshoumaru just wanted the night to be over.

"Where are we going Shippo?" Saya asked, blushing and looking down at her feet.

"Get you some soda." Shippo said.

Sesshoumaru growled when he saw Maten's hand touch Shiori's hand.

Sesshoumaru took the four kids to see Spirted Away, The kids were quiet as they watched the movie giving him time to think about the fact that Inuyasha was out with his mate, and most likely Onigumo was with them. He need to call Naraku and see what Alean knew.

Sesshomaru slowly found himself getting into the movie and found him self talking to the kids about it once it was over.

"I wanna see Tokyo Godfathers." Shippo said

Saya gasped "Shippo were too young for that movie." Saya said.

"She's right, Shippo maybe when you're older." he said as he led them back to the car to take them home, Shiori snuggled next to Maten, While Saya laid her head on Shippo's shoulder. "Manten I'm dropping you off first." Sesshoumaru said.

"Sessho." Shiori whinned " I don't want Manten to leave."

She snuggled more into Manten as the car began to speed up.

Sesshoumaru pulled up to Manten's home, Manten got the car, Shiori ran up to Manten and before Sess could stop her, Shiori kissed Manten on his lips.

"Woah." Shippo said, Sesshoumaru took a picture with his camera phone. Shiori blushed and she got back in the car.

Sesshomaru couldn't wait to show Kagome, she would more than likely begin to cry. He continued to his next stop, Saya's house this time prepared he took out his phone and readied it. Parking the car and stepping out he followed Saya and Shippo to the door and waited.

Shippo said goodbye to Saya. Saya did just as her best friend did a few minutes ago and kissed Shippo, Inuyasha heard someone at the door and opened it. Only to see his little sister kissing Shippo.

Sesshomaru took a couple of pictures, just as he had to Shiori's first kiss before waiting for Inuyasha to explode.

"And this son is the part of the date you run away from the enraged father or brother in this case" Sesshomaru said as he grabbed shippo by the collar and pulled him away

Shippo's kiss lasted longer that Shiori's but getting the message he broke it and headed for the car.

Inuyasha fumed, he was going to kill Shippo, "Stay away from my sister!" Inuyasha yelled and pulled Saya inside while slamming the door. Sesshoumaru drove home when he got the house the kids ran inside and up to their room. Sess parked the car and came inside after checking the to see if there was any messages he then went up to his room to see Kagome in bed reading.

"Kagome I have good and bad news which would you like to here first?" Sesshomaru said

"Bad." Kagome said

"Well Shippo is forbidden from seeing Saya" he said as he was taking off his shirt "but the good news is I got pictures of our son's and your sister's first kiss." Sesshomaru said

"What, I missed it, no." she said to Sesshoumaru as he finished changing into his pajama pants then he showed her the pictures of Shiori's first kiss, "Aww, if she's this way now can you imagine when she's a teen." she said She smiled when she saw Shippo's as well just imagine Inuyasha's reaction. "Shippo won't have a problem seeing Saya, her mom will see to that." she said.

"Can you send the pictures to my phone?" she asked him.

Sesshoumaru did as she asked, Kagome sent one to everyone she could think of including Inuyasha. Hiten received the picture he called Sesshoumaru. "Seems we're going to be in-laws. " he said

"Seems that way. "Sesshomaru said "But I will also be related to Inuyasha."

Kagome's phone rang instantly. "Konichiwa" She greeted, her other line began to ring "Hmm party line it is." She said.

Kagome said before connecting all of her friends onto the once line only consisting of her and Sango. "Inuyasha how so?" he asked "Shippo kissed his little sister." he said. "How nice now you will have to get along." Hiten said with a laugh. Kagome's cell rang,

"Oh my God Kags those pictures are so cute, Souta and Kohaku are going to be crushed." Sango said.

"I know." Kags said.

"Kagome how does it feel knowing your son and younger sister are getting more action than yourself?" Miroku asked

"What, you henati !" she yelled hurting Sess's ears

"Miroku you're a pervert." Koharu said

"You guys just didn't have the guts to say it to her, you all were thinking it." Miroku said.

Everyone was silent besides Kagome. "You guys..you guys please tell me that's not true?"

"No Kags we don't think that." they said.

Kagome hung up the phone she wondered what Sess reaction would be in the morning when Alean told him the news

"Why did you scream koi?" Sesshomaru asked

"Miroku has a dirty mind, I can't believe he's going to." Kagome stopped she had almost told him.

"Well goodnight." she said and laid down in the bed

"Going to what koi?" Sesshomaru asked

"Nothing important some American sex move he learned." Kagome said

"He watched American pie and said quote "I'm dying to try the tongue tornado. unquote." Kagome added to make it sound real

Sesshoumaru smiled at her.

The next morning Sesshoumaru went into work he was not there five minutes before Alean busted into his office.

"Next time knock, what do you want Alean?" Sesshomaru asked

"Hmm, be mean and I won't tell you what you want to know." she said as she sat down in the chair messing with his photo's.

"Alean tell me or else." He growled out

"Okay fine ruin all the fun" Alean said

"I always do." Sesshomaru said

"Anyways its about Kagome's friends." Alean said

"And?" Sesshomaru said

"One of those bitches are pregnant." Alean said

"What, what one?" he said as he glared at her "Ayame." she said as she looked at him with a smile, looks like that album has to go on hold poor you." she said. "Oh and Onigumo still has a crush on your girl."

"Out!" Sesshomaru yelled "Get out!"

Alean quickly left the room her smile never faltering.

Sesshoumaru growled as he picked up the phone and called Naraku he was tired of this. "Hello." Naraku said.

"Naraku this ends now." he said to him.

"Oh she told you huh?" "Fine I was having fun. When do we do this then?" Naraku asked him.

"Now, call that slut off now." Sesshomaru growled.

"Ok, I'll call her, she's not a slut." Naraku growled.

"When are we going to let them know that we know?" Naraku asked him as Kagura came in the room rolling her eyes.

"She is a slut, and a bad one at that" Sesshomaru said "The information she did get was rather petty and I doubt they care that we know."

"What ever, I'll tell her did she tell you about Onigumo?" he asked Sesshoumaru, knowing he was making him angry.

"Yes she did, thought I had a feeling there was more of a friendship between them" He said

"This wasn't my idea it was Kagura's you are the one that agreed." Naraku said. Sesshoumaru growled.

"'Keep that bitch away from me you got me." Sesshoumaru said and hung the phone.

"Touchy isn't he." Naraku said with a laugh before calling Alean.

"Hello." Alean said Naraku looked up to see that Kagura had left the room.

"Alean my dear you can stop but I have one more mission for you, you have to break up with Onigumo in a public place where we all can see." Naraku said to her.

"How bad?" Alean said "Your so evil and I love you for it." She said on the phone.

"Bad enough that he cries like the little girl he is, I'll do it this Friday at the party for Tashio Inc, where Sess present's Kagome and them to the press." he told her.

"What are you going to do about Kagura?" she asked him

"We will discuss this at a later time" Naraku said

"When Kagome finds out what I did she is likely to beat my ass, hell even pregnant Ayame could take me on." Alean said

"They won't touch you, they have to look good for the press." he told her.

"What happens when the cameras are off?" Alean said

"I'll make sure you're safe." he told her.

Alean didn't think twice about the possible lie but said her good byes and hung up.

Friday Night

Kagome wore a white dress, "Sess do we have to talk to the press, I mean I kinda have a fear of talking in public, and so many people are going to be there." she said to him as said good bye to Shippo and Shiori.

We will not talk as much as others since you are nervous." Sesshomaru said

Kagome sighed. "Ok I guess Oni left with Alean already, glad you didn't take the pregnancy news to bad." she said as she got in the limo with him.

"Why would I?" Sesshomaru said "Its only a minor set back, though I'm sure we will have them too once you are with pup."

"Yeah." she said.

Naraku watched as Onigumo walked in with Alean on his arm. "What if she tells Onigumo this was all your idea?" Kagura asked him as she took a sip of her drink.

"She won't." Naraku said full of confidence in his mistress.

"Well who is she going to say put her up to this?" Kagura said as Inuyasha came in with Kikyo ,Sango and Miroku.

"It was her own ploy to fit in." Naraku said

"Hmm.. it serve you and Sesshoumaru right if she blamed you two." Kagura said as the press began setting up for interviews.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru arrived the same time as Ayame and Koga.

"Ayame." Kagome called as the two girls hugged they began chatting once again about the photos.

"Kagome let's go." he said as he saw the press ready. Alean took a deep breath and thought how she was going to hurt Onigumo.

"Mom, Dad." Kagome called waving furiously to Sesshoumaru's parents. She waved her cell phone in the air as an attempt to flag them down to come see the photos. They smiled at her and waked closer to where she and Sesshumaru were standing.

"Hello my dear." Sakura said as she kissed her on the cheek.

"Kagome you can do this later it's time for the interview." Sess told her as the guard showed Sango and them where to sit.

"But..but" Kagome mumbled "There so kawaii."

"Later." he said as he lead her over with the others.

Kagome sat next to Sango, Alean looked over at Naraku waiting for the signal.

"Sesshoumaru!Sesshomaru do you mind answering some questions" A reporter squawked

"Only one, then all questions are to be directed to Queen of hearts." he said.

"Is it true that you and your mate have two children?" A reporter asked

"Yes a Son and a daughter." he said "Next question." he said to them.

"Sesshomaru you lied to them" Kagome muttered

"Shh." he said to her.

"Does anyone have a question for the beauties of Queen of hearts?" he asked.

"Yes" A reporter said "We all were wondering if we can get a photo of the entire group and their special someone"

Koga smiled as he pushed his hair back, " What are you doing you're not the star." Inu said to him. "Shut it mutt." Koga growled.

"Inuyasha, Koga silence." Sesshomaru said "You heard what the man requested now please do as he says."

Sesshomaru turned to see Kagome chatting away to a reporter and holding her cell phone out to her.

Hiten was talking, when he saw Koharu standing by herself. "Kagome." Sesshoumaru said getting her attention.

"What's going on?" Hiten asked Naraku

"Photo of the band and their mates." Naraku said

Hiten ran up on the stage, "Aren't you glad that I have friends in high places." Hiten said as the group got together for the photo. Naraku smiled as soon as the photo was taken he would give Alean the signal

"Okay 1...2...3...Big smile people" A photographer said, as the group posed thousands of pictures were taken Naraku nodded to Alean.

"Onigumo I have to tell you something." Alean began

"What is it koi?" Onigumo asked

"Well you see you're nothing but a worthless little boy who tags along with his friends, no wonder you're still a Virgin!" she said getting the press and everyone else's attention.

"What..I..I thought you loved me." Onigumo said

Kagome was furious and she wanted so bad to strike Alean.

"What made you think that, I only pretended to it was Kaugra's idea." she said

Apparently the other band mates thought so too for their mates had to hold them back, Ayame growling all the while.

"It was not my idea don't drag my name in the mud." Kagura said

Naraku pulled Kagura out the room, Sesshoumaru was going to kill Naraku. Hiten looked at him they both knew it was going to happen soon.

"So go find yourself someone else." Alean said. Onigumo was on the verge of tears. she was his first love.

Kagome somehow disappeared from Sesshoumaru's sight and reappeared in front of Alean.

"You bitch!" Kagome yelled and slapped her. The press saw this and began taking pictures. Naraku came in just as Alean hit Kagome back.

"Shit." Miroku said letting go of Sango.

Ayame had ripped free of Koga's grasp along with Kikyo and all three were waiting for their turn with Alean.

"Beat her ass!" Inuyasha yelled

Sesshoumaru and Naraku looked at each other.

Naraku backed out never taking his eyes off of Sesshoumaru

So far Kagome had the upper hand, She only had a hand mark on her face that didn't hurt while else Alean was on the floor Kagome straddling her waist and repeatedly bashing her head into the ground.

"Kick her ass." Sango said

"Damn" Koga said, as Alean's head was slammed into the ground

"You stupid" Slam "Fucking" Slam "Whore" Slam

Sesshoumaru walked over to the two and pulled Kagome off of Alean. "Enough!" he yelled the guards removed Alean who was barely conscious.

"I swear to god I'll kill her!" Kagome yelled after Alean's retreating form.

"Kagome are you okay?" Sango asked, running over to her friend along with the others

"No." Kagome said "That stupid whore got blood on my dress."

Alean was seated on a chair outside the ballroom. "Serves you right." Kagura said to the now beaten girl. Alean held her head down, Naraku lied to her he let her get hurt.

"Damn she beat your ass." Rin said coming up behind them

Naraku appeared. "Leave her alone Rin." Naraku said as he looked at Alean. Alean wouldn't look at him.

"You just embarrassed yourself on live television." Rin said

"Rin." Naraku growled

Alean looked up she had blood on her face, Naraku walked over to her, Kagura watched him. "Come Kagura and I will take you home." he said to Alean.

Alean turned her head away from him. Just as Sesshoumaru came out of the room.

"Naraku I want to talk to you." Sesshoumaru said.

"Yes Sesshomaru what can I do for you?" Naraku asked

"Let's talk in private he said as he looked at Alean. Naraku followed him into the mens bathroom.

"Yes what do you want?" Naraku asked.

"Do you realize what the hell just happened out there was this your idea to have a fight on the night I present them to the world press?" he yelled at his longtime friend.

"It wasn't planned, Alean fucked up." Naraku said.

"She didn't fuck up, she fucked us." Sesshomaru said

"Naraku sighed, "I'll fix it trust me. now I'm leaving taking what's her name and Alean home." he said to Sess. and walked out the bathroom.

"He better fix it or Ill fix him." Sesshomaru said, rejoining Kagome and the others.


	20. My Love

ch 20 My Love

The following day Naraku went to Alean's to see how she was doing. If Kagura wasn't living with him he would had Alean stay at his home so he could take care of her. Naraku rang the doorbell.

Alean came to the door.

"Naraku what do you want?" she asked him.

He looked at her face it was swollen her lip was bruised, Naraku stepped in the house closing the door behind him. Naraku touched her face. Alean whimpered as he touched her face. Naraku growled. "You're in pain Alean." he said as he traced her face with his claws being careful not to scratch her.

"I'll be ok I'll heal."she said to him.

"Where are your parent's?" Naraku asked her.

"They're at my sister's home in New York for the next two weeks maybe more." She told him as she sat down in the chair.

"So you're here all alone?" he said as he walked over to her.

"Not the first time they left me they always favored my sister more." Alean said.

"Then let me take care of you." he said

"What about Kagura won't she be upset?" she hissed.

"I'm not concerned about Kagura right now, I'm worried about you." he told her.

"I need you to do one more thing for me." He said to her.

"No! Naraku, please get someone else." she pleaded with him.

"Alean this will benefit you, I am going to take you and Kagura to Sesshoumaru's home. where Kagura is going to tell Kagome that it was all her idea everything that happened to Onigumo." he told her.

"And why will I be going?" Alean asked him.

"When Kagome asks why you did what you did too Onigumo, you will tell her that Kagura made you do it, that she blackmailed you , and you had no choice."

"Why should I even help you, you promised I wouldn't get hurt."Alean said.

"I couldn't get to you." Naraku lied.

"Fine Naraku but this is the last time I help with this." Alean said as she rubbed her face. "Naraku why haven't you told Kagura about me, I mean you don't use protection with me, what if I become pregnant with your child?"

"If I tell Kagura she has the right to kill you." Naraku said

"Fine then after this just let me go, I won't be yours or anyone else's mistress Naraku. least with Onigumo I knew he wasn't interested in anyone else and he only wanted me." she said now standing up looking at him. Though she had to tiptoe her being short.

"I won't let you go until you let me go, I can always have you and you know it." Naraku said.

She held her head down, damn him she knew he was right, "What will I be to you just a mistress for the rest of my life, no I can't , I'm sorry I ever meant any of you, I'm sorry I fell in love with you!" She said revealing how she really felt for him.

"You love me, you may want to leave me but I hold a part of you that I can always use to my advantage." Naraku said

Alean didn't say anything, he had her heart and he would use it against her, "When do we go to Sesshoumaru's I like to get back home to nurse my wounds alone." she said letting him know she didn't want to be bothered .

"Now." Naraku said.

"Now, don't you have to get your mate?" she hissed as she pushed him away and went to the front door.

"We will meet her there." he said simply.

Alean got in Naraku's black Jaguar, she kept her head turned towards the road as he drove. She couldn't believe that she had told him that she loved him, she should have known he wouldn't leave Kagura.

Kagura arrived at Sesshoumaru and Kagome's home, she sat in her car waiting for

Naraku to show up with Alean, she hadn't forgotten how he acted the other night when Alean was hurt from her fight with Kagome.

"I can't believe he's making me do this."Kagura said

When Naraku arrived at Sess's home he got out just as Alean did she rolled her eyes, Kagura got out the car and walked over to Naraku.

"Why does she get a ride and I don't Naraku?" Kagura asked him, Naraku took Kagura' s hand in his and squeezed it. "Don't worry about her, I told you about asking questions, just do as your told." he said to her as he pulled her towards the door.

Naraku rang the bell a young maid opened the door, "Hello, Naraku-sama , Lord Sesshoumaru has been expecting you." she told him as she let him in. Alean walked in after the couple. The maid showed them into the room Sesshoumaru was. Naraku let go of Kagura's hand.

Sesshoumaru looked at Alean, she looked sad like she had been crying.

"Kagome will be back in a minute she went to get your cousin, so Alean can apologize to him." Sesshoumaru told Naraku.

"_Speak of the devil_" Alean thought as the two entered the room.

Onigumo saw Alean, Naraku saw the way Onigumo looked at her there was a look of love still in his eyes for her.

Naraku cleared his throat and looked at Kagura. Kagura rolled her eyes.

"Kagome , Onigumo you both have every right to be angry at Alean, but it was not really her idea to hurt you Onigumo, It was mine. I wanted to hurt Kagome and since I was told never to bother her physically, I decided to go after her friends and you being the only single one was the perfect target." Kagura said.

Onigumo looked at Alean. "Is this true?" Onigumo asked Alean.

"Yes, I didn't want to but Kagura made me." she said.

Onigumo looked at Kagura " You dislike Kagome that much Kagura that you make Alean use me, you really are a bitch." he said to her. Onigumo turned back to Alean.

"So you never loved me?" he asked her.

"I was beginning to care for you Onigumo, but I couldn't go on with the lie anymore when your mom asked when we were going to have kids." she told him.

"I cared for you, I wanted you to be my first and all I ever was to you was a pawn in your game." Onigumo said sadly (he seriously needs to get laid)

Alean looked at Kagome, "Kagome I'm sorry that I hurt you too." she said. Kagome looked at her. "I'm sorry too I should never had hit you, just that I thought you and Onigumo were perfect for each other." Kagome said to her as she turned to Kagura. Kagura looked at her. " I hope you're happy with yourself Kagura." Kagome said.

"You don't know the half of it." Kagura said.

"Alean can I talk to you in private?" Onigumo asked her. Which caused Naraku to growl low. . Alean looked at Naraku but nodded to Onigumo before walking out the house with him.

"What is it Oni?" Alean asked

"Did you mean what you said about that you were starting to like me?" he asked her.

"Yes I did and I wish things were different now because I know now that you're the only one who will love me." she said .

Onigumo was speechless he wanted badly to ask her back out but what would his friends think.

Naraku walked over to the window and watched Onigumo and Alean, Sesshoumaru walked over to Naraku and handed him a drink. "Your not jealous are you?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Define jealous?" Naraku asked.

"That she might decide to go and be with him, since you're staying with Kagura, it's not like she has to be loyal to you." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Besides she's still in highschool living at home with her parents." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"Hmm maybe I am jealous." Naraku said

Sesshoumaru looked at Naraku. "You're in love no wonder you're so quiet." Sesshoumaru said to him Naraku looked at him, "What with Alean. I think not, I don't fall in love less of all with a human, she's just a fun toy, that fell in love with me."

"Then it doesn't bother you that Onigumo is hugging her right now then?" Sesshoumaru said to him

Naraku let out a possessive growl and looked at the window.

"Maybe we can try again Alean, let me take you home, no need for you to be around Naraku, and Kagura any more than you have too." He told her. Alean smiled at him.

"I like that." she said to him.

Onigumo kissed her forehead. He took her hand and came back in the house. Kagome smiled at him. "I'll be right back.." Onigumo told her.

Onigumo went to speak to Kagome for a minute. Kagura walked outside and sat the hood of her car ready to go, she was going to go and shop with Naraku's credit card. Naraku stalked over to Alean.

"Hey Naraku." Alean said casually.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Onigumo has decided he wants to try and be with me and I have accepted not like I'm seeing anyone, I told you I won't be used by you no matter how I may feel towards you." she said as she took her house keys out her pocket.

"So you rather lead on Onigumo even more than you already have?" Naraku said.

"I'm not leading him on anymore he cares about how I feel and I'm going to tell him that I slept with you so we can have a clean slate, and move forward so you be happy with your mate." she said.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to be with her Onigumo after all that has happened?" Kagome asked him

"Yeah Kags I know what she did but she's the one I know it." Onigumo said

"Long as you're sure." She said. "Well okay good luck." Kagome said to him

"Thanks Kags." He said and hugged her.

Alean looked at Naraku "If you see me out don't look at me act like I don't exist." Just as she said that she had a sharp pain in her stomach..

Alean clutched her stomach in pain, Onigumo and Kagome came around the hall just as she hit her knees.

Onigumo ran over to her. "What did you do to her Naraku!" Onigumo yelled.

"I didn't do anything to her she just fell!" Naraku said to him.

"Maybe we need to take her to the hospital." Kagome said "Sesshoumaru!" Kagome called.

Kagome screamed when he didn't suddenly appear, she was about to scream his name again when both he and Kagura showed up.

Sesshoumaru came in the room to see Alean on the floor. "Call 911!" Kagome yelled at him. Onigumo picked Alean up in his arms, "No we have to go now." Onigumo said.

"Look you take her to the hospital and we'll meet you there." Kagome told Onigumo as he quickly left the house. Kagome called Shiori and Shippo both came running.

"What is it Mama?" Shippo asked.

"Someone's hurt and we have to go to the hospital to see if she's alright." Kagome said

"Do we have to go?" Shiori asked.

"I would feel better if you did." Kagome said.

"We''ll all take my car." Sess said as he watched Naraku leave the house.

"Come on we must hurry." Kagome said.

The four plus the two kids got into Sesshoumaru's blue Cadillac Escalade. Kagome and Kagura sat in the back with the kids while Naraku sat in the front with Sesshoumaru. Onigumo arrived at the hospital, the doctors quickly took Alean in to be examined while Onigumo waited.

Soon he was joined by Kagome who was quick to comfort him, Sesshomaru who stood with the kids, Kagura who seemed to not care and Naraku who seemed worried by his pacing but his indifferent expression said otherwise.

"Why are we here Naraku?" Kagura asked him. Which made Naraku stop pacing.

"Kagura I advise you to leave me alone." he said as he walked over to her.

"Why what ever happens to her is none of our concern." She said to him

"What I worry about is none of your concern and what did I say about questioning my actions?" Naraku said.

"Not to question you." she said.

The doctor came out and walked over to the young adults. "Doctor is she okay?" Onigumo asked him. "We gave her some pain medicine, she's resting now we ran some test we should have the results soon." he told them.

Is she going to be okay?" Kagome asked, still by Onigumo's side.

" We'll know more once we get the test back." he said. "Thank you doctor." Onigumo said.

"You can go and see her if you want." The doctor told them and went to check on the tests. Kagura looked at Naraku. "Can we go now? Kagura asked Naraku. "She's his problem now." Kagura said.

Naraku turned to her.

"No we can not go because I don't want to go." Naraku said

"Why the hell not what is going on with you, why are you so concerned about her!" She yelled at him.

"Kagome why don't you takes the kids inside to see her with Onigumo." Sesshoumaru said as he pushed Shiori and Shippo to Kagome.

Kagome took the kids with Onigumo and went into the room. Sesshoumaru walked over to the two. He knew Naraku was ready to kill Kagura.

"Do not concern yourself with my life for you will not find the answers you seek." Naraku growled

"Kagura why don't you take a walk." Sesshoumaru said as he came into the conversation. Kagura narrowed her eyes, "I'll do better than that "I'm going home." she said and walked off. Sesshoumaru grabbed Naraku before he could go after Kagura. "Let her go." Sesshoumaru said to him "You do know what those results are going to say, don't you?" Sesshoumaru said more than asked.

"Yeah she's pregnant" Naraku said

"You know what you have to do, you have to let Kagura go unmate her." Sesshoumaru said.

"Wasn't there a time back in the days that a demon had more than one woman?" Naraku asked him.

"In the feudal era yes the 21st century no." Sesshomaru said

"She wasn't suppose to get pregnant." Naraku said as he sat down in the chair, She's so tiny, I told you about protection and here I am going to be a dad, it can't get any worse than this. I should have listened to Hiten and just left Alean alone but I couldn't she's different she loves me I mean real love, not because of my money like a certain bitch that's living with me now." he told him. Sesshoumaru sat down next to him.

"I don't think Kagura would be crushed to leave." Sesshomaru said truthfully.

"I get rid of Kagura and move Alean in, then what, "Oh dad you remember Alean Onigumo's girlfriend, well she's pregnant with my baby." "Can you imagine what he'll say what he'll do, my dad is scarier than yours." Naraku said to him.

"He will either kill you or get you fixed." Sesshomaru guessed.

Naraku shuddered at the thought. "Well help me here give me some advice, even if I do get rid of Kagura I still have to deal with my dad and her parents." Naraku said to him.

* * *

Kagome came out the room. "The doctor came back he has the results." she said.

"So much for results." Naraku mumbled as he followed Kagome and SSesshomaru to where the doctor was located.

Shiori sat in the chair with Shippo , Alean was sitting up holding Onigumo's hand as Naraku, Sess, and Kagome came in the room following the doctor. "Ms. Hosoi, I have your results, you're pregnant." the doctor said.

"What!" Onigumo yelled.

Alean wasn't really surprised she had a feeling that she was, Naraku and her had been sleeping together every chance they got. She looked up at Naraku to see his reaction.

"What do you mean pregnant!" Onigumo said letting go of Alean's hand.

"I mean she's about three weeks." The doctor told him.

"Ms. Hosoi I have some papers that you might be interested in that you might want to look at incase you decide not to keep the baby." The doctor said as he handed her some papers.

The doctor left the room. Onigumo looked at Alean. "Alean who's the Father?" he asked her. "Sess, Naraku let's give them some privacy." Kagome said as she shooed the kids out the room. "No I want Naraku to stay." Alean said.

Sesshoumaru walked Kagome out the room closing the door behind them. "Why does he have to be here?" Onigumo asked her.

"Because Onigumo, Naraku is the father of my child." she said.

Onigumo turned on Naraku, "You bastard you raped her didn't you, you couldn't stand for her to be with me could you?"

"I didn't rape her, believe me I never had to force a women in my bed." Naraku growled.

"It's true Onigumo, that's the reason why I wouldn't sleep with you, but Naraku just wants me as a bed warmer." Alean told him.

"That's not true Alean I do care about you more than you could ever know." Naraku said as he approached her bed ignoring Onigumo.

Alean looked at him and before she could say it Naraku did "I am going to tell Kagura about us as soon as I leave here, but I need to know do you want me or him?" he said as he looked at his cousin.

* * *

"I wonder who the dad is ? Kagome said

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything, Shiori walked over to Sesshoumaru. "Sessho-kun you said on tv that you had a daughter and a son, am I your daughter than?"

He looked at Kagome , Kagome looked at him and smiled. "Do you want to be my daughter?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Yes, Sessho-kun." she smiled at him.

"I guess we'll be changing her last name then." Sesshou said to Kagome.

"I guess so." she said.

"We'll leave as soon as Naraku comes out." he told her.

* * *

"Alean don't choose Naraku he'll never care for you, even though the baby isn't mine let me help you raise it." Onigumo said to her.

"The hell you will, your hands will never touch my child." Naraku growled at him.

Alean looked at both of them."Leave both of you!" she screamed.

Naraku and Onigumo both looked at her. "Alean.." Onigumo began

"Please leave I'll give you both my answer in the morning the doctor's keeping me over night." she said to them both.

Onigumo walked out her room first, Naraku walked over to Alean and bent down and kissed her on her lips.

"Make the right decision." Naraku said as he touched her stomach. Alean looked at him.

Naraku came out the room, Onigumo took a swing at him , but Naraku ducked out the way.

"Wasn't Kagura enough did you have to go after Alean!" Onigumo yelled at him, he went to hit Naraku again as he did Naraku grabbed Onigumo's fist.

"Kagura was more than enough for me, Alean came to me you were not what she wanted." he said as he began crushing Onigumo's hand. Onigumo winced from the pain.

Naraku let Onigumo's hand go, and walked away from him. "I'll be waiting outside." Naraku said to Sesshoumaru.

Onigumo walked passed Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

"Onigumo what happened?" Kagome asked him

"Naraku is the father of Alean's baby." Onigumo said as he took his keys out to leave and go home.

"I'll call you later Kags." Onigumo said and left.

Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru. "Did you know about this?" she asked Sesshoumaru.

"If I were honest would you be mad?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yes." she said.

"I just found out she was pregnant myself as did Naraku." he said to her.

"Did you know he was messing around with Alean ?" she asked him. Sesshoumaru looked down at Shippo and Shiori. "I don't want to talk about this in front of them." he said to her taking out his car keys.

"That does not mean this conversation is over." Kagome said

Sesshoumaru walked out the hospital with Kagome and Shiori and Shippo behind him. He found Naraku talking on his cell phone. "So what did she say?" Sesshoumaru asked Naraku as he ended the phone call.

"That she decides tomorrow morning of who she wants." Naraku said

Kagome would never admit it but she was secretly wishing for Naraku to win.

"So I'm go back to your place get my car and then go to my parent's and tell them what is going on, God I hate telling my dad my mom is easier to handle." Naraku said as they walked to Sesshoumaru's car.

Kagome got in the back with the kids, ignoring both men that were in the front. Shippo laughed to himself his father was in trouble.

"Naraku have you spoken to Kagura yet?" Kagome asked quietly knowing both men heard her loud and clear.

"No I will do so later, she is not my concern at the moment." he said as he thought about Alean. then he realized that Alean was pregnant last night when she got into that fight with Kagome, That made him growl loudly. Sesshoumaru looked at him out the corner of his eye.

"You realize Sesshomaru if harm comes to my child I will punish your mate." Naraku said

"You will not touch her, I will be the one to punish her Naraku." Sesshoumaru said as they came back home . The kids got out the car and ran inside, leaving the three adults in the car.

"You punished my mate and I will punish yours, fair is fair." Naraku said

Sesshoumaru knew he was right, "Let's wait till we know more, a demon baby is far more tougher than a human baby." Sesshoumaru said as he looked at Kagome.

Naraku took one more look at Kagome before he got out the car slamming the door behind him. Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome.

"Why the hell didn't you leave her alone!" Sesshoumaru yelled at her.

"No one hurts what I hold dear." Kagome said.

"What you hold dear?" Sess growled

"Onigumo is a nobody Kagome and since that is how you feel about him he is forbidden to come to my home, further more I don't want you anywhere near him, and if you so much as go near him that side of me that you fear will return." he told her and got out the car.

Kagome couldn't help it she began crying like that of a two year and she felt her heart slip into depression. Onigumo was her friend. Kagome got out the car, Naraku had left, she wiped her eyes and walked into the house to see Sesshoumaru sitting down. she walked passed him and went into the kitchen.

* * *

Naraku drove to his parent's home he parked his car in the driveway a part of him hoped his dad wasn't home but knew he would be, Naraku rang the doorbell .

A maid answered the door.

"Naraku-Sama" The maid greeted before stepping inside to let him in.

"Please tell my parent's I am here." he told her.

"Right away, Naraku- Sama." she said and went to get his parents. "_He might not hurt me I mean it_ _is his first grandchild._" Naraku said to himself as he saw his parent's come into the room. "Naraku sweetie what brings you back so soon?" his mom asked as she kissed him on his cheek.

"I have good and bad news." Naraku said

"What did you do now?" his dad asked him. _"Not exactly what I did but who I did_.." he said to himself.

"What's the good news?" his mom asked him.

"Well you're going to be grandparents." he said.

And the bad news?" His father pressed on.

"It's not Kagura's" Naraku said

"'What!" His father bellowed. "What the hell do you mean it's not Kagura's, who is the whore that you cheated with.!" his father yelled. "Hioroshi dear, Naraku's mom said. "Calm down let's hear our son out ." she said.

"That whore would be Onigumo's girl."Naraku said

"You slept with your cousin' s mate!" His Father said as he walked towards him.

"She was never his mate." Naraku said to him.

"I just came to let you know you're going to be grandparents, now I am going to get rid of Kagura." he told them both.

"Naraku get back here" His father yelled, but Naraku kept walking.

"Hiroshi we need to accept his choice, he seemed happy when he told us it wasn't Kagura's baby." Hana said to him. He looked at his wife. "Onigumo must be pretty upset." he said.

"He seemed smitten with her at the dinner, how could our son do this to his cousin?" she asked him.

"I'm not sure love." He said sadly.

* * *

Naraku went to his own home he walked inside to hear Kagura giving them orders. "Take that painting up to my bedroom, and then I want the guest room painted red." she told them.

"Kagura what are you doing?" he asked as he threw his keys on the table.

"If I'm forced to live here I might as well make myself at home." Kagura said

"Leave those things down here." Naraku told the maid. "Kagura I'm letting you go." he said.

"What do you mean you're letting me go?" Kagura asked him

"Exactly what I said I'm letting you go." he said to her.

"You and I don't belong together Kagura, I will help you get your things packed up, I want you out of here by tomorrow night." he said.

"What , why?" she asked him.

"Alean is pregnant." he said to her.

"What does that have to do with me leaving?"

"Alean is having my baby." he said.

"Your..your baby?" Kagura said.

"Yes my baby, now start packing and get out." he told her and walked up the steps. Kagura was angry he cheated on her with a human. "You ass, you cheated on me with a human, I have a right to take her life and that filthy baby." she hissed.

"And I have the right to kill you for threatening my heir and my intended." Naraku growled

"Your intended, you wouldn't dare marry her, her parent's won't agree, they may not love her as they do their oldest, you'll never see her once they return home, they'll make her have an abortion." Kagura said with a smile. "Then what, you'll come crawling back to me." she said

"Get out!" Naraku yelled "Get out now I'll send your shit to you!"

Kagura looked at him, "This isn't over between us Naraku." She said and left.

Naraku went up to his bedroom, he gathered Kagura's clothes and began putting them in a box, he called one of the maids up and began handing them her belongings.

Kagura drove to Rin's home.

* * *

Kagome sat in the kitchen, how was she going to not see Onigumo, they still had a year of school left, and he was suppose to call her tonight.

As if on que the phone rang and Kagome was quick to answer before it rang twice "Oni" She whispered.

"Hey Kags, I really need to talk to you what should I do about Alean, I mean I still care for her." he asked her. Kagome looked around she stood up she didn't see Sesshoumaru in the other room.

"Onigumo, she has played you like a fiddle and hurt you more than enough is it worth getting hurt again?" Kagome asked/whispered

"Then what do I do leave her in the hands of Naraku, look I can't talk to you like this on the phone I'm coming over he told her and hung up.

"Shit ,shit ,shit ,shit." Kagome cursed

Shiori came hopping into the kitchen, "Kagome can I have a glass of milk ?" Shiori asked her. Kagome stopped cursing, and poured Shiori a glass of milk.

"Where is daddy Shi?" Kagome asked

" I don't know." Shiori said, I think he's in his office." she said.

"Do you want me to tell him you want him?"

Shippo came bounding down the steps on all fours like a true fox cub. "No thank you Shi." Kagome said as she smiled at her son.

"Have you seen daddy Shippo?" Shiori asked.

"I think he's leaving." Shippo said

Kagome hoped it was true, she walked out the kitchen to see Sesshoumaru getting ready to go out. "Where are you going?" Kagome asked him

"Out."Was his one worded answer.

"Out where?" Kagome asked

"To the office some contracts I need to look over why?" he asked her.

"Just curious" Kagome said "Can't a girl wonder where her mate dwells?"

"I'll be back before dinner time." he told her and left.

"Well isn't he just rude." Kagome muttered though grateful he was leaving now she could talk to Onigumo with out the threat of claws flying.

A little while later, Onigumo showed up, Kagome answered the door herself, "Sorry I'm late I ran into Inuyasha, and once I told him, you know his mouth." he said as he closed the door.

"Its alright Onigumo" Kagome said sadly

"What's wrong Kags?" he asked her.

"Nothing I just feel so bad for you this thing with Alean and Naraku."

"I know she makes her choice in the morning." he told her

"Did Sesshoumaru know about this?" he asked her

"He knew they were sleeping together, not about her being pregnant, Naraku didn't even know." she said as they walked out in the back and sat by the pool.

"No surprise there." Onigumo said

"Onigumo what are you going to do if she picks Naraku?" Kagome as she glanced at her clock. "I guess just let her be." he said. "Do you mind if I stay for dinner, I just don't want to be with my parent's right now."

Kagome wanted to say no to prevent a confrontation but she couldn't say it. Not to Onigumo, not to her rock and not to her comforting shoulder. "Yes I'm sure Sesshoumaru wont mind." Kagome said

"Thanks Kags." he said. Kagome smiled at him. Onigumo helped Kagome get dinner ready , She knew a certain someone would be home soon, she just hoped he'd be nice in front of him.

Sesshoumaru stopped at Naraku's on his way back home.

Walking into the house not bothering to knock, he sniffed the air pinpointing Naraku's location he headed in that direction.

He found Naraku throwing paintings Kagura had brought in a box, matter of fact there were a lot of boxes with objects in them.

" Stupid bitch, threaten my child should be glad she's still alive". Naraku said aloud.

"Talking to yourself now?" Sesshoumaru asked

"Ever heard of knocking Sesshomaru." Naraku said

"You should be nice to the friends you have Naraku." Sesshoumaru said to him,

"Hmph what do you want, don't you see I'm cleaning my house out." Naraku said as he dropped the last frame in the box..

"Finally taking out the trash?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah, now all I have to do is go and see Alean in the morning." he said. "Can you believe I'm going to be a dad? I know when I tell Hiten he's going to find it amusing, talked to my dad, you can imagine what he said."

"Has he set a date for the vets yet?" Sesshomaru asked

Naraku glared at him. "No." "Why are you here, Kagome kick you out?" he said with a grin.

"No I left." he said

"For good?" he asked him.

"No I'm getting ready to go home for dinner." he said.

"Have fun I'm ordering out then going to bed so I can see her, that idiot cousin of mine will be there." Naraku said as he walked Sesshoumaru to the front door.

"I'm just glad I won't have to deal with your cousin anymore." Sesshomaru said

"I don't know how you won't he and Kagome are friends." Naraku said.

"I forbid her from seeing him" Sesshomaru said "What I say is law."

"Laws are meant to be broken." Naraku said.

"Not if she wants me to stay nice." he said and got in his car and drove away, didn't take him long to get home since he only live a couple blocks from Naraku. Sess parked his car and came in the house, a familiar scent came to his nose.

"Onigumo." He hissed "Damn I knew she wouldn't listen."

Sesshoumaru went into the kitchen where he saw Onigumo seated, and Kagome bringing the food to the table. "Daddy your home." Shiori said.

"Hello love. "Kagome said innocently.

Sesshoumaru walked over to her, he kissed her, and then looked at Onigumo. "What are you doing here?" He asked him.

"I wanted company since your friend took my friend." Onigumo said to him .Seeing the kids there Sesshoumaru didn't say what he was going to say to Onigumo.

"Ah so you take comfort in MY mate." Sesshomaru said, pulling Kagome by the waist and holding her in place against his chest.

"Sesshoumaru don't start please."she said. He released Kagome.

"Of course not I'll do that later." he said as he sat down. Kagome swallowed.

"Is the pretty lady going to be okay?"Shippo asked.

"We will find out tomorrow." Onigumo said.

"Actually Naraku will." Sesshoumaru said as he handed Shippo a cup

"Sesshomaru could you please GET the juice"? Kagome said sending him a look that pleaded.

Sesshoumaru looked at her, but got up and got the juice, "What's wrong with her?" Shiori asked. As Sess poured juice in both Shippo and Shiori's cups.

"She is having a baby" Onigumo again answered.

"Are you the daddy?" Shiori asked.

"Shiori don't ask question like that." Kagome said.

" Why not? Sesshoumaru asked.

"It's okay Kags." Onigumo said "No Shiori I'm not the daddy but I would like to be very much so."

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything else, The maid took the dishes and washed them as the kids disappeared up the steps. "I'll be going." Onigumo said and left.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome after Onigumo left.

"What's so hard about I forbid you to see him?"Sesshomaru asked

Kagome looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry Sesshoumaru he called me and wanted to talk to me, he came over before I could say no, and then I didn't have the heart to tell him no when he asked to stay for dinner." she said.

Sesshoumaru growled at her, She backed away from him. His hand raised to hit her, but when he heard her whimper he lowered his hand. He walked over to her. "Don't disobey me again." he told her walked outside.


	21. Decisions, Threats , and Meeting parents

Ch 21 Decisions, Threats and meeting parents.

The next Morning Naraku got up today was the day Alean would make her choice. After he showered he put on a light purple top and black pair of jeans and sneakers, he grabbed his keys and left the house not bothering to eat breakfast. As he drove to the hospital, his cell phone rang. "Hello." he said as he answered.

"Naraku where have you been I've been calling you since last night all I got was you voice mail and answering machine." Hiten practically yelled into the phone.

"Damn it Hiten, I was busy look just meet me at my house later." Naraku said .

"Fine." Hiten said and hung up.

Naraku parked in the hospital parking lot.

He went to the second floor and went into the hospital room that Alean was in. Alean was sitting in the bed she was in her hospital gown.

Onigumo wasn't there yet. "How are you doing?"Naraku asked her.

"I'm okay the doctor says I can go home." she said to him.

"What about the baby?" he asked as he sat down by the bed.

"The baby is fine." she said.

Naraku smiled. "You'll be happy to know that Kagura and I are no longer together." he said eyeing her.

"She knows about you and I and now that you're carrying our child I need you to stay with me in my home." he told her.

"So sure that I'm leaving with you huh?" she asked him.

"You really want that welp to touch you, by all means do, you'll never have another orgasm again." he said as his hand moved to the bed and began massaging her thigh. Which caused Alean to moan.

"My parent's will never let me." she said.

" I will talk to them when they get back in the meantime you will stay with me."

Alean pulled the covers back and got out the bed, Naraku put his large hands around her waist. He leaned down and sniffed her neck, he his scent was still on her but barely since all the doctors and nurses had been touching her.

Onigumo came into the hospital and went to Alean's room to see Naraku kissing on Alean's neck." Onigumo growled , which made Naraku stop and turn to see his cousin.

"What are you growling for it's my baby she carries after all." Naraku said standing to his full height.

Alean looked at Onigumo.

"Onigumo I'm sorry but it is Naraku's baby and it's better that I be with him." she said placing a hand on Naraku's shoulder.

"Your leaving with him?" Onigumo said not believing his ears.

"Did you think she wouldn't?" Naraku asked him. Alean cleared her throat.

"Can you two step outside so I can change?" she said, "Oh and Oni don't go just yet." she said. Naraku and Onigumo stepped out the room so Alean could change.

"Why did you do this to me Naraku?" Onigumo said "Isn't blood thicker than water?"

"She wasn't suppose to get pregnant, but that was an added bonus." Naraku said. "Just yesterday she confessed her love for me Onigumo, do you know the things she'll do for me since I have her heart?" Naraku asked him

"Yeah but she has mine." Onigumo said.

"You never had her, you know what else, you do remember what was left in our Grandfathers will don't you?" he asked Onigumo.

"No what?" Onigumo said

"The first grandchild that has an offspring get's the company business." he said as he heard Alean gathering things in the room.

"And you think your father and my dad are going to just hand it over to you?" he asked.

"The will says it all." Naraku said

"Her parent's won't let her keep it." Onigumo told him. "That's right Naraku I meant her parents, and as much as I hate it, her parent's don't really love her, and they will make her have an abortion when they return from New York.."he told him

"That's why I will be the one to tell them." Naraku said

Onigumo looked at him, "Why couldn't you be a nice cousin like Kikyo is to Kagome or Koga is to Miroku, why do you have to always want to hurt me, what did I do for you to hate me so much?" Onigumo asked him.

And for once Naraku was speechless. '_Why?"_' he asked himself.

Naraku looked at him, why did he not like him, "Because you were born." he told Onigumo and walked away to go talk to the doctor.

"Naraku you will never know how much that hurts."Onigumo said sadly.

Alean came out the room,"Oni what's wrong?" she asked him. "Nothing Alean just promise me that if he hurts you you'll tell me or someone." he said to her.

"Do you think he would hurt me he got rid of Kagura?" she asked him

"I can't promise you he will or that he won't but I can tell you he will wait till the baby is born." Onigumo said truthfully.

She nodded her head, "I understand, I hope you and I can stay friends." She said and hugged him, Onigumo hugged her back.

"I don't think he want's me around." he told her .

"I can ask him." she said not wanting to lose his friendship, he's not as bad as Sesshoumaru or Hiten." she told him.

"You don't know the half of it." Onigumo said

Naraku came back with some papers, "You ready to go?" he asked as he brushed pass Onigumo and placed his hand on her stomach.

" Yeah Naraku I was wondering if Onigumo could come over later, I mean I need to get to know your family." she said to him.

"Alean sweetheart we will discuss this later, now I want to get you home so you can get some rest." Naraku told her.

Alean nodded her head and left with Naraku. She rubbed her belly as she got in Naraku's car.

While they were driving to her home to pick up some clothes, Naraku glanced at her. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

"No I was thinking how I am going to tell my parent's." she said

"We will tell them together." Naraku said.

" What ever you want Naraku." Alean said as he pulled up to her house.

"Naraku are you angry that I'm pregnant?" she asked as he helped her out the car.

"No I'm not angry quite the opposite actually." Naraku said

She smiled at him as she opened the front door of her house. "I guess Kagura and Kagome hate me, don't they, it's my fault I should have just stayed away from you." she said as she walked up to her room getting some clothes and bath supplies. Naraku's cell phone rang, it was Hiten calling him again.

"Yes Hiten" Naraku said

"I told you I needed to talk to you, I'm at your house where the hell are you!" he yelled in his ear, I asked Sess what's going on he won't tell me." he said not like being kept in the dark.

"I'm on my way home just stay there." he said and hung up.

"Alean we gotta get going." Naraku said

"Ok.." she said as she came down with one bag. She walked outside with him locking the door, and getting back in the car and driving to his home, when he got there he saw Hiten sitting on the hood of his car. "Took you long enough." Hiten said as Naraku and Alean got out the car. "Are you sure it's safe to have her in the same house as Kagura?" he asked him

"Kagura is no longer my mate." Naraku said

What, when did this happen where have I been?" Hiten said.

"With your mate, last night." Naraku said "At the hospital."

"What's the secret that Sess won't tell me?" he asked.

"Alean is having my baby." he said and walked to the house and opened the door letting Alean go in first.

"What!" Hiten screamed

"Stop yelling!" Naraku yelled, Alean is having my baby,.now stop yelling, and tell me what you want." Naraku said as a maid came in the room.

"I wanted to find out why I've been ignored for like two days." Hiten said

"Alean had to go to the hospital, and then I found out she was having my baby. I had things to do like tell my parent's and get rid of Kagura." he told him as he handed Alean's bag to the maid to take up to his room.

"Bet Sesshomaru knew." Hiten whined

"He was there, wasn't like I wasn't going to tell you. I was going to ask you two to be the Godfather." he said as Alean walked away and went into the kitchen, where she smelled pancakes. "Stop whining." Naraku told him.

"Alean why didn't you tell me." Hiten whined

Naraku rolled his eyes, "Stop acting like child ." Naraku said to him. Hiten laughed

"I can't believe your going to be a dad, it's just to funny you of all people. Guess it's just me and Sesshoumaru are the only two left. So what did you did your dad say?" he asked as he took a seat.

"If you don't already know Sesshomaru has two kids." Naraku said.

"She didn't have them, you know what I mean." Hiten said. "How did your former love take the news, was she relived, or crying?" he asked him

"Pissed." Naraku said.

"I told you not to sleep with another woman, but it's for the better." he said to Naraku.

"So Alean was pregnant that night she got into a fight with Kagome, is the baby ok, I know Sess must know what would happen to Kagome if your baby was harmed." Hiten said.

"The doctor said the baby was fine." Alean said as she returned with a plate of pancakes.

"That's good no need for you to hurt such a small woman Naraku." Hiten said as he got up and got ready to light his cigarette.

"Outside". Naraku told him. Hiten looked at him, Hiten growled as he put his cigarette back in the pack.

"Anything else I can't do?" Hiten asked him.

"Breathe." Naraku joked..

"Ha ha, very funny." Hiten said.

"What do you mean godfather, don't you mean uncle?" Hiten asked.

"You want to be an Uncle?" Naraku asked him.

"Yeah, we've been friends since like forever, I thought , I was more than a friend." he said.

Before Naraku could talk Hiten interrupted him. "I mean You , Sess and I , I thought we were family, I maybe younger than you both but that doesn't mean that I'm a kid." he said.

"Hiten if it means that much to you, you can be our child's uncle." he said.

Hiten got ready to hug him, Naraku stopped him, "Don't hug me." he told him.

"I have to go tell Koharu the good news Then I'll be alone for the rest of the summer before I go off to college unless one of my best friends hires me at their companies." Hiten hinted.

"Your Father owns a company." Naraku said to him.

"Yeah, but I don't want to work for my dad." he told him.

"Your dad owns a publishing company." Naraku said to him as he sat down next to Alean. Alean yawned she was getting tired, Hiten noticed it too.

"Well I'm go Alean congratulations I hope you keep him up all night." Hiten told her and stood up.

Naraku stood up and walked Hiten to the door.

"When things settle down we should go out." Hiten told him.

Naraku nodded his head.

Hiten left and went home.

"Alean do you want to go upstairs and rest?" he asked her.

"Can you rest with me?" she asked him

Naraku nodded his head and took her up to the bedroom and laid down with her.

Alean went to sleep she was sleeping peacefully when she had a bad dream.

Dream

In the dream Alean was pregnant but she was on a table and the room was all white and a man stood over Alean with a knife. The man was dressed in all white, she couldn't see his face he wore a white mask. The man stood over her swollen belly , and stabbed the knife into her, causing her to scream, she screamed as he cut her. He cut into her until he pulled out her baby that was crying.

"You will never see your baby again." The man told her and walked away with her baby.

"No, no please, Naraku help!" she screamed and woke up.

She sat up in bed trying to catch her breath, Naraku looked at her and sat up.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"I..I had a bad dream." She said as she moved closer to him, he pulled her into his arms. She was crying now.

"Shh, tell me what made you afraid." he said to her in a calming voice.

"A man he was dressed in all white and I was pregnant I looked to be about three months and he cut me open." Alean wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"And took my baby!" she cried into his chest.

Naraku kissed the top of her head.

"That will never happen no one will hurt you or take our baby." Naraku told her.

Alean looked up at him, her cheeks stained with tears.

Naraku wiped them away with his claws. "Don't cry Alean you will be protected by me always."

"But my parents." she cried. Naraku silenced her by kissing her. When he finished kissing her she whimpered.

"There is a way to keep your parents from hurting you." he told her.

"What is it?" she asked him.

Naraku began sucking on her neck.

"Let me mate you." he said as he continued to nip at her neck.

"Become your mate?" she asked.

Naraku stopped kissing her and sea-green eyes met crimson eyes.

"Become my mate be the mother of all my children." he said to her. Alean thought about what he said.

"Be your mate not your wife?" she asked him

"If you like we can also have a wedding." he told her.

"Will you beat me?" she asked him.

"I have no reason to hurt you Alean as long as you do as you're told, I won't ever hurt you." Naraku told her.

"Will the mark hurt?" she asked.

"Only for a few seconds." Naraku told her.

Alean kissed him. "I want to be with you, belong to you." she said.

Alean was sealing her fate and unlike Kagura, he would never let her go, she was having his baby, she would always belong to him.

She laid down on the bed, Naraku kissed his way down her neck, he kissed her full pouty lips, before biting into her left side of her neck.

"Ahh Naraku." She sighed.

Naraku licked the blood away form her neck as a bruised form on where he had bit her.

"Rest now." he said as he touched her still flat stomach..

* * *

2 weeks later

Alean's parents came home to see that Alean wasn't home.

"Where is that girl?" Her mother said as she looked around the house.

Mr Hoshi picked up the phone and called Alean's cell phone.

Alean's phone rang and rang, Naraku was looking over some papers of his grandfather's company when he heard the phone ring.

Alean picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello." Alean said.

"Where are you young lady?" her dad asked her.

Alean looked at Naraku.

"Hi daddy." Alean said "Umm I'm at Naraku's."

"Who is Naraku we have never meant this person, now tell us where you're so we can come and get you and bring you home." Her dad said. Alean looked at Naraku and spoke.

"My parent's are coming to get me." she told him.

"Where are you Alean?" Her father asked again.

"Tell them where you're." Naraku told her.

"Naraku Miasma's mansion or as I call it, home." she said.

Her Dad yelled in the phone. "Alean you're in so much trouble". Her father told her and hung up.

Alean put the phone down. "Please don't fight my dad." She said to Naraku.

Naraku looked down at Alean's stomach, it was sticking out a little.

"As long as he knows his place, no harm shall befall him." Naraku said.

Alean nodded her head, and waited for her mom and dad to come, she was more afraid of her mom than dad. The last time her mom and her were in the same room her mom had slapped her, telling her that she was a nobody. Alean was taken out of her thoughts by the doorbell ringing.

"Speak of the devil." Alean muttered before walking hand in hand with Naraku to the door as they waited for a maid to open it.

Her parents walked in her mom saw Alean and Naraku as did her dad. " Why you little whore." her mom said to her.

"Refrain from calling my mate a whore before you no longer have the ability to speak." Naraku growled.

"Your what?" He mom yelled. "I don't care who you're my daughter is 17 years old and she will not be keeping that spawn that is growing inside her." she said as she walked up to them.

"She is my mate, she carries my mark and my heir you will not hurt either." Naraku said simply

Alean looked at her mom, "Mom please don't argue I know you didn't want me to be pregnant, but it just happened it wasn't planned." she said. "Anyways now you wont have to deal with me"

"You 're not keeping it, I will not have a half demon for a grand child." Her mom told her.

"Why because I' m not Jessica?" she said. Her mom slapped her.

"You will not live to see your grandchild if you do not leave your hands to yourself." Naraku said

Alean looked at her dad, he just looked at her as her mom glared at Naraku. "Gen let's go we will discuss what to do about Alean later." Her dad said. Her mom turned to her before leaving. "Don't get to comfortable." Her mom said and left. Alean was scared and as the door shut she let the tears fall freely down her cheeks.

Naraku smelled her tears. "I..I have to pack Naraku I can't stay here, I'm sorry , I got you involved in this, but it's best I go home, maybe they'll let me have the baby, and give it to you too raise." she told him as she wiped her eyes not wanting to look in his face.

"You will not disobey me, you are my mate, my wife and my love you will stay here with my child with me." Naraku said.

"I'm not trying to disobey you, I just can't stay here I still have school and a job. I knew I was pregnant that day you came over and took me to Sesshoumaru's house , I wasn't going to tell you I was going to go to New York, that was why I told you to let me go." She said now backing away from him, she had seen how he reacted when Kagura did things without his knowledge.

"You planned on leaving me?" Naraku asked

"We weren't really together you seemed to have wanted to be with Kagura , so I was going to go and stay with my sister have the baby in New York and raise it there." she told him as she walked over to the steps to go upstairs.

"Why didn't you go?" he asked

"I don't know, I guess because I love you." she said. "So I won't disobey you I'm just going to take a bath." she told him and went up the steps.

* * *

Kagome was home alone with Sesshoumaru Shippo and Shiori were at her Aunt Kindra's. "Are you going to be involved with Naraku's baby?" she asked him.

"Will you be involved with your friend's children?" Sesshomaru asked

"Of course I will, I was just asking you, Sess you don't have to get pissed about it." She said getting up to walk away. "Kagura was your friend too, wouldn't you be hurting her feelings by helping Naraku with the girl he cheated on his mate with?" she asked him.

Sesshoumaru didn't know what to say so he kept quiet.


	22. Trapped in the Elevator

Kagome and Inuyasha went out together the two friends had not seen each other in weeks.

"So Kags thanks for coming with me, I would have asked Miroku but he's with Sango."

"No prob Yasha." Kagome said as they got in the parking lot elevator.

"So how's things with you and Sesshoumaru?"

"Well he's been nice, a little too nice." she told him. Inuyasha pushed the button and the elevator stopped .

"You just had to push the button didn't you." she said

"Calm down Kags I have my cell." he told her. Inuyasha went to dial but there was no signal.

"Great and I left mine in the car." she told him.

"Well we're going to be here for a while." Inuyasha said sitting down on the floor. Kagome sat across from him. "So tell me how did you and Sesshoumaru get together?" he asked her.

"Well I'll tell you just don't interrupt." she said.

"Feh like I planned on." Inuyasha grumbled.

**Flashback**

"How could you Inuyasha? I love you, and you leave me for my own cousin! You're such a jerk!"

She screamed at him.

"Kags, please, I didn't mean for this to happen."

Inuyasha went to hug her, which was a big mistake on his part. Kagome turned around

And slapped him across the face, as she held back tears. She ran away from him and

down the hall of the school. Her world had been turned upside down and it hurt.

She ran into the music room and sat down on the piano bench. She was crying so hard

that she didn't notice that anyone was in the room. He looked at her and smiled as he slowly walked over to her.

"Why is such a beauty crying?" asked a low voice.

Kagome stopped crying She knew that voice It sent chills down her back.

With all the bravery she had, she turned around to face him.

"What do you want Sesshoumaru?" she asked between clenched teeth. He bent down to look straight into the sapphire ocean that was her eyes.

"I want a lot of things' Kagome. Wealth, power, but most of all, I want you," he told her.

He slowly leaned forward and kissed the last of her tears from her cheek, taking in the salty taste.

Kagome moved away from Sesshoumaru, she stood up and walked over to the window. Sesshoumaru smiled. "Inuyasha dumped me." she said without turning around

"You're better off without him." he told her.

Kagome turned around to him. "So what do you want from me Sesshoumaru?" she asked him. "I want to get to know you sweetheart." he said as he caressed her face.

"That's hard to believe since you and your friends always pick on us." she told him

"If you noticed none of them have ever bothered you." he said

"Kagura did." she told him.

"Ah yes she's a bitch don't worry about her." he told Kagome.

Kagome didn't know what to say.

"Why don't you have lunch with me today?" he asked her.

"I didn't bring any lunch with me today." she said

Sesshoumaru looked at her before speaking. " I'm sure that I have more than enough food to share with you." he told her.

"So I'll meet you outside for lunch." Sesshoumaru told her.

Kagome smiled up at him. "Thank you Sesshoumaru." she told him before leaving the music room.

* * *

Sesshoumaru found talking to Kagome was rather fun now he needed to get rid of his current girlfriend so he could focus on Kagome.

"Sess honey where have you been?" his girlfriend asked him

"Kohana did you miss me that badly?" he asked her.

Kohana was tall not as tall as Sesshoumaru she wore a red tweed sweater and a pair of jeans . Her hair was dark brown came to her shoulders, dark almond shaped eyes.

"I didn't see you second period, I just wanted to know where you were." she said.

"Kohana how long have we been dating?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Almost two years." she said to Sesshoumaru.

"Have you been happy in our relationship?" he asked her.

"Yes." she said

"Unfortunately our time together has come to and end." Sesshoumaru told her. Kohana looked at him in disbelief.

"Your breaking up with me but why?"

"I've grown tired of you Kohana." he simply said.

"Sess was I not good, did I displease you?" she asked him.

"You didn't displease me my dear, but I am tired of you." he told her.

Kohana let the tears slip down her eyes at his cruel cold words.

Sesshoumaru began to walk away from the broken girl.

"I hate you." Kohana said.

Kagome went to her classes avoiding Inuyasha and Kikyo. Sango and Ayame were on a trip with their history class, While Miroku , Koga and Onigumo were in gym

* * *

**Lunch**

Sesshoumaru was sitting at his table with his friends. "I heard you broke up with Kohana." Kagura stated.

"You heard correctly." he said

"I liked her, why did you guys break up?" Rin asked him.

"I grew tired of her." he said

Kagome came out of the school building to see Inuyasha and Kikyo sitting with Koga, Onigumo and Miroku. Koga saw Kagome and walked over to her. "Kagome I'm sorry about what happened between you two."Koga told her.

Inuyasha stood up and walked over to Kagome and Koga.

"Its fine, I'm fine and I'm moving on to BIGGER and better things." Kagome said emphasizing the word bigger as she brushed past Inuyasha towards Sesshoumaru's table.

"Kags, don't go to him!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome kept walking, Koga went to grab Inu,

Inuyasha pushed him away and ran after her as she walked over to Sesshoumaru.

"We still on for that date?" Kagome asked giving him a sexy smile.

"Damn it Kagome , you cant do this he'll use you!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshoumaru looked at the hot headed Hanyou.

" Like you did mutt?" he said to him. Inuyasha growled.

"Its not the same." Inuyasha whined

Kagome turned to Inuyasha. " Go back to my cousin Inuyasha." she said as she sat down next to Sesshoumaru.

_End of flash back._

Inuyasha frowned at her. "See I still cared about you even though we were broken up." he said.

"I know that Inu and I still care about you as well." Kagome said

"So finish telling me about this, feel free to leave out the sex." He told her.

"Hmm lets see." Kagome said

_Flashback_

"Mom I'm going out with a friend I should be back by 11." Kagome told her mom. "Okay Kagome have fun." She told her.

Waving to her mom Kagome ran out the door and down the steps as she waited for Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru pulled up in his silver BMW, Kagome walked to the car as Sesshoumaru got out and opened the passenger door for her,

"So where are we going?" she asked him as he drove

"You'll see it's a surprise" Sesshomaru said

Sesshoumaru took Kagome to a café, where the two got to know each other, Sesshoumaru learned that Kagome's mom was a nurse , and that she had a little sister, while Kagome learned that Sesshoumaru's dad was a model and that his mom worked for a company.

Sesshoumaru took Kagome home, he walked her to front door and kissed her on the lips.

The first few days of their relationship was fun, but the time came when she forgave Inuyasha and Kikyo and she began to hangout with her friends once again and that was when the abuse and controlling started.

Kagome had went to a party with Sesshoumaru and his friends but she was late because she had helped Sango with her hair.

"Why are you late?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"I had to help Sango with her hair." she told him.

Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome by the arm and pulled her into an empty room.

"What's the matter Sess?" Kagome asked him.

"Kagome when I tell you to come to a party you're to come not take your damn time!"

Kagome was taken aback by his temper.

"Look my friend needed me!" She yelled back.

Sesshoumaru slapped her.

Tears came to her eyes, she had never been slapped.

"Now let me explain to you how things work. When I tell you to do something you do it, don't question me just do as your told." he told her.

Kagome nodded her head, she was scared of him for the first time.

End of flashback

"So I see this has been going on for quite sometime." Inuyasha said to her.

"Don't get upset about it Inuyasha." She said to him.

The elevator started moving again Inuyasha stood up and helped Kagome up.

The two got off on the garage level and walked to Inuyasha' s SUV.

"Will Sesshoumaru be mad at you being gone so long?"

Kagome went to answer him when she had a sharp pain in her head. The headaches were back and more painful. She took a deep breath to try and make the pain less intense. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome.

"Kags are you okay?"

"I have a headache just take me home please." she told him.

Inuyasha nodded his head and drove her back to the mansion.

Kagome got out of the car. "Thanks Yasha I'll talk to you later." she told him as walked to the front door and used her key and went inside.

Shippo and Shiori were spending the weekend with Kagome's grandparents. Kagome dropped her keys onto the coffee table and preceded to go up the steps. She went into her bedroom just as Sesshoumaru had walked in from the balcony to see his young mate looking for aspirin.

"Finally back?" he said as he closed the balcony doors.

She didn't answer him, her head was throbbing, she felt like some one was pounding her head with a hammer.

Sesshoumaru walked over to her.

"I'm talking to you." Sess said as he walked over to her and turned her around to face him.

"Please Sessho my head hurts really bad." she told him as she leaned into him. Sesshoumaru tilted her chin up and looked at her.

After all this time that Kagome had been having her way for the last couple of

months , she was now having headaches again and they were more fierce than before the darkness was back and he would now be in control once again.


	23. Thought I was gone

( Lemon in Chapter and some abuse)

Kagome went out in the back and sat in the chair by the pool. Sesshoumaru came home and went in the back where found Kagome sitting out by the pool. He sat down in the chair next to hers.

"I was thinking that since the kids are staying with your grandparent's this weekend how about we give the servants the weekend off as well?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"That would be nice do you want to go out and eat or order in?" she asked him.

"Order out, I'm not really in the mood to go out." he said as he stood up and towered over her. Kagome looked at him. Sesshoumaru smiled down at her.

Sesshoumaru began to walk away from Kagome.

"Where are you going?" she asked

"To tell the staff to go home." he said as he looked at her over his shoulder at her.

"And then to take a shower." he added as he disappeared into the house.

Kagome walked into the house and ran up the steps to her bedroom and took her clothes off and jumped into the shower. Sesshoumaru came up the steps and came into the bedroom to hear the water running.

He took his clothes off ans walked into the bathroom naked sliding the shower door back to see Kagome showering, using the sponge over her full round breasts.

He stepped into the shower and plucked the sponge out of her hands, causing her gasp.

"The last time we were in the shower together we made love." he said as he bit into her earlobe.

She mewed as her body rubbed against him feeling his hardened member press against her ass.

"Looks like your friend wants to play." Kagome said as she turned around to face him, she lowered her hand to his large erection, Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat.

"Don't unless you mean business." he growled out.

"I'm very serious Sessho." Kagome said as she kissed him.

Sesshoumaru turned the shower off and picked Kagome up and carried her into their bedroom, where he laid her down on the bed.

He crawled on top of her , he dropped his head to her center, hiding her pelvis beneath his sliver hair. His tongue burned her clit and Kagome screamed. Incoherent sounds.

His rough long tongue scraped a sweet circle of intense sensation. Kagome was coming hard, Sesshoumaru laid down beside her on the satin sheets.

Kagome kissed him deeply, Sesshoumaru lowered his hand to the mound of her right breast, massaging the flesh and twisting her nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

Sesshoumaru climbed back on top of her but not using his full weight on her. Her soft mouth moved over his chest.

Sesshoumaru held Kagome' s gaze as he licked his way up her entire body, pausing to suckle her breast before covering her mouth raising her face to meet his.

"I want to try something different with you." he said in a low husky voice.

"What is it?" she asked as she panted.

"I want you to take me into your mouth." he said.

Kagome blushed. "Sessho.. .I." she looked at him.

"What if I hurt you?"

"I trust that you won't." he said as he kissed her lips. Kagome moved away from Sesshoumaru.

He watched her movements. Kagome crawled on top of him and began kissing her way down his chest, sucking on his nipples. Which earned her a low pleasing growl.

She moved lower to his thick erection, she began to stroke him. She watched as his muscles quivered. She ran her tongue over his belly and down through his silver hair.

Sesshoumaru gasped as she began licking the top of his erection.

She carried on like that for a couple of minutes until finally she took what she could of him in her mouth he was so big. His whole body shuddered as lips slid back and forth.

His hand moved through her hair, she could hear him grunt and moan, Sesshoumaru picked her up before he came, not wanting to spill his seed in her mouth.

He stroked her all over down there occasionally rubbing her sensitive spot with his firm circular strokes, then pushing his long fingers inside of her.

Then very gently he eased her legs open with his palms. As he entered her desire took over erupting a fire storm inside of her. As he entered her.

"Sessho pl..please don't stop." she cried as she meant him thrust for thrust. He slid o of her letting her feel every inch of him, then he thrust back inside of her.

Kagome opened her mouth to scream and was rewarded with a kiss.

He continued to thrust in her again and again he repeated the motion. Each teasing stroke brought her closer to the brink. Rocking with him her hips jerked upward, taking him deeper inside. Bringing her to oblivion as they climaxed seconds after each other.

The two lovers were exhausted and sated Kagome looked at him, he was half smiling at her.

He reached over and picked up the phone and called for take out, Kagome laid in the

bed with the sheets over her body.

"I guess it's a good thing that Shiori and Shippo are spending the weekend at my grandparents." she said to him.

"Mmm, we should let them spend the night out more often." he said as he grabbed his robe, the door bell would be ringing soon.

The bell rang and Sesshoumaru went down to get the Chinese food. Kagome ran a hand through her hair. She wondered how Sesshoumaru would react to hearing that Inuyasha and Kikyo had broken up.

Sesshoumaru came back in the bedroom he handed Kagome the bag as he took off the robe and got back in the bed.

The two fed each other Kagome had this feeling that something was going to happen.

Kagome yawned, Sesshoumaru had tired her out. She handed him the empty container. She got out of bed and into the bathroom and washed her hands and brushed her teeth. She climb back in bed kissed him on his lips and drifted off to sleep.

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome slept. While she slept Sess watched her and made some decisions of what he was going to do as far as Kagome was concerned.

Kagome awoke a few hours later she awoke to her hands tied to the bedposts.

"What the, why am I tied to the bed?" Kagome said aloud.

"Kagome." Came Sess's voice

She looked to her left to see him.

"Sess why the hell am I tied up!" She yelled.

He laughed at her.

"That mouth of yours has been going off for the past couple of months and I have grown tired of it. And now it's time for me to submit." Sess told her as he walked over to her naked tied form.

"What are you talking about?" she asked him now afraid .

"You're a beautiful women and I love you but now it's time for you to realize to whom you belong to." he said as his poison began to leak from his claws.

"No don't please I'm begging you Sessho." she pleaded.

He heard her pleas but paid them no mind, he pulled the sheet off the bed burning some of it with his poison claws. Their eyes met. His hand moved up to her arms where he untied her and without warning flipped her, onto her stomach.

Sesshoumaru climbed on top of her, Kagome began to struggle.

"Stay still or I'll make it worse." he growled out.

She became still and cried silently. His poison began to drop on her back, she screamed into the pillow. Sesshoumaru watched as the poison made marks on her once flawless back. She cried in agony. "Please I'm sorry Sesshoumaru I'll never disobey you again, please stop!" she wailed choking on her tears.

Sesshoumaru made the shape of an crescent moon in the middle of her back which bled from his poison claws. After he was satisfied with his work on her back he stopped by now Kagome had passed out from the pain.

Sesshoumaru climbed off of her he ran a hand through her hair before showering and changing clothes. He left her on the bed and went out for a while.

Next morning

(Saturday)

Inuyasha sat in his bedroom he looked around at his packed boxes he was moving out of his mom's home and into his brand new apartment. Thanks to Sesshoumaru being in a good mood and giving him his money for managing Queen of hearts.

He was now waiting for Miroku and Koga to come over and help him move. Onigumo had went away for the weekend.

Kagome had been on Inuyasha's mind since they went to the mall. The bell rang bringing Inuyasha out of his thoughts. Inuyasha went down the steps and opened the door for Koga and Miroku.

"Are we getting paid for this?" Miroku asked him

"No you moocher." Inuyasha said. As he led them to his room to get his things.

"So how are you doing with the breakup and all?" Koga asked him.

"Eh I'm ok Kikyo and I are going to stay friends not as close as Kags and I but close." he said.

Koga and Miroku each took a box and took it out to the car. Inuyasha drove to his new apartment. Koga and Miroku followed Inu in their car.

"Alright mut what floor are you on?" Koga asked.

Inuyasha growled. "10th floor Wolf."

Each took a box by the time they were done they were exhausted.

"I feel bad about Onigumo." Miroku said.

"We all do he really liked Alean but she liked Naraku better and now she's getting ready to have his baby." Inuyasha said.

"You know Kags said something to me before she signed the contract. She said that everything was going to change that moment she signed the papers." Inuyasha told them.

"Things have changed Kags mom died, Ayame is pregnant, and you and Kikyo broke up it's like we all made a deal with the devil." Miroku said as he drank his water.

_Kags is paying for it the most_. Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Well we're going to go so enjoy your bachelor pad." Miroku said.

After Koga and Miroku left Inuyasha did some more unpacking he decided to call Kagome on her cell but he only got her voice mail.

He called the home number. Sesshoumaru was laying in the bed.

Kagome was woke but she was still in pain and on her stomach, her back had stopped bleeding. Sesshoumaru picked up the phone.

"Hello." Sess said into the phone.

"Sesshoumaru is Kagome there?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kagome is sleeping Inuyasha." he said.

"Oh well can you tell her to call me on my cell when she wakes up?" he asked Sesshoumaru.

"If I remember." Sesshoumaru told him and hung up the phone.

Kagome heard the conversation she felt Sesshoumaru's fingers on her back. Sesshoumaru turned her onto her side so that she was facing him. His fingers trailed down her face.

"Who do you belong to?" he asked.

Her face was still stained with tears when she hesitated, his claws came out.

"I belong to you!" she cried.

"Good girl ." he said.

"I am not going to heal your back, I'm going to let it heal on it's own." he told her.

"It hurts." she cried.

Sesshoumaru kissed her on her lips. "Turn over." he ordered her.

Kagome whimpered as she turned back onto her stomach.

Sesshoumaru took out a jar and opened it, inside the jar was a blue cream. He put some on his hands and rubbed it on her back. She yelped from the coldness of the cream, she soon fell asleep again.

(Afternoon)

While Kagome slept Sesshoumaru went down to his office and sat at the desk, he pulled out the brown envelope that Naraku had given him a while ago. He opened the envelope, he had meant to open it sometime ago, but with Kagome's mom dying he had no time.

He read the contents in the letter, while he was doing that Kagome awoke, she crawled out of the bed and went into the bathroom. She cried as she looked at herself in the mirror.

After Sesshoumaru read the letter he put it back in the envelope and put it in the safe.

He went back up to the bedroom that he shared with Kagome. He heard the water running from the bathroom. He looked at the sheets they would have to be thrown out.

Kagome came out dressed in a pair of shorts and a white top, she stopped when she saw Sesshoumaru.

The phone rang breaking the silence. Kagome answered the phone.

"Hello, oh hey Sango what's going on?" she asked.

"Not much Kags I thought you might want to spend the day with just us girls." Sango said to her.

Kagome looked at Sess. "I have to call you back Sango." She told her and hung up the phone.

"Planning on going out?" he asked her.

"Sango wants me to go out with her and the girls." she told him.

"You should go out Kagome and have some fun with your friends." he told her.

"You don't mind if I go out?" She asked.

"Would I tell you to go out if I did?" he said to her.

"No, I'll try not to be to late." She said as she put her sneakers on. Kagome smiled lightly.

"Kagome I want you back here for the night is over." told her.

She nodded her head and walked passed him and went downstairs and took her car and drove off but instead of going over to Sango's she went to Inuyasha's apartment instead.

She took the elevator to the 10th floor once there she knocked on the door.

Inuyasha was cooking some ramen when he heard the knock at the door, he went to the door and opened it to see Kagome in tears.

"Kags." he said as she walked in and closed the door behind her. Inuyasha pulled Kagome into an embrace.

"Kagome what happened?" he asked.

"H..he punished me for the way I had been acting for the last couple of months." she cried into his shirt.

Inuyasha didn't know what to say, what could he say to her.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" he asked her as he led her over to the sofa.

"He thinks I'm with Sango." she told him.

Inuyasha handed her some tissues and got up to turn his ramen off.

"Call her and say that you can't come and just stay here tonight and if you want go home in the morning."

Kagome thought about what he said.

"I told you before if you needed me that I would be there for you." Inuyasha said.

Kagome laid her head on her ex's shoulder. Inuyasha kissed Kags on her forehead. She belonged to Sesshoumaru, what could he really do for her.

10pm

"Yasha I'm tired." she said softly.

Inuyasha yawned and got up helping Kagome up. The two walked into the bedroom.

"I um have a night shirt that you can wear." he told her.

"Thanks Yasha." she said.

Inuyasha went into his closet and bought out a red nightshirt for her.

"Sorry if it's not satin I know you're use to that." Inuyasha said as he handed it to her.

"It's ok Yasha this is fine." she said as she took it and went into the bathroom to change. Inuyasha changed into his pajamas. He got into bed and waited for Kagome to come out.

She took her bra off and put the shirt on and came out the bathroom and climbed into the bed.

"Night Kags." Inuyasha said.

"Night, Yahsa.." she said and kissed him on his cheek. Kagome turned over on her side and tried to go to sleep.

Inuyasha tried to go to sleep as well, knowing that most likely when she went home Sesshoumaru and her would get into it.

Sesshoumaru sat in the living room waiting for Kagome to come home it was now midnight, and Kagome still wasn't home. He called Kagome's friends but no one answered.

He was growling now, he knew that Onigumo was out of town so she wasn't with him. While Kagome slept nicely next to Inuyasha.

Morning

Inuyasha awoke first he looked at Kagome, this was the first time that the two had slept in the same bed since they had broken up. Kagome was talking in her sleep which got Inu's attention.

"No I'm sorry Sesshoumaru please don't be angry." she said in her sleep. Inuyasha looked over at her his heart hurt for her. He looked at her again and saw tears in her eyes. Inuyasha shook her lightly. She stayed in her sleep for a few minutes longer before waking up.

"Morning Inu-kun." Kagome said as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Haven't been called that since we broke up." He said with a half smile.

"Mmm, I know." she said as she stretched her arms.

"What time is it?" she asked.

Inuyasha looked at his alarm clock. "10 am." he said to her.

"I guess you better be going huh?" he asked as he got out of bed.

"Yeah, thanks for letting me stay over." she said.

"No problem you can stay anytime you like." he said as she got out the bed.

"I'm glad that you're my best friend." Kagome said as she got out the bed.

Kagome went and changed back into her clothes form last night.

"Kags are you going to be okay I mean going back?" Inuyasha asked her.

Kagome knew what he was implying. "I'll be ok he's not going to kill me." she said with a smile.

Inuyasha ran his hand through his hair. "

"So I'll see you later." Kagome said as she grabbed her car keys and left his apartment.

Kagome drove home she parked the car and walked in the house she could smell pancakes and freshly brewed coffee. She reluctantly walked into the kitchen to see the cook finishing breakfast.

"Lady Kagome good morning." the cook said.

"Morning Taka I see you're making breakfast." she said as she sat down at the kitchen counter.

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru will be down in a few minutes."

She told her as she began putting the plates in the other room. Kagome rubbed her wrists looking at it. She remembered what he did so long ago when she had disobeyed him. She got up from the chair and walked out the kitchen to see Sesshoumaru coming down the steps.

"Have fun last night?" he asked as he walked over to her.

"I...I'm sorry I didn't call you." she said.

"We'll discuss this later." he told her.

"Sess please I'm sorry I don't be angry with me." she told him as she grabbed onto his sleeve. He looked at her and grabbed Kagome by the arms and kissed her.

"I desire you Kagome above all others, yet you do things to make me punish you?" he asked.

She held her head down. "Are you going to tell me where you were last night?" he asked her. Kagome looked at him and shook her head no.

Sesshoumaru roughly grabbed her chin in his hand. "Doesn't matter anyway you're not going anywhere for a longtime!" He said letting go of her chin.

"You need to shower and get that damn scent off of you." he told her and walked away. Kagome ran up the steps and went and showered, she came out wrapped in a towel. She walked back into the bedroom and changed into a grey top and loose pair of jeans and some sneakers.

She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail. She came back down the steps and went into the dinning room where breakfast was being served. She sat down across from Sesshoumaru.

"I guess the kids will be home today." she said to him

"No they're coming home tomorrow, they asked if the could stay an extra day and I told them yes." he said as she looked at him and swallowed before she spoke.

"What does that mean for me?" she asked.

He folded his hands before speaking.

"It means that I can have fun with you." he said with a half smile.

She didn't like the sound of that. "Don't worry Sweetheart all I have planned is having you in bed." he told her.

"Enjoy the rest of the day I'm going to hangout with Naraku and Hiten." he told her.

Kagome nodded her head, Sess walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, he kissed the top of her head and left.

Kagura rang the doorbell to Naraku's home and waited for an answer. An older maid opened the door. Kagura looked at her.

"Where is Naraku?" she asked.

"Naraku-sama is out." she told her.

Alean walked into the room.

"Who is it Kyla?" Alean asked her.

"Lady Alean, Kagura is here to see Naraku-sama." she told her. Alean dismissed Kyla.

"What do you want Kagura?"

Kagura walked in closing the door behind her.

"Tell me Alean have you been enjoying Naraku?" she asked.

Alean touched her now round belly she was 3 months.

"Do you believe that Naraku will stay all sweet and kind to you after your baby is born?"

"I do I'm not you Kagura?" Alean said.

"No you're not has he told you that he loves you?" she asked Alean.

Alean didn't answer.

"Didn't think so he loves only himself, do yourself a favor and leave while you can, as soon as your baby is born Naraku will show his true self." Kagura told her.

"I don't believe you he loves me he wants to have a family with me!"

Kagura narrowed her eyes. "Hmph oh yes you bare his mark, you're nothing more than his bitch!" Kagura growled. "His little human pet, just as Kagome is Sesshoumaru's pet. You're human nothing more and you will never escape with your life he owns you." she said with a triumph smile.

"Get out!" Alean screamed. Kagura laughed as she walked to the door.

"Mark my words Alean once that baby is born Naraku will show his true self." she told her and left. Alean slammed the door behind Kagura.

"So when is the baby due?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Two months to go." Naraku said as he lit his cigarette. Hiten ended his call.

"Any names?" Hiten asked.

"No not yet she 's hoping for a girl." Naraku told them.

"Kagome stayed out last night and didn't come in till 10:30 this morning."

"Did she say where she was?" Naraku asked him.

"No she wouldn't say."

"Maybe she stayed at her cousin's." Hiten said

"Are you thinking that she slept with someone?" Naraku asked him.

Sesshoumaru growled. "No I don't think she cheated besides who is there for her to cheat with?" he asked.

"Only two come to mind and one is out of town." Naraku said.

"Inuyasha , the two broke up because he cheated on her." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Most likely she stayed at one of her girlfriends." Hiten said to him.

The three friends parted ways. Naraku went home when he came in the house he smelled a familiar scent.

"Kagura." He growled

Alean walked in to see Naraku looking as if he could kill someone or something.

"What the hell was Kagura doing here?" he growled out.

"She came and asked where you were when she found that you weren't here she talked to me." Alean told Naraku.

"Why did you let her in?" he asked.

"I wasn't thinking I'm sorry." she said softly.

Naraku looked at her. "What did you two talk about?" he asked her when Alean hesitated Naraku raised an eyebrow at that.

"She told me that you only love yourself and for me to leave while I can because after the baby is born you're going to show your true self." She told him.

"And do you believe her?" he asked her as he walked over to her.

Alean looked away from him. "I..I don't know, it's just that you.." She didn't finish her statement. Naraku turned her head towards him, She looked into his eyes.

"Kagura is angry that I have chosen a human female as my mate." She thinks that all humans especially the women are weak. But I don't especially after meeting you,

you're the most exquisite and delectable woman I have ever come across and I adore you." he finished.

"I love you." she told him. Naraku kissed her on the lips.

Kagome was in the bed patiently waiting for Sesshoumaru to return home.

Sesshoumaru came in the house locked all the doors. He went upstairs and walked passed the kids room to go to his own. He opened the door and walked in closing the door behind him. Kagome looked up to see him staring at her. He sniffed his nose in the air and spicy scent was mixed with Kagome's own came across his nose, Kagome was in heat.

He removed his shirt ans let it fall to the floor. He kicked his shoes off and walked over to the bed. Sesshoumaru sat down on the bed.

Kagome looked at him, her body was taking over and shutting the mind down, her body ached to be with his.

**(LEMON)**

Sesshoumaru quickly discarded her clothes. Sesshoumaru's tongue snaked out and tasted the salt of her skin. He could smell her fear as well as her lust for him. His fingers tugged harshly at her swollen nipples. The sensation slowly building into a pulling, then his teeth biting at them, careful enough not to break the delicate skin.

Kagome threw her head back and moaned deeply.

_Does he still find me beautiful. _Kagome wondered.

"You're quite beautiful." he said softly.

His fingers find their way between her legs. He is close to her, lips barely touching her skin.. His hair the scent of sandalwood and pine, his breath hot, flows around her.

A finger parts her swollen lips, pulling back the hood that conceals her clit.

One finger slides inside, then another, until his entire hand has penetrated her.

He begins a dance inside her, in and out, deep yet slow

Kagome cries out at the sensations of being ravished.

Sesshoumaru flips Kagome over onto her stomach and begins kissing her thighs, his tongues explores her, licking, tasting, suckling greedily, her juices flavored with lust.

Kagome writhes, moaning, deep throaty animal cries.

"Sesshoumaru please... fuck me!" Kagome cried.

Happy to oblige, Sesshoumaru turned her onto her back.

He guided himself slowly, inside her passage, impatient to be inside, aware enough to be gentle.

Kagome gasped, arches to take him all in.

Sesshoumaru feels her stretch and open around him. He goes slowly, sinking into her, grasping her hips, pulling her to him.

He pulls out slowly, then in again. In. Out. Swept by a tide of sensory overload. Sesshou thrust, impaling her fully, pulling her to him. Sinking his teeth in her mating mark as he fucks her hard and deep, her blood was hot and flavored with sex.

Kagome shudders, her heart pounding.

Kagome screams her body sweetly violated in ways she never thought possible.

Pleasures suffuses them both, to lust and surrendering. In and out, slow strokes as hips raise and lower to counter each thrust.

Time stops. Sesshoumaru's body moves faster, slamming harder inside, himself close to climax. Kagome writhes against his cock.

With one last powerful surge, he growls for all to hear as he explodes deeply within Kag.


	24. Birth

Birth ch 24

(Two Months later)

Alean looked around the now completed nursery, Naraku was busy starting the company that once belonged to his grandfather. Kagome was still spending time with Inuyasha even though Onigumo had returned from his trip. Inuyasha was the only one that knew of the mark that now adorned Kagome's back from Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome what are you going to do if you become pregnant?" Inuyasha asked her.

"If I get pregnant than hopefully Sesshomaru will calm down" Kagome said

Inuyasha looked at her, "Hmm are you going to be there when Alean gives birth?" he asked her, as the two walked around in the mall. "I don't know I feel if I do I'd be betraying Oni." Kagome said.

"Me either it's not like they're, are friends or anything":

" So are you and Kikyo over for real this time?" Kagome asked him changing the subject.

"Im not sure" Inuyasha said. "It all depends."

"I'm just not that interested in getting married right now ya know, That's all she was talking about. I can't do that and be your manger." He told her as they walked up, to the music instrument store.

After Inuyasha and Kagome came out the store, Inuyasha dropped Kagome back home and went to hang out with Onigumo. Kagome walked in the house to see Shiori and Shippo looking at a movie on the tv.

"Hey you two." Kagome said as she walked over and sat down in the chair.

"Hi Mama." Shippo said.

"Where's your Dad?" she asked him.

" He's out in the back." Shippo told her.

"I see. Shiori do you want to spend the day with Inuyasha?" Kagome asked her.

"Really!" She said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'll have him come and pick you up tomorrow." She told her.

"Have who come pick her up?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Inuyasha." Kagome explained.

"You don't mind do you daddy?" Shiori asked Sesshoumaru.

"No Shi, have fun at Inuyasha's." He told her.

Sesshoumaru then turned his attention to Kagome. " Don't make any plans for the next couple of days." Sesshoumaru told Kagome.

"Why is that?" Kagome asked half curious half angry that she was always the last to know.

"Naraku and Alean are going to be having the baby anytime this week and I want to be there when my niece or nephew is born." He told her. Kagome looked at him and then Shippo and Shiori. "Hey you two go get washed up for dinner." She told them.

Shippo looked at her and then Sesshoumaru but went up the stairs with Shiori.

"Sesshomaru I can't, and you know that." Kagome said.

"Are you under the impression that I was asking you, No Kagome I am telling you and if you don't you will get a repeat of what I did to your back." He warned her. Kagome swallowed.

"This is wrong and you know it she used my friend!" she yelled.

"Well he is my friend and you're my mate." Sesshomaru said.

"Jerk." Kagome said without thinking.

Sesshoumaru heard her, "I warned you about your mouth Kagome, tell me would you like it if I fired your friends and made you work with a whole new set of singers that I have chosen?" he asked her.

"Do it Sesshoumaru, but you can't make me go and watch this baby be born." She told him.

"What makes you so sure?" Sesshoumaru said

"I'll take my kids and go to my father's parents!" she said.

"Like to see you try." Sesshomaru said, thinking he had called her bluff.

"Kids!" Kagome screamed.

Sesshoumaru didn't believe she was going to go through with it. When he saw the kids coming down in a hurry he growled, he had promised that he would never hurt her in front of them.

"All right Kagome you win you don't have to go." He said to her.

Kagome looked at him. She wasn't expecting him to give in but she knew she was going to pay for it later.

"Do as you please my dear, you don't want to go I won't make you this time." He said and walked away.

"Come on you two it's time for dinner." She told the two.

* * *

Dinner was served in the main room, Sesshoumaru had not yet come back in, and the kids were hungry.

"Can we eat?" Shiori asked.

"We have to wait for daddy." She told her

Sesshoumaru reread the papers Naraku had given him in the envelope.

They were papers on her deceased father, apparently Kagome's dad had a business, and. He had left it to Kagome and Shiori. But neither girl knew about it, from what he could see neither did their mom.

Sesshoumaru folded his hands behind his head he was going to keep this info to himself for when he really needed it.

"Mama can I go get daddy I'm hungry." Shippo whined

Kagome nodded her head, "Knock first Shippo." She told him. Shippo jumped out his seat and ran to Sesshoumaru's office. Shippo knocked on the door.

"Come in Shippo" Sesshomaru said

Shippo walked in. "Dinner is ready father." Shippo said. as he looked around the office he had never been in his fathers office so he wanted to get a good look around. "Shiori is hungry and I really don't want to hear her cry so can you please hurry with your work father." Shippo told him.

"I'm coming son." Sesshomaru said. "Tell your mom to begin without me."

Shippo nodded his head and left quickly he was hungry he didn't need to be told twice. "Mama, dad said to start without him." Shippo said as he sat back down. Shiori began eating. "Don't eat so fast Shiori you might choke." Kagome told her. Kagome was eating when the phone rang a servant answered the phone.

"It's for you lady Kagome its Master Onigumo." She told her just as Sesshoumaru came in. Taka handed Kagome the phone.

"Hey Onigumo." Kagome said, as a smile graced her face at hearing her friend's voice.

"Hey Kags, Inu told me what happened."

"Oh he did." She said. Sesshoumaru cleared his throat.

Kagome looked at him. She wasn't supposed to have any contact with Oni. "Well you know how Inu is he worries for me, but I'm ok. I'm talk to you later." She said.

"I, I missed you Gome" Onigumo said

"I missed you to Oni" Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru growled. " Kagome we're having dinner, it's rather rude to talk on the phone at dinner time." He told her. Shiori and Shippo looked at each other. They could hear the anger in their dad's voice.

"Oni, I'll call you later okay love you too, bye" Kagome said ending the conversation and handing the phone back to the waiting servant.

"Kagome are you going to call Yasha later tonight?" Shiori asked her.

"I'll do it after dinner ok. Shippo did you want to go as well?" Kagome asked him.

"Is Saya gonna, be there?" Shippo asked as his cheeks started to turn bright pink

"I don't know I'll have to ask him, and if he says yes don't make him too mad, he's very protective of Saya every since their dad left them and their mom for another woman." Kagome told him.

Shiori looked at Sesshoumaru with tears in her eyes. "You wouldn't leave Kagome for another woman would you daddy?" she asked him.

"I'm not sure Shi" Sesshomaru said

"Here it comes." Shippo said knowing his Mama was going to yell.

"What do you mean you don't know!" Kagome yelled

" How can you be such a jerk, you're just like Naraku, You think of us human females as just your toys!"

"Speaking from someone that was planning on leaving only moments ago" Sesshoumaru said

Shippo pointed to the doorway Shiori nodded her head when they reached the door Shippo took Shiori's hand and quietly walked away, this was going to be a heated argument. " I would have come back I wasn't' leaving for good, like I said you and Naraku are alike no wonder your such good friends." She was so mad she threw her glass of water in his face.

"You will regret doing that to me!" He growled.

"No, now I am leaving for good!" Kagome said "Kids!" She screamed.

"You leave and I will fire your band mates along with your precious manger." He told her. "Where will you go Kagome? Your home was sold, Onigumo won't take you in on fear of what Naraku will do and the rest of your friends live with their parents." He told her

"I'll just go to my in laws." Kagome said, as Shippo and Shiori came down.

"Willing to risk your friend's future, try me Kagome. You leave this house they're fired." He warned her. "With Ayame being pregnant and all how will she and Koga support their family?" he asked her. Or that brand new apartment Inuyasha just got?"

"Yes Mommy?" Shippo asked her.

Kagome took a deep breath, "Uh I'm call Inuyasha and let him take you two tonight." She told them. "So pack your things." She told them.

"Are you ok Mama?" Shippo asked. "I'm fine just go and get your things ready, don't forget your tooth brushes." She said. The two kids went up and started packing some things.

She turned to Sesshoumaru. " No, I won't risk my friend's future." She told him and walked passed him to call Inuyasha

She picked up the phone and dialed the number. "Inu" She almost chocked

"Can you come take the kids?" she asked him

"Uh yeah, I'll be there in 20 minutes. Kags is something wrong?" he asked her. "No I'm just tired. I'll see you soon." She told him and hung up. She walked back into the other room.

"Is he coming to your rescue like always?" Sesshomaru asked

" He's coming for the kids, or did you not just hear me tell Shippo and Shiori to get ready!" she said. "Tell me what would your parents do if they knew what you did to my back?" she asked him.

"No need to discuss matters that won't be discovered" Sesshomaru said.

"How do you know I already haven't told someone, like the cops." She said watching his movements.

"They wouldn't believe you, nor would they care you're my mate mine to do whatever I wish with." Sesshomaru said

Kagome didn't say anything else she just waited for Inuyasha to come. Shiori and Shippo came down the steps with their overnight bags. "We're ready." Shiori said.

"Good he should be here soon." She told them.

"Shippo be a good boy, and Shiori make sure you tell Inuyasha if you're afraid of the dark." She said.

The doorbell rang. A servant answered the door. Inuyasha walked in.

"Hey Kags!" he yelled. As he walked in.

"Hey Yasha. They already ate, but they can have dessert if they want." She told him.

"Ok, hey did Onigumo tell you about the friend he meant while he was away?" he asked her.

"No, he called while we were eating, so I'll talk to him later." She told him.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Everything ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I told you I'm just tired." She said.

"Okay squirts let's go." He said.

"Bye mom, dad!" Shippo said as he followed Inuyasha out the house Shiori said goodbye as well and left with Inuyasha.

"I guess I'll go to bed." She said.

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything he just walked away. Kagome went up to the bedroom and changed her clothes.

"Oni better be awake." Kagome said, as she grabbed the phone and dialed his number anxious to find out about the girl Inuyasha mentioned.

"Hello." Onigumo said.

"Hey Oni, Inuyasha told me that you meant some girl while you were away. So when do I get to meet her?" she asked him.

"I've just been taking it slow." He told her.

"So maybe I can speed up things" Kagome said "There is viagra" She joked.

"Funny Kags, you and Miroku should be related." He said. "Serious Kags I'm still getting to know her, so it might be sometime before you guys meet her." He told her.

"I understand, listen I'm going to bed I have somewhere I have to go tomorrow." She told him.

"Ok, night." He told her. Kagome ended the call.

* * *

Following day

Kagome awoke later than expected which cut into the time she had to get ready.

She took a quick shower put on a pair of jeans and a top that showed some of her stomach, and ran down the stairs. She ran into the kitchen nearly knocking into Sesshoumaru. " Sorry I'm late I Gotta go." She said.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Uh, Ayame's since Koga got a new job I promised I go with her to the Doctor's appointments, today we see the baby for the first time."

Sesshomaru nodded and left on with the task he had at hand before he was nearly knocked over.

"Where are you going?" she asked him as she grabbed a bottle of water.

"Out." He said

"Like that wasn't obvious" Kagome said "Out where?"

"To check out a new music group of girls, unlike you they just sing." He told her.

"Oh deary me" Kagome said "Can I trust you around girls with such talents"

He didn't say anything back he just walked out the room. Kagome shook her head. She knew she was getting on his nerves.

* * *

Alean was out with Koharu and Hiten shopping when her water broke. "Oh god my water just broke!" she said. "What, You can't go into labor Naraku not's here!"

"Not good." Alean said as she began to panic.

Who do I call who do I call?" Koharu said.

"How about 911" Hiten said

"Oops" Koharu said, already dialing a number

"Hey Haru what's up" Kagome said

"Kagome where's Sess, at? I need him to get in touch with Naraku, Alean just went into labor. We're going to take Hiten's car to the hospital." She told her. Kagome heard Hiten yell about not his car.

Hold on, calm down Haru" Kagome said she cupped her hand over the speaker "Sesshomaru!" She yelled at the top of her lungs

Sesshoumaru came into the room with his car keys in his hands. "What is it Kagome?"

"You need to get in touch with Naraku, Alean just went into labor Koharu and Hiten are taking her to the hospital." She said.

"God she isn't due for another couple of days" Sesshomaru cursed, as he whipped out his cell phone.

Sesshoumaru called Naraku at work. "Hello." Naraku said.

"Hey it's me. Alean went into labor." Sesshoumaru told him.

"What, She's not due for another couple of days, where is who's with her?" he asked

"She's with Hiten and Koharu their taking her to the hospital, I'll come and get you just be outside the building." He told him and hung up.

Sesshoumaru left without saying good bye to Kagome. Kagome told Koharu that Naraku was on his way. And ended the call looks like she would be there when Alean had her baby Ayame went to the same hospital for her appointments.

"So much for promising not to be there my luck we will be in the room next to her." Kagome said

Kagome went to Ayame's home. Ayame was outside waiting for her she was quite big her round belly she wondered if Ayame was having twins.

"Hey Kags." Ayame said as she got in the car.

"Hey, fatty." Kagome giggled as she drove off to the hospital.

"I'm not fat" Ayame whined

"Your pleasantly plump then?" Kagome said

Ayame growled. "One of these days this is going to be you." Ayame told her.

"Hopefully I won't be all of you" Kagome joked sticking out her tongue.

Kagome told her.

"To warn you Alean will be there she went into labor." Kagome told her.

"Hmm, well can't stop that." Ayame told her.

"I know." Kagome said.

Hiten arrived at the hospital and helped Alean into a wheel chair. And pushed her inside. " Koharu promise me you'll stay on birth control." Hiten said as they signed in.

Yeah about that..." Koharu said

"Koharu." Hiten said

"I'm joking" Koharu said

"Don't do that, and where is that dog and Spider any other time they be speeding to get somewhere." Hiten said.

"Right behind you." Naraku said.

"Heh thought I smelt something" Hiten said.

"Now's not the time." Koharu said. Naraku walked over to Alean and bent down.

"How are you doing?" Naraku asked her. "I'm ok. The contractions have slowed down some." Alean told him.

Kagome and Ayame came into the hospital and saw Naraku and them.

"Hey you guys" Koharu said flagging them down

"Damn it." Ayame cursed

"Don't hit her don't hit her she is having a baby." Ayame chanted

"So are you." Kagome reminded her.

The two walked over to them. Ayame ignoring Alean "I could still take her" Ayame muttered.

Kagome laughed and the group looked at her like she was not all the way there.

"Hey Koharu." The two girls said.

"Well we better go. I have an appointment to keep." Ayame said.

"Oh Alean I hope it hurts like hell." Ayame told her and walked away. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and Naraku before running to catch up with Ayame.

"That was bitching" Kagome said

"I'm pregnant and she is a NASTY ASS WHORE" Ayame screamed laughing knowing that everyone could hear her

Naraku growled, "Not here you have more important things to worry about." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Besides." Alean said "She is pregnant"

The nurse wheeled Alean into a private room. Sesshoumaru, Koharu and Hiten went to the waiting room.

"So Ayame and them have forgiven Alean for what she did to Onigumo huh?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru or Hiten didn't say anything.

"This is all your fault Sesshoumaru." Koharu said to him.

"How is it my fault?" he asked her.

"You let this plan take place!" she yelled.

"Koharu." Hiten said.

"I told Kagura not to mess with Kagome, that's all, I didn't tell Naraku to cheat with Alean!" he growled.

"Couldn't you tell that Alean had a thing for Naraku?"

"Not until that day in detention when she handed him that note." He told her.

"And you still did nothing to stop him."

"Naraku is a big boy he can make up his own mind, look what's done is done, and now there's a baby on the way." He told her.

"Yeah and what happens to Alean after she gives birth?" she asked him.

"I..I don't know" Hiten said sadly ashamed that he had been a coward and now he was powerless to help.

"Naraku seems to love Alean. She probably won't go through what Kagura went through." Sesshoumaru told her

"You love Kagome and look what she goes through." Koharu muttered as she stormed away from the idiotic demons.

"Well that went well." Hiten said.

In the delivery room

Alean grabbed Naraku's hand and squeezed it hard.

"Alean" Naraku groaned as his hand was crushed by his mate's.

"You did this to me so deal with it!" she screamed. "You're never touching me again." she said.

"Heh.." Naraku choked "Never is such a strong word love"

"Come Alean push." The doctor told her. As she pushed, she squeezed his hand harder, he had no idea someone so small had strength in their body, he felt sorry for Sesshoumaru when it came time for Kagome.

Hell he felt sorry for himself. It hurt like a bitch, it was worse than any fight he had ever been in even when poison claws were involved.

"I see the head Alean. Push again your baby is almost here." The doctor said. "Call my parent's please." She asked him. Naraku looked at her.

"Why?" he asked her."

"Just do it!" she yelled as she pushed again.

Naraku pulled out his cell phone with his one working hand and dialed her parent's house.

Naraku received no answer so he left a message on the machine. Naraku put the phone back in his pocket. Alean pushed one more time and the baby was born. A loud cry was heard.

"It's a boy." The doctor announced.

The nurses cleaned the baby up and handed him to Naraku. Alean looked at Naraku and her newborn son. from what Alean could see the baby had some black hair on his head. Naraku handed Alean their son. He didn't have red eyes like Naraku or green eyes like her, to both their surprises he had brown eyes like Onigumo.

"His eyes." Alean gasped.

"You slept with him." Naraku said

"No, Naraku I..I didn't. You know that." She said.

"Then how does he have Onigumo's eyes?" Naraku asked

The doctors by now had left, a nurse went to tell Hiten and them.

"I don't know Naraku please don't get angry, maybe because he's your cousin, your own mother doesn't have red eyes." She said holding her son tight to her. Afraid what Naraku might do to the newborn.

"My father does." Naraku said, extracting his claws and raising his arm ready to strike when Ayame and Kagome walked past the door and saw him.

"What are you doing!" both Ayame and Kagome said. Alean looked at them her eyes pleading for their help.

"She is a cheating whore." Naraku said.

: "Well who didn't know that" Ayame whispered

"No woman deserves to be hit." Kagome said "Not even her."

Kagome looked at Ayame and then Alean, Kagome slowly walked over to Alean and looked at the baby, he was adorable, what had made Naraku angry. She wondered. Sesshoumaru and Hiten were laughing as they came in the room.

"What's going on?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Your friend is an abusive bastard." Ayame said.

"Almost as much as yourself." Koharu added

Hiten grabbed Koharu and took her out the room and then came back in, "Why don't you leave Ayame." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"And miss all the fun" Ayame said "I already missed my soaps why should I miss an episode of 'Abusive mates' live"

"Get out!" he yelled. Ayame growled.

"Ayame go on please. I'll be out in a minute." Kagome told her. Never taking her eyes off the baby

Why does he look like Oni?" Kagome asked as Ayame stomped out of the room pouting

Which made Naraku growl more.

"I didn't cheat. I swear Naraku." Alean cried. "Please don't hurt him." She pleaded.

Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome and looked at the baby he did resemble Onigumo some.

"Did you sniff the baby?" Sesshoumaru asked him. Now seeing the reason Naraku was angry.

"No I have no need to" Naraku said "Once a slut always a slut, look at that mongrels eyes"

"His eyes you jerk!" Kagome yelled, so he doesn't have your eyes that doesn't mean it's not yours, Oni is still a virgin, trust me if had slept with Alean he would have told Inuyasha and with the big mouth he has he would've told Hiten." Hiten swallowed Naraku or Sess knew that he had become friends with Inuyasha .

"He is too ugly to be my son" Naraku said, making Alean cry.

Hiten spoke up, " He is yours, Kags is right Onigumo is still a virgin." The baby is yours he just has brown eyes." Hiten said.

Alean kept crying and Kagome tried to console her when Ayame came back in.

"No one wants a baby to look like your ugly ass anyway" Ayame said pushing him out of the way using her bulging belly as a force to be reckoned with as she made her way to Alean's side.

Ayame looked at Alean, "if he's too much of jerk and ass to see this is his baby then screw him, even though he did this to you we'll help you right Kags?" Ayame said. "Right Alean you can come stay with me and Sess." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru looked at her like she was crazy. "Right Sess?" Kagome asked

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and then Naraku. Two adults walked in the room, before Sesshoumaru answered. Naraku's mom and dad.

"Thank God." Sesshoumaru said.

"Saved by the elderly" Hiten joked.

"Oh is that the baby?" Naraku's mom said as she walked over to the baby. "May I?" she asked. Alean handed her the baby.

"Why are you crying Alean?" Naraku's dad asked.

Naraku doesn't claim my son" Alean said.

"What!" his mom said. "How can you not claim this wittle baby, with his big brown innocent eyes?" she said now looking at Naraku.

"Yes I like to know that too, since you seemed so happy when you told us it wasn't Kagura that was pregnant." His dad said.

"Mom said it herself" Naraku said with disgust "Brown eyes"

His dad smiled, "I see and tell me during your little rage did you bother to remember your grandfather's eyes!" his father yelled. Sesshoumaru got out the way as Mr. Miasma walked over to Naraku.

"Or your cousins." His mother added

"He thinks Alean cheated with Oni." Kagome said. Naraku's mom sniffed the baby for herself. "Naraku this is your baby your scent is all mixed with his." She said.

Naraku didn't even apologize he sniffed the baby and sat there quiet as always.

"You're not even going to apologize?" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome let's go, you too Ayame." He said.

Hiten, Ayame, Kagome and Sesshoumaru left the room. Alean wouldn't look at Naraku, he hurt her, he had told her he would never hurt her yet he had, not physically, but mentally.

"Have you named the baby yet?" Naraku's parents asked

"No. " Alean said sadly. "Can you call my sister please and tell her to come and get me?." She asked.

You can come with us" His mom offered

"She's not going anywhere." Naraku said. Looking at Alean and his son.

"Yes I am" Alean said "Id love to mom."

"You bare my mark. You're not going anywhere but to our home." He said not caring that his parent's were in the room.

"You have accused your mate and disowned your pup" Naraku's father boomed "Your mark means nothing as of now"

"I was angry that is my son. You have no say in this dad."

But I do" Alean said

"Hiorshi, let's step outside." Naraku mom said to her husband. Naraku's dad stood up. "Alean yell if he does anything." His dad said and walked out the room with his wife to leave them alone for now.

"I am your mate, by the demon code I rule you" Naraku said

"Why should I go home with you, you were going to kill him, and you accused me of sleeping with another man, why didn't you believe me Naraku, I'm not Kagura I would never cheat on you I told you I loved you." She said

"I jumped to conclusions." Naraku said

"And that makes up for it, no I'm sorry I love you but I won't be treated like Kagome or Koharu." She said.

"Koharu doesn't get beat any more" Naraku said

"Kagome does." She said

Naraku looked at her. "I have never raised a hand to hurt you Alean."

"Yes you did" Alean said. "Earlier"

Naraku sighed, "I'm sorry if I scared you I assumed that because I am a demon that he would have my eyes, I forgot to take in the fact that you're not a demon. please forgive me, don't move in with my parents." He said.

"Do you love me?" She asked.

"Yes I love you." He said and bent down to kiss her on her lips.

Alean kissed him back, "Then will you agree to something?" she asked him.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"Will you be nicer to your cousin?" she asked him.

Anything for you." Naraku said but deep down he was saying "FUCK"

* * *

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru she really was going to have to learn to keep her mouth closed, "Sess you're not angry that Hiten is friend's with Inuyasha are you?"

"It's his life." Sesshoumaru said

"I know but you won't stop being friends because of it right, If you wanted to you and Inuyasha could be friends." She said.

"I really doubt that Kagome." Sesshoumaru said

"I've been keeping a secret from you Sess." She said.

"What is that?" Sesshomaru asked

"I uh well it started a couple of weeks ago and I've been debating how to actually tell you, seeing you've been in a bad mood." She said looking everywhere but at him.

"What is it Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked beginning to worry.

"I'm pregnant." She said softly hoping. He heard her.

"You're what!" He screamed

Hiten, Naraku's parents, and Koharu looked at him.

"I'm pregnant." She said again.

"When the fuck did you plan on telling me?" Sesshomaru yelled "In nine months when a baby pops out"

"More like in seven." She said getting up quickly to hide behind Hiten.

"Protect me" She squeaked

"Sess, now don't get upset. It's a baby, your pup." He said. "If this doesn't work, we run take my car and go to my house." Hiten told her.

Kagome began to giggle at Hiten's antics. "Why didn't you tell me Hiten?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Huh, I didn't know I just found out." Hiten said lying.

"You're a bad liar love" Koharu said sadly.

"Well ok, I told her to wait, she had to threaten Inuyasha not to blab it. Oops." Hiten said.

"So much for not blabbing" Muttered Kagome.

"Look now you know so it's another baby in the house embrace it." Hiten said as he backed up.

"You knew before I did." Sesshomaru said.

"Im not the only one who knew, everyone did besides you, Alean and Naraku" Hiten said.

"Hiten honey, shut up before you get killed" Koharu said

Sesshoumaru growled. "You know what Koharu and I have to go home. Sorry Kagome you're on own." Hiten said grabbing Koharu and running out the hospital leaving Kagome with Sesshoumaru.

Naraku came out Alean's room to see Kagome and Naraku, but not Hiten. Ayame came back eating an ice cream bar.

"Did you tell him the news?" Ayame said

"Unfortunately." Kagome said

"Took you long enough puppy."Im surprised the kids didn't snitch yet". Ayame said

" Tell him what?" Naraku asked. Sesshoumaru turned to look at Naraku.

"That I'm pregnant." Kagome said

"Oh that." Naraku said.

"How the hell does Naraku know and you told me you can't stand him?" Sesshoumaru asked her

"That's harsh" Naraku said

"I didn't tell him." Kagome said.

"I'm kill Hiten right after I kill that idiot you have for a manger," Sesshoumaru said. He then turned to Naraku.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked Naraku.

"I thought you knew" Naraku said dumbly.

Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome he whispered in her ear. " I am very glad you're pregnant Kagome, this makes everything easier for me, now that you're expecting I have no reason to worry about you going anywhere." He said. He then stood straight up and looked into her blue eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" Kagome asked

"You can't go anywhere without me now." He told her. "So that means no more sneaking off to see Inuyasha or whatever you do when I'm at work."

"Why is that?" she asked

"I won't have you losing my heir." He told her.

I wouldn't lose my baby with or without you!" Kagome yelled.

"I'm not giving you the chance too, be glad that's all I'm doing since you kept this from me." He told her and walked away.

"You would hurt a pregnant woman?" Kagome said.

"Not in the way your thinking." He said and walked out the hospital.


	25. Truth, Consequences

It had been a few weeks since Kagome had told Sesshoumaru that she was having his pup. truthfully, she thought he would had taken the news better than he had. She wondered how she was going to handle being pregnant and going back to school.

Kagome came down the steps to see, Shiori and Shippo getting ready to go to school. Shippo and Shiori 's uniforms were blue and white. "Kagome are you going to be here when we get home?" Shiori asked her as Sesshoumaru came in the kitchen.

"I should be Shi." Kagome said

"Ok, do you think that Alean will bring Hijiri over today?" Shiori asked her as she grabbed her book bag.

"I'm not sure sweetie maybe you should get daddy to ask her." Kagome said

Shiori turned to Sesshoumaru. "I'll call her today after I come back from taking you two, to school." Sesshoumaru told her. Shiori smiled and walked out the kitchen.

Shippo had gotten his hair cut for the new school year he didn't like the cut very much. "Mama would it be ok if I went over to Inuyasha's after school instead of coming straight home?" he asked Kagome.

"If its alright with Inu." Kagome said sweetly

"Cool he promised me that he was going to take me to this place that he , Koga, Miroku and Onigumo use to go too when they were my age. he said you acted like a baby when he took you after you guys first kiss. " Shippo said as he looked at his dad and ran out the room laughing.

"He had to bring that up..Im going to kill InuYasha." Kagome said her face turning beet red.

"Seems Inuyasha stills has feelings for you how nice." Sesshoumaru said.

"Where just friends, Inu and I are nothing more, just because you can't be friends with your ex, doesn't mean I can't with mine." she said as she poured herself a glass of juice.

"I rather be your ex." She mumbled

"What did you say?" he asked as he walked over to her. Kagome looked at him.

"Nothing, it's my pregnancy hormones." she told him. "Listen I need to go out today." she said.

"No your not leaving the house." he said sternly.

"Alean left the house when she was pregnant, and so does Ayame. I just want to go and see my girlfriends, that to much, I'll even take one of the drivers with me." she said as she put her glass in the dishwasher.

"Yes that's too much" He said

"Fine, I'll stay here all by my lonesome self gaining unwanted pounds, with no one to talk too." she said as she sat down glaring at him. "Would it matter if I went to see your mom, could I leave the house then?" she asked him.

"There straight back, don't say a word about anything or there will hell to pay." he said

"I would never tell her, that her son who she thinks is a prince is really Satan." she said sweetly.

"Good girl." He said

After she was sure Sesshoumaru had gone she called Sango, Kikyo and Ayame. "Hey girls how about lunch later at Blooms, after I go and see my mother in law?" she asked them on the four way. " Sure Kags we'll see you there." they all said and hung up.

"Heh and he thinks he's so smart" she said

Kagome went upstairs and changed her clothes and went and got the driver, this driver she could trust not to tell Sesshoumaru at least she hoped.

The driver was Hojo Tanaka and Kagome was far from full of her self but she wasn't blind either, Hojo liked her and he liked her a lot.

"Where to Mrs. Taski?" Hojo asked her as he held the car door open for her. "To my in laws please and then there is somewhere else I want you to take me afterwards." Kagome told him.

"Right away miss." Hojo said blushing some

"Hojo you can call me Kagome." she said as she looked at her watch.

"Ok Kagome, this other place you don't want Mr. Taski to know about right ?"

"Right on the money Hojo." She said and winked at him.

"Well if he asks me I'll tell him you got hungry and I stopped at a restaurant." he said with a grin.

Kagome smiled at him, least she had one friend among the staff.

Hojo drove to Sesshoumaru's parent's home , he got out the car and opened the door for her. "Take your time." he said as he let her out.

"I won't be to long." she said and rang the bell.

BUZZ!

"Coming" She heard her mother in law shout.

Sakura opened the door, "Kagome this is a surprise , come in how have you been?" she asked her as she ushered her into the living room.

"Fine mom." She lied

"Oh good, to tell you the truth I was expecting Sesshoumaru's cousin, he's suppose to be on his way here to finish his last year of high school." she told her.

"I see, Sesshoumaru never mentioned he had a cousin my age." Kagome told her.

"Yeah he doesn't talk about him much maybe you'll get to meet him" Sakura said

"They don't get along do they?" Kagome asked her.

"Not really, Yue is more shy, something like your friend Onigumo." she told her.

"Oh how sweet" Kagome squealed

Just then the door bell rang, this time one of the maids answered the door. An in walked a tall male, with snow white hair and crystal blue eyes. "Aunt Sakura.." he said.

Kagome gasped he was a handsome devil was almost as good looking as Sesshomaru.

Kagome was at a lost for words, "Yue, I'm so glad you made it was your flight okay?" his aunt asked him. " It was fine." he said as he looked at Kagome.

"Yue , this is Kagome, Sesshoumaru's mate." Sakura said.

"My deepest apologies for that beast knocking you up." Yue said as he gave Kagome a frown. .he knew her secret, and that was knowing too much.

"Uh huh, ." she said. "I..I have to go she said, as she remembered her date with Sango and them. "So soon?" Sakura asked her.

"Sorry." she said. not taking her eyes off of Yue.

"I have an idea why don't you Sesshou, and the kids come over tonight for dinner." she said to Kagome. "Yue I'm sure you like to see your cousin after all this time?" his aunt said.

"I would like to have a talk to my idiotic cousin." Yue said

"Yue, be nice." Sakura said.

"I assume you'll be inviting Naraku as well won't you? he asked.

He looked at Kagome dead in the eyes "I'm sure I'll need to talk to him as well."

Kagome gulped knowing what subject he was referring to

"Good, don't worry Kagome I'll call him at work." She told her. "Yeah, I better go. nice meeting you." Kagome said and left. breathing a sigh of relief once outside. Hojo walked over to her.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

"Just the usual almost caught." Kagome said with a smile as forced as a breeze on a hot summer day

While Hojo drove Kagome to Blooms, Sakura called Sesshoumaru who was getting ready to go to lunch with Naraku and Hiten. when his phone rang.

* * *

"Yes mom?" He said

"I thought you like to know that Yue is here, he's going to be finishing his last year of school here. and I want you, Naraku and the rest of you here tonight for dinner." she told him

"Ugh mom do I have to?" He complained

"Yes he has already seen your mate and he says he needs to talk to you" Sakura said

"I see, sure Naraku and Hiten will be there tonight." Sesshoumaru told her.

"Good, 7:30 don't be late." she told him and ended the call.

"What you mean we'll be there?" Hiten asked.

"Yue and my mother are expecting us." he said

"Who said I wanted to go, you and Naraku the one that use to pick on him, I have plans anyway." Hiten lied.

"You're a bad liar." Sesshomaru said

"Now where have I heard that before" Hiten said "Its like deya u"

"You mean deja vu?" Naraku asked

"Shut up, Koharu and I don't need to be there, we're good relationship, no babies to tie us down, why should we have to go, does anyone ever ask Hiten what he wants to do?"

"No that's why your going." Sesshomaru said

"You act like it's the end of the world." Naraku said to Hiten. Hiten glared at him. "It is."

"No just your sex life." Sesshomaru said

"Fine, I hope Kagome get's a crush on him." Hiten said and walked out the room.

"Won't be hard seeing as she fell for that mutt." Naraku said laughing all of the way out of the room.

Sesshoumaru had no idea why his cousin would all of the sudden want to finish school here in Tokyo. Yue had beg to leave Tokyo because of the way he and Naraku use to tease him.

* * *

Kagome went to Blooms and met up with Sango, Kikyo and Ayame.

Kags what's got you all flustered?" Sango asked.

"Yue, this really gorgeous cousin of Sesshoumaru's" Kagome said " He knows everything I can tell and now he wants to talk to Sesshomaru and Naraku."

"Knows what?" Kikyo asked. Kagome sighed . _That's right all my friends still don't know that Sesshoumaru abuses me sometimes. _"That I'm having a baby." she said quickly.

"Well least your not a wide load like Ayame. Sango said with a grin. "

"Yeah you won't have to worry about that Sango, Miroku is to afraid to touch you." Ayame retorted.

Sango was angry beyond belief "Just because I didn't get knocked up doesn't mean he didn't touch me, seems to me you let Koga touch you a little to much!"

"No, just I got the better cousin." Ayame said.

"Enough you two." Kikyo said.

Kagome laughed . "Are you two ever going to get along for more than five minutes?"

"Of course Kagome."Sango said.

"Tell me Sango what do you think Miroku would say or do if he found out you still had a crush on Naraku?" Ayame asked her. Sango looked at her and then Kagome.

"Kagome how could you tell her?" Sango screamed.

"What I didn't" Kagome screeched

"She's right." Ayame said "You just did." Ayame said to her.

"You tramp, you tricked me!"

"I always thought you had a thing for him, why him and not his cousin?" Ayame asked her.

"That's none of your business." Sango all but growled. Kikyo cleared her throat.

"So Kagome what's Sesshoumaru's cousin like?" she asked.

"You mean, Yue?" Kagome said

"Yes, what's he like does he look like Sesshoumaru, most of all is he single?" Kikyo asked her.

"No he's cute." Kagome said with a sigh "He is nice, polite and kinda shy."

"Introduce me." Kikyo said to her cousin.

"What about you and Inuyasha?" Sango asked her as she took one of Ayame's fries.

"I dunno if its going to work out." Kikyo said

"Well Inu did say right now he wants to just focus on our album." Kagome told her.

"By the way when is the album coming out?" Sango asked.

"I don't know, he hasn't said anything about it." Kagome told them. Kagome looked at her watch , then her cell phone rang. She looked at who was calling her.

"Yes Sesshoumaru." she said.

"Where are you?" He demanded

" On my way home, I stopped to get something to eat, I have cravings you know. "Why is there something you wanted?" she asked him.

"Just get home get the kids ready and get changed." Sesshomaru said "I'm sure you know we have to attend this dinner."

"Their not home yet it's only 1:30, and besides I told Shippo he could hang with Inuyasha." She said.

"I don't care what you told him, he's going to this dinner, now do I tell him or do you?" he asked her

"You." Kagome said "Why don't you ruin your son's happiness for once."

"Very well , I'll see you at home in half an hour." he said and hung up. Sango, Kikyo and Ayame looked at their friend. "Is everything ok?" Ayame asked her.

"Was it ever?" Kagome asked

"Kagome.." Sango began.

"Look I have to go, I'll talk to him about our music." Kagome told them and left the restaurant and went back to the car where Hojo was waiting.

"Home and fast don't want fluffy to catch us."she said

Hojo nodded his head , he got in the car and drove but not to fast, and not to slow. Once home Kagome went into the kitchen knowing Sesshoumaru would be home soon.

She went out in the back and looked at the house he had gotten for Shiori. She sighed. She wondered how the baby would be treated.

For now she would keep it safe in her womb, Kagome went back inside to see Sesshoumaru walk in the door.

"No honey im home" Kagome said sarcasm dripping from every word

"If you would give me the chance to speak, I would say so." he told her.

"Really, well are you in a good mood cause I need to ask you for a favor."Kagome said to him.

"Depends on what you ask" Sesshomaru said

"First let Shippo stay with Inuyasha, instead of going with us, you know what happened last time we took the kids to dinner, second, Ayame is having a baby shower and I want to go. and last let Queen of hearts release a single." she asked him

"Yes, only if you have an escort, depends on your behavior." he answered.

"And what about Shippo?" She asked him

"I told you already he is going, same thing won't happen Kagura isn't in Naraku's life anymore." he said.

"Yes but another girl is." Kagome yelled "And I don't want my son or my sister exposed to that its already hard enough to know that I go through that and I am their mother figure."

Sesshoumaru walked over to her. "What do you go through Kagome, you and Kagura were never even friends!" he yelled.

"Yes but I know how it feels to be mated to a monster!" She screamed, Sesshomaru growled and raised his hand to strike Kagome when he heard a child cry out "Daddy no" Shiori cried as she ran to Kagome "Leave her alone, go away"

"Shiori." Sesshomaru began

"No go away!" She screamed "I hate you daddy."

Kagome looked at Shiori. "Shiori don't hate him. Kagome said as she bent down to her.

"We had a disagreement that's all he didn't hurt me." she said to her little sister, Shiori looked at Kagome.

Sesshoumaru looked at Shiori, I'm sorry Shiori I lost my temper, as Kagome said we had an disagreement." He told her.

"But you were going to hit her." Shiori said now looking at him.

"I'm sorry." he said to Shiori. and then looked at Kagome let Shippo stay at Inuyasha's tonight." he told Kagome and went up the steps to shower and change his clothes.

"Shiori what you saw just now don't say anything to Shippo, and next time for your own safety never interfere between Daddy and me again." Kagome told her.

"I'm sorry Kagome I was just worried that he was going to hurt you." Shiori told her.

"I know." Kagome said. "Now go and get changed we're going out." Kagome told her.

Shiori left to change still wondering if she should listen to Kagome or tell Shippo

Kagome sighed, as she walked into her own bedroom, she heard the shower running so she ,knew where Sesshoumaru was. She decided to get out her dress for the night. She went into their walk-in closet and picked out a pale green dress with split on the side. i mine as well wear it while I can, before I get to big. /i she thought.

Sesshoumaru came out the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

"Does she still hate me?" He asked

"I don't know, but I told her not to jump in between us like that again." she said as she laid her dress on the bed.

"Tell me did your dad ever do your mom the way you do me?"

"That is personal matters." He said

"Really, I'm sure if I asked her she would tell me." she said as she got ready to go into the bathroom.

"You will not." He barked

"Why not you can't hurt while I'm pregnant." she said with confidence.

Sesshoumaru growled at her.

"9 months isn't that long love." He said

"I told you before I can hurt you through your friends, so just try me." he warned her. Kagome didn't say anything more she went into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Hiten had just picked up Koharu. "Hiten what's wrong?" Koharu asked him.

I was just thinking of all the things I did to you when we first started dating".

"Oh" She said sadly "Its alright Hiten"

"A lot of those things I did to you were because Naraku and Sess , said I was suppose to do it. I know that's no excuse." he said.

"Hiten, it's over now." she said.

"That is but I know that Sess and Naraku have something planned." he told her.

"What do you mean planned?" She asked alarmed for her friend.

" Haven't you noticed how neither became angry when they found out I was friends with Inuyasha and Onigumo, I just know they have something planned, I mean why should you and I have to go to this dinner tonight, what's the purpose of us being there?" he said as he drove.

"Your right." Koharu said "Its defiantly not out of the kindness of their hearts."

"So just be on guard ok." he said as he stopped in font a store. "I'll be right back." he told her and got out the car. After Hiten went in the store. Koharu called Kagome on her cell phone.

"Hello." Kagome said wrapping her hair in a towel.

"Kags its me Haru."Koharu said.

"Yeah Haru what's up?" Kagome said.

"I don't know what's going on, but I think Sesshoumaru and Naraku have something planned tonight for Hiten, and not in a good way., because he's friends with Yasha and Oni." she told her.

"Oh no not again." Kagome said "I'll keep my eyes open and say something if I think some things up."

"Thanks, I'll see you there." Koharu told her and hung up. Kagome sighed. Kagome blow dried her hair and went and put her dress on, she picked up her shoes and went downstairs Shiori was sitting on the couch, waiting patiently.

"Shiori where's he at?" Kagome asked her.

Shiori pointed behind her as she dangled her feet from the couch and swung her legs back and fourth.

Sesshoumaru walked out the kitchen with his cell in his hand. " I just talked to Inuyasha, Shippo is with him , I told him to keep Shippo overnight and take him to school in the morning, and I'll pick him up after school." he told Kagome.

"Ok, well let's go then." she said as she put her shoes on.

"You know I hope Hiten and Koharu get married, they are so sweet to each other." she said as she took Shiori's hand.

"C'mon Shi"She said as she began walking away.

"Not after tonight." Sesshomaru said

"Shit." Kagome thought, she needed to find her cell phone or Koharu which ever came quicker.

* * *

Hiten arrived at the Tashio mansion, he saw Naraku's car in the driveway. Hiten became tense. Koharu noticed it. "Hiten look we can just leave now." Koharu told him.

"Okay lets go." Hiten said as they began walking back to their car headlights blinded them "Shit." Hiten cursed as he saw Sesshoumaru's car pull up next to theirs.

"Too late." he said to her.

"What do they have on you?" Koharu asked him. Hiten looked at her.

"A lot." was all he said.

"Do I know about it?" She asked.

"Not everything." he said as Kagome got out the car. Koharu looked at him.

"What have you done?" she asked him.

As he was getting ready to speak Shiori ran up to the couple.

"Auntie Haru, Uncle Hiten." Shiori yelled as she met them.

"Hey cutie," Hiten said as he picked her up. "Your looking more and more like your sis everyday." Hiten said. Shiori smiled.

"Where's Maten-kun?" Shiori asked him.

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked over to them, Sesshomaru smirking all the while where Kagome was motioning for Koharu to come away with her to talk.

"I'll be right back." Koharu said. and kissed him on the cheek.

"Kags nice dress." Koharu said as she walked over to her. Kagome and Koharu walked behind as Hiten and Sesshoumaru walked towards the house. "Something is going to happen Haru." Kagome said to her.

"I know, I just wish I knew what." Koharu said sadly. "I know Hiten never cheated on me, at least I hope he didn't she said as they followed the men and Shiori in the house.

"Its something to break you to up." Kagome said

"I have a feeling on my gut."

"I won't break up with him, no matter what. I love him." Koharu said. Shiori was playing with Narkau's and Alean's baby. "Hijiri is so cute." Shiori said. as the baby boy smiled at her.

"Well soon you'll have a baby in your home." Alean said.

Hiten walked over to Naraku and Sesshoumaru. "Whatever you have planned leave Koharu out of it." he said to them.

"What would be the fun in that?' Naraku asked, as Yue entered the room

" Sesshoumaru, Naraku longtime no see." he said as he walked over to them . Hiten looked at Yue.

"Yue what brings you back to Japan?" Hiten asked him.

"Three cheers for sweet revenge." Yue said now turning to Hiten "I see they are still out to ruin lives."

"Don't do it their is a child and baby here." Hiten said to them. Koharu walked away from Kagome and over to Hiten. "You must be Sesshoumaru's cousin." she said. Yue looked at her.

"Such beauty, your mate Hiten?" Yue asked.

"Yes, hopefully it stays that way." Hiten said

"Naraku I hear you now have a child, a half-breed in fact, I was under the impression you hated humans." Yue said. "Hiten let's go see if we can help Kagome in the kitchen." Koharu said pulling him away.

"Yes but we all make exceptions." Naraku said

"And dear cousin, you as well, you have changed. don't worry I'll keep and eye on her at school." he said.

As long as its just an eye." Sesshomaru said "You don't want to loose anything vital."

"No, I'm not like Naraku I would never go after my cousin's girl. by the way where is Onigumo?" Yue asked Naraku.

"Who knows, I don't tract trash." Naraku said

"Then how do you keep track of your mate." Yue asked

"What did you say?" Naraku growled.

Sesshoumaru's dad came in the room and could feel the tension in the room.

"Boys is there a problem here?"

"You heard me I'm not that same little boy anymore." Yue said to Naraku before shaking his head at his uncle and walking away to the kitchens.

"I'm warning you two now, leave Yue alone." his dad said walking over to them.

"I have no intentions of dealing with him." Sesshoumaru said.

"Now Naraku that's a different story." he said

"Naraku" He growled "Leave him alone he was only stating the obvious considering the situation"

Naraku didn't say anything. "Now come on dinner is ready." Inutashio said to the two.

"We'll be right there. Sesshoumaru said. his dad nodded his head, but before leaving he said.

" Remember your dad and I are good friends Naraku."

"Did your dad just threaten me and insult my mate?" Naraku asked.

"Seems that way, but you did call Alean a whore in the hospital when you first saw Hijiri." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Yeah what can I say easy girls are not hard to come by." Naraku said laughing.

"So let it go, Hiten is the problem tonight, do you want to start or should I?" Sesshoumaru asked him as they walked into the other room where everyone was .

"When ever the opportunity knocks we will knock hard" Naraku said

Naraku sat down next to Alean, he noticed his son wasn't there. Sesshoumaru sat down next to Kagome. "Where's Hijiri?" Naraku asked her.

"Oh, Mrs. Tashio let me take him upstairs he was sleepy." she told him

"That's a good girl" Naraku said, and Kagome almost got sick at the way he treated her as if she was a dog.

" So Hiten with all your friends having babies, are you and Koharu next on the list?" Inutashio asked him.

"Or is he already on that list with another girl." Naraku commented

Hiten looked at Sesshoumaru and Naraku.

"No sir, maybe after she graduates and Queen of hearts are established. of course I have to ask her dad for permission." he said

"Unlike some people I know." he said.

Koharu and Kagome tried to stifle their laughter but as they eyed each other they both bursted out even Yue was smirking and Mr. Tashio cracked a smile. "Girls" Mrs Tashio chided, hiding her smile with a handkerchief.

"Kagome where is Shippo? I was hurt to see my little grandson, not here." Mrs Tashio asked.

"Oh he wanted to stay with my best friend Inuyasha, you remember him."

"More like Inuyasha's little sister." Koharu said.

"Oh, he has crush already, how cute, Mrs. Tashio cooed, Shiori do you like anyone?" Mrs. Tashio asked her.

"Uh huh" Shiori said as she looked at Hiten.

"Maten-kun he's my boyfriend"

"My two grand kids in love, Inutashio said. "Yue what about you a old girlfriend back home?" he asked his nephew.

"No but I have my eye on someone" Yue said his smile Kagome knew was meant for her.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome. "Hiten what was the name of that girl you meant at Naraku's parent's summer home?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

Hiten dropped his fork.

"I think it was that same girl at your fathers Christmas party wasn't it Sesshomaru?" Hiten said.

"No, no this girl had blue eyes and black hair she looked like a more mature Koharu." he said back.

"Oh I could have sworn that was Naraku with her." Hiten said

"No I remember her, Koharu was at home and you couldn't take your eyes off of her, you said Koharu wouldn't find out." Naraku commented. Kagome took Shiori out the room.

"Aww my friend your mistaken maybe you were having an out of body experience." Hiten said as he reached for Koharu's hand.

Naraku smiled." Come now friend no need to be shy we all saw you go inside the house with her." Naraku said. Kagome came back in the room.

"Sesshoumaru please don't." she pleaded.

Hiten squeezed Koharu's hand "Oh but my friend at that time we were on a break and I could have sworn you two and your mates were active but who were the women you two headed into the house with?"

"You see Alean he has cheated on Kagura before, so don't be surprise if he does this with you and as for Sesshoumaru well he was with Kayami at the time, so he didn't cheat on you Kagome." Hiten said.

"But give it time" Yue said

Sesshoumaru glared at him. Sesshoumaru parent's looked at Naraku and Sesshoumaru.

" You cheated on Kayami?" his mom asked him.

"I did, she wasn't my mate, But what Hiten did is different." he said

"At least I don't put my hands on my mate!" Hiten said

Naraku and Sesshoumaru glared at him. " Really at least I don't have a child besides the one with my mate!"

Sesshoumaru yelled. Hiten looked at him as did Koharu.

"I was young." Hiten said "Don't blame Maten for this."

"What, Manten is your child?" Koharu said with sadness in her voice.

"I was going to tell you." Hiten said "No one else knows."

"When Hiten, she said as tears started to form in her eyes. Hiten looked at Sesshoumaru and Naraku.

"I asked you to leave her out of this. I told you to punish me not her." he said.

" Sesshoumaru, Naraku how could you." Both Kagome and Alean said.

"Your mated to monsters there's only four ways out." Yue said "He lets you go, you die, he dies, or a male in the family of your mate wants you."

"Enough!" Inutashio yelled. "What the hell has gotten into you three, you three are the best of friends, what is all of this, turning on each other, and Yue go upstairs." Inutashio said to him.

"Uncle" Yue said "Please I have not said my peace yet they have tormented me for almost 16 years."

"Go now!" he growled leaving no room for argument. Yue grumbled to himself and smirked at Sesshoumaru and Naraku. Once he was out the room. Inutashio turned his attention back to the young adults.

"Answers now!" he said to Hiten and the rest of them.

"I was 13." Hiten said. "She was 14 we messed around she got pregnant, she had the baby and gave it up for adoption my parents fought for custody and soon the custody of Manten will be given to me."

"I see." Inutashio said.

"But that doesn't explain why you three are at each other's throats, and what is this about putting hands on mates?" he asked.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru.

She began to stand and walk away when she was caught.

"Kagome sit." Mrs. Tashio said.

Kagome sat down and bowed her head. "Yes ma'am" She said

"Did you do what I think you did?" Inutashio asked him.

"It depends on what you think." Sesshomaru said

" Want to play it that way, did you hit her?" he growled.

"Yes but only once." Sesshomaru said

"A day." Hiten said" She has scars to prove it."

Inutashio turned to Kagome, "Why haven't you said anything?" he asked her.

Inutashio could smell the fear rolling off Kagome.

"I couldn't" Kagome said

"You couldn't, I see. Now since I know this, things will change." he said. " Sesshoumaru you're my son and I love you, but what you have done is wrong, I will not move her out the house yet, since I know that a pup needs to sense it's father. But make no mistake if I hear that she has been hit or in the hospital for any other reason than her pregnancy you will be sorry." he told him

"Yes sir." Sesshomaru said

"Kagome."InuTashio said

"Yes sir" She said

"Why didn't you tell us? "He asked

"I have kids to take care of" Kagome said"I have a band that needs me to get started and if I would have told you or anybody they would suffer."

"And I saw how Kagura and Koharu were treated , so I thought it was how things were." she said. Naraku glared at her.

"Oh so what is this the mate beaters club." He growled "Wait till your fathers hear about this."

"Please no."Koharu said "Hiten's not like that he doesn't touch me anymore and he only did because of your son and Naraku not on his own."

"They doesn't excuse Naraku, I'll be seeing you dad tomorrow anyway." he said.

"We're not kids how is what we did, any different from what you and my dad did to your mates?" Naraku asked him.

"My mate wasn't human and I did not beat her for petty things, back then it was legal and I was wrong and my mate has forgiven me but now it is illegal."

"Neither was Kagura." Sesshoumaru said.

"I haven't laid a hand on Alean." Naraku told him. Alean looked at Naraku.

"You were going to." Inutashio said

"Dad please." Kagome said. "Sesshomaru hasn't hit me in a while."

"That's not true." Shiori said coming back into the room "Grandpa he was going to hit her today." she said as tears began to fall down her face just like last time when me and Shippo were in the car, but this time Gome told me not to tell Shippo."

"How long has this been going on?" Inutashio asked. Sakura looked at Sesshoumaru.

"As long as we've been together." Kagome said sadly

"Sesshoumaru we raised you better than this, how could you?" his mom asked.

"I'm sorry mom, it won't happen again." he said.

"That is not a good enough answer." Inutashio said "I do not know if we can chance that, next thing he will be putting his hands on the children or worse he will make Kagome lose the baby."

" I would never hurt my children I have been nothing but careful since she told me she was pregnant, and I would never hit Shiori or Shippo." he said now standing up. He looked at Hiten.

"Do not look at him!"his father yelled" This is your own damn fault the only other person you can blame is Naraku, because he has helped you lose everything as of now Kagome and the children live here."

"What, you can't do that, you just said a pup needs to be near his father." he growled.

"Not when his father can not take care of the pups mother." Inutashio said "The pup will turn on you, it knows you are the cause of its mothers discomfort."

Naraku looked at him. Sesshoumaru was pissed. he looked at Kagome, then back at his dad. "How long?" he asked his dad.

"As long as it takes." His father answered "You are welcome here at anytime but you will not be left alone with Kagome until I say so."

"Really, what about her contract, she has to rehearse, and dad you have no say over Tashio Inc, that belongs to me." he said.

"Yes the company belongs to you but the owner belongs to me." Inutashio said "She will have an escort, and I think Yue will do nicely."

"No, he growled. He will not go near my mate, her driver will be her escort." he said

"Hojo is to weak to protect her." Inutashio said "It will be Yue."

"I said no, he will not be allowed in the building." he said.

" Sess maybe you better stop." Naraku and Hiten said.

"He will or the Queen of hearts will find another place of employment and I have connections." Inutashio said

"Don't you dare mess with their careers." Hiten said to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru growled. " He touches her I will kill him." he said

"You touch him and you will not be welcomed here or around your family." Inutashio said

"Of course you take his side, your precious Yue, fine let him come." he said.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome. "I'm going home I'll send their clothes here". he said.

"Sess-" Kagome began but Sesshomaru cut her off.

"Don't." Sesshomaru said sadly as he walked away.

"Go get Hijiri." Naraku told Alean.

Alean got up and went to get their son. Naraku looked at Hiten .

" Are you happy now?" Naraku said and walked out the room.

'No." Hiten said "Your not the only one with problems, you have ruined my relationship as well as my sons."

" I love him." Kagome said to Inutashio and Sakura.

"I believe time away from you will change him." Inutashio said.

"I hope so." Kagome said

Next chapter is the last one


	26. Photos and New girls

A couple of months had passed since Sesshoumaru's parent's found out what their son had been doing to his mate. Sesshoumaru had come over to his parent's often to spend time with her, when he wasn't working at Tashio Inc. Kagome was doing well as were the kids.

But Kags did miss Sesshoumaru , somedays she would sit by the window expecting him to come throuugh the door.

As expected her stomach was sticking out she was only two months, but looked to be four months. She had already gained 20 pounds.

Yue had started dating Kikyo, Kagome had introduced the two at Onigumo's birthday party. But today Kagome was going to talk to Sesshoumau so Yue drove her to Tashio Inc.

Kagome and Yue took the elevator to the 20th floor.

" I hope he's in." Kagome said to Yue.

"He most likely is." he said to her not caring if he saw Sesshoumaru or not.

The two got off the elevator and walked over to the Secteary's desk.

"Hi can I help you?" she asked Kagome and Yue.

Kagome looked at the woman, she was young but a few years older than Kagome. she had long thick fire red hair and dark blue eyes.

"Yes, I'm here to see Sesshoumaru Taski." Kagome said.

"Oh, who are you?" she asked her.

"I'm his wife." she told her.

"Mrs. Taski, I'm sorry, I'm new here." she told her.

"Well he's in a meeting right now he should be out in in a few minutes." she told her.

"Oh with who?" Kagome asked.

"The group Princess's." she said.

Kagome's mouth dropped, Princess's was the most popular female singing group how did Sesshoumaru get them?" she wondred.

"Would you like to wait in his office?" The secteray asked her.

"Yes, thank you." Kagome said.

* * *

"Okay ladies we have a deal than?" Sesshoumaru asked the three women seated across from him.

"Yes Sesshoumaru." The lead vocalist said with a smile.

She had long black hair and sky blue eyes, full lips. She was also tall as well as beautiful .

"Glad to hear that Sara." he said.

"Mika, Abi you're pleased as well with your new contract?" Sesshoumaru asked them.

"It's a great deal, I guess it's a good thing that you came out to L.A. four weeks ago." Abi said.

Abi had long black hair as well, but reddish brown eyes.

Mika had shoulder length dark hair but it was wavy unlike Sara and Abi's.

Mika's eyes were a dark brown.

"Excellent, please be on time tomorrow for your photoshoot, you three do understand that some of the photos will be partially nude?" he asked them.

"Don't worry we don't have a problem showing our bodies." Sara purred.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head. "Good now your money will be in your accounts by this afternoon." he told them as he stood up.

"Are you sure that it's okay that Queen of Hearts, is opening for us at our concert?" Mika asked Sesshoumaru.

"It will be all new acts always open for the more established star, don't worry about it, I will tell them today at the meeting I have with them." Sesshoumaru assured them.

"So ladies I'll see you later." he told them and left the room.

He walked into his office to see Kagome spinning in his chair and Yue leaned up against the wall.

"Kagome what brings you here so early the meeting is not until 1:00 pm." he told her.

Kagome stopped spinning and got up from the chair. "I need to talk to you about the baby." she told him.

"I see does he have to be in here on such a private talk?" he asked her.

"I dunno I don't make the rules I follow them." Kagome said.

"I have no interest in what you have to say to her as long as you don't hit her." Yue said as he turned to look out the window.

"Listen I have a doctor's appointment and i want you to be there." she said. Sesshoumaru looked at her.

"I see." he said as he walked over to his desk and called his secretary into the office.

She walked in and now Kagome saw what she was wearing. Her skirt barely covered her butt.

"Yes Mr. Tashio?"

Kagome was beyond pissed. She didn't hear a word that was said between the two, all sound was deafened by the ways she could murder the skanky girl and then punish her mate.

"Yes sir, I'll cancel your meeting for tomorrow morning, "Will you be going to The Princess's photo shoot tomorrow?".

"I might make an appearance." Sesshomaru said, before sending the girl on her way. As soon as the girl left Kagome exploded.

"How dare you have that slut working here, when your mom ran the company their were more mature women here that knew how to dress!"

Sesshomaru flinched as Kagome screamed at him like he was a mere child. While Yue stood holding his gut laughing.

"Are you jealous, really Kagome I thought you be more mature than that, Flannery is my secretary I hired her and all the new staff after firing those old people, After that dinner at my parent's I just decided to fire everyone and hire an all female staff." he said as he sat down. "But I only love you." he added.

"Yes but that doesn't mean you lust for them" Kagome said "An all female staff..." she ranted on not processing the fact that he said the "L'' word.

"I lust for only one woman and that is you," he growled. "The female staff is more pleasing to the eyes, and as I said if you were listening I said I love you."

"I love you and you know that I do" Kagome said "But how do I know what you say is true?"

"I have never wanted another woman since I saw you." he said.

"Now if that is all you came here for I will see you at the meeting and later at my parent's I have an announcement to make tonight and I think the whole family should be there."

"Okay Sesshou I will tell the others." Kagome said before giving him a chaste kiss on the lips and walking out of the room with Yue in tow.

* * *

Kagome walked pass the secretary to see her talking to another worker who had on a skirt just as short. She wanted to kill Sesshoumaru. once out the building and in the car Kagome screamed. " I 'm kill him Yue!."

Yue laughed "I would love to see this, just tell me when and where."

Kagome glared at him. "An all female staff who is he kidding?" she said as she folded her hands.

" Do you want to pick up the rest of the girls along with Inuyasha, I mean the meeting is in an hour." Yue said to her.

"Yeah" Kagome said "Then I can tell them how stupid he must think I am to buy all of that garbage he was feeding me."

Yue, nodded his head he went to Sango's first and then to Ayame who was with Kikyo and Koharu. and last he went and Picked up Inuyasha. Inu sat in the front of the car with Yue while Kagome told her friends about the new staff at Tashio Inc.

An all female staff" Kikyo said.

"What does he take you for?" Koharu said.

"A fool apparently." Sango said.

Ayame was busy eating a sandwich.

"It's not that bad Kags, I mean the other staff was pretty old ."Inuyasha piped in. Five heads turned and glared at the idiot manger.

"Of course you would agree" Kikyo said "Just like a man."

"What are we gonna do till the meeting, we have a whole hour?" Koharu asked.

"Lets get some food." Ayame said finishing off her sandwich.

Sango looked at her. "Man I'll be glad when you have this kid." Sango said. Yue drove to a restaurant near the building. "Oh guess what else he was in a meeting with that female group Princess's" Kagome said as they got out the car.

"Ugh I'm so jealous" Ayame said "There such a good band and so rich, we haven't even had a gig yet"

"Maybe that's what he want's to talk about at the meeting." Inuyasha said as they sat down.

"I hope so" Sango said "This sitting around sure ain't helping to put coach on the table"

Sango said making all the girls go into fits of laughter.

"What are you complaing about you still live at home." Inuyasha said.

Sango hit Inuyasha over the head.

Just cause you live on your own don't mean your living well" Sango said sticking her tongue out at him. "When was the last time you cleaned your house"

Inuyasha growled. "When the last time you got laid?" he asked her.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha." Sango don't kill him we need him for the meeting." she said.

Kikyo cleared her throat, "Would you two stop it god Inuyasha that's one of the reason we're not together anymore." Kikyo said to him.

"And one of the reasons you dated me in the first place" He said

"You all should just grow up." Ayame said as she was served her food.

Yue looked at them the only two that seem to be have were Kagome and Koharu.

For a singing group you all seem a bit childish" Yue said

"Shut up!"they all yelled.

"I could have told you not to say that." Inuyasha said.

Then why didn't you" Yue said rubbing his sensitive ears.

"Sorry, look all of you including the two fatties, hurry up so we can get there I don't feel like hearing your mates mouth." Inuyasha said.

"I am not fat"! Kagome and Ayame screamed

Inuyasha's ears were ringing now. "Of course not, your just plump." he said.

Kagome was the last to finish doing it on purpose to get on Inuyasha's nerves.

"Pregnant women and their hormones." Inuyasha mumbled

* * *

Once all the women were back in the car along with Inuyasha and Yue, they drove back to

They went inside the building and there was a female security guard she wore a blue uniform with a form fitting blue blouse that showed her assets.

As soon as Kagome saw this her bad mood was back and when the guard tried to see who they were Kagome pushed her away and stormed away to Sesshoumaru's office. She threw the door opened and all but growled when she saw one of the slutty girls he called his staff flirting with her mate.

"Get out now." She barked at the girl

The girl looked at Kagome and then Sesshoumaru. "Reyna it's ok please tell Flannery to get the conference room ready for our clients." he told her.

"Yes sir." she said and left the room.

"Still jealous?" he asked her as Kikyo and the rest of the group came in.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Kagome yelled "Is this a business or a fucking strip joint!"

Sesshoumaru growled, which made Yue walk towards Kagome. "I told you before I only have eyes for you, dare I ask you what goes on when you're alone with him!" he yelled at her.

Inuyasha shook his head, if Kagome kept pissing Sesshoumaru off she was going to make it difficult on him getting future deals out of Sesshoumaru.

"Nothing." Kagome said "Oh powerful demon smell me I haven't been laid in like 2 months"

"Kagome please." Inuyasha pleaded.

"Look Sesshoumaru no one is cheating, she's not cheating and you're not cheating so let's drop it and start the meeting." he said.

"No not until he smells me" Kagome said "C'mon puppy take a whiff."

Sesshoumaru growled at her. "You test my patience Ms. Higurashi, I don't have time to play games with you, I'll see you in the meeting." Sesshoumaru said and walked out the room. it took everything he had not to hit Kagome.

"Mr Tashio you test my devotion as well." Kagome said

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. Sango looked at Kagome. "Hey C'mon let's go and hear what he has to say." Sango said as she walked over to Kagome.

Kagome nodded her head, and walked out the office and into the conference room where Flannery was pouring glasses of water for them all. "Would you like something to eat?" she asked them as they sat down.

Sesshoumaru walked in a few minutes later.

"Not from the likes of you." Kagome mumbled as she slumped down into her chair.

The rest shook their head no. "Mr. Tashio , Mr. Misama and Mr. Tonga called they wanted to know if you're available tonight." Flannery told him.

Koharu's head lifted up when she heard Hiten's last name.

"I have to audition The new group Decedents, but I should be done by then. so call them back and tell them yes." he told her.

She nodded her head and left the room.

"All right can we start this thing." Ayame said "I'll be going into labor soon" she growled

"Yes that is one of the reasons your album has been delayed, so here is the solution after you give birth which I'm sure is not to far off, all of you will be the opening act for the group Princess's." he told them now waiting for their reaction.

"Fuck yeah" Sango said "Induced labor any one?"

"Sango." Ayame growled.

"Why should we open for them?" Kagome said. Inuyasha sighed she was going to make this difficult.

"Because they need an opening act" Sesshoumaru said

"Kags this is a good deal. it's exposure, it's a chance for people to hear your songs." Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked at him. "Since when are you on his side?" she asked Inuyasha.

"Since it involved making money." Inuyasha said

"Fine I want an dressing room for my band, or the answer is no." she said to Sesshoumaru.

"Deal." Sesshoumaru said

"I also want these hoe's you call your staff to be made a dress code revised and edited by me of course" Kagome said

"No, I will take it into consideration though. don't look at me like that, you don't own this company." he told her and got up. "The meeting is over." he said and walked out the room.

"Yes but soon I plan to own the owner" Kagome said, as she followed him out.

"Hey Yue take the girls out to the car I need to have a word with Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha said.

"Okay" Yue said "C'mon ladies."

* * *

Inuyasha walked into Sesshoumaru's office. "Sesshoumaru I know Kags made you mad but maybe you could change the dress code some." Inu said to him.

Sesshoumaru looked at him.

"Why do you bother with matters that do not concern you" Sesshoumaru said

"It does concern me when the lead singer is mad!" he yelled. "I personally like the look but she doesn't none of them do. so please change it." Inuyasha said .

"She is my mate." Sesshoumaru said "She should know better."

"You are her mate." Inuyasha said "You should show it bette.r"

Inuyasha left the office without another word. He walked outside and got in the car. "What took you so long?" Kagome asked him.

"Just talking." he told her.

* * *

Later on that night Kagome had just finished dressing herself and the children when the door bell rang. The trio began their trek down stairs to the dining area.

Shiori was the first to come down she saw Sesshoumaru , he was talking on his cell phone. "The Princess's are to be at that shoot at 7 am, I know Sara and Abi, won't be a problem you might have to convince Mika." he said as he walked over to Shiori.

"Hey Shi" Sesshoumaru said, ending his conversation.

"Hi, daddy." she said as she hugged him. "When are we going back home?" she asked him. Kagome walked over to him as did Shippo.

"We'll talk about that during dinner" He said

"Who's Sara?" Shiori asked him as she took his hand leading him into the other room.

"Sara is a singer" He said

"Like Kagome right, can I meet her please?" she asked.

"If Kagome says yes, you can tomorrow" He said

Shiori looked at Kagome. Kagome sighed. "Shiori you never even heard their music." Kagome said as she sat down at the dinning table. Sesshoumaru's father and mother came in the room.

"So." Shiori said

"Shi I have their cd with me just for you" Sess said

Kagome growled. "Sesshoumaru how did you get the group Princess's, I tried to sign them earlier this year?." His mom asked.

"That's what I have to talk to you about" Sesshoumaru said

Shippo looked at the cd, in Shiori's hand. "she's cute." Shippo said.

"Oh what are you up to now?" his dad asked him. Yue looked at Kagome.

"Something happened when I was in L.A." Sesshomaru said, making Kagome jump up

"When you in L.A.? and how am I just hearing about it!" Kagome yelled.

"As I told you today I have made changes in my life since the infamous dinner here." he said now looking at his dad.

"You have made changes for your self" Kagome said sadly "But you will not make changes for me"

"That's where you're wrong, Father by time the baby is born I hope to have my family back and at that time we will be moving to L.A." he said.

L.A." Kagome questioned "That is so far away, my life is here, my friends, my band, my family"

"The band will move as well, and your friend can always come and visit." he told her.

"When did you come up with this idea?" his mom asked him

"I can't do that to my friends, the band is like my family and to ask them to pack up and move just because my mate wants to would be selfish" Kagome said

"Why do you want to move?" his father asked him?

"A fresh start for my family" he said

Shiori looked at Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

"Why not go and see the home first Kagome, before a final decision is made." Sakura suggested.

"Mom it could be the best house in the world, with the best yard and the best neighbors" Kagome said "But I would still hate the fact that you all would not be around, or that I couldn't watch Maten and Saya grow up, it wouldn't be the same''

"Kagome dear, I'm sure you will see Manten, by Hiten and Sesshoumaru having made up, you will see him grow., and you could always come back and visit." she told her.

"Kagome you have till the baby is born." Sesshoumaru told her.

"Now I have to go so I'll see you at the doctors office." he told her.

"One question father." he said with anger in his voice. "Will it be okay if he stays outside the exam room?"

"Of course" Inutashio said "I would never violate my daughters privacy by having another man present during such a personal affair no matter the situation"

"How nice of you." he said.

Shiori looked at Sesshoumaru "I wanna go with you." she said to him.

"I don't think Kagome will let you" Sesshomaru said.

"But I want to meet the princesses" Shiori said

"If she gets to meet them then I wanna go to" Shippo said "Their cute"

"Traitors." she said. "Don't they have a photo shoot tomorrow?" Kagome asked them. "Wouldn't Shippo and Shiori be in the way, since it's 7 in the morning?" Kagome said feeling she had won.

"Not if your there" Sesshomaru said

"I have an doctor's appointment, at 10, I'm not getting up three hours earlier to look at them get the photo shoot we should have."

"Again love" Sesshomaru said "As soon as the babies are born the Queen of hearts will have there own photo shoot"

"C'mon Kagome, we want to go."Shiori whined.

"Yeah, Sara is hot, is she single ?" Shippo asked his dad.

"What about Saya?" Kagome asked her son

Shippo blushed, "But this is a star, a real star I seen her videos and posters at Souta and Kohaku's . wait to they here I meant her they'll be crushed." Shippo said.

Oh god my sons a pimp" Kagome said sadly

"Kagome what harm can it be in them meeting her, unless your afraid to meet them. their nice girls." Sesshoumaru told her.

"I don't fear them." Kagome said "I just don't want one of your nice girls end up with a nice black eye if they say anything out of line or if they are indecent around my son and my sister"

Yue laughed. "Uncle Inutashio do I have to go as well?" he asked.

"Knowing my daughters temper and my son's lack of humor I think it would be best." Inutashio said

Kagome sighed, fine but this photo shoot better be done before 10." Kagome said as she folded her hands on her stomach. Sesshoumaru got ready to comment when the doorbell rang. He heard some familiar male voices coming his way.

"Sesshoumaru! they all said at once. It was Koga, Miroku, Hiten and Naraku.

"Oh god who told them" Sesshoumaru said before getting up to answer the door

Hiten was the first to speak. " How could you not tell us you knew the Princess's?" he said

"You know I like Abi, that's just low, I see you were keeping them for yourselves." Hiten said.

"How did you all find out anyway?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Inuyasha" They all chanted

"And you think I'm going to let you meet them?" he asked as Kagome came in the room.

"Mirkou, Koga. what are you doing here?"

"Girls..half naked girls...photos..tomorrow...please Kagome have mercy on us." they said

"Naked?", she said turning to Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru you hentai. you didn't say anything about them being naked!"

"Kagome it's part of their job." Sesshoumaru said.

"Yeah its gonna be your hands job for as long as I live if you look" Kagome said

"Get out!" he said to the four men.

" Not until you say you'll let us meet them." Naraku said.

"Fine you can meet them" Sesshomaru said "Now out"

"And Kags, please don't tell Ayame and Sango." Miroku said and left. "I think I will go just to keep an eyes on you, and I'm sure, Koharu, Sango and Ayame would like to go as well." Kagome said to him.

"I'm sure they will." he said. Sesshoumaru kissed her and left.

Kagome went up to her room, to call Ayame and Sango. After she talked to them she went to bed setting her alarm for 6 am.

* * *

Beep, Beep Beep The alarm clock droned on as Kagome's hand could be seen hitting blindly trying to find the button.

Kagome crawled out the bed, and mumbled as she went to take a shower. Shippo was downstairs already dressed as was Shiori. "I hope they hurry up." Shippo said.

After Kagome took a quick shower she threw on a kimono style maternity dress and braided her hair feeling to pregnant to do any thing else.

Yue had just come down, "Hurry up Yue, we have to go before Miroku scares them." Shippo said.

"As soon as your mom comes down." he told Shippo.

"Do you like them Yue?" Shiori asked him

"There an okay band" Yue said

"Sara's my favorite." Shippo said.

Kagome came down the steps. "Morning Yue, and Traitors." Kagome said.

"Mama" Shippo whined

"Let's go Yue." she said.

* * *

Miroku and Koga were on their way to the studio. "I can't believe I get to meet my Sara." Miroku said.

Don't let Sango hear you say that"Koga said

"She won't know, she won't even be there, you should worry more about Ayame." Miroku said.

"You think she wont be there?"he asked.

"Sango hates getting up early for school she won't be there." Miroku said with confidence.

Little did he know Sango would be there. Kagome had Yue stop at Sango's and Ayame's.

"C'mon Sango" Kagome yelled "I've seen old women walk faster than you"

"Shut up Kagome, it's 6:30 in the freakin morning." she said as she finally got to the car. " is Don't worry about me, Fatty going to be more of an problem." Sango said.

"Yue you better step on it its gonna be hell getting Ayame up and ready" Kagome said

Yue did as she asked. Ayame was actually already standing outside the her house. Ayame walked to the car. "What thought I wouldn't be ready, I'm kill Koga, and then that big mouth Hanyou." Ayame said.

"I plan on murdering the wenches" Sango said "Then taking their place"

"You can't hurt my girlfriend ." Shippo said.

"Shippo." Kagome said in a warning tone.

* * *

They arrived at the studio and the group of angry girls, an obsessed chibi ,a kitsune pimp, and a laughing Inu oni made there way into the building.

Hiten was already there as was Naraku and Miroku , Koga. " Miroku saw the object of his affection and ran over to her. Before Koga could grab him.

"Will you bear my child" He asked "Im willing to pay you"

Sango heard the lecher. Miroku!" You jerk!" Sango yelled.

"I think your girl friend would have to object" The girl said

"I agree." Koga said. "Dear Sara where is the lovely Mika?" Koga asked.

Ayame growled.

Dead and buried if your lovely mate has anything to say about it" Mika said seeing Ayame approach Koga

"Ayame it's not what you think, I just want a picture of her breasts , I mean face." Koga said backing away.

"Mika save your self" Koga yelled as Ayame chased him around

"Pitiful."Hiten said to Naraku. "Don't even know how to act in front of famous people." he said. at least that was what he said till he saw Abi.

Hello Abi" Hiten said "You like kids?"

"I have Koharu on speed dial" Kagome yelled

"It's just a question Kagome, I didn't ask her to have mine, although I would be honored if you did." Hiten said.

I'm sure your SON would love a sibling or two" Kagome said

"Aww way to call me out" Hiten said

Sara looked around. "Where is Sesshoumaru, he said he would be here." Sara said.

"My MATE is late as always" Kagome said bitter sweetly

"Your mate, really he never mentioned that in L.A.." Sara said to her.

"Matter of fact he never even said he wasn't single."

"Oh he didn't" Kagome said "Anything else my mate didn't bother telling you, like the fact that we have two children together or that he has crabs"

Sesshoumaru came in on what Kagome had just said. "Kagome." Sesshoumaru said. As he saw his new client and pregnant mate ready to kill each other.

"Oh so you remember me now" Kagome said "But you didn't in L.A."

"Sara." he said as he approached the two women. " I'm sorry Sesshoumaru, I should be more of an professional." Sara said and bowed her head.

"Oh how un lady like of me" Kagome said "We can just share my mate Sara darling Im sure he wont mind"

Naraku and Hiten laughed. "Sara, Mika, Abi please get changed." Sesshoumaru said. Mika and Abi left, Sara left to but not before glaring at Kagome.

"I didn't get to meet them." Shippo and Shiori whined.

"Oh Im sure you'll get to see a lot of Sara now that daddy's single" Kagome said bitterly

"I'm not single, and you know it, I told you you're the only woman for me . I have no interest in Sara." he said as he walked over to her.

That's not what you said in L.A." Kagome yelled "And just cause Im pregnant wont stop me from beating that bitches ass if she looks at me one more time"

"Kagome I have no feelings for Sara, she's just a client. do you tell every male you come in contact with that you're taken?" he asked her.

"I am marked Sesshoumaru". "Kagome said "You are not."

"Kagome I have never cheated on you, I'm not Naraku, or Hiten." he said.

"Hey!"Hiten and Naraku yelled.

"How can I be sure of that" Kagome said "I am human, I can not tell if you have been with another woman, I can not sense your emotions and I can not lay claim on you"

"Kagome trust me, there is no Sara and I, I have been nothing but faithful the moment we began dating. you can ask Hiten and Naraku, or Rin." he said

"Hiten and Naraku are your friends" Kagome said "And their guys, you all think the same way with your dick"

Sesshoumaru sighed, he turned from Kagome. "Shippo, Shiori please follow the nice lady to the office, She'll come and get you when the photos are done." Sesshoumaru told them.

"But dad I cant leave Sara" Shippo said "She is my love"

"I'll make sure you meet her, after the photo session is done."he told him.

Fine" shippo said pouting as he and Shiori followed the lady out of the room.

"Now can I trust you to behave during the photo Session?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagome and the rest of you?" he asked the so called adults.

"Yes daddy." The so called adults echoed while Kagome refused to agree.

"Kagome please don't mess this up." He said to her.

"I will only comment when comment is do." Kagome said

"Good, now have a seat, and Hiten, Koga, Miroku, you touch them I'll kill you." he said as the three singers came out in white robes.

Kagome tried to sit down but she was to angry.

Sara walked passed Kagome smirking. Naraku's eyes traveled over to the shy one of the group Mika, Sesshoumaru followed Naraku's line of vision. and saw who his friend was eyeing.

"Refrain from drooling Naraku or Alean will hear from me" Kagome said

Naraku looked at her. "Since when do you talk to Alean?" he asked her.

"Since all of the Japanese men became cheating lying bastards" Kagome said

"Where ready to begin." The photographer said as he finished putting film in his camera.

"Please do." Sesshoumaru said. avoiding Kagome' glare.

"Girls disrobe." the photographer instructed, and as soon as the white robes hit the floor Kagome burst out laughing.

While Kagome laughed it seemed all the men were now in a trance. "Marry me Abi?" Hiten said. Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"What the hell" Kagome screamed "Shiori has a better body than that" She said making the girls go into fits of laughter

"I asked you to behave." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"You never said I couldn't state the obvious" Kagome said

Miroku, Hiten and Koga were walking slowly over to the singers, As Sara took her top off and revealed her full pink perky breasts, Miroku pushed Hiten out the way.

That's when a sharp pain hit Miroku in the back of his head. His hand clasped the back of his head he turned around to see a furious Sango missing a shoe.

Miroku stood up and hid behind Koga. "I think she's trying to kill me." Miroku said.

Hiten stopped when he saw the look in Kagome's eyes.

Kagome's eyes not just held anger but hurt.

When the photos were done, Sara walked over to Sesshoumaru.

"Yes Sara?" Sesshomaru said

"You said there was someone you wanted me to meet". she said.

"Yes I would like you to meet my son and daughter." he said signaling for someone to retrieve his kids.

Kagome walked over to Sara. "Is there something you want?" Sara asked her.

"No but there is something you need." Kagome said.

"Kagome, leave her alone." Sesshoumaru said to her. Shippo ran out the office pushing people out his way, he even pushed Sango out the way when he saw Sara.

What's that?" Sara asked

"An apology." Kagome said

"Is that so?" Sara said her voice softer

"Yes it is" Kagome said "I was a bitch to you for no reason and I'm sorry for that."

"How nice." Sara said she walked over to Kagome and whispered in her ear for only her to hear.

"Enjoy him while you can." Sara said and walked over to Mika and Abi to get her pen

"Bitch" Kagome thought as she walked over to her overly happy son as he received a peck on the cheek from each member of the band. She leaned over closely to Sara's ear. "Don't worry I will, death due us part bitch." She whispered.

"We'll see." Sara said.

"Maybe you better take Kagome out of here." Hiten said to Sesshoumaru.

"I think it would be safer if someone took Sara out of here." Sesshomaru said to his friend

"I'll do it." Naraku said.

Sesshoumaru looked at him.

"I think it would save all of us weeks of resorting to the use of our hands if we send someone that the girls know wont try anything." Sesshomaru said

"Inuyasha didn't come?" Hiten asked.

"Do you see the big mouth?" Sesshoumaru said.

"Nope I wonder why?" Hiten said

The Photographer was leaving. " See you Mr. Tashio." The photographer said.

Sesshoumaru looked at Yue. "Yue can I speak to you for a second?" Sesshoumaru said as he walked over to his cousin.

"Yeah." Yue said "What is it?"

"Can you escort Sara to her dressing room before her and Kagome get into a fight?" he asked him.

"Why don't you have one of your perverted friends to." Yue said "I don't think Kikyo would like that."

Sesshoumaru growled at him and walked over to the two women. "Shippo having a nice time?" he asked

"Dad." Shippo whined "Your ruining my rep."

"Sara would you mine spending the day with my son and daughter, they seem to adore you." he asked her.

" I'll be busy at the doctor's office with my sweetie." he said looking at Kagome now.

"Oh anything for you Sesshou" Sara said.

Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome before she did anything. "Thank you their nanny will be here shortly, and you two behave he said and pulled Kagome away.

* * *

"Sesshou? she says I'll do anything for you? she says" Kagome said "I'll show her something she can't do and that's pass for a woman'"

"Jealousy doesn't become you, you never acted this way in highschool, and all those other girls were around including Rin, Kanna, Kagura and Koharu." he said as they walked out the building.

"Yeah well in high school I didn't look like a beach whale. "Kagome said

"Kagome you look beautiful, I've never been more attracted to you." he said. Kagome glared at him.

"Lying doesn't become you." She mimicked "I'm fat and I know it I haven't seen my feet in so long I'm not sure if there still there."

"I'll be glad when you have this baby so your mood swings can end." he said as he opened the car door for her.

"What mood swings?" Kagome said "Being pregnant and getting drunk is similar the truth always comes out along with some bodily fluids."

"So you're a little heavy, but it's the good kind and you'll drop the weight when the babies are born." he said. Kagome looked at him.

"What do you mean babies?" Kagome asked

"What I meant baby." he said. Yue looked at him, so he could tell too.

"Don't lie to me." Kagome said "Yue I know you know and so help me god I'll put you both through hell, I have connections Kikyo's my cousin."

"Kagome we have to go to the doctor's now is not the time." Sesshoumaru said.

"It's gonna be the time when your horny." Kagome said

"The reason why you're so big is because you're having twins, usually only one pup is born, twins are rare." he said. he backed away from her usually he wouldn't but she was pregnant.

"And you knew!" She screamed "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I knew you would react this way." Sesshomaru said

"Here I am becoming big as a house thinking I'm fat but oh no I'm having twins." Kagome said "Not one but two."

"Look we need to get the doctor, so get in." he said still not approaching her. Kagome growled and got in the car. Sesshoumaru shut the door behind her and got in the front seat. Yue got in the driver's seat.

As Yue drove Kagome's anger went away and was replaced with happiness. "Twins two adorable little puppies." Kagome cooed.

Sesshoumaru was kind of glad that she was staying with his parents, let his dad deal with her mood swings. " Is she like this at the house?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"All the time if she wasn't pregnant I would think she was bi polar an extreme case at that." Yue said

"Do you want to know the sex of the pups?"Sess asked her

"You know the sex?" Kagome said sadly "I can't believe you didn't wait for the surprise." She said as she began crying

Sesshoumaru sighed. this was to much her mood swings. he hit the speed dial on his cell. "Hello." Naraku said.

"Help me." Sesshoumaru said in the phone.

"With what exactly this better not have to do with that hand threat Kagome made." Naraku joked

"Worse how did you handle Alean 's mood swings?" he asked as he looked at Kagome in the mirror.

"Easy I turned her complaining into moans." Naraku said.

"Every time, she never hit you?" he asked as he looked at Kagome who was now smiling at him.

"I love my Fluffy." she said in a sweet voice.

"She did a few times." Naraku said, as Sesshomaru began to get freaked out by Kagome's sugary sweet tone

"What's taking you so long to get to the Doctor's!" Sesshoumaru yelled at Yue. "Sesshou-kun why won't you sit with me I won't bite." Kagome said.

"Much." She added.

"Ugh speed damn it!" Sesshoumaru yelled. "Some things wrong with her."

"But it''ll pass." Naraku said to him. "Once the baby is born she'll be back to her normal self."Naraku told him.

"Babies" Sesshomaru corrected

"Sesshou don't you want me any more?" Kagome said on the verge of tears

"Of course Love, but you know my dad won't let us be alone." he said.

"So I'm sure Yue wont mind." Kagome said

"You leave and I'll kill you." he told Yue.

"Anything else you need to know?" Naraku asked.

"Yes If this goes on any longer will you please kill me?" Sesshomaru asked

"No, you thought it was funny when Alean hit me with her shoe. now it's your turn in hell, and with twins. Heh good luck." Naraku said and hung up the phone.

"Sesshou doesn't like me any more." Kagome cried "He doesn't want to BE with me and he wants to die."

"Where here." Yue said. Sesshoumaru got out the car and opened the back door cautiously.

Kagome quickly latched onto him and refused to let go.

"Kagome are you feeling okay, you've been acting weird since you saw Sara." he said. the name alone made Kagome growl.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him repeatedly. "Sara's bad." Kagome said "Gome's good."

"Yes Kagome is, now let me go so I can breathe." he said as he tried to guide her into the office.

"Okay Sesshou." Kagome said, as she removed her arms from his neck and decided that holding his hand was just as good.

Sesshoumaru sat Kagome down in the chair and went to the front desk, so the doctor would know that they were there. Kagome saw Sesshoumaru smile at the young fit nurse.

She growled loudly and went to her mates side.

"Kagome you should be sitting, the doctor will see us shortly." he said to her.

"Come sit with me Sesshou." Kagome said "I got lonely".

Sesshoumaru complied and sat with her. He took his phone out and called Naraku back.

"Hello."

"Alean is my former friend there?" he asked her.

"Yes" Alean said before calling for Naraku

" Sesshoumaru, you're still alive, how can I help you." Naraku said with amusement in his voice.

"I don't know what to do." Sesshomaru says "She freaks out if I even smile at another girl, she is starting to growl at anyone who looks at me and her growls are starting to sound like my mothers."

"And what do you want me to do, your the one that got her pregnant,."

"Was Alean ever like this?" Sesshomaru asked

Kagome whined at the mention of another girls name.

"Not this bad, of course she did flirt with Hiten a lot." Naraku told him.

"Was she trying to make you jealous or was it just because she was a whore?" Sesshomaru asked

Naraku, growled. "I was going to help you , but now you're on your own." Naraku said and hung up again.

"Damn it" He cursed, ignoring Kagome's whines he then noticed her flirting with Yue

"Kagome, cease from touching other men." he said.

Kagome seemed to like the fact that Sesshomaru noticed and the fact that it made him mad so she continued her actions on Yue's person.

"Its not me." Yue declared.

"Kagome!" Sesshoumaru growled.

Kagome still ignored him.

That's when he knew what would work. "Mine," he growled as he pulled Kagome away. "My bitch," He barked nuzzling her neck.

The nurse came out and called Kagome's name. Kagome seemed to be back to her old self and went in the back with Sesshoumaru following behind her.

"Finally," Sesshomaru said relieved as they reached the examining room.

Kagome changed into the gown. the doctor examined her. "Do you want to know the sex of the babies the doctor asked them.

"No, Kagome said.

"After her exam was over Yue drove back to his uncles house, and Sesshoumaru said goodbye to Kagome and went back to work.


	27. Changes

The months were going by, Ayame had given birth to a baby boy and named him Akira, he had a little brown hair on top his head and blue-green eyes. He looked like Koga, he had little pointed ears, and little claws. Ayame had gained over 30 pounds during the pregnancy. She had a lot of weight to lose.

Kagome on the other hand had yet to give birth to her twins Sesshoumaru was coming over to his parent's home less and less and Kagome didn't like that very much.

In the kitchen

Kagome sat talking with her mother about Sesshoumaru's odd behavior."Mom." Kagome moaned "I think he hates me." she said with tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

"Kagome, It's not that he's busy with the company things are different now, he's an working adult, with twins on the way, but if you miss him so much why not let Yue take you to the job." she told her

"Because I'm scared of what I'll see." Kagome said "What if he has found some body else, some body that doesn't resemble a beach whale?"

Sakura sighed. "Sesshoumaru loves you Kagome, go and surprise him." she told her as Yue came in the kitchen. "Kagome you want to go out?" he asked her.

"Yes, I want to surprise my mate." She said still uncertain.

* * *

At Tashio Inc.

Sesshoumaru was looking over some contracts, when his secretary Flanney came in the room. Today she wore a black pants suit. "Mr. Tashio, A Rin Sato is here to se you." she told him

"Send her in." Sesshomaru said

Rin walked in the office. "Wow Sess, can't you call me or were you scared to see me after you helped Naraku and his little family, she ranted without letting him speak. "How could you and Hiten not tell Kagura about Naraku and Alean!" she yelled.

"It wasn't my place" Sesshomaru said

"Whatever, poor Kagura cried that whole week, she stayed at my house, Naraku should be made to apologize." she said. Sesshomaru looked at her. "Rin is there anything else you want besides telling me about Kagura?" he asked her.

Yes why didn't you tell me about Kagome being pregnant ?" Rin said

"Who told you?" he asked her.

"Koharu told me I know I don't really like Kagome but you could tell me about the babies." she told him. Sesshoumaru was getting a headache. his secretary beeped in."

"What is it Falnnery?" he asked her. "Naraku Misma and Hiten Tonga , are here to see you, should I tell them to wait?" she asked.

"No send in the rest of the circus why don't you." Sesshomaru said

Rin glared at him.

Naraku and Hiten walked in. "Kagome doesn't mind you working around these models?" Hiten asked as he closed the door behind him. Rin turned and looked at Naraku and Hiten.

" You all should be neutered." she said now looking back at Sesshoumaru.

"What?" Hiten said "It's a guy thing."

"Right, well I have to go I'm having lunch with Kagura." she said.

"Naraku don't you think , you should go and talk to Kagura, make a clean break?" Rin asked him as she stood up to go.

"If I try I think she'll make a clean break of something else." Naraku said

"It would serve you right, I mean Alean it's one thing to sleep with her, but a baby. but unlike Kagura I was nice and I brought something for Hijiri, I'll bring it by the house later." she said and left.

his secretary beeped in again."What is it now Falnnery?" he asked her.

"I'm sorry sir but there is a Sara of the princesses here and she says its urgent."

"Send her in." he said.

"Cheating already Sesshoumaru I thought you at least wait to the babies were born." Naraku teased.

"Shut up and get out 'Im sure it's business.'' Sesshomaru said

"Yeah sure."Hiten said as he opened the door. Sara came in she wore a low cut top showing her cleavage and a mini skirt that showed off her long tanned legs.

"Business my ass!" Hiten screamed as the door shut

Sesshoumaru stayed behind his desk, "Sara what can I do for you today?" he asked since it seemed he wasn't going to be able to work on the contracts today.

"A lot of things" Sara said walking over to him, she jumped on the desk turning the intercom off

Sesshoumaru arched an silver brow at her actions." What do you think you're doing?" he asked her, yet not moving away from her.

"Oh Sesshou it breaks my heart at what I saw Kagome doing." she said as she pulled out a long brown envelope.

"What do you mean?' Sesshomaru asked

Sara opened the envelope and showed him different picturers of Kagome hugging different men, along with pictures of Kagome, Yue and Kikyo laughing together.

Sara smiled as she saw the look on his face , she could tell he was angry.

"Sess Sesshou look what she's doing behind your back" Sara said "But you don't need her I'm twice te woman she is and im the better lover let me show you."

Sara leaned in and kissed him, Sesshoumaru was caught off guard at the kiss, but soon got into pulling her off the desk his hand traveling up her thighs, kissing her neck. Sara moaned in the kisses.

Sara unzipped her mini skirt and let it fall to the floor, she reached for Sesshoumaru's zipper when the door flung open and hit the wall.

"What the hell, Sesshoumaru how could you!" Screamed a very pregnant Kagome. Sesshoumaru pushed Sara away.

Sesshoumaru fixed his shirt. "It's not what you think." he said.

"Oh then what was it!" Kagome yelled, then she turned on Sara.

"You tramp, isn't enough that you're the number one band!" she yelled. Sesshoumaru walked over to her.

"Kagome you have no right to call her any names , when you're doing the same thing!" he said as he showed her the photos from earlier.

"Hugging friends what a crime" Kagome said "Name one guy in these pictures you don't know fuck smell me puppy you know I have done nothing more than hug any one not even you."

"Get out!" he said to Sara and Yue. Sara put her skirt back on.

"I don't think so." Yue said to him.

" Either you leave on your own cousin, or I call security!" he bellowed.

Kagome looked at Yue. "Go on he's not going to do anything but yell." Kagome said. Yue nodded.

"I'll be right outside." he told her and walked out.

"So care to explain your self." Kagome said

"She kissed me, she came in here and showed me the photos of you, I wasn't going to sleep with her Kagome, the kiss didn't mean a thing."he told her.

"Right and if you saw me kiss Inuyasha in the mouth, what would you do to me and him?" she yelled.

"That's different" Sesshomaru said

"How so?" Kagome said

"You two have history!" he growled.

"How could you kiss another woman, I know I'm fat right now but that's because of you!"

"What happened with Sara won't happen again." he told her.

"I'm sick and tired of seeing you with him, tonight I'm talking to my father, matter of fact sit down you're not leaving till I'm done today." he said. to her.

Kagome looked at him and went to walk out the room. Sesshoumaru grabbed her by the arm and put her in the chair. "Stay!" he growled.

"No" Kagome said "Abuse and infidelity what's next are you gay as well, are you a necropyilliac to."

"You will stay in that damn chair, or you'll be sorry as I told you before you won't be pregnant forever." he reminded her. Kagome stayed in the chair thinking of ways to hurt Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru went and opened the office door and walked out. "You can go home, and you can tell my father I did this." he told Yue and went back inside locking his office door.

"Fuck." Yue cursed

* * *

"Kagome I'm sorry about Sara, I haven't been with you in almost four months, and I know that's no excuse for what I did. and I hope that you will forgive me." he told her.

Yue had no choice but to go home and tell his uncle what Sesshoumaru did.

Sorry doesn't bring back trust ,sorry doesn't take away the pain." Kagome said "Sorry doesn't cut it."

Sesshoumaru for his part knew she was right, he tried thinking of ways to make it up to her. He walked over to her and knelt down in front of her. "Would this help?" he asked as he opened a velvet ring box with a 6.1 -carat pink diamond ring.

It's a start." Kagome joked "It really is a pretty ring."

"Well I was going to give it to you after the twins were born, but I think now is better. " he told her. he placed the ring on her finger but it wouldn't go all the way on.

"Maybe after the twins is best." Kagome said sadly.

He took the ring off, he kissed her hand. "I'll just put it on a chain for now and you can wear it around your neck, now since I'm done today let's go I'm sure My father is anxious to see me." he told her as he helped her stand up.

"More like waiting to exhale." Kagome said

* * *

Tashio estate:

Yue watched as his uncle paced back and forth. "How could leave her alone with him!" Inutashio bellowed.

She told me to and he threatened to call security." Yue said ashamed

"You know Kagome has mood swings, and as for him I thought he had an all female staff, are you afraid of a few females! he yelled. Yue looked at his Aunt Sakura for help.

"Dearest let Sesshoumaru explain please I'm sure he just wanted to be with her alone for once." she told him.

Yue was so ashamed afraid of a few female security guards.

Shippo and Shiori came downstairs to see Yue but not Kagome. "Where's Mama?" Shippo asked the three adults.

"With your father." Yue said

"No" Shippo said freaking out

"She's ok." Sakura assured the little kitsuine, who really wasn't so little anymore he was getting taller and he was only seven. Sesshoumaru pulled up to his parents house and parked. Once he parked he helped Kagome out of the car and the two walked up to the door and rung it.

"That's her now I'm sure of it" Sakura said

The maid opened the door and showed them in. Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked into the other room to see a smiling mom, two anxious kids a angry Inu demon and a sulking Yue.

"What's wrong Yue, dad?" Kagome said

"You disobeyed Sesshoumaru." his father said. Sesshoumaru face held no expression.

"She's fine, she's in one piece." Sesshoumaru said to him

"Yes but I'm sure her heart isn't" Yue said

"Who the hell are you to say how heart is, you don't even know her!" Sesshoumaru yelled.

"Sesshoumaru there are kids in the room watch your language!" his mom yelled.

"Why watch his language hell they have already seen him beat her." Yue said

"That's it Kagome pack yours and the kids things you're leaving ." he told her.

Sess.." Kagome started. The way Sesshoumaru looked at her, she just took the kids and went upstairs to pack. leaving Sesshoumaru with his parent's and cousin

"You cheated on her." Inutashio said

"And accused her of doing the same thing" Yue said

"I kissed another woman, but I asked for her forgiveness and she has forgiven me, and you do well to stay out my affairs Yue." he told him "And if I were you dad I stay on my good side if you want to see your grand childern." he warned him.

"Is that a threat?" Inutashio asked his son

"Take it anyway you want it." Sesshoumaru told him. Sakura looked at her husband and son. the two had never been but so close.

"Sesshoumaru don't do something you'll regret." she said.

"He already has Sakura" Inutashio said "I told you my daughter and my grandchildren will not leave my house but you will."

"Is that so, why don't you ask her who she wants to stay with." Sesshoumaru said to him. "She is my wife, how dare you keep me from my family!" he said walking close to his father.

"She might be your mate but you are not hers." Inu tashio barked

"Stop it , you two" Sakura said. "Dear, maybe it is time that Kagome goes home, all she does these days is mope around the house, she misses him as does Shiori, and even though Shippo doesn't say it, he misses his dad too." Sakura said.

"How do I know she is safe there?" Inutashio asked

"I told you before I would never hurt my kids, and what do you care if their safe, you sure didn't care if I was safe when you were off in another country modeling, you weren't much of dad, Naraku's dad was more of a father than you were." Sesshoumaru told him.

"I knew you were is safe hands." Inutashio said

Kagome and the kids came down with their now packed bags, Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome and took her bag from her, and turned to his dad.

"Well unlike you dad I don't plan on being an absent father, I want to be their when my son goes on his first date and my daughters bring a boy home". he said letting it slip that one of the twins was a girl.

"A girl and a boy is it true Sesshou?" Kagome asked

Sesshoumaru cursed himself. "Yeah it's true, I'm sorry for ruining the surprise but my dad made me mad.." he told her.

"Names." Kagome said "Matching boy girl name?s"

"Yeah." he said. Akio and Aiko." he said. Aiko Mia in honor of your mom." he said turning to his dad.

Kagome rubbed at her eyes to stop the tears but Shiori couldn't stop them from falling.

"Demon spawn." his dad said loud enough for him to hear.

"Shh come to grandma dear." Sakura said to Shiori

Shiori walked over to her, "It's okay sweetie." she said to her.

"Grandma I want to go home." she cried.

"Home where?" Sakura asked

"With Daddy." she said. Sesshoumaru smirked at his dad.

"I wanna stay here with mommy." Shippo said wiping the smirk off of his face "And grandma and grandpa." he added.

Kagome sighed. "Ship, it's time to go I need to be home in my own bed and get the nursery prepared, plus school will be starting soon." Kagome said. Shippo looked at her.

"But I like it here." he said.

"I know you do, you can come over and visit and spend the night on the weekend." she told him.

"Can't we live here there is enough rooms for the nursery?" Shippo said

"I know there is, but this isn't our home we have a home Shippo, please just understand." Kagome said. "C'mon Shippo I miss my bed and my friends." Shiori said

"We can bring your bed here" Shippo said "Your friends can visit here."

"No!" Shiori yelled stomping her feet. Sesshoumaru looked at her. I wanna go home with my daddy." she said running over to Sesshoumaru.

"He's not your daddy." Shippo said "Real daddies don't hit mommies!"

"Enough!." Inutashio said. "Look let Shippo stay here tonight and you take them two home Sesshoumaru." his dad said.

"Don't a real father." Sesshomaru thought, he was stunned his own son had dis owned him and called him abusive.

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything else he picked up Kagome and Shior's bags and looked at Shippo be fore walking out the house with Kagome and Shiori.

"Shippo I'll see you tomorrow." Kagome said and went over to him and hugged him before leaving.

Shippo turned to his grandparents.

"Why didn't they stay with me?" Shippo asked "Why did they choose him over me?"

Sakura looked at Inutashio. "From what I know Sesshoumaru is the only dad Shiori has ever known, and your mom It has to do with the pups wanting to be near their father." he told him

"I'm her pup too." Shippo said sadly.

* * *

Alean looked at Hijiri as he played "ma,ma" he said as he looked at her. Naraku walked in the room. "Naraku what are your plans for me now that Hijiri is here?"

"What are you talking about?" Naraku said

"I mean, if I was to do something you told me not to do what would you do?"

"You asked me that before, and I told you then as long as you don't cross me I won't hurt you."

Alean nodded hopefully she wouldn't cross him.


	28. Birth , moving on

Kagome was now 6 months her pups were fully developed in her womb, Shippo eventually was bought back home and things were different around the house, contractors were working nonstop to get the nursery room finished half the room was painted pink while the other half was painted blue. Kagome stayed closer to Sesshoumaru now not wanting to be separated from him. Sesshoumaru for his part didn't go to his parent's house.

"Sessho, I was thinking about what you said , about moving to L.A." she said getting his attention.

"What about honey?" he asked her as he rubbed her stomach.

"Do you want to move there because you don't get along with your dad?" she asked him.

"That's part of the reason." he said.

"And the other part?" she asked him.

"It's a change of scenery, why have you made up your mind about L.A.?" he asked her.

"I've been thinking about it, with the babies on the way, if I decide that I want to go you have to promise me that you at least will part ways with your dad on good terms." she said.

"Kagome you're talking about a man who spent most of his life thinking more about his career than his own son. but of course he always made time for Yue." he told her.

"Sessho I know your dad hasn't always been there for you, but he was there when you graduated."Kagome reminded him.

"Kagome I really don't want to talk about him anymore, how about I take you and the kids out for dinner instead of eating in?" he asked her.

"I don't know look at me, I'm so fat." she cried.

Sesshoumaru couldn't deny that she was big, her breasts were bigger he didn't mind that part, her butt was bigger as well, he just hoped that after the twins were born her stomach would be flat again.

"C'mon we can go to the restaurant where you had that food fight with Kagura." he said. that bought a smile to Kagome's face.

"That was fun, ok you go and get Shiori and Shippo, while I go and freshen up." she told him.

While Kagome went to freshen up, Sesshoumaru went and found the kids playing in the back.

"Hey you two come on we're going out for dinner." he said to them. Shiori and Shippo came in the house.

"Is it just us or everyone?" Shippo asked him.

"Just us." Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome looked through her clothes trying to find something to wear, she finally decided on a black long dress, even though it did little to hide her baby bump.

Sesshoumaru waited patiently for Kagome with the Shippo and Shiori. Kagome finally came down she had pinned her hair up, it had grown to long and she had been to lazy to have it cut.

"I'm ready." she said.

Sesshoumaru took her hand and let the kids walk out the door first.

He took them to Kagome's favorite restaurant Blooms.

Sesshoumaru pulled out Kagome's chair and helped her in, once she was seated, Sesshoumaru sat down as did the kids.

"How much longer do we have to wait for the babies to be born?" Shiori asked them.

"Not to much longer I hope." Kagome said as she looked at the menu.

"Are we moving?" Shippo asked.

"We're still talking about it." Sesshoumaru said.

Shippo didn't really like the idea of leaving Japan, what if something happened to them while they were in L.A.

Kagome ordered some rice noodles over chicken. Sess had the House Special he had Hot & Spicy Beef over rice, Shiori and Shippo had the Sweet& Sour Chicken. While they were eating Kagome felt a pain in her stomach, but then it stopped , and Kagome took a sip of her drink. and then it happened her water broke.

"Sess, we need to go to the hospital, she said as she held her stomach. . "Their coming now!" he said.

"Yes oh god we have to go now. " she said to him.

Sesshoumaru paid the bill as Kagome was taken out Blooms bu Shippo and Shiori.

Sesshoumaru quickly followed and got Kagome and the kids in the car and drove off , he gave Shippo his cell phone and had Shippo call their friends, Shippo not only called their friends he also called his grandparent's and Yue.

When Shippo was done making the calls he turned his dad's phone off and held on to it.

"I want drugs Sesshoumaru, this is going to hurt and it's all your fault!" she screamed as she had an contraction.

Sesshoumaru didn't argue he just kept driving to the hospital.

* * *

Onigumo, Miroku, Koga, Inuyasha, Sango, Kikyo, and Ayame, along with Sango's younger twin brothers Souta and Kohaku who were now 14 got in their cars and drove to the hospital. as did Naraku, Hiten, Alean and Koharu.

Sesshoumaru's parent's got in their car along with Yue and drove off to the hospital.

"Just think Sesshoumaru's heirs are about to be born." Sakura said.

"I know , it makes me wonder how he will treat Shippo now, I know he won't change the way he treats Shiori." InuTashio said.

"He'll probably treat him like a step child especially after he chose you two over him a couple months ago." Yue told them.

"I hope not." Sakura said.

At the Hospital

Sesshoumaru and Kagome and the kids seemed to had gotten there as the same time as all their friends.

Kagome was yelling at Sesshoumaru. "I'm never sleeping with you again!" she screamed as she was put in the wheelchair.

"Kagome it's ok you'll be okay ."Ayame said to her.

"Shut it Ayame! and get away from Sesshoumaru!" she growled.

Ayame stepped back. " I wasn't even this bad." Ayame said to Sango.

"No but she's carrying twins makes her more of a pain." Sango said.

Kagome was wheeled into a private room while Inuyasha and the rest waited in the waiting room with Shippo and Shiori.

A while later Sesshoumaru's parents and Yue walked in the hospital and went into the waiting room.

"Mr. Inutashio." Hiten said.

"Hiten , any news?" he asked.

"Not yet, just waiting." Hiten said.

"We might be here for a while you all might want to get something to eat." Inutashio told the young adults.

Yue walked over and sat by Kikyo, Onigumo kept his distance from Naraku, it was the first time the two had been in the same room since Alean had made her decision.

Sakura sat down next to her husband.

"Shippo come here." Sakura said wanting to give her first grandchild some attention if what Yue said was true.

"Shiori." Inutashio called not wanting the child to feel left out.

" Naraku do you think she killed him yet?" Hiten asked.

"Probably not but he wish he's wishing he was."

Shippo wasn't phased by the comment of his fathers downfall but Shiori seemed a little scared

"Hey did you say your name was Naraku?" Kohaku as he looked at his older sister.

"Yeah what about it kid?" Naraku asked

"Souta this is Naraku". Kohaku said "The one Sango dreams about in her diary".

"So your the Naraku with the sweat drenched body that shares my sisters bed" Souta said laughing

Sango turned red, Ayame and Kikyo looked at her. "Oh my god, oh my god, I can't believe you just said that!" she screeched. Ayame laughed. Onigumo looked at Sango and then at his cousin. to see what his reaction would be.

"Oh so which one's Sango" Naraku said with a smile

Sango glared at him. Souta continued where Kohaku left off. "What was that she said, oh yeah I wish he dump Kagura I would gladly dump Miroku to be with him." Souta said.

Miroku stood up as did Onigumo and each one took a twin by the ear and dragged them out the room.

Sango was furious and embarrassed at the same time, yes she did lust after Naraku but that was before she found out about what he put Kagura through.

Sango turned her head away, she was going to kill Kohaku and Souta. "Come on Sango at least he knows now." Ayame said.

"Its not true." Sango said "I don't like him any more not after Kagura."

Shippo shook his head at the suppose to be adults.

"Well I'm get something to eat."Inuyasha said standing up, anybody want anything that's not Naraku, I'm sure Sango will get his." he said

Hanyou" Sango growled "Im still a demon slayer don't make me hurt you"

Inuyasha pulled Koga out the room with him. "Ayame how old is your son now?" Sesshoumaru's mom asked her.

"Three weeks" Ayame said "Its gonna be hell burning off this baby fat."

Well at least Kagome will be there with you." Sakura said with a smile "Heard about that photo shoot I'm sure Sesshomaru will be biting your heels to loose that baby fat in time for the shoot hell I'm sure he already has a date set for it."

"Probably does , but how can you guys do that when their moving to L.A.?" Yue asked. "L.A.?" Kikyo asked.

"Its not final yet." Sakura said "Besides Kagome still has school to finish.."

Inutashio looked at Naraku and Hiten. "Do you two know something that we don't?" he asked them.

"Why do you think every time Sesshoumaru has something planned that we know about it?" Naraku asked him.

"Seeing as you all are partners in crime it would be sin for you all not to know when the other one takes a piss." Inutashio said

"It's not my place to tell." Naraku said. Inutashio looked at Hiten.

"Hiten what do you know?" Inutashio asked in a demanding voice.

"Koharu run." Hiten said as he went to leave

"Sit, Tell Now!" he yelled. Hiten looked at Naraku.

"Make sure they find my body." he told Naraku. "Their leaving after the twins are born, he's already started sending things to L.A." he said.

Shippo jumped up. "No!" he yelled "I'm not going."

"Sess is going to kill you Hiten." Naraku told him.

"What else do you know Hiten?" Inutashio asked him.

"About who?" Hiten said

Inutashio nodded towards Shippo "Him."

"I don't want to say I want to live to raise my son." Hiten told him.

"Tell me or you won't be able to have any more children." Inu tashio said.

Hiten looked at Naraku for help. Naraku spoke up. "He just said that Shippo might do better in a private school for all boys so his grades can come up." Naraku said.

"There's more and I know it." Inutashio said

Shippo was furious the only reason why he bad grades was because he worried about his mother.

"That's it, Sess is already going to be mad when he founds out that big mouth told as much as he did." Naraku said.

"I can sense your lies I have known you since you were pups, Hiten hall way now!" Inutashio ordered

"B..but I wanna stay in here where it's safe." he whined.

"Out!" Inutashio barked

Hiten walked out the room, Once out in the hall. Hiten kept his head down looking at the floor not wanting to look at Inutashio.

* * *

"What did he say about Shippo and the new heirs?" Inutashio asked

"The new Heirs will inherit the company, mostly the boy, Shiori would be taken care of for the rest of her life, and as far as Shippo goes soon as he turns 10 if he hasn't straighten out his attitude towards him, he was being shipped off to boarding school." Hiten said .

"Kagome will not stand for this." Inutashio said "And neither will I.."

"Well sir , to be honest Shippo does need to respect him more." Hiten said. "All Kagome does is spoil him as does everyone else." Hiten said.

Hiten stopped when he saw Sesshoumaru walking towards them. "Great." Hiten said.

Hiten" Sesshomaru said "Father, the babies have come"

Hiten smiled . "Let's go." he said running into the waiting room and telling everyone wanting to get away before Sesshoumaru and his dad got into it.

"Dad." Sesshomaru said "You know?"

"Yes I do and I will not stand for it, all the things you did we never shipped you off!" he yelled.

Hiten and Naraku tried to sneak pass Sesshoumaru.

"So much for not telling" Sesshomaru growled at them

"Hiten was the one that told. Naraku said.

"I..i he threatened me Sesshoumaru." Hiten said.

"Just go" Sesshomaru said knowing he and his father had a long talk ahead of them

The two left to go and see the new pups.

"Shippo is very disrespectful to me, you should be glad that's all I'm doing, but if he changes by the time he's 10 then he won't go anywhere." Sesshoumaru told him.

"He is your son" Inutashio said "Your first and you plan to disown him like the red headed step child he is, I thought you were raised better"

"Hmm, that's a lot coming from you since you weren't around to raise me." Sesshoumaru said and began to walk back toward Kagome's room.

"Stop." Inutashio ordered "We can not end it like this".

"There is nothing more to say, but I wont be to unkind I will let you see your grand kids, even come and visit them." he told him.

"Too late Father, but look on the bright side you have Yue." he told him and disappeared down the hall. Sakura came out the waiting room.

"How'd it go?" Sakura asked

"He hates me." he said to her. "When did he become so cold?" he asked her.

"When he thought you stopped caring." Sakura said

"Well let's go so we can see the babies and say goodbye to them." he told her taking her hand.

He took his mates hand as they made their way to Kagome's room.

* * *

"What did we miss?" Inutashio asked sadly, he felt a lump in his throat

Kagome looked up and smiled . "Hey dad you want to hold your new grandson?" she asked him. Sesshoumaru looked at him.

He tried to force the lump down but when he spoke his voice sounded cracked and forced. "Yes" He choked out.

"Don't cry dad." Kagome said as Inutashio walked over and took his grandson from Kagome. The baby had silver hair like Sesshomaru, he had little puppy ears unlike Sesshoumaru, his eyes were golden as the sun he looked like Sesshoumaru. The baby girl also had little puppy ears, but she had blue eyes and black hair like Kagome.

"You will come to know" Inutashio began "My son, that while real men don't cry fathers do"

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything. Kagome spoke . "I guess you know we're moving soon." Kagome said.

"Yes I know" Inutashio said, the lump seeming to enlarge.

"Well you can always come and visit us right Sesshoumaru?" Kagome said to him.

"Yes father knows he is welcome in our home." Sesshomaru said

The girl baby was whimpering , she did not like being ignored.

"What are their names?" Sakura asked

"Akio Inutashio, and the spoiled daddy's girl name is Aiko Mia." Kagome said.

"I think Aiko wants the same attention her brother is getting if not more" Inutashio said, the lump seemed to settle in his throat.

Sakura picked up Aiko, " She looks just like you Kagome, have they showed signs of who they take after yet?" she asked.

That's when Aiko opened her eyes and seemed to look annoyed as she looked around for her parents. "Seems like we have found Sesshoumaru." Inutashio said

Akio seemed to coo at what his grandfather said.

"And here is Kagome." Sango said as Inutashio handed him to her.

"She is not going to listen to you Kags." Inuyasha said .

"That's daddy's girl" Kagome said "It might be hard to get Sesshomaru to listen but it's not impossible." She said eyeing Inutashio ,as soon as Kagome eyed him the lump returned and got in an elevator as it got higher in his throat to the point that a few tears fell.

Inutashio excused himself and went out into the hall. he cried he hadn't realized how much Sesshoumaru had missed him being around. Sesshoumaru came out in the hall to see his dad. He walked over to him. "I'm sorry Sesshoumaru that I wasn't there when you were growing up, I wish I could change it." he cried. Sesshoumaru hugged his dad. "I'm sorry dad." Sesshoumaru said.

Well the end, there will bea sequel

So for Now thanks to all those who have reviewed in the past It means a lot to me.

now I have to finish the rest of my fics.


End file.
